


食莲者

by aldora89, poppyshen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Big Bang Challenge, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldora89/pseuds/aldora89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyshen/pseuds/poppyshen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史波克和柯克为了搜寻一支失踪的离舰小队被困在了行星夜神十八号上。他们发现自己被迫和一种令人不安的原生生命体对抗。鉴于舰长的健康状况频出，而史波克则勉力维持自己的清醒寡欲，生存本已十分艰难——然而当微小的逃脱机会浮现时，他们的决心才受到了真正的考验。他们必须在一片外星丛林的深处为生存一起战斗；在这过程中，他们发现了这个星球神秘的过去。慢热的K/S。【其实是S/K】</p><p>为LJ 2011 Star Trek Big Bang所写，请去LJ查看相关链接和艺术创作。</p><p><b>警告</b>：次要角色死亡。头脑控制主题，类僵尸元素；由于扭曲的外星生物作恶，情节有时很黑暗。有很多TOS的梗和/或剧透。最后才有肉。长得莫名其妙的章节。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lotus Eaters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277853) by [aldora89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldora89/pseuds/aldora89). 



> Statistics: 160k Chinese characters  
> AO3的字数统计似乎对中文不行啊，本文差不多将近16万字。
> 
> This work was beta-ed by wonderful [WendyShad](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyShad/pseuds/WendyShad). Thank you so much!
> 
> 这篇文章的Beta君是聪明活泼可爱无敌的，毛球君（随缘ID Tribble)。谢谢从头到尾始终如一的帮助！没有你就没有这篇翻译。

史波克

 

舰长和麦考伊医生到达舰桥时，史波克捕捉到了两人紧张对话的尾声。柯克皱着眉头，说话的音量比平时低了好几个分贝。这说明他们此次相对简单的任务出了意料外的状况。

“——不在第一次报告里告诉我们？”

“这要紧吗？他们可能有点分心，吉姆。”

他们两人在舰桥上方停下脚步，麦考伊的手在柯克的肩上搁了一会儿，然后两人走了下来。舰长经过时看向科学工作台，与史波克互相点头致意，笑容勉强。史波克不止一次地疑惑于为何人类频繁伪装他们实际并没有在体验的情绪。如此行为也许有助于欺骗对方，但当每一方的真实感受都再明显不过时，它略显多余。

柯克坐入舰长的座位，问询娜尤塔，“上尉，频道开通了吗？”

“已经开通了，长官。”

大屏幕的画面从他们正在绕轨道运行的绚丽的红色星球切换为一张女性的脸孔：她身材苗条，明显五十过半，展现出各种睡眠缺乏的生理症状。“格拉帕哥斯号呼叫进取号，”她说道，“这里是盖茨舰长，我们别提有多高兴见到你们了。”

“这里是柯克舰长，很抱歉我们无法更快赶到。”

“我只是无法相信这连个鬼影都没有的象限里竟然还会有一艘联邦舰船。”她的神情微微放松，而史波克察觉到了她话中的一丝戏谑。“尤其没想到是你的船，王牌。”

这一次舰长的笑容看上去发自内心。“我的地方，还是你的，铁血教授？”几个舰桥成员偷笑起来，盖茨瞪了柯克一眼，它似乎介于警告和亲热之间。史波克毫无自信能够解读其中含义。

“我们去你们那儿，”她说道。“这边每个人都忙得团团转，没工夫开会。”

“那我们传送室见，女士。柯克完毕。”

屏幕暗了下来。舰长转向麦考伊，他正笔挺地站在椅子后面。“你怎么看？”

“严重的压力过度，不过没有医生你自己也能看出来。”

“你会给她做个检查吧？”

“我会做些远程扫描。我有种感觉，她不会喜欢被戳来戳去。好在我早就习惯这种不可理喻了。”

柯克无视医生意有所指的瞪视，他起身并示意史波克跟着他们一起走回高速电梯。史波克差点就不自觉地停在娜尤塔的工作台边上了——按照他们的传统，每次离舰任务前，她会把他拉向一边然后对他说“在外面当心点”——但距离他们分开已有二十一点三天，他不太确定如此表示是否依然妥当。他经过时，她倒是与他目光相接，微微笑着点了点头，接着转回工作台。又是一个把笑容用作面具的例子，而就这个情况而言，那些负面情绪全是史波克的错。

他不愿深入思考这个问题，于是当高速电梯载着他们去往B甲板区时，他把注意力放在了那些新收集来的数据上。他知道盖茨曾是学院的科学教授，但柯克是她以前的学生一事他并不知情。他发现自己对“王牌”这个绰号的由来有些好奇。

“当然是因为我很厉害。” 当他提出这个疑问时，柯克毫不犹豫地这么回答。

麦考伊医生哼了一声。“那‘铁血教授’呢？”

“这还不明显吗？”柯克来回看着他们，然后耸耸肩。“用不了多久你们自会明白。”

迎接盖茨和格拉帕哥斯号科学官巴拉迪上尉的全过程出奇地安静。通常在正式会议前舰长会和到访者 “寒暄”几句，不过今天他省去了闲聊的部分。他们到达了会议室，而柯克示意盖茨主持讨论。

“他们中的三人留在那里过夜，继续进行初步研究。” 盖茨一落座就开口道，“1300点时他们呼叫了母舰，一切正常。1700点时他们没有报到，于是我们呼叫了他们，没有得到任何回音。自那时起，我们一直在尝试，但都没有成功。那是在星期五，而今天是……”

“星期一，舰长。”巴拉迪接口。

“星期一。”她叉起双臂，摇了摇头。“我们真是走大运了，有你们这些家伙正好在附近。按规定我们 **不具备条件** 在这类状况下进行人员搜救。”她的语气足以表明她对这些规定的态度。

“感应器都没能接收到他们的信号么？”柯克皱眉。

“夜神十八号的生物密度太高，轨道扫描没多大用处。”她说。“我们收到了一堆无法甄别的非人类噪音。”

史波克身体前倾，在沉思中交叠双手。“他们停止回应前有无发送过任何数据？”

“有不少。”巴拉迪上尉开口，“常规报告，物种描述，生物多样性调查——你知道规矩。下面有很多稀罕玩意儿，不过没一件够拉响警报的。显然这些都不能解释他们为什么对我们不理不睬。”他抿起嘴巴，视线落到桌上。

史波克大概花了两点三秒才从这些低效又多义的人类非正式用语中厘清了它的真实含义。“我可以看一下他们采集来的数据吗？”

“当然。”巴拉迪建立了一个PADD连接，而史波克浏览起了动植物群落信息列表，心神专注在记忆上。列表中记录到的物种数量相对偏低，考虑到气温和降雨量的数据，这有些出人意料。会议其余部分几乎全由不可置信之辞和已知事实的重述所组成。其间仅被集结中的安全小组打断，通知史波克他们正在赶往传送室。总体而言，没有什么事特别引起他的兴趣，然而接下来讨论模式的改变引起了他的注意。

“为什么第一次通讯时你们没有把失踪者名单发给我们？”

“不认为那有多重要。”盖茨把她敏锐的目光投向柯克。“怎么了？里头有你认识的人？”

“泰勒，”他语气沉重地说道。

“还在学院的时候他住在我们大厅的对面。”麦考伊接口，脸色阴沉了几分，“一个真正的恶作剧大王。”

相反地，柯克的心情似乎变好了。“是啊，一个好人。”他猛然起身，搓了搓双手。“就这样吧，我觉得我们该出发了。我们还有日落前的几个小时。中校，我们准备好了吗？”

“三点一分钟前我收到了小队成员的确认。”史波克注意到柯克没费工夫在自己的PADD上先核对一下。“他们应该已经在传送室等我们了。”

盖茨点点头，像柯克一样利落地起身。“给我五分钟时间穿上制服。”

“等等，你不认为你不需要参与这次行动吗？”柯克挡在盖茨和门之间。

“你真的很需要好好休息一晚上。”麦考伊温和地说，像接近一只暴躁的野兽那样走向这位女士。

盖茨眯起双眼，叉起胳膊，一瞬间显得十分顽固，比史波克从前打过不愉快交道的瓦肯长老们都要厉害上几分。“我的人安全返舰时我自会休息，不用你们操心。”

史波克立刻认出了麦考伊脸上的表情，那个表情每月例行体检即将到来时他必定要用在吉姆身上。“女士，上一次你进食或者睡觉是什么时候？两天以前？还是三天以前？”

不及盖茨组织出回答，柯克对上了史波克的视线，朝着门口撇了撇头。两人夺门而出，留下麦考伊施展他的本领。巴拉迪也慌慌张张地逃了出来，紧跟着他们的脚步走向电梯。

“如果我是你，我会为你们的医生祈祷。”他回头望了眼会议室的门。隔着相当长的一段距离他们仍能听到从门内传出的越来越响的争执声。他们两个人在比嗓门，这使得从中分辨出任何清晰的词句都变得不太可能。

柯克大笑。“不不，他不会有事。他很需要一次挑战。”

“既然你都这么说了，那就随便喽。”巴拉迪耸了耸肩，斜着眼看了看柯克。“我不可以跟着你们一块去？”

“很抱歉上尉，你没有接受过宪法级星舰士官所需的格斗训练。”

“格斗训练？”巴拉迪瞪大了眼睛，“你不会真以为……我的意思是，我们在那儿呆了有十二个小时不止。那里的野生动物温顺得不行。那里也完全没有任何智慧生命或是环境毒物或是顶级掠食者的迹象……”

“我们必须为各种可能性做好准备。”史波克打断了他。他们已经到了目的地，但柯克停下了一会儿，止住电梯的门转身面对巴拉迪。

“上尉，请相信我。我们会尽全力把他们安全地带回家。”

“我明白。”巴拉迪盯着他的双脚，声音颤抖。“好吧。只是……你们找到卡莉•隆巴德时，可不可以立刻联系我？”

“一定会的。”柯克松手，让高速电梯的门滑上。他几乎立刻叹了口气，塌下双肩，一只手揉着额头。“我敢打赌这一定是个愚蠢的技术错误。那三人都才刚从学院毕业不久，耳朵后面还没有洗干净呢。”

“大约有百分之十七的现役星舰船员是新来的毕业生。”史波克提醒道，“包括你自己。”他们是纳拉达事件[1]的幸存者，在重建时期被过度地表彰和过快地晋升。

“你知道这话我听着像什么？一群小朋友惹了麻烦，其中一定最少不了我。”舰长向着他隐约笑了笑，尽管史波克最后那句话并不意在嘲弄。

“他们没有发出求救信号。”史波克说，把话题引回他们的任务上。“按照统计，这的确意味着他们遇到了设备故障。”

“我也希望如此。就是某个愚蠢的错误，就像普西2000上[2]的那次。”提到那件事，柯克猛地来了个急刹车。关于那次事故，史波克仅能回想起的点滴记忆基本全由娜尤塔的舱室内部组成；让人羞耻的回忆中混杂着蚀骨的悲痛和醉人的肉欲。她不会让他离开，他也不想走，即使舰长捶着门大喊着什么物质混合公式。

去往G甲板区余下的电梯时间在一片略带尴尬的沉默中度过。

他们到达时，三个一脸无聊的上尉们在传送室外等候着他们，都已佩戴好了登陆小队的全套装备。“吐槽狂医生哪去了？”摩根从控制台的边缘跳下，整了整腰上的相位枪。

“他一会儿就过来。”吉姆说。他从角落的柜子里取出两套没人使用的设备，把其中一套扔给了史波克。“那之前他得先把某人唠叨死。”

“又一个受害者，”戴维斯抱怨道，“什么时候他的恐怖统治才会终结？”

正在检查他们的应急背包的劳特纳翻了个白眼。“不是每个人都有能耐把五分钟的约见变成半小时折磨的，小戴维斯。”

“舰长，别动。你被缠住了。”摩根走向柯克。他正挣扎在包带间。

“啊，因为这个我才动不了胳膊吗？”

史波克迅速把最后一根带子扣到位，然后看着他们吵吵闹闹——柯克情绪的突然变化激起了他的兴趣。不管舰长是如何被指挥的重担搞得满腹心事，和船员的短暂互动似乎总能让他恢复乐观和自信。

等到一脸得意的麦考伊和他们会合时，史波克几乎和柯克一样烦躁了，他急切地想要亲自观察夜神十八号的环境。和舰长不同，他没有展现出任何能反映内部状态的外部迹象，比如：在传送室里来回踱步，直到麦考伊抱怨这种行为让他紧张才停下来。契科夫姗姗来迟，道歉说被一项精密的实验给耽搁了，而柯克没等这位少尉摸到控制台就下达了“能量激活”的命令。

当他们被传送到地面之后，立刻发现自己身处于一块大约十五米见宽的露天空地上，周围各个方向满是厚厚的植被，这里是已知的格拉帕哥斯号小组成员最后所在地。由于这里植物的颜色大都偏向可见光谱红色的那一端，一切都沐浴在浓烈的深橙色光晕中。它赋予了环境一种永恒黄昏的错觉，尽管头顶上的天空看着类似地球正午时的样子。 这里的每一个表面几乎都被海绵状红色苔藓和藤状植物所覆盖，而这些树木更为准确的分类是巨型蕨木。

“好了，散开行动。”柯克做出具体的安全指示。“标准式搜索，每隔十分钟汇报状态。如果注意到任何异常，请立刻报告。”

突然上方什么东西嘶嘶叫着飞落下来，消失在树木间，速度之快史波克的视线几乎都跟不上。他只有印象那个东西是红色的，仿佛一片树叶把自己从周围环境里剥离然后活了过来。

“取消刚才的命令。注意任何能吃了你们的异常东西。”

史波克正要询问这样的危险评估标准是否有用，然后他注意到队员们的轻笑声，于是确定这话不能按字面意思来理解。

“男孩儿们，把相位枪调到击晕档。”摩根提醒他们说。“我肯定史波克先生不会赞同我们烧烤这儿的野生动物。”她微笑着朝史波克眨了眨眼。史波克点了下头表示同意，不确定还有别的方式回应。他们三人和其余人分开，向丛林进发。史波克注意到他们一贯色彩鲜艳的制服在这个环境下为他们提供了绝佳的伪装。

“她喜欢你。”等到他们走出摩根的听力范围时，柯克轻快地说。史波克困惑地发现舰长的目光正落在自己身上。

“确实似乎是那样。也许我应该检查一下她的精神状态。”麦考伊嘀咕说，明显不自在地四下张望。

“你是指摩根上尉？”

“好像你没注意到一样。如果我是你的话，我早采取行动了，就像毛毛球[3]对——”

“吉姆。”麦考伊喝道。柯克睁大了双眼。

“呃，不是说你，那么快就……我的意思不是……”

史波克抬手让他停下。这没什么关系。他已习惯了人们在他身边过度圆滑地谈论任何和娜尤塔沾边的话题，不过不停地接受为单纯的人类健忘所做的道歉，开始让他厌倦了。

幸好柯克接受了他的保证，于是他重新勘察起四周。史波克调试着三录仪，来获取信号的相对基线。麦考伊和柯克则跪在附近，在地面上寻找任何移动的痕迹，不过地表的植被层十分浓密，史波克认为他们不会发现任何有价值的信息。

就在他看着他们的时候，柯克摸上了其中一株植物纤软的叶片。他微微皱眉，细褶出现眉间，史波克明白这一表情说明他正在努力回想。“你觉得是花青素吗？或者更像是瑰红素？”

“这个恒星的发射光谱近似日球，所以我假设它是任何可以遮盖叶绿素的辅助色素。有可能是为了增加对紫外线的防护。”史波克对照着之前的离舰小队传送来的数据，检查起三录仪的读数。“或者这完全是另一回事。”为求准确他补充道。

“我猜猜，需要更多的测试？”柯克玩笑地朝着他咧嘴一笑。

“确实。”

在过去的一点一年里，史波克已学会从舰长身上期待各种出人意料之事。他们第一次见面前他已知悉柯克的各科考试成绩，不过有很长一段时间他都不能把这一认知与舰长无忧无虑和狂妄自大的形象联系起来。渐渐地他亲眼见证了柯克远超预期的强烈求知欲。仅仅两个月前瑰红素的发现才被报道，他却已知道这一化合物，这是他学术追求的实际证明。

“好吧，我希望那是最后一招。”柯克起身，用力拍了拍史波克的肩膀。“千万别是一个全新的光合体系，不然你的少尉们得表现得像过了一个星期的圣诞节。”

柯克另一个出人意料之处是他一贯地无视他人的个人空间。

也许无视不是恰当的词汇。毕竟史波克从未在自己和同僚之间建立明确的个人边界。遇到舰长之前，他的肢体语言足以让他避免任何不请自来的碰触。不过柯克似乎对这些微妙的暗示无所顾忌，自从纳拉达事件中拍了史波克的手臂以来，他就习惯了碰触史波克，就像对待其他船员一样——搭上他的肩，轻拍他的背，以及有一回给了他一个紧得会让人类隐隐作痛的拥抱。

三录仪在史波克手里安静了下来，他开始翻阅结果。

“它怎么说来着？”麦考伊移到他们身边。“医学扫描仪说他们曾呆在这里，但也仅仅如此了。”

“温度和亮度的变化在预料之中，不过低层大气的带电微粒浓度有显著的差异，”史波克告知他们，“比昨天傍晚低了很多。”

“这说明什么？”柯克皱眉。

“典型的状况是电磁风暴。”史波克不太满意自己的解释，但也想不出其它可能。

“它小到格拉帕哥斯号一直都没有检测到？”麦考伊挑眉。

“很可能是因为他们的扫描仪没有对这些参数进行设置。”

“还有其它发现吗？”柯克交叉双臂。“要是没人在当前区域有任何发现，我们需要更实质的东西来继续下去。”

史波克再次研究了格拉帕哥斯号采集的部分数据，强迫自己做出合理的猜测，虽然他怀疑这只是无中生有。“根据最后收到的信号的模式，我估计他们中至少一人往东去了。”

“好吧，很好。”柯克手腕一翻，打开了他的通讯器。“这里是柯克。计划有变。所有人向五号区域前进，但请仍旧保持散开。收到请确认。”他等到了三声确认后率先进入丛林。

幽闭恐惧症并不完全是一个不合逻辑的状况。随着树冠在他头顶上方合拢，史波克想道。在如此环境下，有限的活动范围和视野必然会导致警觉性的提高。虽然这里的树状蕨木长得很高，在其间寻找方向也容易，它们中很多都沿着树干长有枝杈，他们不得不绕过或弯腰避过。好几次他们绕过了嵌入地面的正圆形水塘，它们由一个个罕见的囊状物构成，连在某种无法描述的藤类植物上。

“我打赌苏鲁会想看看这东西。”他们经过一小块“貂尾草”地时柯克说道。它们长而细的茎干，还有顶部由纤细的淡橙色纤维组成的大大的球体，赋予了这片树林空灵之感。

“等我们返回我会把相关的数据文件发送给他。”史波克说。

麦考伊低笑，“你们有没有看到过他建在自己房间里的温室吗？那家伙能养绿宝石兰，你们也知道人们怎么说这些花的。”

史波克曾听过那个说法，它主要把娇弱植物的培育和婚姻所需的时间和金钱相提并论。“也许我应该在未来的实验计划中列入他的协助。”他在三录仪上核对了一下他们的计划路线，那上头布满了格拉帕哥斯号小组的调查数据。“我们不久就会见到本星球唯一在进化上和被子植物同等的生命体[4]。从报告来看，它是一个……值得注意的物种。“

柯克和麦考伊互相使了使眼色，显然他们认为他正在暗自情绪化。他决定无视他们。

在能分辨出上述植物的外形前，他们先注意到了它的颜色，这是因为到目前为止，它是他们观察到的唯一不是红色或者橙色的东西。那是一种精细的斑点花纹，由绿色、蓝色和黄色混合而成，其间夹杂了许多史波克不知该如何准确形容的色调。在他的注视下，它们似乎在变幻，每一刻呈现出的色彩与几秒前总有些不同。接着，蕨树林通向了一块开阔的圆形空地，几处闪现的斑驳图案连成了一个非比寻常的整体。

他们面前的巨大结构大约有五米高，直径七米，呈矮宽的泪滴形。它各侧面的弧度意味着它们会在顶部汇聚，不过以他们当前的视角这个特征并不可见，如果它确实存在的话。仅它的规模就已经足够惊人，再加上那怪异斑驳的花纹和着色，这个生物体几乎让人心生畏惧。

“真见鬼。”柯克在行进中停了下来。

“我不确定‘真见鬼’是个恰当的表达。“麦考伊补充道，他一样也停了下来。  
“他们给这个物种命名为巨体假海芋，”史波克边说边靠近这株非比寻常的植物，“俗称，巨球茎草。”

“看上去就像梵高闻了牛郎星麝香花[5]然后画出了这个。”柯克嘀咕着。

“一个非正统的评价，但奇怪的是，它很符合实情。”史波克勉强同意。确实，人类谚语“一图胜万言”似乎适用于这个例子。尽管史波克认为自己没有能力判断人类艺术的美学价值，但这个样本确实可以媲美某个技巧娴熟的画家的作品。

他继续向这株球茎草移动。苞叶构成了这株植物的外侧，其复杂而精巧的折叠方式激起了他的好奇心。柯克小心地跟在他后面，一边检查周围的区域，而麦考伊似乎满足于待在空地的边缘。柯克加快步伐，刚够让他比史波克先一步到达球茎草。他摸了摸这株植物，又猛地抽回了手。

“舰长？”史波克抑制住突然加快的心跳。  
“我没事儿。”吉姆犹豫了一下，再次伸出手，这一次更为谨慎地触摸着那色彩斑斓的表面。他用指尖在上面轻擦了两下，一下比一下长，然后最终把手掌贴在上面。“它是温的。非常暖和。”

史波克先用三录仪核实，然后又亲身重复了舰长刚才的触感实验。“三十六点五三摄氏度。”

“给我等等，你刚 **碰了** 那东西？”麦考伊站在树林的边界大喊道。

“没错，它是安全的。”吉姆大喊着回答。

“那是你碰了以后才知道的！”

“算是吧，”吉姆说，转身朝向医生，举手示意他走近， “别紧抓着你的刑具包不放，自己过来看看！”

“我就待在这里，哪儿都不去。这东西太妖孽。”

“还好意思说，是谁帮助我一起肢解鹅尾星黏魔[6]的。”吉姆说道，音量只够史波克听见，然后他把注意力转向球茎草。他惊奇地摇着头，接着退后几步来接收情况汇报。

//劳特纳上尉报告。周边安全。//

//戴维斯上尉报告。到目前为止一切正常。//

第三个响应隔了一会才到。 //这里是摩根上尉。长官，我觉得我看到了一个人。这是坐标。//舰长的PADD发出确认收到的嘟嘟声。史波克从舰长身后看了一眼，然后把地点定位在离他们当前位置大约一百米的地方。//我应该靠近吗？//

“你来决定，上尉。如果你决定等等的话，我们很快就到。”

他们踏在渐渐增厚的底层植物上，尽量以最快速度赶往新的会合点。每隔几米就会有一根树枝，一段树根，或是莫名其妙冒出来的池塘来阻碍他们的进度。史波克和柯克不假思索地一起探路，为麦考伊清开植被侦察地形——麦考伊带着最大的设备背包，也最没方向感。

正当史波克试图判断医生能不能从一簇橙色藤蔓下面弯腰钻过时，左边的树林里有什么东西动了起来。一个大东西。那东西在阴影里摆动的方式唤起了他本能的注意。他猛地转身面对它。森林的层层枝叶遮蔽了午后的阳光，穿透下来的光线像一根根橙色光柱，散发着让他眼花的强光。史波克阖上了他的第二层眼睑依然什么都没看到。

 

“史波克，我知道所有的这些植物很令你着迷，”麦考伊的声音打破了他的注意力，“不过如果你停止磨蹭过来帮一下我们，我会很感激的。”

史波克看向他的同伴们，发现两人的脚被前方树根形成的密网给缠住了。这些树根大部分都被树林地面的岩石风化物给遮蔽了，其间的空隙大小刚好可以卡住脚踝。等史波克解救了他们后，他开始怀疑自己之前观察到的状况或许只是光线造成的错觉。

二点八分钟后，本地植被又开始变得稀疏，而他们遇上了摩根上尉。她正矮身蹲在一株蕨木下。她的目光来回移动于他们三人和五米远的一个点之间；只见那里有一个人正面朝下趴在几株灌木边上。

“长官，我……我不知道，”她结巴道。“我刚才在想，万一那周围有什么东西，或者万一他已经——”

“上尉，你做得很正确。”柯克安慰她道，接着和麦考伊小跑着越过她 。 “掩护我们。”

柯克翻过了那个人的身体，麦考伊则开始对他进行扫描。史波克也走上前，和心绪不宁的摩根一起简单视察周边的情况。他走到医生的身边，发现那名倒地的军官神情呆滞、一动不动，且对于语言和触觉刺激毫无反应。只有他的眼睛还在无目标地乱瞟；他的脸部正处于一片阳光下，但瞳孔依然扩散着，没有收缩的迹象。他的制服已经肮脏破烂，不过袖子上表示军阶的金色条带仍然可见，勉强依靠着几根线挂在上面。

“是菲利普斯上尉。”史波克说道。柯克点了点头，并徒劳地试着用名字唤醒他。

“吉姆，他的状况很不好。”麦考伊阴沉地说。他蹲下身来在背包里摸索。“心动过速。呼吸抑制。可能有抽搐状况。”

“原因？”

医生往菲利普斯的脖子上扎下了注射器。“不知道。不过不管这叫什么，它是系统性的。我必须把他带回舰上。他的各项生命体征都太低了。”

柯克点头。“去吧。一找到原因立刻通知我。”

麦考伊和进取号取得联络，接着他和菲利普斯一起消失在旋转的亮光中。舰长仍盯着两人消失的地点，脸上的忧虑显而易见。几秒后他抬起眼，看见史波克和摩根上尉仍站在那里，似乎有些惊讶。不过他很快回过神，呼叫了小队其余成员。

趁着柯克正传达最新发现，史波克更为彻底地仔细观察着这片区域，搜寻着任何可能解释该事件的线索。菲利普斯身上没有任何科学研究仪器，也没有求生背包和相位枪；标准装备一个都没有。是什么使得一个训练有素的星舰生物学家丢弃了自己所有的物资？

“长官，这让我感觉不妙。” 等柯克下达集合命令并关上通讯器后，摩根说道。

“我也是，上尉。”

“这四周要是有什么威胁，我们不会预见到。菲利普斯显然就没有预见到。”

“同意。所以从现在开始我们要呆在一起。”有好几秒钟的沉默，气氛凝重，而疑虑重重。“我们和其他人半路会合吧。越快越好，对吧？”

就在那时，史波克注意到靠近菲利普斯倒下的地方有几片长长的树叶被弄碎了，上面闪着水光。他弯腰靠近，进行读数，三录仪确认了淀粉酶的存在。是唾液，或是类似的东西。他没来得及仔细思索这一信息的含义，柯克和摩根已经走到几米外了，而柯克叫他快点跟上。

离舰小队重新集合，之后花了大约一小时来彻底搜索摩根发现菲利普斯的区域的周边。他们只发现了一些其他人类活动的痕迹：一个脚印，一片制服碎片，几处被折断的树枝。没有任何线索能拼凑出一条清晰的人类行进轨迹，或者说明那里曾经发生过搏斗。正如盖茨所指出的，他们的三录仪得到的生命形态读数毫无用处。他们搜索的同时，史波克记下了三种会飞的爬行动物，十七种完全不同的类昆虫体，以及某种似乎是树栖头足纲动物的物种。不过总体而言，史波克确认了格拉帕哥斯号小队的观察结果：就一个雨林环境而言,这里的生物种属数量低得不正常。所有这些物种要么不怕离舰小队，要么对他们毫无兴趣。

后者的绝佳示例是一种奇特的节肢类巨型类昆虫体，学名缓慢匍匐虫，这个物种对除了吃以外的任何事物几乎都无动于衷。基于这个原因，小组给它起名为“牲畜虫”。史波克绕过一棵蕨木时差点被一个有他膝盖高的虫子绊倒，而它对于他的存在毫无反应。他想起巴拉迪曾评价说这颗行星上的生物体很温驯，进而断定这个物种是个极端的例子。

接近他们搜索尾声时,麦考伊报告了菲利普斯状况的新发现。离舰小队拥在吉姆周围听着他的陈述。

//他的神经突触受体不能结合乙酰胆碱[7]，//麦考伊解释说。//它们的形态发生了改变，使得乙酰胆碱分子不再能嵌入。还有别的，某种化合物正在破坏他的大脑边缘系统[8]。十分钟前我们刚发现这一点。//

过去一年多他们经历了各种危险的任务和伤情，甚至死亡，而此前麦考伊的语调在史波克听来从未有如此焦躁的抑扬顿挫。他前倾挨近通讯器，“医生，你能推测出他倒下前发生了什么吗？”

//好吧，他的食道有轻微的酸损伤。因此我认为他最近有过严重的呕吐。还有一些浅表面的瘀伤和割伤。该死的，要不是还有其他症状，他活脱脱是全世界最无节制的痛饮的受害人。//一段停顿，一声可辨的叹息。//我们暂时稳定住他了，不过我还得回实验室。要做更多的检测。//

“请随时通知我们进展。”柯克说。“还有，祝你们在上面好运。”

//吉姆，还有一件事。我不希望你们中任何人在日落后还呆在那个星球上。之前的小队差不多就是在那个时间点失踪的。//

“你的顾虑我明白了。柯克完毕。”舰长翻了个白眼，把通讯器重新放回腰带上，“老妈。”他又小声加了一句。史波克看到安全官们极力忍耐着不对柯克这一不符合职业精神的言行作出反应。

“舰长，麦考伊医生的顾虑来源于一个符合逻辑的推断。”他说。

“也许如此。不过菲利普斯小组的其他成员已经失踪超过二十四小时了，他又是那个样子……好吧，我有预感有效的行动时限已经快到了。”柯克用手扒了下头皮。“可是，快要日落了。我认为你们三个应该回到舰上去。”

上尉们立刻爆发出抗议。史波克退后了几步，不愿参与到这场纷争中。

“舰长？”

“你不是认真的。”

“长官，你不能这么做。”

柯克举起双手示意他们安静。“所有人都给我冷静下来。没有人会在这里过夜。我只是想在这个地方再多呆一会儿，想看看会不会有人晃回出发点。”

“可是长官，如果你认为这个地方对我们太危险的话，那肯定对你也实在太危险了。”摩根抗议说，“史波克先生，和他讲讲道理。”

可有什么好讲呢，史波克想。他对柯克的影响力不会多于一颗矮行星之于它的恒星[9]。“上尉，我已经了解到一旦舰长下定决心，宇宙中没多少力量能让他动摇。”

柯克咧开笑容。“哎哟，谢谢你，史波克先生。这对我可意义非凡。”

史波克感到困惑，指出一个人个性的缺陷怎么可能会被当成是赞美，于是他拒绝作出进一步的表示。他退到一边，而柯克和上尉们又争辩了大约三分钟。直到柯克开始使用“直接命令”和“最佳判断”等措辞，他们才遏制住了自己的不满。

柯克逼着他们以生命发誓至少两小时不和麦考伊说话之后，之后呼叫了传送。上尉们消失了，整个过程间他们中至少一人始终狠狠地盯着舰长。舰长身体的姿态明显放松了下来。

“少了一桩心事。”他低声说。

史波克向他。“长官，为什么你不坚持让我也返回舰上呢？”

“我可以勉强说服一些下级军官，可是和你进行一场意志的角力？办不到啊。”柯克叹了一口气，接着促狭地一笑。“我很久以前就已经了解到一旦你下定决心，宇宙中没多少力量能够让你动摇。”

史波克还来不及反驳，柯克就已踱着步子走向着空地的东边。史波克回想起之前某次任务中麦考伊作出的一番评价——“你们俩都像驴一样顽固”——他于是确定医生的批评可能只有那一次不算错得离谱。

由于这个行星更短的自转周期，这里的黑暗比起在地球上降临得更快。微红的光线渐渐暗淡下来，而舰长沿着树林的边缘踱步，史波克则继续进行环境扫描，加减着任何看似相关的变量。

不过正如他怀疑的那样，这次冒险徒劳无功。相比他们作为参照的地球的雨林，这里没有任何异常的迹象。树叶在沙沙地作响，古怪声响在四处回荡，而树影在空地上拉长。在史波克估计太阳已经完全沉落在地平线下的十点八秒之后，他的三录仪开始闪出提示。他调整好被触发的读数，接着为所见到的感到迷惑不解。

“舰长，我接收到一些奇怪的电子干扰，”他说，“很微弱，但正在增强。”他没得到回应，便以为舰长在亲自动手确认。“这个现象可能非常局部化，因此从太空进行的扫描无法检测到。”他接着说道，却依然没有得到任何评论。

他转过身，一片一无所有的空地正对着他。

柯克不见了。

————————————

[1]Narada，AOS里面Nero那艘很牛X的船（虽然实际是挖矿船）的名字。Narada事件即Star Trek 2009整部电影所讲的故事。  
[2]Psi 2000，梗参见TOS 104, the naked time。简单地说就是这个星球上有某种通过接触传播的物质会让人失去控制，被本我驱使。但TOS中并没有发生本文所述的暧昧事件。和Uhura相关的情节，要么是作者编的，要么来源于AOS官漫（Tribble语）。  
[3]即Tribble。详见TOS 215。  
[4]被子植物被视为植物进化中最高等的植物类型。详见百度百科植物进化一条：http://baike.baidu.com/link?url= ... sTABHnH157wOXnEtF0K  
[5] Altairian Musk Flower，不确定TOS里有没有提到；不过Altair在TOS 201里面有提到多次，天鹰星最亮的恒星，称为牛郎星或者河鼓二；结合上下文，这可能是一种香气可以致幻的花朵。  
[6] Denebian Slime Devil,听上去像软体动物,根据 Memory Alpha注释：肉食动物，啥都能吃，生活在天津四的五号星的沼泽中，TOS和DS9跟tribble有关的那两集都提到过。另：Deneb是天鹅座最亮的恒星，它对应的唯一中文名是天津四（古称），接着下文翻出来实在太奇怪了，所以取Deneb原意，母鸡的尾巴，又结合它在天鹅座尾部的特征，译成鹅尾星。  
[7]乙酰胆碱，某种重要的神经信号传导分子；需要被神经突触的受体结合才能起作用。这里显然受体的构造发生了异变，乙酰胆碱无法结合，继而引起了神经信号传导的失常。  
[8] The limbic system，很重要的大脑构造；详见百度百科http://baike.baidu.com/link?url= ... gipv2xgILFsOr8nXskb  
[9]Dwarf planet,矮行星。举个例子：太阳系中比较著名的矮行星是原来算大行星后来被降格为矮行星的冥王星，因其质量小，所以对太阳的影响微乎其微。 


	2. Chapter 2

史波克

“舰长？” 史波克转过身，审视着这块空地，“舰长？”他对着渐渐暗下的四周呼喊，又专注地侧耳倾听。他无法从大量本地动物群落发出的声响中区分出单个人类的声音。

这真古怪。为什么舰长没有告知他就如此之快地离开他的耳力范围？

史波克把三录仪塞回背包，又拿出了通讯器和弧光灯。“史波克呼叫柯克舰长。柯克舰长，请回答。”

一片沉默。他又试了试，仍旧没有回音。他得换一个不同的策略。

“史波克呼叫进取号。”

//这里是乌胡拉。长官，我能为您效劳吗？//

“舰长……”史波克停了下来，他用弧光灯在树木间照射，不确定该如何概述当前的情形，“……和登陆小队分开了。 你能尝试联络他吗？”

她必定听出了他的言下之意，但没有发表意见。//好的，长官。// 十点七秒后她回复了，语气里的正式感全消失了。// 史波克，怎么回事？他没有回答。//

“他很可能因为不熟悉环境而迷失了方向。”

//少和我来这套。发生了什么？//

“上尉，我失去了他的方位。他刚才在这里，而过了二十秒，就不见了。” 史波克有些怀疑自己是否在做梦。瓦肯人不做梦，但是鉴于这一系列事件从始至终都透着古怪，这并非全无可能。

//稍等。他也许不接受呼叫，但他的通讯器会。//

又是一片沉默。史波克不耐烦地在双脚上来回移动身体的重心。远处传来一阵怪异的、令人毛骨悚然的声响，一时间惊动了他。如果这个地区有格拉帕哥斯成员还未确认的掠食动物该怎么办？如果这个掠食动物已经捉住了舰长该怎么办？

娜尤塔急切的声音打断了他的思绪。//目标方位二九五，距离约一千五百米，正快速移动。//

史波克冲入了树林。

树叶、枝条和藤蔓打在他的脸上，阻碍着他前行。某个尖锐的东西割开了他上衣的袖子，但他依然尽可能有效率地移动。他手里弧光灯的光束在林地上凌乱跳动着，地面上则布满了倒下的树木和低矮的灌木丛。若非得益于瓦肯遗传的运动反射能力，他很可能已被绊倒。估算着已经过的米数还有舰长的最大移动速度，他认为会在八点三秒后看到柯克的踪影。

//中校！ // 娜尤塔的声音要求他确认。//史波克，你到那儿了吗？//

史波克再次从腰带上解下通讯器，一边艰难地躲避着各种障碍物。“怎么了？”

//信号消失了。//

他警觉地停了下来。“请解释。”

//它就这么消失了。刚才我一直在尝试呼叫他，可他的通讯器几秒钟前停止了对外发出信号。//

“把最后所知的坐标传送给我，并将情况通知斯考特先生。”

//好的。我已经通知了斯考特先生。// 娜尤塔顿了一下。//他要和你通话。//

随着轻微的哔声，她切换了频道。//史波克，真活见鬼，下面到底发生了什么事?//

“斯考特先生，我没有时间解释。我已告知乌胡拉上尉我所知的一切。”他研究了下坐标，在头脑里匆忙做了些计算。”找到舰长后我会立即向你报告。”

//史波克，等等。我们正接收到大气层的离子干扰。现在干扰不显著，不过鉴于几分钟前一切都还清晰得很……// 斯考特的声音轻了下来。

史波克来不及核查他的三录仪，不过他相当确定早些时候他观察到的电磁活动正在加剧。“明白了。 史波克完毕。”

幸而他的同事们没有进一步问询他，他重拾搜寻工作。根据最近收到的信号他规划了行进路线。这不比猜测好多少，不过史波克别无它法。森林中此时一片黑暗，若非星光，可能已伸手不见五指。他从未遗忘任何稍具夜视力的动物此刻都要比他有显著优势这一事实。当他试图从头脑里驱逐这个念头时，几米外的某个异常之处吸引了他的注意力。

一片金色布片悬在一根长在低处的树枝上，缠在蕨木的树叶间。它的下方有个通讯器，其银色光泽在暗红色的落叶间清晰可辨。史波克捡起了它，发现它已被关闭，这解释了娜尤塔为何突然失去了信号。柯克有意终止了通讯器的运作。这一切的超现实感让他的心率加速到了令人不适的程度。

//史波克中校。// 是斯考特的声音。//中校，请回答。//

“这里是史波克。”

//还没找到吗？//

他看向另一只手里的舰长的通讯器。“还没有。”

一声饱含失望的微弱叹息，斯考特开口时语音低沉。//好吧，我很遗憾这里有更多坏消息。记得刚才我们提到的干扰吗？它越来越严重了，长官。如果我们现在不把你传送上来，恐怕以后就再没有机会了。//

他没时间考虑这个。

他迅速作出决定，而在其他情况下这会让他犹豫片刻。“我会留下来，直到找到舰长。”

一阵短暂而意味深长的停顿。//明白，中校。只要信号能够维持住，我们会和你保持联络。//

史波克再次动身。他开始怀疑自己预测的路线是否准确。舰长只需稍稍转个大约十度，史波克就会完全错失他。八点一秒后，他惊讶地发现前方黑暗中现出了一块突兀的色彩。

舰长在那儿，背对着他，快而有条不紊地行进着。果然，他的上衣撕破了，通讯器也不见了，倒是应急背包仍斜挎在背后。

“舰长！”史波克喊道。尽管距离不到三米，柯克并未显出听到任何声音的迹象。他没有转身答应史波克，轻快的步履亦未曾迟滞。

史波克抓住他的肩头转过他的身体。柯克看着他，表情空白，目光飘忽。他在原地微微晃了晃。料到他要失去平衡，史波克抓住了他的双臂。接着柯克眨了眨眼，眼睛显然对上了焦，他露出了困惑的神情。“发生……发生了什么？”

“立即解释你的行为。”史波克告诉自己，他声音里的愤怒仅仅是为了引起舰长的注意力而不自觉摆出的表象。

“我不知道。”柯克望向远处的灌木丛，显然心不在焉。史波克看往同一个方向，没发现那里有何特别之处。“我觉得我该……该有什么事要做。”

“舰长，你 **现在** 该做的是控制住自己不在没有告知我的情况下就离开当时的位置、拒绝回应紧急呼叫并且丢弃你的通讯器。”

史波克看着舰长拍了拍腰带，向下瞅了眼，一脸困惑。“我的通讯器呢？”

史波克举起了那个被问及的物品。

“噢。乌胡拉在说话，但我不想……它让我分心……“

“从什么上面分心？”

舰长隐隐的忧虑正迅速被沮丧压倒。“我不知道！”

几米外的一根树枝突然啪地一声折断了，声音大得让他们两人都跳了起来。史波克摸向他的相位枪，又把弧光灯对准声音的来源，照亮了那名肇事者。

“隆巴德少尉。”柯克说。她的衣服破烂不堪，脸上划满泥渍，但她淡金色的头发极易辨认。她在交错的亮光和树影间蹒跚而行，双眼直勾勾地看着他们。柯克开始靠近她，在亮光中眯起了眼。“隆巴德少尉？卡莉？”

“舰长，等——”

隆巴德少尉踉跄着走向他们，史波克能从她的步态感到事情不太对劲。就在柯克碰上她之前，他闻到了组织坏死的气味。过了一会儿，舰长突然停了下来，表情难以解读。

史波克走到他身边，看向少尉：她仍在继续行进，但她的双眼压根没有看着他们；事实上，她似乎并没有看见他们。她迈出一条腿，接着把另一条腿拖向前，然后又迈出一步，以这种诡异病态的方式行走。她无用的那条腿被坏疽侵蚀，露出约三英寸的腓骨，在发黑的皮肉间白得刺目。

她走过时，史波克把弧光灯照向她全无表情的脸，她的瞳孔没有收缩。很明显柯克没有想要止住她的意思，于是他快步跟上从后面碰了碰她的肩膀。她没有反应，只是摇晃着摆脱了他。

他抽回手，发现上面薄薄覆盖了一层粘而粗砺的物质，如同悬浮在胶水里的沙粒。

“她出什么了事？”这情形带来的震动似乎驱走了舰长剩余的不适 。“她朝着我想去的那个方向走了。我的意思是，我刚才想去的。”他纠正道，像是事后补救。

“也许她可以启发我们你短暂神志不清的原因。”史波克低语。

就在这时，少尉跌倒了，她被一堆隐蔽错结的树根给绊住了，一如早些时候小队的遭遇。尽管倒在了那条残破的腿上，她没有瑟缩或出声。撞到地面后，她几乎立刻就开始挣扎着爬过林地，试图把自己拽出困境。柯克在她的身侧跪下并试图安抚她，一边笨拙地在应急背包里翻找着医药箱。史波克上前协助他，他意识到柯克的双手在颤抖。

他正想问一个尚未成形的问题，通讯器在这时再次响了起来。

//进取号呼叫史波克中校，请回答。我们这里遇上了一丁点儿小问题。//

“斯考特先生，”史波克说。“我已经找到了舰长还有隆巴德少尉。”

//你说什么？找到舰长了？谢天谢地。他们没事吧？//

史波克把通讯器递到柯克面前让他回复，而柯克正费力摆弄着镇静剂注射器。“我……我没事，但她不太好。斯考蒂，传送三个人上去。请快一点。”

而斯考特接下来的回复肯定了史波克的推测。//长官，我真不想说这话，不过我们现在不能传送你们。我们勉强才能维持住你们的通讯信号。这整个地区已经——//斯考特的声音突然中断，消失在一阵嗡嗡作响的电流声中。史波克急忙调整天线。//——比这更奇怪的事。有一艘飞船正直冲我们而来。型号未知，不回应呼叫。//

柯克和史波克震惊地对视了一眼。“一艘飞船？它有没有表现出攻击性？”

//还没有，不过目前距离还有几千公里——//干扰这次又赢了。

“史波克呼叫进取号。请回答。”他耳朵里只有断续的电流声，而这一次调整频率没有作用。“史波克呼叫进取号。进取号，请回答。”

“过来，和我换一下。”他从史波克的腰带上拔出了他落下的通讯器，把医疗箱塞进史波克的手里。他从隆巴德身边走开几步，继续努力呼叫着进取号。史波克试着计算隆巴德快得反常的脉搏，而舰长声音里的精力已完全枯竭。

“相位炮，”柯克说，“他们在发射相位炮。”史波克转身，顺着柯克的目光向上看，穿过树冠间的一处空隙，只见一道红光在远处上方闪过。

接着一道微弱的黄褐色闪光炸开，史波克松开了他紧抓在隆巴德腕上的手掌。“光子鱼雷，”他说道，不太相信自己的眼睛。

大约在相位炮源头十五度的方向，发出了一道蓝色电光，闪电般地划过天空。

柯克激动若狂，任何他最近曾丧失意识的迹象都几不可寻。他紧盯着星空，向远处跑了几步，仿佛这样能把他带到离舰船更近之处。“进取号！进取号，这里是舰长！请回答！”他对着那仪器大声喊叫，一边调整着标度盘。“糟糕！我没办法去掉噪音。进取号，你收到了吗？拜托……这里一定得有个有信号的地方……”

隆巴德少尉低声呻吟了起来。她狂乱地挣动着，足以进一步加重自己的伤势。史波克捡起了镇静剂注射器，并充填上药剂，但他无法说服自己在对隆巴德状况知之甚少时对她用药。正当他搜寻其它替代品时，通讯器突然复活了，仅是短暂的一刻，只够他听到一句清晰的话语：格拉帕哥斯号全毁，全面撤退。

他抬头想看看柯克是否收到了同样的讯息，而全靠他毕生修炼的自制力他才控制住强烈的恼怒：又一次，舰长不知所踪。

如果史波克是人类，他大概已停下来骂几句粗口，或者陷入自责，但以此方式浪费时间是不合逻辑的。

他确信对隆巴德他已无能为力，但或许她反倒能帮上他。他扯开了缠住她的树根，拉她站起。一阵摇摆不定后，她重拾起那摇摇晃晃的征程。如果她和舰长感到了同样的冲动，她也许能将史波克引向他。

他们行路时，一只巨大的牲畜虫从边上路过，披着盔甲的节节肢体铿锵作响。这一只的移动速度是史波克所见过的这类生物中最快的。确切地说，有两只，因为另一只也刚进入他的视野，朝同样的方向奔走。现在是三只。他跟随着少尉走得越远，越多的虫子出现了，它们朝着同一方向疾行穿过树林。为了加快速度，他做了一个假设并改变了他追逐的目标。

不久他来到一片貂尾草地。透过此地的树木一道暗淡但确凿的古怪光亮越发显眼。史波克停下来查看了一下他的PADD，想确认一下他的方向感是否准确。他几乎能确定他曾到过这里，而事实也确实如此。他谨慎地穿过最后一层树木，亮光骤然增强，而他看到了过去从未见过的奇观。

那株球茎草在发光，亮得连他的弧光灯都无用武之地。星云状的图案在它的表面浮动，一道道颜色忽明忽暗，就像古老的电脑显示屏上的像素点。那些苞叶像活了一样动着，一片摇曳着张开，而对面的那片又合拢了起来。这株植物周围的空气也荧荧发亮，它异乎寻常的生物荧光在地面的每一个突起上投下了长长的阴影，它们向外发散就好像是笼子上的栏杆。它散出阵阵脉动的热量，洗卷着他的身体，空气稠密而潮湿就像是要凝结了一样。一种低频的嗡嗡声在他的胸腔深处回响。

此外，地面在颤动。

丛林里涌来了几百只，或许是几千只牲畜虫，它们从四面八方往这棵球茎草聚集，形成了一片快速移动的腿和甲壳的海洋。它们中有的只有史波克拳头大小，有的体长要长过史波克的身高。在球茎草合拢的部位，它们如浪花碎落般拥向苞叶边缘；在球茎草张开的部位，它们则鱼贯而入消失在深处。

在这场混乱景象的上方，摇晃着一个轮廓迥异的身影，已非常接近最终目的地。

在他困惑的二点四秒间一切足以发生。史波克眼看着柯克步履摇晃地接近球茎草分开的苞叶，眼看着柯克扶着苞叶爬进了这株植物的裂口。

他眼看着那开口开始闭合。

史波克把背包扔到一边，飞奔穿过空地，从枪套内拔出了相位枪。到处都是牲畜虫，它们紧贴着他的双腿，不留一丝空隙，那感觉就像是在淌水。他的主观时间意识骤然减缓，这极为有利，让他能在虫子的涌动中稳住自己，瞄准相位枪并且开火。

球茎草喷出的毒臭让他本能地退后，而他的目标则被一阵浓厚的水汽和烟雾包围。他无法界定这气味——它刺鼻又甜腻，就如同烧着的橡胶或腐烂的肉体散发出的气味那般独特——但它刺激了他的某些原始感官。他在烟雾间眯起眼，小心翼翼地顺着这株植物的一侧尽可能靠近之前的入口处往下切出一条闪亮的橙色直线。

他摁下扳机后不到两秒，明亮的火花从相位枪中迸发，灼伤了他的手，红色的光线中断了。这时他才察觉到自己的头发连根竖起，以及静电在皮肤和衣服间噼啪作响的不适感。他把枪放回枪套继续向前。刚才弄的开口可得够大才行。

剩下的路程他推挤着虫子的潮水向这株球茎草移动，不可避免地踩碎较小的牲畜虫。它们数量太大，踩在上面就像在玻璃上行走一样。他摸到烧焦的切口时，细微的蓝白弧光从植物的表面窜到他的手掌和手臂上，其电荷大到足够让他的肌肉抽搐，他不得不拼命保持住对精细动作能力的控制，手指抓紧那切口两边革质的叶子，把它往两侧扳开。起初这似乎毫无作用，就像是靠一条微小的细缝撬开巨石，不过幸运的是这株球茎草在他力竭前屈服了。那口子变大，闷湿腐臭的空气喷涌而出。

它的内部太昏暗，可视范围不超过半米。那低沉的嗡嗡声在如此近的距离下震耳欲聋，而如此之多大型类昆虫体被困在植物体腔内时发出的声音则让人极度不安。刚才他在匆忙间把弧光灯落在了空地边缘。他尽可能伸入这株植物的最深处，寻找着牲畜虫冰凉坚硬的甲壳以外的任何东西。他的指尖碰到了似乎是布料的东西，但没能抓住它。他勉力伸长手臂，身体探进了植物内部，当身后第一只牲畜虫从他身边挤过时，他向前跌去，过程中手擦过一块布料，撞向了内部绵软而粘滑的底面。他满满地抓住那件制服，拖着那沉甸甸的重量逆着汹涌而入的动物往外拽。

舰长的距离终于近到史波克可以抓住他的一只手臂。一只手从开口穿出，接着是金色的衣袖。他的一只脚卡在了切口的内部，不过史波克把他拉了出来。柯克跌落在他脚边的地面上，浑身瘫软，双目紧闭，而史波克无法评估他的状态，因为新的威胁出现了。

在整个营救过程中牲畜虫在他身边移动的模式不断地变化着，越来越混乱和捉摸不定。然而在第一只从黑暗中向他扑来以前，史波克并没有预料到它们能够转移目标。

他举起手臂想要阻挡进犯，此时锯齿状的钳子夹住了他的左前臂，不过他没有感到疼痛。是由于人类肾上腺素的影响还是瓦肯精神戒律的作用不得而知。他抛开惊惧，一把抓住那把无用的相位枪，用枪柄猛砸这只牲畜虫的头部。这东西尖叫一声放开了他。

几乎就在钳子松开他的同时，其余牲畜虫投入了它们同志未尽的事业。史波克努力把舰长的头部保持在这场混战的上方。他踢着，踩着，最大限度地用空着的那只手臂挥出重击。他的袭击者们有些体型太小，无法隔着衣服伤他分毫；大部分都够大，可以弄破他的皮肤或者留下淤伤。它们是脆弱的，但也顽固得近乎飞蛾扑火，何况它们有绝对数量优势。它们将会压倒他，啃咬出无数伤口让他流血至死，再把柯克闷死在它们拥挤的巨大群体下面。

视觉以外所有的感官都缩减到无。一切声音模糊成了无声的呼啸。令人作呕的气味从他的头脑里消失了。一种发自本能、心无杂念的平静降临到他身上。一切变形为简单的防御和进攻模式，瓦肯武术[1]的招式在他的眼前铺陈开来，指明了逃离最有效的路径。

他把柯克甩到肩上，冲向空地的边缘，一路推挤或者跳过任何挡路的牲畜虫。因为错误计算两块空地间的距离，他绊了一次，差点就把舰长整个摔下。他调整了路线想去取回求生背包，那没顾得上关的弧光灯正将它照亮。结果证明这是个几乎致命的决定。他停下来刚来得及抓起背包，就几乎立刻被尾随在身后的一群袭击者给包围了。

他差不多行进了整整一公里才让那些牲畜虫放弃追赶、四散开来。史波克无法记清其间的细节。他一定在途中某处踏进了一个树藤池子，因为他的一条腿湿到了膝盖处，但他确实无法回忆起曾这么做过。他放慢步伐，从衣服上抖落一些更小更顽固的牲畜虫，如果它们不松开就把它们碾死。出于安全考虑，他又持续前行了一会儿。最终他发现了一棵树冠低矮的蕨木，正好可以用做天然的棚子。料定危险已经过去的那一刹那，他的双腿几乎立即瘫软，全靠着身边一根树枝才保持身体直立。

史波克把柯克放到地上，跪在他身边，柯克则如胎儿般蜷起了身体。这时史波克意识到自己的手上和衣服上满是红道子，便匆忙在舰长身上寻找伤口。没有任何严重的状况，他于是断定红渍是牲畜虫留下的。

静电一定是毁了三录仪的传感器，因为用它给柯克扫描时，它给出了许多无意义的读数。史波克转而采取一种无需仪器的技术：他把手贴在了柯克的额头上。柯克全身是汗，皮肤摸上去热得反常。史波克估计他的体温已经达到了人类高烧的水平，但无法完全确定。舰长的脉搏跳得飞快，呼吸艰难，面部出奇地放松。史波克翻过他的身体让他仰面躺着，拨开眼睑，用弧光灯对着瞳孔照去，它们没有收缩。

医疗箱里的皮下注射器和三录仪一样被毁了，不过他们有手动备用模式。史波克不情愿地给柯克注射了退烧剂以及三氧化合物[2]，担心再多用药物可能会引起不良反应。除了等柯克从诡异的化学性昏迷中醒来，他什么也做不了。

当然，如果假设昏迷是暂时性的。

他的头脑还没有平静到能进行任何繁重脑力工作的地步，在此情形下他也无法冥想，于是他清点了他们所有的物品。一个应急背包，包内有简单的医疗用品，够三天的食物给养和饮用水包，一个水纯化试剂盒，备用电源包，以及一个信号灯。最后两样物品似乎遭遇了静电损坏，一如那出错的三录仪、毁坏的皮下注射器及报废的相位枪。

几番测试后，史波克把他的PADD和通讯器加到了损毁物品清单上。弧光灯仅需一道电流来激发开启，接着依赖化学反应维持运作，史波克猜想如果把它关掉，由于这个关键的开关故障它可能也不能用了。除了那个背包，什么都没有了。舰长的背包不见了，消失在那株球茎草和丛林间的某处。不论是在哪里，现在史波克都不可能去寻找它了。

他数次尝试从柯克身上得到反应，或者至少是说服他饮水，但是柯克没有感知到外部刺激的任何迹象。他时不时在史波克身边挪动身体，痛苦地呻吟几声 ，仿佛立时就要恢复意识，但最终还是陷回某种类似于快速眼动睡眠的状态。他的眼球在眼皮下不停地滚动，但他又一阵阵地绷紧身体和变换姿势，这在入梦的状态下本不应发生。

史波克清理了两人的伤口。他想起了菲利普斯和隆巴德，他们扩散的瞳孔和持久的无反应状态；想起了麦考伊医生的话语： _心动过速。呼吸抑制。可能有抽搐状况_ 。当他努力把麦考伊的声音从脑中清除后，他又听到了斯考特的声音，下命令全面撤退。进取号到现在可能已在几光年之外，相比另一个可能的后果，这也许是最佳的选项了。

史波克总认为独立是他最具优势的特征，一项应需而生的品质。他人生的大部分时间都是在他双亲各自的种群间独自度过的。独自一人，但从未真正孤立，他总会得到某种形式的提点或者支持。现在，部分缘于他的不谨慎，他的上级军官病况危急，他们的物资被破坏了，而他们被困在一颗危机四伏的星球上。

在此特定情景下，独立没给他带来任何益处。史波克想知道对于他目前的困境符合苏拉克教条的反应[3]该是什么，然而新瓦肯的长老们已移往了遥远的别处。

夜更深了。丛林将他们包围。史波克栖身于这棵蕨木下方等待黎明到来。

——————————————

[1] Suus mahna，瓦肯语，一种瓦肯武术，好像台湾版翻译成火星球影武术之类非常日漫的名字。有好翻译请建议。  
[2]Tri-ox compound, TOS 201里医生（自称）给舰长打了一针；在大气含氧量比较低的情况下，提升人体血氧量的化合物。  
[3]原文Surakian Response；Surak也是瓦肯人先哲的名字，他倡导用理智、逻辑控制感情情绪，然后把尚武的原始瓦肯人变成了一群只讲逻辑的死硬理性派。


	3. Chapter 3

柯克

 

吉姆只知道那股气味。他想找一个词，任何词来形容它，但它实在太独特了。闻起来就像刚割过的草地，或者是雪佛兰排出的汽油烟，又透着难以名状的沉重感，让他头脑发晕。他无法给它命名，甚至打不了简单的比方，而他越是努力想做到，它就越发显得毫无必要。热量将他包裹，如同发烧时盖着羊毛毯，又厚又潮，让人喘不上气。它让他动弹不得，把他拖入黑暗的热带海洋，那里的鱼儿懒洋洋地绕着他打转，还用尾巴戏弄他。

太沉了，太沉了。他的头向后倒去，接着又猛地倒向前因为此刻双膝跪地的冲击让他的背弓了起来。至少，应该是这么回事——他不觉得疼，撞击感若有若无，周围也太黑什么都看不见。但他仍能听见四周绵延不断的嗡嗡声，以及碰撞和推挤组成的和声。他仍能感到那些鱼，它们的鱼鳍在他周身翕动。它们必定是鱼，因为他正溺于水中。

他因这感觉而颤抖。他可以感到手上最细小的血管中传来的心跳声，身上每根毛发紧贴着衣服的拉扯，身体移动时肌腱里每一条纤维的移位。这本应让他恐惧，他头脑里某个遥远的角落仍这么坚持着，但它并没有吓到他。他的大脑和宇宙一起伸展，如花朵绽放，而不知为何，世界正应如此。

水流急涨，直至他再也无法反抗。但这不要紧。没什么是要紧的。

接着有了光亮，然后他的耳朵里响起了尖锐的鸣响，一丝腐臭的气息缓缓渗入厚重甜美的空气。一切都在慢慢消失，他无法再抓住它们，甚至连试着动一动都不行。他身边的鱼群突然疯了似的急速游动起来，势头之猛把他也拖了进去，它们撞击着他，几千颗锋利的牙齿啃啮着他的皮肤。他被一阵地震摇晃，如此肯定有好几个小时。他重又坠入海洋，激起的阵阵水声在令人不安的黑暗里加强，他游起，沉下，又游起。

游起，畅游着，在一次任务间隙偷得半夜闲，群星繁聚头顶——恰似那些他在狂热中几乎宣之于口的可耻念头，当他看向——看向那个作出了荒谬宣告的女人的脸，但她眼中燃着同样的火焰——一如他的心，当他在闪耀的尘埃中将敌人制服——那吊坠本该让他解脱，而这是他的错——他早该在第一丝疯狂的迹象显现前就离开，而如今一切都在分崩离析。

分离，坠落。吉姆坠落了，但从未撞上地面。

每一处都疼，每一处都像移了位。意识来了又走，轻碰他的指尖，未及他抓住，却又被拉走。他无法知道过去了多久，但那感觉长过永恒。

触觉先于一切回到他身上，第一个清晰的念头是他正身处某个暖得让人难受的地方。要么或许是个冷得让人难受的地方。无论是哪个，他的皮肤湿冷，四肢发麻。他在洋面上又漂了一会儿。接着回来的是听力，虽然也没什么可听的。除了树叶窸窣，野兽偶啼，还有一个熟悉的嗓音，时近时远。

他的视觉终于回归，那感觉倒不像是拉起窗帘，而是太阳升起。他似乎不能控制双眼，尽管他很肯定它们睁着，但眼前却雾蒙蒙一片。再仔细一想，它们不可能睁着，因为目及之处一切都是红的，他必定是隔着眼皮看见了阳光。不过，渐渐地光线更亮了，图像更加清晰，在浅灰色的映衬下那片红色形成了一根根线条和一组组形状。他流着泪眨眼，眼睛像他其余部位一样刺疼得厉害。

“舰长？”一只手搁在他的手臂上。“你恢复意识了吗？”

吉姆想说些什么，任何话，但苦于嘴巴干涩，话都噎在了嗓子里。他只好努力移动发僵的脖子点了点头，然后似乎听到了一声叹息。

“你能喝水吗？”

他又点了点头，史波克模糊的身影悬在他上方，将饮水包的吸嘴凑到他唇边。电解质和人工调味剂从未这么美味过，它们冲淡了他口腔内那股浓烈腐臭的味道，尽管赶不走阵阵的饥饿感。要不是史波克移开水袋，提醒他不要一下子喝太猛，他可能会把整袋一饮而尽。

好吧，他有点混乱地想。显然，他们面临着严峻的处境，而作为舰长，他不应该还平躺着。于是他咬紧牙关，双手撑地，支着身体坐起。

那感觉就像是跳上一座失控的旋转木马的同时又被迎面抡了一锤子。太多的不适同时涌来，他的身体都不知道该先处理哪一个。

“舰长？你还好吧？”

史波克支着他让他保持坐直，但他不得不躺回去，不然他的头就得爆炸了。他挣扎了几下，就在他觉得再也无法承受时，压力减轻了。他把所有注意力都集中到史波克胸口舰徽的尖角上，慢慢地世界在身下平息，不再晃得像风暴里的小船。等他从眩晕中清醒后，史波克又调整了他的坐姿，让他背靠在一棵树干上。

“你如何描述你现在的身体状态？”

“被货运舰给碾过一样。”吉姆哑着嗓子说。他的声音听着很糟。

“你的精神状态呢？”史波克凝视着他。“你能想起什么？”

“等……一等。” 支离的记忆碎片重回他的脑海，于是他向后靠去，等着它们落回原处。他想喘口气，但无法做到。好像有人在他的胸膛上紧紧箍了一根皮带。“我们在搜寻失踪的船员。找到了一个。”这部分他挺确定，不过接下来的记忆模糊了起来。“我和你留了下来，然后小队其他人都……离开了？”

“肯定。”

那之后便是黑暗、温暖的海洋，还有鱼群，虽然事后看来，似乎不可能如此。如果他没记错本地地图的话，这里方圆几百英里内都没有任何大型水体。夹杂在那些古怪混乱的意象之中，一个骷髅缓缓走向他，而天上的神祇在星空映衬下战斗。它似乎挺像回事儿，可还是不够让他弄明白发生了什么。

那他能弄明白什么？太阳升起来了，算是一桩。他一定昏过去有好几个小时。除了他们没有别人。而他注意到，史波克看着就像被人拽着耳朵尖在地狱里拖了个来回。他的制服得有一百多处破损，上面还沾着星星点点暗绿色的污渍。一片取自黑色内衣的布片绑在他的右手上。

吉姆做了一个不算太离谱的猜测。“我们被困在这了？”

“似乎如此。”

“也完全不知道我们的船怎样了？”

“是的，仅知他们被袭击然后开始撤退。”

当然，吉姆想。如果他们仍然在这里，进取号很可能就不在了。无论怎样，听见事实被大声地说出总是比预想的更让他郁闷。“我猜格拉帕哥斯号也离开了？”

“格拉帕哥斯号被弃船了。”

“哦。”吉姆用手爬过头发，抽回手时，发现上面沾满了粗砺的粘液，他皱起了眉头。他试着在裤子上把粘液擦去，但他的裤子上似乎也裹满了同样的物质。“我到底是……算了。我快饿死了。请一定告诉我还有食物给养。”一点儿一点儿来，他告诫自己。或许吃点儿东西能把他的脑子捋顺了，以便作出一舰之长的决断。

史波克从一边的应急背包内拿出一根压缩食物棒递给他。吉姆想要接过，但他抖得太厉害，它从他手里滑脱了。史波克不得不打开包装，把致密的食物棒弄碎成小块，直到吉姆的手够稳能拿起它们。他努力不让自己因此而感到被冒犯。

他嚼了一会儿食物，并注视着史波克。史波克坐在一边，定定地出神。以前吉姆曾见过他陷入沉思，但这次不同，这次就像他整个人都出了窍。

“看看我是不是搞清楚状况了。”他说，为了他自己，也为了把史波克拽回现实。“我们被困了，丢了绝大部分物资，我还完全没有印象昨晚上我身上发生了什么——”

“昨天下午我们观察到的那株巨体假海芋样本诱使你进入了它的内部。”史波克直接打断了他。

“ **什么** ？”

“你进入了那株球茎草。”

“我进入了……”

“那株球茎草。”

吉姆瞪了他好一会儿，这个笼统的陈述无法说明更多问题。“怎么会？”

“我怀疑是因为某种影响心智的信息素。”史波克说道，眼神又飘忽起来。“你失去了自我。”

这句话要么说明了很多，要么就是啥也没说。吉姆不确定是哪种情况。“那么，我们被困了，我被某个生长过剩的郁金香搞乱了脑子，而你被招呼了一顿，揍你的是……”他比了比史波克伤痕累累的身体。

“牲畜虫。”

这回吉姆肯定他必是听错了。“什么？”

那些就算被人在身体下面点把火都懒得动，长得像三叶虫似的东西？“你真会开玩笑。”

“我没有开玩笑。”

“它们危险吗？”

“仅当球茎草受到威胁时，我认为。”史波克说。“这两个物种似乎以一种互相依赖的生物学关系共存。”

“所以你的意思是，呃，你威胁到了那株球茎草？”

“为了找回你，我被迫破坏了那株植物。”

由别人告知发生在自己身上的所有离奇事件，而本人却一件也没记住，这感觉太超现实了。吉姆觉得有两个自己——史波克叙述的吉姆，和头疼得要命的吉姆——两者完全独立于对方存在。“好吧。我想我明白要点了。”他揉着眼睛撒谎道。“现在我们要做些什么？”

“长官，我希望获准侦查这片区域。”这回答来得有点太快，像是史波克一直在等待时机把它说出口。显然他在很多方面都不得消停。

“请随意。我们待在这里的半数时间里我的脑子都不太正常。”吉姆说。“我想眼下你说了算。”

史波克点了点头，接着扫视了一下他们周围的树林。“我去寻找水和食物。我们的给养只够两个人坚持一天。”

吉姆的心霍地掉进了胃里。“你真认为我们待在这里会超过一天？”

“任何情况下，做好准备都是符合逻辑的。”史波克微微皱眉，而在他开口前吉姆就知道他会说些他们两人都不想听的话。“如果那艘攻击舰强到足以把进取号逼走，那么也许要过些时间她才能接回我们。” 

想到一艘舰船能够强大到迫使他的银女士两悬臂夹着引擎舱逃跑，说好听点，真是令人忧心。“你也许是对的。虽然我认为你独自前去不是个好主意。我也不想全部时间都无聊地干坐在这里。”

“如果你愿意，可以趁我搜寻物资时检查一下我们的电子设备。”史波克说。“昨晚我无暇确定它们发生故障的原因。”

“故障，”吉姆嘀咕道。“可别告诉我它们 **都** 坏了。”

“经过我大致的检查结论是肯定的，唯一可能的例外是弧光灯。球茎草活跃时会制造出某种强电磁效应。”

“太好了。”吉姆揉着额头，仿佛这样就能安抚那群正在他脑袋里挥镐敲打他头骨的克林贡人。“好，我会检查一下。”

史波克似乎满意了，他在吉姆面前把应急背包倒了个底朝天，一堆仪器从里面雪崩了出来，金属与金属的碰撞声在吉姆的脑袋里回荡，给那群忙碌的克林贡人完美地伴奏。这声音和眼前问题的广度让他瑟缩。一等背包空了，史波克把它挂上肩头，动身离去。

“在外面当心点。”吉姆在他身后喊道。

史波克明显一僵。“我不会走远。”他匆匆离开，蓝色的身影在黑色和深红的树干间闪过。吉姆怀疑自己是否说错了话，但就当下的情形，他并不觉得有何不妥之处。

_吉姆，小心些_ 。

是史波克的声音。吉姆抬起眼，但史波克已经走了。它一定是他的臆想。也许是过去某次任务中的经历吧，虽然他无法回忆起史波克上一次叫他名字的情形。从史波克在新瓦肯星上休了登岸假期以来一定没有过，而那是在纳拉达事件的一两个月后。自那次假期以来，他是如此坚决地想成为一名超级瓦肯人，旁人看着都觉得痛苦。吉姆把这声音怪到疲劳头上，接着筛查起了电子设备。

三录仪还能用。好吧，能用是个相对的说法。它能开机，发出声音，闪几下光，但吉姆默默地怀疑这儿的环境气温实际上不是340摄氏度。制作三录仪的材料比星舰上其他设备都要结实，因此任何能让它失灵的东西大概能直接秒杀其它设备。

他还是检察了PADD，而它看上去和塔尔苏斯四号星 [1]上的死狗一样。倒不是说他真了解那颗星上的情况。他小时候某次和弗兰克干了一架，这让他母亲取消了去往那颗星球的行程，而两天后，真菌病爆发了。柯克家的男孩又一次交了好运，每个人都这么说。

他不相信他的好运就这么用完了，于是他在三录仪上试了试手气，结果发现它只是屏幕有些问题。好吧，屏幕，还有数据存储器也全部被抹空了。

其它东西都毫无希望。通讯器的亚空间天线被烤焦了。弧光灯必须时刻开着，而它的电源撑不过几天。他花了半小时撬开了相位枪，结果发现里面的组件全熔成了一团。故障中蓄电装置的电流溢出到了枪身，而这个制造缺陷本该在两个型号前被修正。

这是最后一根稻草。吉姆生了好几分钟的闷气，他猛地拽出枪体里面毁坏的光纤和保险丝，不为别的，只是想要破坏点什么。他来回诅咒着那些被击穿的电容器，以及、自己像个需要监护的老年人的现实，还有这宇宙万物。

他花了感觉老长的时间试图确定，问题究竟在于他整个身体不听使唤，还是这些设备确实没办法修好，或是他真有自己认为的那么蠢。

最终他决定他必须做点别的事，不然下一分钟内他会发疯的。他爬向几米外一根看着结实的树枝，支在这根树枝和树干间，费了不少功夫把自己拉起站立。史波克正在找食物和水，所以他得解决火和房屋，就算这要了他的命。

收集柴火痛苦而缓慢地进行着。他每次只能抱起一把木棍或者拖起一根较大的树枝，并且还告诫自己呆在能看见史波克让他留守的那棵蕨木的范围内。气温爬升到了热带气候的水平。不过每当他从另一个十米马拉松返回时，看到木堆比之前更大就备受鼓舞。

当他第四次出征时，差点被一只牲畜虫给绊倒。半数时间里它们看着就像悬浮的岩石，而他没有注意到这一只虫子的腿，直到一切都太迟。有好几秒钟，吉姆眨着眼晕乎乎地看着它，一边调整着抓握木柴的姿势。如果潮虫、长脚蛛和乌龟生了一个孩子，又觉得它太丑了于是把它给扔了，那个孩子就是牲畜虫。它看上去绝不像能和史波克较量的样子。他从它一边挤过，摇摇晃晃走向木堆。

他劳作时，饥饿感也越来越强，到后来他感觉胃都往里陷了，但他明白他不应吃掉更多的给养。把那袋饮用水喝完也无济于事。饥饿的诱惑实在强大，他不得不靠嚼一些树叶来缓解。这真是一个糟糕的主意，即便他已见过牲畜虫嚼这些树叶；但它起作用了。

随着时间推移，他的头疼消退了，于是他又变得雄心勃勃起来。他用通讯器里够锋利的零件做了一把小刀，用以切割树叶来做成设想中的坡棚。他把一些藤蔓编成了一根比较牢固的绳子。接着他又组装了一个弓形钻[2]，因为某个坐在桌子后面下命令的白痴认为只需要相位枪就可以生火，而且相位枪绝对不可能发生故障。他筋疲力尽的同时又成就感爆棚，有那么一会儿，他甚至起了用随手可得的天然材料造一门大炮的疯狂念头。

他检查了一遍到目前为止的成果，决定接下来打个盹，主要是由于他劈开藤蔓时眼皮直打架。至少打盹可以使他不老想着食物。虽然独自不省人事这个念头不太妙，他也不认为这里有任何危险。过去几小时里他撞见过几只大鸭子——某种瘦骨嶙峋，类似蜥蜴，有着树叶般翅膀的生物——甚至还远远看见了一只树章鱼，不过它们完全构不成威胁。布拉迪上尉关于此地野生动物的评价在他看来仍然正确，就算是补充上了史波克的小小脚注也一样。他在树荫下选了一块苔藓地躺下，闭上了眼睛。

既然他闲下来的时间已经超过了好几秒，那些整个早上都在他潜意识里酝酿的念头渐渐浮出水面。他依然不记得自己曾进入过球茎草，不过他能记起昨晚上他的感受。

准确地说那并非愉悦。它太原始，还未到那境界。更像是活着的纯粹感受，如此鲜明地活着，除了眼前那一刻，其他一切都不再重要，一吸一呼，既是相连，又是分离。浑然的无感，全然的平静。无任何事物能令他畏惧。接近于此，能与之相提并论的体验，是小时候死里逃生，从坠入深渊的雪佛兰中飞跃而出的一瞬间；与在持续的枪林弹雨中身体轻若无物的感受如出一辙。

他想知道无智生物的感受是否无时无刻都是如此，过去和将来皆为虚幻，永远只知眼前事。这里面有一种平静，吉姆想。它几乎像是浑然忘我，不过其根源远更为深层，潜伏在人类几百万年前就深埋于灰质之下的蜥蜴脑[3]里。

见鬼，他可以永远漂在那片温暖的水域里……

某个大型物体接近的声音猛地把他从睡眠的边缘拉了回来。四周的阴影变长了，因此他一定失去意识了一段时间，但他没觉得有得到多少休息。他还没来得及在半醒间把眼前所见幻化为怪物，史波克就现身了。

“你回来了。”

史波克看着吉姆身边围着的一堆原材料。“你比我预想的更活跃。”他看似想要表达不赞同，但他的声音显示他被打动了。

“设备差不多都报废了。我不得不做些什么。”吉姆耸了耸肩。“你都找到了些什么？”

“这些。”史波克打开背包向他展示几串的橙色的小浆果。“俗称太阳果。根据我能回忆起的格拉帕哥斯号的数据，它们很可能无食用危害。”

“很可能？”吉姆皱眉。“行啦，给我数字。”

“百分之十一点三的概率它们有毒。”

吉姆看向那些浆果。“我明白要饭的没资格挑挑拣拣，不过这概率好像有点高啊。”

“我们无法知晓扫描仪没有检测到的东西。”史波克提醒他。“无论如何，我们没太多选择。”

吉姆轻哼一声表示同意。“那你是否已进行了可食用性试验呢？”

“三个小时后尚无显著的刺激。”史波克拉起袖口，露出手臂上一个橙色的圆点，那是浆果果汁干掉后留下的。“你应该在自己身上重复一下实验。它里面也许含有人类完全无法承受的化合物。”

“我会的。”

史波克接着向他展示了植物做成的水囊，并解释它们原本长在某种树藤上，他把它们从上面剥离并且挖出地面。“它们很可能是某种生殖结构，不过我把里面原有的水倒空了，并重新灌入了溪水。”

“这真是……让人放心。”它们每个都能装一升水的样子，况且他们还有一整瓶的净水药片。

然后史波克从背包另一口袋里捧出一个黏糊糊橙黄色的团状物，那东西大到他必须用上双手。“这是光落苔藓虫，一种树生半运动的食腐——”

“那是树黏黏虫，”吉姆打断了他。他实在没精力来几轮伪拉丁文绕口令。

史波克冲着他眨巴眼。“虽然我承认这个生物的外观和黏菌相似，但它似乎是——”

“史波克，如果我们要经常提起它的话，它就叫树黏黏虫。”

史波克顿了一下，接着略不情愿地说道：“这种 **树黏黏虫** 是一种潜在营养来源，可提供易消化的非必需氨基酸和——”

“天哪，告诉我你是在开玩笑，求你了。”吉姆定睛看向那一大团物体，自史波克试图称它为食物后，看上去恶心了一百倍。这可让他

不怎么好受，毕竟昨晚他的肠胃和身体其余部位遭受了同样的折磨。

“可不可以至少先把它煮熟？”吉姆不清楚这是否管用，不过值得一试。

“我没有反对的理由。”

“很好。刚才你可把我吓呆了。”

史波克差点就挑起一根眉毛，不过显然又改变了主意。吉姆可以想象他思维过程的每一步：挑起一根眉毛会表现出他被逗乐了；被逗乐是不合逻辑的；因此，重新恢复到默认表情。新瓦肯星伸向史波克的魔爪可比史波克愿意承认的更厉害。

等到他们搭完一个坡棚，史波克又生起了火，太阳已低悬在空中了。他俩对找来的食物都还没有明显的过敏反应，于是决定趁着天还亮把东西吃了，并把火弄小以节省柴火。

吉姆先试了太阳果，期待地流着口水。才一口，现实就迎面甩了他一巴掌。他费力控制住面部表情，不像情绪化的小孩一样做出怪脸，不过这真难，连他的嘴巴都要自行崩溃了。“它们有点酸。”他喘着气勉强说道。

“它们富含维生素C。”史波克说着面无表情地迅速吃下了一把。

无论他们怎么尝试，树黏黏虫煮到最后总是变成皮革样的东西。几次失败的尝试后，吉姆认定它有两种状态：恶心又黏糊糊得能噎死人，和老得嚼不动。史波克似乎很失望，不过眼下吉姆对食物给养和浆果满意得不得了。他把它们放在两块石块间碾碎并混在一起，以减弱太阳果的酸味。

史波克先用完了他的食物，接着小心地解开包裹住手掌的布条，露出一道横过整个手背的二度烧伤。那里的皮肤呈现出深浅不一的绿色，好几处起了水泡。这伤势有些困扰吉姆，远超过应有的程度。它似曾相识，尽管史波克之前从未受过这类伤。“你没事吧？”

“只是表面损伤。我已经注射了免疫增强剂。”

真皮再生器是种棘手的设备，使用须经培训，而就算他们真有一个，到了现在大概也不能用。话虽如此，吉姆还是在他那个越来越长的待发正式投诉清单上又添上一项。他看着史波克从内衣上撕下一块新的布条来重新包扎伤口。还有纱布，吉姆想。古老，但比一无所有强。

两人间沉默无声的状态让他不太自在。舰上他大部分空闲时间都和老骨头在一块，斯考蒂和苏鲁则是遥遥在后的第二位，但史波克拒绝了他每一次共度非执勤时间的邀请。他始终等着“老朋友”那回事儿的到来，等待着两人成为完美的指挥团队的那一刻，就像每个人以为他们已是的那样，但史波克比起第一次吉姆见到他时更为一本正经。在那条瓦肯星重建的道路上的某处，他失去了“占据逻辑制高点”的态度，而吉姆不喜欢这样。连老骨头都抱怨了。

“你以前可自命不凡了，”上个星期医生没能把史波克引入某个关于愚蠢的人类常识的争执，他大光其火。“而现在你都不再显得自命不凡了”。

而不论任何时候，吉姆也宁可忍受自命不凡，而非冷漠疏离。

“昨晚上还发生了什么？”他试着打开话题。“我跑进了球茎草里面，你把我弄了出来，牲畜虫对你动武……一定还有些别的什么吧。”  
史波克用牙扎紧临时绷带，有几秒没有回话。“当时我估计你有百分之四十六点八的概率不会生还。”

“噢。”吉姆试图用虚张声势来掩盖他的震惊。“拜托，我可没那么容易死。”

“也许。”

他瞪着史波克，不确定这是侮辱还是恭维。一时间，世界在他周围加速旋转并移动起来。他记起了一次谈话，一个棋盘，一次侥幸逃脱的将军。一片模糊，正如夜里的梦境到了白天消失殆尽，只留下些残影。

吉姆摸着下巴，觉得那并非基于现实。一定是球茎草的副作用。谁又能说得明白浸在外星化学物质里会对他的头脑有什么影响？或许那些持续的闪回会随着时间停止，并慢慢消退。

或许他的眼睛持续失焦是因为疲劳，但这不能解释为何它们总是落在远处某个特定的点上。

 

———————————————

[1]Tarsus IV，详见TOS 113，一颗殖民行星，因粮食感染真菌而闹饥荒，统治者为了保存食物开始屠杀平民，Jim当时正好那里，也幸存了下来。不过在作者的这个AOS宇宙里，此事他躲过一劫。  
[2]弓形钻，详见：http://www.chinabaike.com/articl ... 20070509111363.html  
[3]蜥蜴脑，lizzard brain，指人类最为原始大脑结构，功能和如今的蜥蜴脑相近，故有此一说，它主要控制人类无意识的，和生存直接相关的本能和情感。实际对应的解剖结构是杏仁体，位于脊柱顶端，在大脑深处，所以这里说是埋藏在灰质下，因为灰质是大脑的表层结构。


	4. Chapter 4

史波克

 

夜幕降临时，一阵无常的微风消解了些许逼人的热意。史波克专注地凝视着柯克的脸，因为一项实验即将展开。它并不完全符合伦理[1]，因为没有告知同意和小心控制的变量，但史波克只是第三方，对这些方面并不负有责任。

果然，症状开始自发显现了。当柯克望入火堆光圈外渐渐黑下去的森林时，目光渐渐呆滞。

“舰长？”史波克没有得到回应。“舰长？有什么不对劲吗？”

柯克眨了眨眼，接着晃了晃脑袋。他看了史波克一会儿，然后把目光落到火堆上，神色困扰。“我不知道。”

史波克调整到更加戒备的姿势。到如今信息素无疑已被释放了，而这是他观察信息素吸引作用全过程的机会。“请详述。”

“我只是觉得……我觉得有什么东西……”瞬间柯克全身紧绷，惊恐地睁大了双眼。“不。”

一瞬之间史波克意识到有什么不同了，有什么不太对劲。接着三桩事在几秒间发生了：微风改变了风向，柯克挣扎着爬起并摇摇晃晃地走向黑暗的森林，史波克扑向了他。幸而柯克仍然过于虚弱，无法真的快速移动，而史波克在他就要逃出视野时逮到了他。

柯克发出了一声古怪的、野兽般的呜咽，当史波克将他朝火堆方向往回拽时，他挣扎着想摆脱史波克的抓握。很快史波克确定柯克挥舞的肢体并不是想伤人，而是想以此摆脱拖累他的不相干的负担。史波克无视了他胡乱挥出的击打，因为它们没一下有力到能让他退缩。不过，柯克挣扎的激烈程度依然十分让人担忧。

这时柯克恢复了点意识，他找回了声音，开始胡言乱语起来。“放开我，你必须放我离开，不然的话我会死的，松手！”他的身体贴着史波克不顾一切地剧烈扭动着，史波克几乎因此失去平衡。

“啪”的轻响传来，柯克大叫一声，双腿软了下去。当史波克试图将他拉起时，他痛苦地嚎叫起来，而史波克也不再能感到来自他右臂的阻隔。他以最快的速度把柯克放倒在地，努力用一只手将他摁住不动，一边用另一只手检查起那支胳膊。一切似乎都正常。直到他摸到了肩膀才发现柯克的肱骨从肩胛骨上脱离了。

柯克仍然挣扎着想逃开，他扯着嗓子哀求着，咒骂着，还援引了指挥层级。要不是史波克还摁着他，他恐怕已经贴着地爬走了。

“舰长，你必须保持不动。你的肩膀脱臼了。”

“放开我！我得离开！”

有一会儿史波克想去拿几米之外的镇静剂注射器，不过他还是采取了次佳方案：膝盖抵在柯克的背上把他摁在原地，一只手在柯克未受伤的一侧肩颈处掐下。柯克立刻陷入了无意识的状态，史波克则跌坐在他身边的地面上。

他允许自己花了长得几乎令他反感的五点三秒时间来厘清这些观察结果，接着才动手解决更为紧急的问题。他小心地弯曲柯克的右臂，先向内再向外转动它，直到关节啪地一声回到了正确的位置。史波克庆幸舰长不用清醒着经历这整个过程。

他的理论出了纰漏。他并没有预见到如此暴力的结果。根据已有数据，他以为能推断出舰长唯一的反应会和之前他目睹到的情况一样，是茫然无知的冲动。

那并没有如此简单。那是一种瘾，摄人心神，为害于无形之中。它要比史波克所遭遇过的任何东西都更为强力。它也是进行性的，如果隆巴德和菲利普斯的情况能做数的话。只要足够的暴露量，具备合适生化系统的生物会完全屈服于这种植物的影响，不再在乎其他任何事物。

尽管已被神经掐给弄晕了，柯克仍然颤抖了起来，汗水在脸上发亮。史波克把他背回了简易住所，将他安顿在里面。史波克认出了戒断反应的典型症状，于是用他们剩余的注射剂尽可能地治疗，但这并没有明显的作用。

星星开始显现，在银河明亮的条带上组成了陌生的星座。借着微弱的星光，史波克着手棚屋的完善工作，同时重新计算着正不断缩减的生还率。

***

正当史波克给最后一批箭装羽毛的时候，舰长在他身边的泥地上动了动。初晨的阳光让人睁不开眼，他眯起眼睛，不悦地咕哝了一声。

“早上好。”史波克机械地说道。九天以前，吉姆抱怨说他厌倦了每天刚恢复意识就要被盘问，于是史波克转而采用各式各样的人类客套话。

“呃。不怎么好。”吉姆费了很大劲吐出这几个字，嗓音干涩嘶哑。他将近一分钟没有作声，直盯着棚顶看，适应着环境。“刚才有那么一会儿我还以为我好些了呢。”他嗫嚅道。“我猜可能是因为下雨吧。”

“到目前为止我的观察支持这一结论。”过去几个小时的影像在史波克的脑子里开始自动回放，他将之关闭不及，仍感到了瞬间的不安。

有些夜晚吉姆与球茎草的诱惑作抗争，一系列的症状折磨着他，让他辗转反侧，忽睡忽醒，难以成眠。而其它晚上，那股诱惑强大到令他只想逃离小屋。到底是哪种情况部分取决于天气——风向、气温、降雨；而只需一个严酷的晚上就能抹去之前连续几个温柔的夜晚带来的改善。无论是哪种，早晨到来之际，他们往往已筋疲力尽，只是程度各不相同。

“你渴吗？”史波克从小屋的临时架子上取下一个水囊。

吉姆点点头，想伸手接水，不料手腕和脚踝被树藤捆着钉在地面上，动弹不得。他眨着眼皱眉，茫然地往下看着自己的身体。

“我为此道歉，舰长。昨天晚上你尤为好斗。”

“好吧。算上这次有三次了？”吉姆缓缓笑了，显得疲惫又调皮。“你瞧，人类标准流程是你得先和某人约会个几次，才能把他们绑起来。”

“舰长，”史波克犹豫地开口，“你觉得你的精神状态如——”

“放轻松，史波克。我和你开玩笑呢。”吉姆翻了个白眼，难解的灼灼视线随之消散。“如果在这事上我都能有幽默感，那你最好也培养出一些。现在你能不能行行好……”他扭动着双手和双脚。史波克帮他松绑，同时坚决忽略那些红色的勒痕。

史波克走到屋子外面的一片空地上，那里是他们有意无意清理出来的。吉姆跟在他身后爬了出来，嘴里念叨着什么“伟大闪亮的末日植物”。他抽着气做着晨间伸展动作，时不时哎呦几声。史波克则把一捆箭装入箭袋，又检查了一下弓是否完好。就算坐着不动，吉姆也还是拧着脸，而史波克知道他今天头疼得尤其厉害。

趁着舰长在拉伸腿筋的时候，他对其进行了一场秘密的目检。吉姆的眼周有着一圈顽固的黑眼圈，他的体重也开始减轻。舰长经受了各种刺激但仍大体完好的敏锐思维一次又一次地让史波克感到惊讶。人类以在压力下展现出的韧性而著称，但将此特性与如此显见的脆弱肉体相比照，这种强韧令人叹服。

“出去吗？”吉姆想抬头看向他，但又抽着气扶着脖子把头低了下去。

“肯定。”史波克将箭袋的最后一根带子绑紧，又把一捆绳圈挂在肩膀上。“我应该会在四个小时内回来。”

“祝你好运，”吉姆说。“可以的话多带些黏黏虫回来。”他朝着晾干架点了点头，在那上面他将树黏黏虫风干成一种坚韧的皮革状的材料来当布料使用。史波克点了点头，开始了他的日常。

起初，舰长坚持要和史波克一起外出探索，但每夜的磨难让他过于虚弱。第一次他试着这么做的时候因虚脱而倒下。第二次他落在了后面，史波克在一处球茎草空地的边缘发现了他，他站在那儿，一脸令人不安的驯服。不管怎样，他必须在白天频繁地打盹来补偿夜晚的遭遇，而那些时候他通常半醒着，难受得很。

史波克在去检查他设下的几个陷阱的路上经过了他们遭遇的那株球茎草。在过去的十三天里，他发现这种巨型植物在夜神十八号的森林里随处可见，几乎是均匀分布于他到过的各个方向。

他研究这种植物有近一个星期了，仍为这个物种的生存模式所迷惑。牲畜虫几乎整个白天都在森林里进食，到了晚上则不可抗拒地被吸引至距离最近的球茎草，在里面吐出很大一部分胃容物。第二天早上它们被放出来，又开始浑浑噩噩的一天，直到黄昏时分，活跃的球茎草又把它们召唤而去。他无法理解牲畜虫从这样的进化交易[2]中获得了什么益处，也无法想象如此诡异又不平等的关系是如何产生的。这种关系几乎算是寄生，但通常寄生是许多小型生物以较大型的生物为生，而这里的情况却正好相反。

不论如何，他利用球茎草的表面图案的不同，把它们当做丛林里的路标。这一个体蓝色斑点多于平均水平，证明了他正朝着北方前进。

两天前他设下的那些陷阱里除了几只浑身是刺的动物外什么都没有。它们长长的、带有锯齿的红色利刺倒是很适合做箭尖和矛头，不过他在营地里所有的数量已经远远超过了实际所需。史波克放走了这些生物，它们中有一只往一边疾跑而去，他的手未及移开于是被扎了一下。它们受到威胁时，身体会膨胀成大约正常尺寸的三倍，因此难以计算危险半径。

史波克给弓上了弦，测试了拉力。那些陷阱里没有可用的东西意味着他不得不进行狩猎。他也许可以靠食用树根、水果和某些富含营养物质的树叶长期存活，但吉姆的新陈代谢无法合成自身生存所必须的所有氨基酸。也因此史波克把反暴力主义和他的种族所贯彻的素食主义放到一边，倾向于可获得的最有营养的食物来源：动物的肉。苏克拉曾言道逻辑地使用暴力或是自保所需。可尽管有了这一豁免，肉的滋味仍让他的胃翻搅。

他们对可食用动物的选择相当有限。牲畜虫是球茎草信息素的携带体。巨大而忙碌的翼角兽被激怒时很危险。只有一种较大的鸭子类的物种值得花费精力来猎杀。史波克曾有次抓到过一只树章鱼，之后就再也没成功过。它们的智力大约和狒狒相近，躲避起他来颇为灵活娴熟。

史波克本人的一系列身体不适也使得情况变得更为复杂。这里不是他祖先的狩猎场。瓦肯人的生理条件并不适合这个环境。湿气干扰着他的呼吸系统，并且给他调节体温的能力带来了过度的压力。其后果是持续增快的心率，而他发现自己并不愿考虑这一症状的潜在长期影响。他的眼睛本能地搜寻着运动的迹象，即沙子和石头组成的静止背景下任何微小的颤动，尽管如今实际的环境始终在移动。在空气中轻摆的树叶，在极弱的微风中摇曳的树枝，还有他不感兴趣的动物们的活动，全都在夺取他的注意力。

史波克合上眼睛，以关闭这一项让他分神的感官。眼皮后的黑暗让他得以清除杂念，注意力转向了其他更微妙的感官。瓦肯人并不只依赖视觉狩猎，在不怎么遥远的过去，他们也曾是听觉猎人。史波克回想起他的父亲曾带着他对居住在姆顿山脉的部族进行外交访问。这些部族是瓦肯野蛮的过去所遗留下来的活化石，他们拒绝科技，仍以苏拉克改革前的方式生存。他们在夜间捕猎雷马提亚兽[3]，其中百分之八十是依靠听力来导向。

在那儿。一只成年鸭子的啼鸣和低沉的喀喀声从西面大约一百米的地方传来。史波克选择绕过一簇水囊树藤，慢慢地接近它。

他搭箭上弦，矮着身体靠近，为了不惊动猎物，每一步都迈得十分小心。这种鸭类动物大多数都能绝妙地与环境融为一体，它们也绝不高飞越过树顶。然而这里有好几种不同的蕨木，每种的色调都略有些不同；第一个星期后吉姆给它们中大部分都命了名，这对识别差异很有帮助。而当史波克学会了如何感知颜色的细微差异后，成功看见鸭子的概率立刻提高了大约百分之三百。

鸣叫声几乎就在他头顶上重新响了起来。他的目标正高高地站在一棵刺桐上，恰在射程之外。它是他至今所见过的最大的鸭子，大概能够他和舰长吃上好几天。他静静等待着它移动，但它不时张开又合拢翅膀，似乎对于待在一处颇为满意。

这时第二只鸭子现身了。这只比第一只要小些。它落在刺桐上低得多的地方，史波克抓住了机会。他拉弓，瞄准，缓慢地呼气。他松开箭羽的一刹那，鸭子又再次起飞了。

他有百分之九十六确信自己没有射中，此时鸭子扑腾到半空，尖叫着掉落了下来，那声音就像是用棍子沿着木篱笆刮蹭一样。那只更合他心意的鸭子厉声大叫着飞走了。史波克急忙上前，眼前只见一片乱舞的翅膀和细肢。那支箭穿过了翅膀上脆弱的皮肉，但这东西还活得好好的。它那浑圆的黑眼睛紧紧瞪着他，同时摇摇晃晃地试图爬走。

史波克抓着它的脑袋拧断了它的脖子。鸭子猛地抖了一下便再也不动弹了。

就是这感觉，与此前三次狩猎时所经历的别无二致。当他的猎物咽下最后一口气时，心底冒出一瞬的志得意满，几近于兴奋若狂。不管他怎么试图忽视它，无论他冥想多少回，这种原始的胜利的喜悦每次都将他占据。

他想起们了他和娜尤塔分道扬镳前不久两人间的一次谈话。按照两人的惯例，他值完轮班后来到她的私人舱室，发现她正在阅读，尽管时候已晚却仍穿着制服。她向他展开笑容，但似乎有些心不在焉。

他们的手指在瓦肯亲吻[4]中相触，史波克用了0.25秒来进行心灵感应，而所察知到的东西令他心生警觉。他立刻为此感到后悔，犹豫不决，但既然已知道了问题他就无法不采取行动。“你仍然对我的情绪状态感到担忧。”

娜尤塔放低了手里的PADD，眼睛仍死死紧盯着屏幕。“我不喜欢你不先征求我的同意就这么做。”

“从你的表情也可以得出这一结论。”史波克早该知道她会看穿他的小动作，但他不想进一步惹恼她。

“也许别人可以，但你不会。”她关闭了PADD放在一旁，双手交叠置于膝头。“我很抱歉，史波克。我无法总是让你读我的心思，却得不到同样的回报。”

“我为此道歉，但是我只能回报以想法，而非感受。”

“你总是这么说。我可不信。尤其是现在。”史波克能看出她正在生气，她微微抬高的语调，还有起身走向浴室时突兀的动作都诉说着这一点。

“娜尤塔，人类历法的一年只是一段人为度量的时间。”他第三次强调道，跟着她走了几步。“它没有重大意义。”

“它有，因为你有一半人类血统，”她反驳道，越发热忱地在梳妆台和上方的柜子里翻找着什么。“因为你身边的每个人都为它思虑重重。我不知道过去几天内我已经安慰了多少名船员，而他们只不过是有一个导师或者朋友死于那次事故，而不是……我到底把梳子放哪儿了？”

史波克碰了碰她的肩膀，把被问及的物品递给了她。她的表情瞬间变得柔和，语调也和缓了下来，她接过了梳子。她的手在他的掌上停留，柔软的掌心和布满老茧的指尖与他相触，“我并不是要求你表现得像个人类，”她说，“我永远都不会这么做。我只是希望一切还能像在学院时的那样。”

这番话他是第一次听到，令他感到迷惑难解。“请阐明。”

“过去你从不情绪化，但你 **有** 人情味，至少对我是如此。你曾经心态开放，有同理心，就是……不一样。没人有我这么了解你，所以我可能是唯一会对你说这些话的人。”她叹了口气，走过他身边坐到床沿上，梳起了头发。他一度很享受看她进行这项夜间的日常，但如今他对此无动于衷。

“我明白你为新瓦肯殖民地做了很多。”她接着说道，而他则在仔细思考这一事实，“可是你不能让他们影响到你。他们正变得越来越保守，这并不意味着你也非得依样画葫芦。”

史波克把鸭子挂在背后。当然，娜尤塔是一片好心，但她完全弄错了。他在一阵野兽般的愤怒中袭击了一个无辜的人。他为另一个有知生命的倒下而感到欣快。也许他父亲的族人们不该在他的整个少年时期排斥他，但这一证据终究是证明了他们并没有做错。只需要一时高度紧张的压力，他的人类血统就会将他撕成碎片，把他变成一个有着瓦肯人的力量同时情绪又极不稳定的危险的怪物。

他须得谨记他协助殖民者迁居时新瓦肯大师们的教诲，更为努力地过瓦肯式的生活，否则他就会打开通往野蛮的大门。夜神十八号上的每一天都在向他强调着这个事实。

史波克又搜寻了两个小时，但几乎徒劳无功，除了几团较小的黏黏虫，一只暮瓜，和一堆量大得远超过他或舰长想要的太阳果。他内心的某处为这糟糕的运气感到庆幸，因为这就是说今天他不用被迫再次杀戮，也不用直面他不知该如何解决的某个问题。

他回到营地，发现吉姆正在做一支全新的矛，也可能是一支拐杖。他把一根长长的树枝架在肩膀和双膝之间，有条理地削去上面的树叶。史波克把鸭子挂到他们用来剥皮的架子上，吉姆朝那鸭子撇去一眼，眉头拧到了一起。

“是个小家伙啊？”

“是的，”史波克转身让吉姆看见肩上挂的暮瓜。“我还找到这个。”

“你怎么不早说！”吉姆的情绪立刻好转，他示意史波克过去，和他一起坐在火坑边上的一根圆木上。“快点，把它切开，我快饿死了。”每次吃饭时他都这么说，因为从没有足够的食物让他们两个都吃饱。

史波克坐了下来，开始用相位枪壳做的小刀给这种深红色的椭圆形水果去皮。他削到一半时吉姆说话了。吉姆频繁地和他闲聊，甚至在他不太情愿的时候也是如此。

“你最喜欢什么颜色？”

“舰长？”史波克知道自己的听力没有问题，不过也许舰长用错了词。

“只是想消磨时间嘛。”吉姆费劲地摆弄着他的小刀，它卡在了枝条上的叶梗处。“我最近一直在想，我认识你，但不 **了解** 你。小事上，我是说。”他停下来检查了下问题所在，又继续开工。“那么，你最喜欢什么颜色？可千万别说是红色或橙色，说不定我会揍你。”

“仅出于审美目的而偏好某个特定的电磁波波长是不合逻辑的。”他的答案不假思索就已脱口而出，几乎让他都感到惊讶。

“不，不，这是犯规。”小刀脱手而出，吉姆咒骂一声，差点因为突然失去阻力而向前跌去。他看了看那把刀，又看了看树枝上如今已光滑的一个点，而后摇了摇头继续他的工作。“我先说。我最喜欢的颜色是绿色，因为树木就应该是绿色的。我过去喜欢红色，不过呢，你明白的。”他做了个手势，似乎是比了下他们的四周，而史波克挺相信自己确实明白。

即便如此，这个话题完全无谓。“我不太理解其目的——”

“史波克先生，你是个固执的人。”吉姆打断他，冲着他微笑。“我尊重这一点。不过我总有办法赢下这一局，如果你非要自己选，就依我说的做吧。就想象有人拿相位枪顶着你的头，如果这样能帮到你的话。”

史波克决定不去思考吉姆最后那句话里面的情形怎样才会发生。“蓝色，”他沉默了一会儿，接着说道。他始终把目光锁定在那堆瓜皮上。

“我想你在制服部撞上大运了。”吉姆轻笑。金属在木头上杂乱的刮擦声暂停了一会儿。“为什么？”

他知道答案，尽管此前他从未思考过这个问题。这并不是什么他热切地想与人分享的东西，不过为了舰长的精神健康，他决定纵容舰长这一回。“当我还是一个孩童时，我的母亲说过很多关于地球的事。她曾说地球的天空和海洋是蓝色的。鉴于地球有百分之七十的表面是海洋，一颗行星被蓝色占据的想法激起了我的兴趣。这种颜色在瓦肯星上很罕见。”史波克犹豫了一下。“当我第一次亲身到访时，我发现任何描述——也包括我母亲的话，都不足以让我为直接观察做好准备。”

“史波克。”吉姆的声音充满了不可置信。史波克再次从手头的活上抬起头,只见吉姆咧着嘴冲他大笑。“你是说，你第一次看到我们可爱的蓝色弹珠[5]时有了情绪反应？”

史波克读过不少人类太空史，能听懂这个代称。“不是情绪反应，舰长。是心智反应。”

“我清楚得很。”吉姆莞尔，匆匆看了他一眼，眼睛在阳光下闪闪发亮，蓝得如同地球的天空。“另外，过会儿我有样东西要给你看一下。1700时提醒我。”

“我会的。”史波克递给他一片暮瓜，被他狼吞虎咽地吃光了。

这一天和别的日子一样就这么过去了。有时他们会拿坏掉的电子设备里多余的零件做些实验，通常是用它们做一个更为原始但也更有用的工具。有时他们继续改进棚屋，如今它已从依树而建的小坡棚扩展成了类似小屋的结构。最近他们建成了一个地下储存室来放水和食物，而今天史波克把树叶编起来，并加上木棍做了一扇门，将屋内与外界隔绝。吉姆试图在石头上磨干掉的黏黏虫以将之软化，结果小有进展。他还稍微补了补他俩的制服，并把史波克的徽章固定了一下——昨天它被树枝勾到，仅靠几根线挂在衣服上。

白天一大部分时间都在两人交替休息中度过。通常史波克身体的正常运作所需的睡眠比人类要少，然而因为此处环境的特殊性他更容易感到疲劳。他在夜间冥想，因为无人守夜而无法入眠，所以唯一能用来睡觉的时间是白天。下午过半时，吉姆坚持该他休息了，而他也不想拒绝。

他在晚餐的香味中醒来。论厨艺，吉姆在处理他们有限的素材时展现出了惊人的创造力。用他自己的话来说，他常常没有更好的办法，只得把东西捣一捣混一混再杵到火上烧一烧。他调制出的东西常常比原料本身的自然状态更让人有食欲，虽然也有偶尔几次灾难性的失手。

幸好这一餐不算在那些失手之列。吉姆把鸭子煮得让史波克几乎忘了他们吃的是什么。他的味觉很感激吉姆的努力，即使他的消化道吸收这些完全不同的食物仍然很勉强。仅靠植物并不能如此有效率地获得能量，他下定决心迫使身体做出调整。

“你想和我一起喂虫子吗？”等他们吃完后吉姆问道，提起了一只塞满了树叶的篮子。史波克点了点头，跟随在他的身后。

他们走进营地十五米开外的一片血色树林，那儿三只牲畜虫被树藤绳子拴在几棵较为结实的蕨木上。其中较小的两只正躺在地上，多节的腿折起收在身体下面，看着像是林地表面上两块锃亮、分节的棕色石头。最大的那一只扯着绳索，显然是想够到地上某块他们还没来得及移去的植物。

吉姆先给这只一把树叶，它很快蹭到他面前，用钳子极为灵巧地将叶片撕碎。他俩是昨天下午捉到了这几只样本——虽然用“捉”不太准确，鉴于当时他们并未遭到任何反抗。昨天晚上则完全是另一回事了。它们尖叫着，挣扎着，直到黎明前的几个小时才停下来。尽管绳索的构造不会让它们伤到自己，整个事件的压力还是造成了影响。它们看上去甚至比以前更为无精打采了，虽然史波克认为这不可能看得出来。

“我挺喜欢这家伙。”吉姆轻轻拍着最大的那只牲畜虫，它顺着他的抚摸歪过头部，口器朝天努动着。“我想我会叫他‘瘾君子’。”他皱了皱眉，看向史波克。“是他，还是她？”

“不甚清楚。”至今史波克仍未成功辨认出牲畜虫的任何明显的性别特征。整个森林里遍布着许多拳头大小的虫子，但它们的来源并不显而易见。也许它们是无性繁殖的，因此本质上全都是克隆体[6]。

吉姆递给史波克一大簇树叶，史波克将之一分为二，喂给了那两只较小的牲畜虫。“我开始担心它永远也不会消失。”吉姆突然说道。

“你指的是什么？”史波克看向舰长，差点因为走神被虫子咬到手指。吉姆等到他把手撤回安全距离后才接着说下去。

“那股冲动。这整个疯狂的信息素事件。”吉姆双目低垂。他给了手边那只牲畜虫更多吃的，不过不再表现出观看它进食的兴趣。

“我认为此时尚言之过早。”史波克说。这是他能给予的最接近安慰的话语。

吉姆挪了挪身体，头沉得更低了。“我内心的某个部分想要它，史波克。”他坦白道，声音压得很低。“也不只是在晚上。我以前从来没有过那样的感受。我忘了……我忘了一切。我什么都不担心，什么都不想要，什么都不在乎。”他给了那只大牲畜虫最后一记轻拍，接着拂去手上的碎屑。“也许无知是福吧。”

这一番坦白从舰长嘴里说出来总有种违和感，史波克略有些震惊。“我必须承认，我永远都不能理解人类如此不合逻辑的感伤。”

“我同样不能理解，直到这一切发生。天哪，要是真正的蠢人一直都是像那样活着，我可不再确定到底是谁走了霉运了。”

史波克挺起胸膛，将双手背在身后。过去他已注意到每当他摆出这个特定的姿势时人们都会更为仔细地听他说话。“据统计，智商和长期幸福感之间并不存在负关联。”

吉姆扯动嘴角，露出一个难辨的微笑。“我希望你是对的。我可不想你一辈子过得苦不堪言哦。”

“苦不堪言是一种情绪状态。没有情绪因此也没有了感到苦不堪言的前提。”

“当然，当然。”吉姆的笑容加深了。“是我失态了。”

这时史波克想起吉姆之前指定的时间还有五分钟就要到了。他把这个信息告知吉姆，吉姆匆忙朝小树林外走去，将剩余的树叶洒了一路。不管舰长的计划是什么，它似乎让他摆脱了惨淡的情绪。史波克希望这次谈话内容只是一时反常，是人类注定会深陷其间的短暂情绪中的沧海一粟。

吉姆四肢大张仰躺在小屋门口的地上，拍了拍身边的地面。“到这边来。注意天空的东面，就在那棵长得像一头大象的树木边上。”

史波克躺到他边上，目光搜索着指定区域。“一头大象？”

“嗯。那一大丛树叶是大象的身体，那个方向有一只耳朵……你没看见吗？”

“否定。”

吉姆叹了口气。“赤经[7]，六点，十七分，鬼知道多少秒。”

“啊。”他仔细看去依然没发现任何像是大象的东西，不过他还是找到了正确的方位。“确切地说我们是在寻找什么？”

“你马上就明白了。”

两分十三秒在沉默中过去了。日落前的一小时间，由于一种奇特的光学效应，夜神十八号大气层泛着的隐隐绿意变得更为显眼。远处几只鸭子在鸣叫，树章鱼也开始高声叫唤，其音调介于哭泣的婴儿和警报器之间。

史波克动了动身体把背后压着的一根小树枝移开。“舰长，你是否确定——”

“接着看。它马上就出现了。”

这句话说完不过十秒，一点明亮如中度星等的恒星[8]的闪光出现在上空，以明确的直线运动轨迹划过天空。它大约显现了一分钟，接着消失在营地另一侧的树林后面。

“太神奇了。”史波克低语。

“我追踪它已经有三天了。它有一个固定的轨道。这个行星应该没有任何卫星绕着转吧？”

“正确。”

“而且它还反光。我打赌它是人造的。”

“那似乎是个可信的假设。”

“那么，”吉姆侧转过身，用手肘撑起身体，手支着头部，得意地笑了，“我们已知的、漂在上面的一大块太空垃圾是什么啊？”

史波克挑眉。“格拉帕哥斯号。”

“女士们先生们，获胜选手产生了。”

史波克用了十五点八秒掂量着其他的可能性，然而，格拉帕斯号确实是最有可能的答案。他心中一下子涌上了无数的问题，而他无法回答其中任何一个，甚至无法深入调查。这一发现引人遐思同时又令人失望。

吉姆变得不寻常地安静，史波克坐起身，低头看向他。“你感到什么了吗？”

“也许吧。”吉姆闭上眼睛有好几秒，明显是在集中精神。他显得有点困扰，然后再次睁开了眼睛。“是的。快了。”

他们走回小屋内，而史波克关上了门，以防万一吉姆由于过于强烈的冲动想要夺路而出。史波克怀疑经过了昨晚他恐怕没有力气做出这样的举动，不过以前吉姆也不是没有让他吃惊过。他在屋内的火坑里燃起了一小堆火，看着吉姆躺倒在一堆树叶做成的床铺上，已经因为热度战栗了起来。

“总有一天……我要给我们做两个……吊床，”吉姆在抽吸的间歇说道，“你还记得那……塔里尔人吗？他们教我们怎么打结。太无聊了。我什么……也没记住。”

塔里尔人是个奇异的物种，他们主要的出口是利用各种外星纤维进行编制的巧妙技术。那一次特别的外交会晤被至少一个联邦外交官有节奏的呼噜声给贯穿着。“我也没能记住。”史波克承认。“不过，我相信凭我们两人之力可以设计出一种尚能使用的装置。”

吉姆咕哝了一声作回应，而后闭上了眼睛。史波克仔细观察了他一会儿，接着将自己调整到了冥想的姿势。他以火堆为焦点，将他的呼吸和心率尽可能调节到正常水平。他开始追忆早些时候困扰他的那些情绪，然而不在当时当地，他再也不能理解它们。检查自己的回忆就好像是就某一事件远远地旁观，或是聆听他人的转述。他就格拉帕哥斯号进行冥想，结果只是浪费时间，于是他索性把思绪转向这颗行星，以及其上由无情的进化所塑造的生物间独特而错综的联系。

第二天早上，那些牲畜虫死了。

—————————————  


[1]人体临床试验有相应伦理准则，比较复杂。总之，试验前必须告知受试者试验详情，相关风险和可能后果，并且要取得试验者本人的同意，称为知情同意；试验本身也要严格控制各项可变因素，保证结果的真实性，不会被人为误导。  
[2] Evolutionary deal，不太确定中文到底怎么翻，总之意思是一个生物为了换取个体和后代最大生存几率而和别的生物做出的利益交换。比如植物产生味道甜美颜色鲜艳的果实吸引其他动物来食用，过程中种子随动物的粪便排出，这样更有利于种子生根发芽。诸如此类。这样的举动是无意识的或者起初是个意外，但因为具有进化优势而被自然选择保留了下来。  
[3] Le-matya，瓦肯语，瓦肯星上一种类似于地球上大型猫科动物的掠食动物。  
[4] ozh’esta，瓦肯语，亲吻，大家都懂的。  
[5] the Blue Marble，阿波罗十七的宇航员在太空看到的地球，觉得很像一颗小孩玩的蓝色玻璃弹珠，并拍下一张完整的地球照片以蓝色弹珠命名。  
[6] Clone，克隆可以简单理解成复制；有性生殖的后代从获得父母双方各一半的遗传信息，然后重组成自己的，所以是一个与父母不同的个体。无性生殖因为不包括遗传信息的交换和重组，因此生育的后代每一个都和母体有完全相同的遗传信息，所以本质是都是母体的克隆。同卵双胞胎是天然的克隆行为。  
[7] Right ascension，就理解成一种天体坐标体系就行了。  
[8] Medium magnitude star，其实恒星的星等（亮度）比较复杂，有绝对和目视的差别。一般讨论的是目视星等，即默认观测点是地球，看到不同的恒星不同亮度。它是一个正值（暗）到负值（亮）的区间，中间的基准点是织女星，如果只讨论正值区间肉眼可见的范围，那么中等星等的感觉大概就是光污染下（城市里）能看到的星星那种亮度吧。绝对星等概念复杂。我相信这里是说目视星等啦。


	5. Chapter 5

柯克

 

“舰长日志，星历……”吉姆停了下来，脑袋里阵阵的钝痛让他不得不掰起手指数了下日子。“星历3132.4.”大概。“自从上一条日志以来情况没有变化，不过如果说我不在意实验结果的话，那我就是在撒谎。”

他可以轻易忘记毫无生机的外星遗骸，但是忘记渗着红色血液、全无生机的外星遗骸则有点太困难了。

他们想看看会发生什么。他们有了答案。

但吉姆还活着，并在努力对抗，因此他试着不让这一事件影响到他。据他们所知，牲畜虫终其一生都被球茎草驱使。他的直接暴露时间大概有三分钟，还得算上史波克难得宽泛的正负误差。所以他大概不会因为戒断反应而死亡。至少，不会立刻就死。他摸了摸下巴，继续说下去。

“我们试图挽救任何通讯设备的尝试仍然不成功。到了这地步，还不如，放火烧了整个森林来做烟火信号呢。另外，昨天我盘问了史波克两个小时有关历来失败的任务。我认为我们的情况别无先例。我想我们会继续书写历史。”他停下录音，把它回放，再次确认三录仪-PADD组成的怪物装置是否真能用。没用。他把它扔到一边。

烧光整个森林，他漫不经心地想。听上去倒不全是个坏主意。这也提醒他柴火快用完了，于是他脱了上衣，走到小屋后头再去多劈些柴。通常史波克弄倒树木，把它们拖到营地边上，然后把大部分肢解的活儿留给了吉姆。这里的蕨木很容易劈开，但他们只有一块楔形的石头能用作斧头，因此吉姆通常跪坐着，像个穴居野人一样拿着石头用力敲击那些木头。

他喜欢把树木横向或者纵向劈开后欣赏一下内部的纹路，那些在浅色底上散开的深色分形花朵。它们让他想到了腰果花纹毯子或是星云的缕缕条带。史波克说这些纹路是由维管组织[1]造成的，不过就连他都承认它们是美的。好吧，他的原话是它们在数学方面引人入胜，不过在史波克用语里那基本上就是一个意思了。

吉姆把每一块木头立起来再把它劈成两半，就这样很快进入了一种不用费神的节奏。他很乐意干这差事，因为这让他没空思虑过度。只要他让头脑闲下来，思绪总会回到球茎草内部的黑暗上，以及那黑暗在他内心留下的空洞之中。

它就像是一条断腿。他可以想法子对付它，甚至忽略它，但到头来，他的腿仍然是废物。到头来，球茎草始终在那里，在黑沉沉的深渊内向他歌唱。这让他想起启航几个月后他从德萨耶上尉那儿学来的一个词组。虚空的召唤[2]：从高处一跃而下的冲动，虽则疯狂但不至于自毁。可是面对球茎草，他没有自信自己不会跳下去。

他正要压下这个念头并在心底把它碾得粉碎，手下的圆木滑了一下。他失去了平衡，斧子深深插进了地面，差一点点就伤到小腿。那股撞击力震得他手肘发麻，感觉就像刚用锤子砸了一堵水泥墙。

他休息了一会儿，擦去眼睛上的汗水，恼怒地低声咒骂了几句，接着又把圆木立了起来，拔出了斧子。还没来得及尝试第二次，圆木又移位了，他这才意识到工作场地的地面实际上并不平整。他用手掌在那个位置来回擦了几下，搜寻着落叶下面的小树枝或者是泥块，但他的手指碰上了石头。

吉姆认为无目的地挖掘比砍木头要略有趣一些，于是把活儿丢在一边，空出手来清理这块区域。这要是一块大石头，他们兴许还能拿它派派用场。他把土拨到一边，而随着露出的部分越来越多，他感到越来越困惑。他加快动作，大约过了一分钟后停下来检查进展。一块石头的顶部露了出来，它就位于地表之下，具坡度，有凹痕，至少有一米长。它有点让他想到火星，只是即便埋在土层下，它的颜色比起橙色也反倒更接近红色。

为什么该死的不可以呢，吉姆突然恼怒地想道。这块石头在夜神十八号上，它就该是红色的。

他看了看到目前为止摞起的一堆数量可观的圆木，足够他们度过今晚还绰绰有余。

清理掉更多碎片后，他发现这块岩石有个清楚的形状，像是一个庞大的圆柱体的顶部。它向营地外呈直线延伸出去。吉姆最终起身，沿着石头行走，每隔几米就用脚拨开落叶和泥土，露出底下这块古怪的石头更多的部分。它的形状单一，指向固定，颜色均一。他不再感到来自身体的酸痛，头疼的困扰也变得遥不可及。

石头的踪迹消失在在一座庞大、坡势和缓的山丘下。吉姆四处摸索了一小会儿，就在山体表面下发掘出一块种类不同的石块，它呈黑色，表面光滑。那条红色的石柱止于一堆他无法突破的纠结的树根底下的某处，取而代之的即是这种新的石料。这里有个巨大的物体，但他想不出该如何接近它。

凭着直觉，他按原路返回，沿着那条石头形成的直线往相反方向走去。他撞上了每支离舰小队都梦寐以求的宝藏。

等到史波克那天下午晚些时候返回时，吉姆就如同过热的曲速核，满腹期待得快要炸开了。待所有要事已毕，他匆匆用黏黏虫皮革、蕨木汁液，和木棍做了几支火把，这根本消磨不了多少时间。

“你可来了！”他一瞥见那脏兮兮的蓝色制服就大喊起来。“到这边来。快一点。你永远不会相信我发现了什么！”

“哦？”史波克显然没有预料到自己的归来会获得如此热情的问候。他隐约惊诧的表情让吉姆意识到自己表现得像一只长过了头的狗崽，不过他不在乎。他等着史波克放下采集活动的成果并回到木堆处，一边努力控制住踱步的欲望。

“好吧。事情是这样开始的。”史波克还没来得及走到他身边，吉姆就指向脚底下的那块石头。“你看到了什么？”

“我假设这是一种铁氧化物。”史波克仔细看了一会儿，说道。

“我一开始也这么想。不过，看看这个。”吉姆跪了下来，用斧头的背面敲打那块石头，一小片石头剥落了下来，露出底下更深的颜色。“没有暴露在空气中，但仍是红色的[3]。”

史波克凑近仔细检查那个位置，然后抬起了一根眉毛。“太神奇了。”

“你只知道冰山一角呢。”吉姆咧嘴笑着。“看见那边的山头了吗？”

“肯定。”史波克扫了他一眼，又看了一眼吉姆脏兮兮的手掌和衣服。“为什么你全身都是——”

“别管这个。那座山，记好了。”

他领着史波克来到那条石头线终止的地方，那儿被一棵倒下的蕨木半遮掩着，有一个小火堆作标记。当他意识到那条弧状构造在这里终止时，就花了几个小时挖掘这个地点。现在他跳进了地面下一个一米深的洞里。他迅速移向一侧，给身后小心翼翼地爬下来的史波克腾出空间。

史波克盯着这情景有好一会儿，显然哑口无言。他走近隧道的入口，伸出手滑过呈拱形的天花板。他又跪下来检查了一会儿那里平整的地面，依然默不作声，在沉思中皱起眉头。吉姆的头胀得快有一个小行星那么大了。

“没有你我不想进去。”他说。“好吧，其实我很想，不过我知道你会教训我安全事项，什么在陌生环境中要有常识，诸如此类，等等等等，听得都要吐了。”

“我很……感激你的谨慎，”史波克说道，不过他听上去有点心不在焉，仿佛他必须有意识地把自己从思绪里拽出来才能开口，但这样也不坏。吉姆上一次听到这种语气，是有一次他打断了一项实验，而那项实验十分引人入胜，结果史波克要求连续上三个轮班来完成它。

“你注意到这个隧道的走向有什么特别的吗？”吉姆不耐烦地等了几秒后忍不住开口试探。

史波克把眼神从隧道扯回吉姆身上，明白了些什么，于是警觉起来。“你是否有理由认为这山底下有东西？”

“也许。”吉姆得意地笑。“你觉得我们一起去发现如何？”

史波克点了下头，飞快又热切。突然间，那种浑然天成合作无间的团队感，那种吉姆已几乎放弃与他的大副一起重拾的感受回来了。他只愿自己能有时间慢慢品位此时此刻，但又害怕若耽于这感受太久它终将离去。

他塞了几支火把到史波克手里，然后探出地洞点起自己手里的一支。他把火焰传递给了史波克，接着比了比隧道。“看你的，中校。”史波克先行进入，吉姆紧随其后。

隧道很矮， 他们必须耸着肩膀低着头才能通过。吉姆的背因此很受罪。纠正：他身上 **每一处** 都很受罪。进入差不多五米后他不得不停下来，靠在冰凉的圆弧墙面上等着肌肉里灼烧般的感觉退去。

“舰长，你还好吗？”

“还凑合。”吉姆咬紧牙关，强迫自己再次迈开步子，“别等我。”他注视着史波克的后脑勺，希望自己不要腿软。隧道在延续，入口的光亮此时已经完全消失了。要是他们走了一大段路结果发现进了个死胡同该怎么办？

就在他觉得再也支撑不住时，拥挤的通道在他们面前豁然开朗。吉姆支着史波克的肩膀，拉起身体再次站直。他觉得自己仿佛步入一个梦境。

他们面对着一个巨大的石室，长得吉姆看不到尽头。墙壁是由毫无修饰、表面平滑的圆柱组成，一根挨着一根，每根的直径都和他身高差不多。它们从石室的两边拔地而起，汇聚于顶棚的最高处，形成了类似于地球古老的天主教教堂惯用的十字拱顶结构。它们的汇聚处有条怪异而凹陷的直线，似乎贯穿了整个房间的长度。这条线位置非常高，在火把的光亮下仅隐约可见。这整个构造让吉姆联想到了一个翻倒的用粘土绳旋绕成的陶罐[4]。

“我操。”

史波克在吉姆身边挪了挪位置，把火把举得更高。“我大体上认同你的感受，但不太赞同你的措辞，”他轻声说道。他们的声音在石室内回荡，带着奇异的回音逐渐安静下去。

“隧道有多长？”吉姆迅速从阵惊愕中恢复。

“大约十二米。”

“照这个距离我们正好到了山底下。”吉姆哆嗦了一下，不知道是因为冻人的空气还是眼前的景象。“我猜对了吧？我一定猜对了吧？”

“这个问题没有合乎逻辑的方法来解答。”史波克不怎么赞成地说道。

“这里是废弃了？”吉姆沉默了一会儿后说道。

“这似乎说得通。根据尘土的堆积量推测，这个地方至少已有十年没有被频繁使用了。”史波克又向石室内走了几步，回过头。“可以吗？”

“当然可以。”吉姆说。“左边还是右边？”

“我没有偏好。”

吉姆点了点头，越过史波克，走在右边。他一手前举着火把，一手贴着墙壁，指尖顺着柱子上的突起和凹陷划过。柱子之间没有明显的接缝。它们由暗灰色的石头制成，近乎全黑，摸上去光滑又冰凉。这个建筑在他眼里尤为朴素厚重，但却没有让人产生压迫感，这得归功于所有那些修长流畅的线条。在大约走过了房间一半的地方，他发现了第一条位于侧面的隧道，与之前他们沿着走进来的那条完全一致。

“舰长，这里似乎有第二条隧道。”史波克的话语从黑暗的另一头传来。

“实际上是第三条。这边我又发现一条。”他几乎不用提高嗓门就能让房间另一头听到自己的声音。他能看见大约十米外史波克的火把和他落在对面墙上的身形，还有他身边的那片黑暗。“我建议咱们暂时先别管它们。” 

“好的，舰长。”

他经过了另一条隧道，而史波克又找到了两条。石室的最远的端显现了，在火把的光晕下几乎不可见。吉姆意识到整个过程中他的路线先是呈弧线向外延伸，然后又弯了回来，曲度越来越大。也没有明显的角落。

他再次停下来和史波克商讨。“你怎么看？是个半球室？”

“我认为是的。”

吉姆留意到史波克的火把停了有一分钟，然后他独自继续前移，结果又经过了另一条隧道。据他估计，这个半球室并不是一个正圆，而是被拉长的蛋形。他估计史波克正忙着计算这形状和某种理想几何形到底偏差了多少。

他距离阴影中的尽头越来越近，新的细节也随之出现。房间这一侧的地面覆盖着一层细小的刮痕，像是随手涂画的交叉线图案。柱子戛然而止，接替它们的是光滑的墙壁。而就在那儿，前方的墙壁上，一张由幽灵般的线条组成的网从黑暗中浮现。吉姆停了下来，眨了几下眼睛来确认自己的视力没有问题，然后重拾脚步。

一幅壁画横跨了墙面，白色颜料画在黑色石头上，像是雾中光裸树枝的负片效果图。有好几处线条的颜料有剥落或是褪色，但它们组成的画面依然清晰。

几个瘦长、两条腿的身影站在一个延展开的半圆形内指挥着整个场景 。这个半圆形让吉姆想到他们现在所在的奇怪的半球室。一幅粗略的森林景致中，几百头线条粗糙但毫无疑问是牲畜虫的形体围绕着这个半球。那些瘦长的身影四散站在牲畜虫间，每个人都持有一根手杖状物品，就线描画能表现出的程度而言，他们看上去自视甚高。整幅画抽象、简朴，但这一刻，一百幅博物馆的杰作都无法与之媲美。

“史波克？”

“怎么了，舰长？”史波克说，他还落在吉姆身后某处。吉姆思考着该说些什么，但不确定该从何说起。“舰长，发生了什么？”

吉姆的火把闪了几下烧至余烬。他低声用猎户座语咒骂了一句，然后笨拙地从腰带下取下第二支火把，急忙把它按上那快要熄灭的顶端。

“舰长？”史波克大喊。“你没事吧？”

史波克的声音在现实上砸出了蜘蛛网般的条条裂缝。吉姆？吉姆！隆隆作响的石块，一条狭窄的隧道，一个危险的存在。吉姆的双手颤抖着，他集中起所有的精神来点燃那该死的火把。那不是真的，他对自己说。那不是真的。

“我很好，”他回喊道，而火把终于点着了。黑沉沉的帷幕升了起来，史波克从他后方小跑着靠近。他是真的在喘气吗？

在吉姆能好好研究这幅古怪的壁画之前，史波克镇定了下来，紧接着又以与吉姆迥然不同的方式失去了淡定的态度，瞪大双眼走向壁画。“我是否可以认为这是你迟迟不做出回应的原因？”

“对。”吉姆的视线被那些拿着手杖的身形吸引。“看上去我们给牲畜虫起对了名字。”

“确实。”史波克仔细地研究着这幅画的一小部分，随即后退，紧接着又走近另一块特定的区域。他让吉姆想起了一个在不断调整放大倍数的显微镜。

“这里地方这么大。”吉姆转了一圈，对着黑暗皱起眉头。“我想知道为什么只有这一幅画。”

“也许它有某种宗教意义。”史波克拿着火把扫过了这幅画的上沿。“绝大部分地球和瓦肯的岩画都展现了成功的狩猎，很可能是作为一种感应巫术[5]。我们或许可以推测这个文明出于相似的目的把对他们最重要的事物画了出来。”

“所以这就是他们的理想生活。”吉姆打量着这幅壁画。“很……田园啊。”

“并不是所有的物种都有一段漫长而充满暴力行为的历史。”史波克轻声说。吉姆转过脸盯着他，想搞明白这话是不是个玩笑。如果是的话，那它就是半年来头一回了，也许不止半年。史波克带着一副完美的波澜不惊的表情回视。“舰长？”

“我明白了。你这是在超脱地取笑人类啊。”吉姆嗤笑，揶揄着用肩膀拱了拱正从身边走过，准备去检查壁画另一边的史波克。 “有没有听过圣经里的谚语，去掉你自己眼睛里的梁木？[6]”

“长官，我无法跟上你的思路。”

“你当然跟不上。”他转过身，盯得史波克不安起来。“好像瓦肯人一直都是毫无过失的逻辑典范似的。苏铎克[7]和成吉思汗可有得一拼啊。”

史波克眯起了眼睛。“我不知道你是瓦肯历史专家。”

吉姆突然意识到自己确实不是，猛地出了一身冷汗。“我只是略知一二。”他说，并且让自己显得尽可能的真诚。这有些困难，因为不知为何他就是知道苏铎克是苏拉克时代的瓦肯军阀，他每征服一个城市都杀尽那里的男女老幼。

幸好史波克对周遭的一切太入迷了，没兴致盘问他。他没有继续这个话题，而吉姆则将它塞到头脑深处。最近他老是在干这个。

“这片区域的地面很奇特。”史波克的注意力从壁画上转移了。

他的话给了吉姆一个说话的由头，吉姆正需要靠它把自己拖出任何深度思考。“你知道安多利大使馆天花板上的那些图案吗？它们的设计是模仿冰层间的裂缝，我以为。”他说。“这些图案让我想起了它。”

“是有一些相似之处。非常基本的几何装饰图案。”

吉姆积极地分散自己的注意力，谈论起关于史前工具和艺术品位的话题。他们又探索了一会儿，调查那些隧道。好吧，史波克调查那些隧道，吉姆则在主室内四处摸索好觉得自己有用。这里一共有六条隧道，间距相同，如同轮轴上的辐条向外发散。除了吉姆清理出的那一条隧道，其余每条都被树根和泥土给堵住了。史波克据此修正了关于这个半球室弃置时间的评估，从十年提高到了至少一百年。

史波克反复掂量了几个理论，之后确定那些两足生物从一整块巨大的石头里雕出了这个石室，石头本身则可能是由远古时代的洪水或者冰川退化从地势较高处带来的。它可能用了几代人的时间才建成，不过他们俩都能想到一些相似的例子。没有仪器他们也只能做到这些，最终他们总结了调查结果，然后不情愿地出去了。

他们从洞里爬了出来，迎面看见最后几线暗下去的阳光，此时吉姆明白了穿过隧道时他感觉怪异的原因。他的头已经开始发晕。不知是第几次了，吉姆希望史波克每晚上都给他一个神经掐，“使用过量会有潜在的长期副作用”什么的见鬼去吧。

“这是一个原始的文明。”他们匆忙赶回营地时史波克断言。“处于早期农耕发展阶段。至少一世纪前经历了动乱或是灭绝。”他假装对自己的答案感到满意，不过吉姆知道，对于不能在半球室里面呆更多的时间进行研究，他的内心一定饱受折磨。史波克懂得轻重缓急，基本的生存远比考古重要。

吉姆做出重大发现的第二天下雨了。他想去石室中避雨，因为那里肯定要比小屋里干燥，不过史波克坚持那里有太多未知数。他不想他们中的任何一人在那里独自待太久。而且，虽然史波克从没有明说过，吉姆隐约感到毁灭的文明是个敏感的主题。他还没来得及眨眼，他的大副就又回到了庄严肃穆的尺度内。

不过等史波克外出时，吉姆仍坚持前往探查。那个半球室有些什么特质让他总是回去，即便他已筋疲力尽浑身酸痛，使尽全力才能到达那里。有时候他坐在石室的中心，倾听着如墨的黑暗，试图理解谁曾经生活在那里。他时而顺着石壁行走，时而数着圆柱，时而抚摸着地面上交错的图案。

他从未觉得迷失，也从未失去勇气。过了一阵子后他不再带着火把，仅凭触觉和声音来导向。这真是说不通——自从小时候某次打架，山姆把他关在地下室以后，他就不爱黑暗了——但这里的黑暗不同。这里的黑暗不会让人感到威胁，只有一种平静的安宁和难以名状的虚无感。

它慢慢占据了他的心神。他不在那儿的时候，就想着那儿。也许它是他的潜意识能找到的最接近球茎草的替代品。另一方面，感官丧失并不是没有副作用。

等到了第五次或是第六次，当他跪在房间的中央时，能感到什么东西不知不觉爬上了他的身体。这种感觉在过去几个星期里已变得很熟悉。一个不存在的声音，还有他脖子后面的刺疼感。他没有反抗。他知道到如今反抗已毫无意义。

一个严厉的女性声音。 _他须在别处寻找答案。他必不会在此找到_ 。

羞耻和畏惧压倒了他。他挂在悬崖边缘，是有人把他推下去的，而那是他的错。吉姆握紧双手，努力想把自己固定在真实世界里。

_这就是我的全部吗？再别无它物了吗？_

深入骨髓的忧郁攫住了他，但很快它又变成了苦乐交织，因为某个真相马上就要大白。没有痛苦就没有欢欣，没有这两者就没有意义。世间万物皆有平衡。他可以得到它。他终于可以得到它了。最不可思议的平静降临到吉姆身上，但他还来不及知晓它的源头，它就快速挣脱了他，一如它的到来般突然。他感到若有所失，如同每天早晨醒来，当最后一丝信息素从他的体内撤退时，他所感到的一样。

此后他再也没有回去。

他以史波克为模范，努力停止对石室的念念不忘，并重新开始每天的日常。古老的外星遗迹是很伟大，如果你有食物和住处绕着头顶转的话；但当每一餐都是奢侈品，把精力浪费在非必需的事物上是愚蠢的。生活在继续。他一直记录着日子，不过它们混在了一起，他再也无法确定记录是否准确。他也没问史波克，因为他并不真地想知道。

这里有足够的活儿让他忙碌。他在营地基础维护上的进度严重落后。但史波克没有对他的懈怠做出任何表示，这让他挺惊讶。木柴不多了，小屋的屋顶需要修缮，水袋必须灌满，还有他们的刀具需要打磨锋利。他有足够的黏黏虫皮革来做一些又大又丑的东西。他的胡子也够长了，那样子正要从随意的懒汉过渡到森林里的疯子。

最后他顺便去查看了下储藏坑，结果被某个不受人待见的“惊喜”给问候了。

他两天前切下扔到一边的一片新鲜的树黏黏虫必定是落到了那里。它已蔓延到了水果篮，附在了一颗暮瓜上。吉姆呻吟了一声，拿起那只被污染的暮瓜，想把长了黏黏虫的部分给切掉，就在此时他闻到了那气味。他皱起眉，把那只水果举得离鼻子更近，小心地嗅了嗅。一种强烈的，让人难以忘怀的香气溢满了他的感官，他不自觉地露出了笑容。

等到史波克那天下午搜寻完食物返回时，吉姆已经想好了半打准备付诸行动的鸡尾酒配方。他也有点喝多了。或许不止喝多了。

“原来树黏黏虫可以超级快地发酵产生酒精，”他在史波克审视的目光下解释。“它可以耐受高达百分之四十多的酒精度[8]。我想只有克林贡人用来酿血酒的真菌能比得过它。”他骄傲地向史波克展示了一个装满了 橙色团团的碗，黏黏虫正在里面努力发酵着太阳果果汁。“还有，我为曾经觉得它很恶心感到万分抱歉。”

史波克不怎么兴奋。“你没有先测试一下就喝下了它？”

“好像是吧，”吉姆说。喝了最初几十口后，他越来越容易说服自己再多喝几口不会造成伤害。“我，呃……还没死呢。”

史波克看上去彻底被打败了，即使他做出完全没有情绪的样子。他花了大约一分钟研究吉姆的装置。“你怎么知道浓度的？”

“每喝几口达到的头晕程度。”吉姆耸了耸肩。他是不是口齿不清了？“来，为什么不让我给你调一杯暮瓜马丁尼和——”他停下来，因为史波克已经拿起了一碗未稀释的原液。“当心点。这玩意儿很烈。”

“瓦肯人代谢酒精的速度比人类大约快百分之两百。”史波克轻蔑地说，然后喝下了一大口。吉姆强忍住大笑。只见史波克辛苦维持面无表情， 紧抿嘴唇假装在体会酒的风味。他开口想要点评几句结果咳嗽了起来，于是假象崩塌了。

吉姆边摇头边把水袋递给他，史波克大口喝着水就仿佛那是解毒剂。“我是怎么对你说的？”

“它……”史波克搜肠刮肚了很长时间想找一个合适的词。吉姆把这看做是在赞美他新发现的酿酒技术。“很独特。”

“上周我们用完了所有的注射器，我想咱们可以把它用做消毒剂。”

“我预计它用起来会非常有效。”史波克抬高一根眉毛，他的整个举止发生了微妙的变化。[时间上无先后]

这就是他一直以来失落的东西，吉姆想。这就是史波克自从发现石室以来一直冷漠疏离、无法接近的原因，也是吉姆一直超魂不守舍、心不在焉的原因。如果他始终迷失在自己的头脑世界里，徘徊于陈旧破落的建筑内，当然史波克会变本加厉地退回自己的世界里。吉姆必须保持投入，他必须源源不断地提供新奇感和捉摸不定的人类行为，不然他们都会静静地陷入疯狂。

此时此地，他做了一个理智的决定，要继续这样坚持下去。现在的状况离好还差了一百万光年，但他还是会把它设为目标，即便他仅有的舰船是一堆被打烂的残骸，靠着一星半点动力运行。就算他再也见不到进取号了，他也必须继续前行。而且，如果他停止对他的大副施压，那就会像詹姆斯• T• 柯克从来没有存在过一样。

离日落仍有几个小时，于是吉姆一个劲地扯着他酿酒的方法还有所用的材料，仿佛他是在为一篇论文做准备。酒精也帮上了忙。史波克会和他聊天的，见鬼，即使大部分时间都是他在说话。他必须弥补失去的时间。

晚饭进行到一半时，吉姆正讲着他与老骨头是如何初遇的，一种奇怪的声音让他停下了来。阴沉的天空显出怪异又黯淡的微光。

当然啦，他闷闷地想。当然他的绝妙创作会是一种致幻剂，因为他这辈子用的致幻剂还远不够多呢。但随后史波克突然站了起来，双眼紧盯着天空，于是吉姆知道这并不只是他的问题。

他也站起身，虽然不怎么稳当。模糊的隆隆声变成一道轰鸣。现在这声音似乎从四面八方传来，且越来越响。

突然傍晚的天空明亮如正午。吉姆从树叶间窥探，只见一个遥远的发光球体以弧线坠落，像极了天国里坠落下了一颗星星。这就好像是在观看世界末日的序幕。那道光穿过一片厚厚的灰色云层，留下了一个可观的窟窿，后面拖着黑烟。

它消失在树林后面，但明亮的光线仍然残留在空中。吉姆在小屋的一侧支撑住身体，紧接着地面在他脚下猛烈震动起来。营地边一棵已死的蕨木倒了下来，装着黏黏虫的碗也翻倒了，树叶像雪花一样密密麻麻地落下。这只持续了几秒钟。当摇晃停止时，万物俱寂，直到鸭子开始尖声鸣叫。

吉姆看向史波克。史波克的表情告诉了他一切。

格拉帕哥斯号。

***  
一种截然不同的生活方式这么快就能变成“常态”，这真是神奇。吉姆一边往袋子里装太阳果一边想。他们的生活变得如此的平常，倒是改变它反而带来了困扰，即便这改变是出于良好的用意。他们在这个地方花费了不少精力，而即将离它而去的想法莫名地让人不快。

吉姆内心并不真是一个流浪者。星舰的舰长们假装自己是这些伟大而神秘的漫游者，宁死也不愿被绑在一个地方，但他们中百分之九十七的人事实上是被绑在一个地方；只是他们的家园凑巧有曲速引擎罢了。

当你的工作是探索新世界，当你每天看到不同的星空，熟悉感就像吃饭和喝水一样成为了一种需求。对吉姆而言，不管是好是坏，这里所有的一切都很熟悉。他习惯了小屋，习惯了日常杂务，习惯了整天感到饥饿，甚至习惯了每晚对付那些化学电池。

他唯一没有习惯的是那些回忆。他试图忽视它们，但这比忽略球茎草的吸引还要难上百倍。每个早晨他都迎来一些新的回忆，然后一整天它们都以闪回或短暂的幻觉入侵。那些他从没有经历过的任务，从没有遇到的人，甚至连他认识的人都有些不同。它们都是些互不关联的微小细节，没有前后与因果，被包裹在重重迷雾中，但他知道它们都是真实的，就像他知道自己的名字一样。

他只能想出一种解释，其中涉及一个穿着连帽风雪衣的瓦肯老人。

他无力解答“怎么会”和“为什么”之类的问题，只愿自己能把它们关在门外。不去追逐虫洞[9]另一边到来的幽灵，他也有的烦恼了。此刻，如果换一下环境对他的状况有所帮助，他们的旅程就是值得的，不管他们是否真会找到格拉帕哥斯号。

但如果他摆脱不了那些回忆，他们最好还是找到那艘船来作补偿。那颗坠下的星星预示着更好的日子。能用的设备。一个通讯装置。一艘穿梭机。更多的食物。怎样都好。

他们出发前一个晚上，持续的微风穿过森林，那股冲动强烈侵蚀着他，到了让他失去力量逃跑的地步。他仅能侧躺着，经受着阵阵颤抖，忍受着发烧的折磨。他全身疼得就像好像接连跑了十个马拉松。他无法入睡，他很确定自己做不到，但依然时而醒转时而昏睡过去。他会意识到这个仅仅因为前一刻史波克还在看顾火堆，下一刻就拿着更多的水坐在吉姆身边。

那个晚上，穿越在球茎草信息素制造的甜腻的意醉神迷和由此激起的纷乱回忆之间，吉姆的思绪飘向了奇妙的海洋。他被困在一个迷宫里，在进取号的过道间搜索着某个他遗落的东西。就算他真找了那个东西，到了早上这个认知也消失得无影无踪了。

——————————————  
[1]维管组织：树木内输导水分和营养物质，并有一定支持功能的植物组织。树木的年轮即由此造成。  
[2] L’appel du vide, 法语。会法语的同学核对下吧，我直接从网上的英译翻过来的。  
[3] 其实这里我不是很明白，作者的意思可能是岩石表面的铁被氧化了所以呈红色，但内里还是呈红色就有些奇怪了。但自然界中铁也有以完全氧化态的形式存在的，有些铁矿石就是红色的。  
[4] 一种简单的陶器工艺，拿粘土搓成条，然后一圈圈绕成一个圆柱型，捏出形状，再加上底和别的部分。烧出来的陶器表面就是绳圈一样一棱一棱的。  
[5] 交感巫术Sympathetic magic, 百度百科上的解释不准确。早期的人类，分不清因果关系，把自然界很多不相关的事情联系起来，这就是迷信，基于迷信举行很多仪式企图影响另一个事件的发生，就是巫术。交感巫术中的一类巫术就是基于认为两个东西有相似性，那么一件事情的发生会导致另一件的发生。早期人类岩画上描述的往往是成功的狩猎，画画的人的目的是希望通过描绘成功的狩猎保证他们在实际生活中也能狩猎成功。差不多是这个意思。  
[6]《新约· 马太福音》，7:5。。意思就是指责别人之前先想想自己有没有同样的问题【大概吧】。中译本上下文如下：为什么看见你弟兄眼中有剌，却不想自己眼中有梁木呢？你自己眼中有梁木，怎能对你弟兄说：“容我去掉你眼中的剌”呢？你这假冒为善的人！先去掉自己眼中的梁木，然后才能看得清楚，去掉你弟兄眼中的剌。  
[7] Sudoc，Surak同时代的瓦肯军阀头子吧，忘了是TOS还是别的系列里提到的。  
[8] 一般天然发酵酒精的酵母能耐受的酒精度大概最高在15%上下，更高酒精度的酒都是靠后续蒸馏出来的，要么就是往里兑酒精。能够自然发酵产生40%+的酒精，黏黏虫真是超级真菌啊。谁要是能在地球上发现这样的真菌绝对能功成名就发家致富了。  
[9] Wormhole，百度百科说：“虫洞”就是连接宇宙遥远区域间的时空细管。虫洞可以把平行宇宙和婴儿宇宙连接起来，并提供时间旅行的可能性。


	6. Chapter 6

史波克

不幸中的万幸，他们行进的前两日天下着雨。吉姆因此有足够的体力让他俩走了大约三十公里，算是弥补了整个恶劣的状况。

但第二天以后，雨势未减，大片大片的丛林变成了水乡泽国。不止一次史波克被迫领路从一处曲折地绕到另一处，仅仅因为两处之间的区域无法通行。早晨、中午和傍晚天都是同一片灰蒙蒙的颜色。唯有晚上不同。晚上是如此黑暗，史波克得更多地依赖触觉和听觉，而非视觉。

第三天早上，他们跨过了四条溪流，而之后遇到的第五条是最大的，因下雨水流高涨，无法安全越过。他们别无选择，只得搭了一座简易的棚子，等待天气转好。

史波克坐在漏雨的树叶下，花了半个小时在脑中评估行进路线。他瞥过一眼这个星球的地图，因此只有一个大致的地理概念，不过到目前为止，他推测得还不错。要是他的距离估测正确的话，他们和目的地之间有一条狭窄的山脉，高度足够使山顶超过云线。因为头顶上叶片不停地滴水，他花了比正常情况多了百分之一百十五的时间来完成任务。

他躲到吉姆做的黏黏虫皮革毯下，现在它正被挂在棚子内，好像是帐篷中的帐篷。它潮湿，散发着霉味，不过作为阻止环境干扰的第二道防线它起到了作用。吉姆面无表情地看着他，一边试着找出一个让自己舒服的姿势。

“老天，真是倒霉。”吉姆咕哝道。“我要么是干爽地生病，要么是湿透的却好好儿的。”他把膝盖弯起贴近胸口，双手抱膝缩成一团，这姿势看上去很奇怪。“你能挺住吗？”

他的心率不齐在恶化。虽然雨水有降温的作用，但它无法降低湿度给他的呼吸系统带来的压力。“就当前的条件而言，我很好。”他说。吉姆低低笑了几声，然后把自己抱得更紧了。

“史波克，”他说着，突然严肃了起来。“我能问你个问题吗？”

“当然。”

“你为什么要留下来？”吉姆把目光转向森林，那儿白花花的雨帘厚重地垂落。“按照标准规定，你不必管我。”

“流程也鼓励在罕见情况下采用我们的最佳判断。”

“而你的最佳判断是留下来。”吉姆说。

“你是我的指挥官。这符合逻辑。”史波克想不出其它方法为自己辩解。

“就这个原因？”史波克点了点头，而吉姆摇了摇头。“我是说，我以前就知道你很忠诚，不过以前可不是现在这种状况。”他拿手扒了扒头发。“也不知道我做了什么事情值得你如此厚待。”

“你已经证明自身对星舰的重要价值。” 确切地说，这不是谎言，但也不是全部事实。这不像以往那些任务，其间吉姆展现出过人的指挥才能，激发了史波克的责任感。并不完全相似。

他还没分辨出其他的可变因素。也许最准确的说法是一种智力层面上的着迷。在他们共同执行任务的期间，史波克从安全距离观察着吉姆，看着他如何和别人的互动，还有他如何拒绝屈从，即便所有逻辑都指向另一边。舰长是一个奇异的个人，一目了然，无所顾忌，又令人费解。但情感上的依附是不符合逻辑的，不管他年长的自己是怎么打哑谜似地向他保证过。史波克已从他的母亲还有故乡那里得到了这个教训。

吉姆打断了他的沉思。这也提醒他严格地来讲两人间的安全距离已经不可能继续保持了。“那么，也不是因为负罪感什么的吧？”他不安地看着史波克。“我是说，你差点杀了我。所以你不会是……呃……想要平衡一下因果报应的尺度吧？”

“因果报应是不符合逻辑的地球迷信。”

“你懂我的意思。”

“否定。”

“很好。因为你不该为那件事烦恼。你所做的正是我需要你做的。我就是个混账，一切都是我自找的。”他说，而史波克想不出怎么回应。那时吉姆嘀咕了一句，声音很低，很可能是不想被史波克听见。“那也不是你第一次想掐死我了。”

“舰长？”

“啊？哦，那个，小林丸听证会那次，你明白的，比喻的说法。”

他的语气带着少有的到此为止的意思，于是史波克没有追问下去。但那个让他重新审视了自己整个思维方式的事件，竟然没有使舰长心怀怨恨，知道这一点的感觉很奇特。

“总之，我很高兴你决定留下。”一阵惬意的沉默后，吉姆说。“我不知道没有你会怎样。”

“你有百分之九十八的概率会死亡。”

“谢谢你的信任票。”吉姆的笑容让他明白无需为他的话解释或者道歉。这个笑容有点不一样，有了某些微妙的变化，不过史波克还来不及分析它真正的含义，吉姆就把脸垂到抱在一起的双臂之间。

过了几秒，他放弃了那个姿势，摊开四肢躺在地面上，叹了一口气。“唉，有点事情干就好了。”

“你想继续我们的比赛吗？”史波克指的是过去两天他们在头脑里下的盲棋。

“抱歉。今天晚上我是心有余而力不足。”吉姆沉默了零点八分钟，史波克以为他是要准备睡觉了，这时他又开口了。“玩真心话大冒险怎么样？”

“舰长？”

“这个游戏非常简单，醉鬼和小孩都能玩。”吉姆轻笑。“你得两个里面选一个，如果选‘真心话’那你必须回答一个问题，不管是什么问题。选‘大冒险’，你就必须做件事，无论是什么事。否则你就是弱鸡。”他解释完，仿佛它再正常不过。“你先来。”

“怎么来？”

“就问我那个问题，真心话还是大冒险？”

“真心话还是大冒险？”史波克带着一丝好奇重复道。

“真心话。”

此刻史波克才明白这一传统游戏潜在的价值所在。它是一种既能被社会接受又无需承担罪责的自我袒露。在有如地球人这样感情丰富的物种间这不算是个出人意料的发明。

他仔细想了想他的问题。“听说派克将军在你某次涉入酒吧斗殴后招募了你，这是真的吗？”

“我以为每个人都知道这件事。”吉姆说。  
“传言经常不太准确。”

“乌胡拉在场。其实，那也算是她的错。她没和你说起过吗？”

“这个话题从没出现过。”

“她没有到处说这事儿，我不知道是该失望好呢，还是该放心好呢。”吉姆说。“好吧，回答你的问题，没错。我过去是个莽撞的混蛋。”他的声音深沉了起来 。“现在还是。”

“我已发现你的莽撞背后经常有个正当的目的。”史波克说。“还有，我不会把你和那些广为人知的‘混蛋’归为一类。”

“能知道这个真好。”吉姆笑笑，手臂交叉在脑后。“真心话还是大冒险？”

“真心话。”史波克说，出于对互惠原则的遵守。

大约六点二秒的沉默。“你为什么和乌胡拉分手？”

史波克皱眉，他没料到舰长会提如此私人的一个问题。还好他有答案；同样的答案他在很多场合下对自己和他人重复过。“我们认为尽管我们两人最初互相吸引，但归根结底还是不适合彼此。”

吉姆抬起头，打量了史波克有好几秒。“好吧，这个答案真是狗屎，”他说。“怎么不适合？头脑上？情感上？身体上？”加上最后那条的时候他明显带了戏弄的语气。

“情感上。”

“噢。”吉姆的表情说明他并未料到会得到诚实的答案。“这是真的吗？我的意思是，纳拉达事件后你俩似乎情比金坚。”

“我们曾经如此。”那维持了一段怪异又短暂的时期。直到史波克能反思自己的行为。直到他能承认自己和他的族人一样有必要进行逻辑强化。他不想再把话题深入下去。吉姆也没有要求更多细节，他于是松了口气。当吉姆彻底放弃这个游戏后他感到更放心了。

凌晨天还暗着的时候，雨终于停了下来。到了下午，河水终于退下了一些，足以安全通过。

他们又恢复了不错的进度。随着海拔的升高，环境也发生了变化。除了已经熟知的物种，史波克开始注意到一些新的物种，差不多每天三种。其中有好几种他从没见的蕨木，树章鱼和有刺动物。还看到了几片空地，上面布满了长得极高的貂尾草。某天，他们撞上了一整群翼角兽浩浩汤汤地穿过森林的，它们体表的硬壳呈半透明，就像薄薄的红宝石涂层。

奇怪的是，他们遇到球茎草和牲畜虫的频率开始降低。虽然吉姆仍然受信息素影响，意识不太连贯，但他的症状没有那么严重了，并且至少晚上能睡上一会儿。他们跋涉的途中，吉姆有时会吹口哨，史波克发现自己很期待这种简单的声音刺激。通常他会挑些爱尔兰或是苏格兰民谣，不过有一次，他选的曲子出奇地像一首古老的瓦肯歌谣。

在他们遭遇第一个重大挫折的当日，史波克预计他们离山脉的底部尚有十二公里，之后还有五公里的路达到山顶。从那里他们应该能看到格拉帕哥斯号的撞击地点。

当吉姆突然一声不吭就冲出去的时候，他的注意力正在一个飞动的、古怪而细小的生物身上。史波克还来不及他看清那个突然夺走吉姆注意力的目标物，他的心律失常就发作了。他赶了上去，一个不可思议的场景展现在他的眼前。

“天哪，泰勒……真不敢相信。”地上有个人，吉姆跪到了他的身边。这个人形容憔悴，营养不良到了危险的地步，倒在一棵树木边上，啃食着长在低处的树叶。他的衣服破破烂烂，靴子不见了一只，光着的那只脚上布满了划痕和淤伤。他的身上沾满污垢，闻起来像是排泄物，还有一种气味花了史波克好几秒钟来辨别：球茎草内部的气味。

“我没在做梦吧？”吉姆害怕地抬头看向史波克。史波克摇了摇头，吉姆又转向泰勒。“他是怎么走到这么远的？”

“他们小队失踪已经有一段时间了。”史波克说。一个糟糕的解释，但他也只想得出这个。假设泰勒每晚都走向不同的球茎草，随机的偶然事件可能把他从初始地点带到了这里。

“他真瘦……”吉姆从他的储物袋里掏出一把太阳果，放在泰勒的脸旁。他探向泰勒的手腕，皱起了眉。“他的脉搏很混乱。”

史波克坐到吉姆一旁的地上，核实了上尉衰弱的生命体征。他做了几个基本的知觉测试。泰勒没有正确回应其中任何一个，他对任何外界刺激也全无反应。这意味着至少存在一定程度的脑损伤，但没有专门的医疗三录仪他无法看出其他问题。他把这些信息告知了吉姆。吉姆静静地思考了一会儿，视线一直没从上尉身上离开。

“但你不太确定。”他说。

“我无法确定，”史波克纠正他。

“也许这能治好。要是我们让他断了瘾，也许他最后会像我一样。”

“我们掌握的证据表明，受到球茎草化合物严重影响的生物体没有这种化合物将无法存活。而在此化合物的作用下它们亦无法存活。”史波克想了想加了一句。他看向那个男人的躯壳，他现在正带着令人不安的茫然表情吃着太阳果，没用手，直接凑在地面上进食。

他们应该离开此地。史波克忽然想道。他们应该离开此地且永不回头。那不完全是一个理性的结论，但是颇有吸引力。

吉姆又观察了几秒泰勒的状况。“我必须试试。”他说。史波克的胃翻搅起来，一如他每次吃肉时的感觉。

“舰长，我必须请求你再考虑一下。我们不知道格拉帕哥斯号的状况，拖延是不明智的。”

“史波克， 变成这样的本来可能是我。我不能留下他不管。”史波克不愿争辩，他明白在这个关头争辩无用，于是缄口不言。

吉姆给上尉洗了洗，清理了伤口，又喂了他一部分他们的食物储备，份量大得有点让人忧心。史波克不置一词地在一旁协助。无论他的力量怎么被削减，对于这些任务也是必须的。即使泰勒很轻，也很虚弱，只要有人试图摆布他，他就开始挣扎乱动。他只对食物感兴趣。白天过半时，吉姆坐下来和史波克讨论有什么选择，但很明显自始至终他只愿考虑一种选择。他为 “无论花多少时间”做计划，而史波克无法同意。

“你和他精神融合会有用吗？”一番毫无成果的讨论后，吉姆说。

这个问题让史波克震惊到骨子里去。这不是一个理性的建议，而是一个绝望的恳求，也是他不能允许发生的。“和一个受损的头脑进行精神融合是极度危险的。”他说。

“但你可以做到。”吉姆坐直了一点，直视着他，急切的目光让人动摇。“看看他是不是还在那儿。”

“理论上讲，”史波克说。“我可能会在过程中死去。”

吉姆的脸上露出了强烈的罪恶感，然后他再也没提过这个想法。

泰勒的状况急剧地恶化。他每晚都挣扎着想逃跑，甚至是天气条件不利于信息素传播的时候。他从不睡觉，有次逃跑时还崴了脚。第三个晚上，风暴从地势较低处刮来，史波克一人得制住陷入同样疯狂的泰勒和吉姆两人。吉姆认为他们应该坚持下去，这段时间可能只是适应期。他对泰勒说话，仿佛他还能听懂。他带着史波克从不知道他拥有的耐心照顾他。但到了第四个晚上，泰勒没了反应。到了早上，他显然已陷入了类似于昏迷的状态。

太阳还未完全升起，史波克从吉姆靠近火堆的姿态中读出了失败。他在史波克身边坐下，将近半个小时默不作声。

“我来动手。”他说，史波克立刻明白了他的意思。

“舰长，或许我可以——”

“不要紧的。你是瓦肯人。我不会让你做出这种牺牲。”吉姆抬起一只手示意他噤声，但史波克不打算就这么算了。

“我以前也杀过。”

“你杀过动物。你出于自卫杀过人。不要装得好像这个情况没什么不同。”仅有一瞬间，吉姆像是老了二十岁。“这里我是上级军官。他是我的责任。”

“舰长，我——”

“史波克。现在你能为我做的最好的事就是什么也不做。”吉姆说道，面孔冷硬。“你无法用逻辑让这事消失，所以，我请求你让我来处理它。”

星舰各种手册的宗旨是让它的成员们做好准备以面对各种各样的伦理困境。尽管安乐死被官方禁止，但仍有一些特例暗示这是可以接受的最后手段。史波克怀疑这一点不会让吉姆的任务更容易。他想坚持，让吉姆免于此事，因为与舰长不同，他已经有污点了。他曾经差一点就夺取了一条无辜的生命。但他知道吉姆已经做了决定，并且不会退步。

他们吃完了最后一点给养，然后吉姆一言不发地把泰勒背离了营地。史波克坐在火堆的余烬边，等着他回来。

大约过了半个小时他没有现身，史波克再也不能保持回避。他在营地的可视范围外发现了舰长，他正用一个草草做成的木头铲子在地上挖坑。史波克向上尉没有动静的身体瞥去一眼，接着把注意力转向吉姆。

“你需要帮助吗？”

“不用。”吉姆的动作明显加快了。

史波克想起了他们的牲畜虫实验，以及那个实验令人困扰的后果。“也许我应该进行一下尸检，以确定死亡原因。”话一出口他就意识到自己用错了词。

“死亡原因？”吉姆停了下来，铲子有一半插在地里。“我捂住他的嘴，然后捏住他的鼻子，直到他窒息为止。这就是死亡原因。”

“请原谅我。我是想说——”

“求求你。别说了。”

史波克捡起一块木头，在吉姆身边挖掘起来。他不知道还能做些别的什么。吉姆几乎立刻停下挖掘，试图从他手里夺过木头。

“我说了不用。”他低声呵斥道。史波克没有放手，吉姆也没有。

“我没有否认你的能力。”史波克说，小心翼翼地措辞，避过雷区。“我只是请求你让我帮忙。”

舰长的态度突然间变了，一种陌生的警觉浮现在他脸上。他仔细瞧着史波克，像是不能相信自己的感知。然后他眼睛里的冰冷消失殆尽，垂下了头。“好吧。”

有两个人出力，事半功倍。到了午后，他们挖了一个够大的坑。吉姆把泰勒单薄的身体放到坑底，然后一言不发地开始往上铲土。史波克也照着做了。

他们干完成，沉默地在墓地边站了一会儿。史波克努力回想典型人类葬礼的习俗。“你认为需要什么适当的仪式吗？”

“我不怎么信宗教，史波克。”

“我是说为了让你内心安宁。你……”史波克犹豫了，害怕这次他又说错什么。“你愿不愿说一些关于亡者的故事？也许，一段你喜欢的回忆？”

吉姆似乎沉默了许久，但其实那只有七点二秒。“当然。当然愿意。你还记得麦考伊说过泰勒喜欢恶作剧吗？”

“记得。”

“有一次，他要报复我们，呃，故意打扰他和一位女性友人的邂逅。他用医用胶齐边灌满了一些塑料杯子，然后把它们铺满了我们房间的整个地面。我们不得不把杯子全部捡起来倒空，最后还要把那一大堆东西拖到生物废弃物处理点。花了我们好几个小时才全都弄完。”他勉强笑了笑。“那天晚上我们本来要开聚会，但不得不取消，因为整个房间闻起来都像医院。老骨头气疯了。还好泰勒那个周末去朋友家了。他要是在周围晃悠，估计就会成为解剖学入门课台子上的下一具尸体。”

说完这话之后一两秒间，吉姆似乎意识到了自己说了什么，史波克看着他的表情从怀旧变成了绝望的惊恐。他抬起一只手，颤抖着掩在嘴上，接着掩在眼睛上，接着弓起了身体，他的肩膀在无声地抖动。

“ **操** 。”他颤抖着深深吸了一口气，摇了好几下头。“我不能……史波克，我不知道怎么……”他抬起头，泪水从脸颊滑落。突然他再次把头埋进手掌，走开了几步。史波克只能无力地看着，等着吉姆镇定下来。“这真蠢。”吉姆终于开口，嗓音模糊。“我知道我以前杀过人。我下达过开枪的命令。为什么这次就该不同？”

史波克想了好几种可能的回复，从提及吉姆和上尉间的友谊，到解释亲近程度是人类情绪反应强烈程度的关键决定性因素。他意识到——任何解释，尽管能提供信息，却没有任何安慰作用。“吉姆，”他说，然后舰长回头看向他，“我相信你所做的是正确的。”从他自己的声音里听到如此人类的感伤很奇特。

吉姆的表情微微放柔，虽然他似乎没有被说服。几分钟后，他平静得差不多，可以走回营地了。他俩行走间，史波克短暂地碰了碰他的胳膊，作为他仅能给予的身体上的支持。他已不再能感同身受地记起悲痛的感觉。

傍晚到来了，他们每人吃了一点果肉渣权作晚餐。太阳落下时刮起了徐徐微风，一分钟内变成了持续的大风。史波克看向舰长，而对方也在同一时间意识到发生了什么。他已经开始颤抖了。

“ **见鬼** ，我不需要这个。不要是现在。”吉姆把背抵在一棵蕨木上。他的脸因痛苦而扭曲，他从紧咬的牙齿间吐出低语。“它不能控制我。它不能控制我。不要像他一样。”

“你很安全。”史波克跪在他身边，一只手按在他的肩膀上。“我不会允许你离开的。”

“还想要它。老天，我还想要它。”他最后那句话更像是啜泣。他紧抓住脑袋边上的树枝，指节因力量而暴突。“和我说说话。”他哑着嗓子说。

“舰长？”

“和我说说话，史波克。要么说话，要么就操我。我需要分散注意力。”

史波克一时为舰长倒数第二句话的后半句感到迷惑。他回忆起医生曾有次用过这个短语，显然是为了表达极端的挫败感，但是放在现在模棱两可的上下文间——

他几乎要感激吉姆打断他的思考。“别想了。说些什么。任何什么都好。我不在乎内容。”

于是史波克讲了他对这颗行星和上面生物的观察结果。他讲了进取号上那些更费事的实验，希望他不在的时候少尉们能代为关照。他讲了学院里他最有前途的学生。他讲了那些多得让人郁闷的字面上说不通的人类表达。

他简单地讲了下他的母亲。

很难确切说清他到底讲了多久，但过了一段时间后他抬头看了看，意识到风已经停了。舰长睡着了，歪倒在那棵树上。史波克就着火光仔细观察着他的脸，一种陌生的感觉席卷了他的全身，仿佛有什么东西正要溢出他的胸膛。他心神不定地移开视线。

等到他确定吉姆不会醒来后，他执行了他的计划。他们挖的那个坟不深，挺容易就能挖开。他进行了粗略的尸检，又把尸体重新掩埋。到了完成的时候，他的双手抖个不停，他觉得恶心，但他已经发现了需要知道的东西。他在附近的溪流里洗了洗，然后整个晚上都完全无法冥想。

到了早晨，他是还没有想出令人满意的方法把这件事告知吉姆。他断定没有任何方式可以绕过这桩不光彩的事情，于是在他们打包完之前，他随机选择了一个时间。

“泰勒上尉情况很严重，”他说，停下来直到吉姆看着他。“他的大脑皮质[1]有好几处严重的病变，损伤面积广泛，我很惊讶他当时还能行动。”

吉姆松开了手里的储物袋，瞪着史波克。“你……检查过了？”他提问的语调和表情传达出的一切都是令人费解，史波克失去了言语。他知道他必须回答，但他的嘴不能移动。要是他确认了这点，要是他承认违背了吉姆的信任，吉姆再也不原谅他该怎么办？

后悔是不合逻辑的，他提醒自己。木已成舟。[2]“肯定。”他说。

吉姆走向他，离得挺近，史波克让自己站稳好面对一场对质。但吉姆只是纹丝不动地站着，直直盯着史波克的胸口。

接着他倾身靠向史波克，前额抵在史波克的胸骨顶部。吉姆深深地吸气又缓慢地吐气。通过仅有的这一点连接，史波克陷入了一阵柔和的波动。他能感到吉姆的身体紧接着松弛了下来。吉姆抓住史波克的双臂，把它们牢牢固定，仿佛是以此来支撑自己的身体。“谢谢你，”他低语。

史波克想说些什么，但他来不及找到合适的话语，舰长已经放开了他，向营地的另一边走去。

他们在沉默中步行，在沉默中休息和进食。四公里过去了，其间吉姆一次也没有试着和他进行交谈。到他们扎营时，史波克对舰长精神状况的担忧已愈演愈烈。他们搭了个小坡棚，史波克则靠着一路收集来的食物准备了一顿不足量的晚餐。两人间依然没有交流。

整个傍晚吉姆都明显紧绷着。黄昏到来又离去，其间没有任何事故，什么也没发生。史波克发现“一个奇迹”的说法很符合现状，尽管他并不相信奇迹真的存在。他们一定是离球茎草够远了，信息素因而无法到达这里。他把这个理论告诉了吉姆，嗓音因为一整天没有说话有点哑了。吉姆用怀疑的目光和一声模棱两可的咕哝声作为回应。

但接着他仰面躺了下来，表情突然变了。“我的天，看那些星星……”

史波克向上看去。银河明亮的条带正在开始显现，看上去和每个无云的夜晚别无二致。“舰长？”

“这是我到了这里以后第一次看到它们。”吉姆说，声音带着敬意。

确实，直到现在，在吉姆清醒的晚上，天空必定被雨云遮蔽。史波克感到一种近乎敬畏之情，提醒他不要把任何事视作理所当然。他靠在吉姆身边的一棵树上，看着头顶上旋动的点点繁星。

即使他放任自己的目光更久地停留在吉姆表情痴迷的脸上而非天空上，他也把这事实当成是出于单纯的好奇心，而不作他想。

***

斜坡和平地的地形组合，使他们得以快速行进：先疾行一阵，接着休息。高地的猎物更加丰富。不过，这里也长了至少五种其它种类的浆果和一种可食用根茎植物，于是史波克得以减少打猎。头一回，他们的食物小有富余。他们可以边赶路边采集食物，等到了一天结束时，再好好吃上一顿。

他们的能量消耗依然大于热量摄入，这困扰着史波克，但水取而代之成了首要问题。好几次史波克不得不走出营地好几公里才能找到新鲜的水源。这里的溪流也更小，极不显眼，史波克若不直接撞上就很难发现。

在他们长途跋涉的第十二天，他为同一目的外出搜寻。他不太情愿撇下吉姆一人，不过最近舰长的精神和身体状况都有了显著的改善。很大一部分原因是他吃上了足够的食物，晚上也能睡上好觉。他散发着乐观情绪，或者至少是一种令人动容的坚韧，甚至在短暂的抑郁影响下亦是如此。昨天他笑了，那是自泰勒事件以来的头一次。

史波克思考了一阵那一刻在他头脑里如此鲜明的原因，结论是吉姆占据他思绪的时间比起他们被困前多出了六倍。表面上这合情合理，但这些思绪的很大一部分并不实用。它们并不关乎吉姆的健康或是安全，相反全围绕着吉姆本人：他的幽默感，他的人格特质，他各种细微的表情差异。

或许他是在潜意识地记录这些因素来监测舰长的精神状态。他评估了一下自己的解释，觉得它并不恰当。此时一个声音引起了他的注意。

有个大东西在森林里移动，正慢慢地靠近他。

它体型很大，却将自己伪装得很好。他要是不警觉一点可能会把它当成一棵在微风中摇摆的树木。它让他想到一只螳螂，只是眼前这只有三米高，呈深红色。长长的刺从它的前肢和后背中冒出。它几乎是迟疑地行走着。那古怪的楔状脑袋上要是有眼睛的话，它们也不明显。

它在接近他，他非常肯定自己就是猎物。

他准备好长矛，而毫无预警地，它张开了一对巨大的翅膀。一百只黄色的眼睛紧盯着他。

巨螳螂猛地向他扑来，史波克往边上一摔。一根巨大的刺插在他身后的地面上。他刚来得及扑到一棵蕨木后面，它就再次发动攻击，速度快得邪门。随着一声可怕的重击声，长刺一半嵌入了树干中，而史波克抓住了这个机会。他从树后跃出，矛用力向前一戳。叮的一声，矛尖在螳螂盔甲般的外壳上滑过，没有留下明显的伤害。

史波克转身奔跑，不顾自己混乱的心率。仅仅几秒后，他的脚落入了一团盘根错节的树根中，一个他本该注意到的天然陷阱。他跌了下去，其间头差点撞上一棵树木。等到他爬起时，那只螳螂已经追了上来。

它来了，就在五米开外，穿过树木间一条清晰的小道注视着他，头部缓慢地左右摆动。它振动着翅膀，把它们张开又合拢。他是该再次试着逃跑还是站在原地不动？

他的大脑还来不及处理这些信息，巨螳螂就突然伸长脖子，越过了他们间的整段距离，那速度之快，仿佛它的口器就这么凭空出现在了他大腿边上。

疼痛来得太过突然，史波克来不及将其屏蔽。他晃了一下，集中力开始溃败，他敏锐地意识到巨螳螂正在用消化液软化他的腿部。随着他肌肉的每一次移动，皮肤从皮肤和结缔组织上被撕开，这感官让上百万个神经元发出的求救信号直冲入他的杏仁体[3]。他被拖入其中。

史波克并不习惯身体上的疼痛。他上一次感到疼是在孩提时代，那时他还没有掌握精神控制。一声大叫失控地从他嘴里逸出。他只想爬走，挣脱束缚。

巨螳螂把他拖了回去，尖刺像栅栏一样插在他周围。恐惧从他的精神屏障的裂缝间涌入，把逻辑扫荡得无影无踪。他没有力气逃跑。他应该有，但他没有，不再有了。

但就在那时， 一声奇怪的金属碰击声传遍了他的身体，巨螳螂放开了他。史波克只能一动不动地躺着，呼吸着潮湿的泥土气息，他的腿像是着了火，他拼命试着重新集中起注意力。

一个熟悉的声音在他知觉的边缘回响。“喂，你个丑八怪！”

史波克扭过头，翻倒的视角让他晕头转向。是吉姆，手臂间抱着什么东西，一只手举在肩膀后面。螳螂的影子在史波克身上移动，它开始发出嘶嘶声。

“这就对了。到这儿来！”吉姆抬高手臂扔出了什么，然后传来另一声响亮的撞击声。“从我的瓦肯人身边滚开！”

史波克努力想开口，想要警告吉姆，但他的喉咙紧闭发不出声音。他的心跳声震耳欲聋，赶走了任何连贯的念头。巨螳螂发起了进攻，史波克听见它翅膀张开的声音。他意识到自己不再看得见了，接着失去了意识。

***

他醒来时听见一种奇怪的撕扯声。他猜想自己是不是听到了螳螂把吉姆撕成碎片的声音，心率顿时增加了百分之两百，然后有个东西轻轻地碰了碰他，他睁开眼睛。

“吉姆？”

舰长看着他，笑逐颜开。他正把一条黏黏虫皮革往史波克腿上一处撕裂较深的伤口上放。这种原始的绷带把一层厚而密实的；貂尾草绒毛固定在伤口上。“嘿。你还好吧？”

史波克试着弯了弯手指和脚趾。他的右腿僵硬，不能移动，但他能感到所有的肌肉和骨骼能最低限度地运作。眼前没有险情，他已经本能地重新控制了疼痛感，恐惧成了遥远的回忆。“我想是的。”他动了动想坐起，但吉姆放在他肩膀上的手制止了他。

“我还没弄完呢。别动。”他从一大块黏黏虫皮革上又割下另一条。“你有好几个小时没有反应，我很担心。我用酒精清理了你的伤口。把这东西也浸在里面。达不到我要的无菌程度，但我必须用什么东西止住出血。”

出血。他为什么会出血？“螳螂。”史波克再次想要坐起身扫视这块区域，结果被按了回去。

“我们是要这么叫它吗？还挺有道理。”吉姆打趣说。“我把它赶跑了。”

“怎么样赶跑的？”

“小心翼翼地。”吉姆咧嘴一笑，似乎对史波克的反应感到高兴。“可能还用到了喷火器和神剑，可别对别人说是我说的。” 

史波克盯着他。疼痛不停地瓦解着他控制力的边缘，而困惑对此毫无帮助。他意识到上述的困惑可能意味着吉姆在开玩笑，于是他镇定下来，给了舰长不置信的一眼。

“行啦，它也咬了我。我猜我尝起来味道不怎么好，因为它开始尖叫然后就跑走了。”吉姆耸耸肩。“和我这颗圆白菜相比，瓦肯人一定是菲力牛排。” 

“哪里？”

“什么哪里？”

“它咬了你哪里？”史波克更仔细地检查着吉姆，然后看见他制服的一侧有一块深红色的污渍，大约有他手掌大小。

“没事儿。”吉姆调整了下坐姿，这样史波克就看不到伤口了。

那时他才迟迟意识到，根据一切所知因素，他当时本该是独自一人，因此照理已经死了。“你是怎么发现袭击的？”他审视着吉姆。

“关于那个啊。”吉姆盯着地面，仿佛是在落叶间寻找答案。“记得你曾试图说服我，我不是个莽撞的混蛋吗？我……那个，已经在……趁你不在时离开营地有段时间了，自己做一些探索。有时我随便挑一个方向，有时我跟着你。我从不走远。”见史波克没有反应，他接着说。“我有段时间经常去半球室。你没有更早发现我还挺奇怪的。”

史波克困难地消化着这些话。尽管它们在语法上说得通，其内容还是出乎他的意料。“你跟着我？”

“啊？最近大部分时间我感觉越来越好。至少能睡四个小时的安稳觉。你不在的时候我无法再坐着不动了。”

“这次事件恰恰是我不想让你在场的原因。”史波克说。躺在地上传达严厉感有点困难。“这里危险够多了。你不需要把它们都找出来。”

“好像靠自己你把危险处理得有多好似的。”吉姆翻了个白眼。“我很肯定我赶到时，你正刚好要扣住那只螳螂的脖子呢。”

吉姆的情绪无法被逻辑地反驳。史波克愉快地感到惊讶，同时又和隐约地感到失望。

“没有针线这起不了多大作用。”吉姆扎紧最后一块绷带时低声说道。“我觉得你应该考虑一下自愈深眠。”

史波克一时不知道该说什么。他以前从未真正用过深眠，只是知道其中原理。并且，他能百分之九十六地确定星舰外星生物学课程并不会深入到瓦肯解剖结构的细节，更别提自愈深眠了。他正要开头询问吉姆从哪里获知此信息，却犯了坐起身的错误。疼痛在他的意识底下闪动，让他明白损伤比最初预计的还要严重。

无论怎样，这不是个稳妥的建议，“我不能留下你单独一人。”他说。

“要是你的伤口发生感染，你还是会留下我单独一人的。”吉姆反驳。

“要是有风暴怎么办？”

“我会在你进入深眠前把自己绑起来。”

“那只螳螂可能会回来。到时你将无法自卫。”

“不不，我会搞一大堆的石头扔它。”

史波克又列出了六条反对理由，每一条都被吉姆毫不留情地驳回。最终他完全停止回应，干巴巴地笑了两声。“天哪，我们真是一团糟啊？”

在这点上他们能取得共识。“似乎如此。”

“好啦。瞧，你需要尽快地愈合伤口。要做到这一点，你需要相信我。”吉姆的笑容既揶揄又悲哀。“让我帮你。”

在两个糟糕的选项中选一个，史波克想。人类有个短语说的就是这种情况，但他想不起来了。不幸的是，舰长的论点略胜一筹。继续赶路只会让伤口恶化，而且他要花上好几个星期才能痊愈。身为瓦肯人，他必须服从优胜的逻辑。

他勉强点头同意。

———————————————

[1] 大脑皮质：大脑的表层结构，覆盖整个大脑，负责非常重要的各种功能，包括记忆，各种知觉，语言，思维，等等等等。  
[2] 原文是What is, is。Tribble提醒我对应的其实是Kaiidth， 瓦肯语。  
[3] 杏仁体：就是前文提到的蜥蜴脑（脑扁桃体）部分。维基百科说：杏仁体引发应急反应，让动物能够挺身而战或是逃离危险。它体积很小，对情绪反应十分重要，尤其是恐惧。当受到伤害之后，杏仁体的特定区域会“因为而学会害怕”，并产生恐惧的记忆。所以这一大段科学术语翻译成白话文就是，疼痛让他开始害怕了。


	7. Chapter 7

柯克

 

即使他已经知道自愈深眠是怎样的，看着史波克进入其中还是有点古怪。有好几次吉姆摸索着他的脉搏；他无法说服自己这是安全的。他等到史波克完全进入深眠后，拿起破烂的黏黏虫皮革毯盖住他，然后强迫自己退开。那些回忆是让人不安，他想，但这并不意味着它们就没用。另外，能知道史波克的象棋战略，还有究竟如何与之对抗，毋庸置疑妙极了。

他照料起了自己的伤势，即侧腰上一圈细小的穿刺伤。巨螳螂没有机会将他撕开，所以这个部位只是有点瘀痕。但和史波克不同，他没有处理伤口时昏迷不醒的福利，洒上酒精时不得不咬着满口的衣服，不然这个星球的另一边就有可能学会阿尔法象限里最不堪入耳的咒骂。

尽管伤口疼痛，又筋疲力尽，他仍保持着警惕，等着老骨头大概会称之为“瓦肯巫术”的过程按部就班。那天夜晚，他用各种绳结把自己绑在一棵树上，不过天公作美，完全安然无事。每隔几小时他就检查一下史波克的伤口，每次它都变得更小，看上去没有那么狰狞，也不太肿了。

终于，在他用着午后暮瓜小点时，他听到了那句咒语：“打我。”

要是没有他从非寻常途径获得的背景知识，吉姆可能还真办不到。他试着把史波克想象成那个讨厌的编程教授，就因为他当堂纠正了她，她竟威胁不让他通过课程。但这没多大用。

“谢谢你，舰长。”史波克在吉姆打了第四下后抓住了他的手腕。“已经够了。”他似乎恢复了活力，只是因为粗暴的叫醒仪式有点恼怒。

“你确定？”吉姆逗弄他。“我正假装你是魏克索博士呢，而且我的泄愤名单只进行了一半。”

史波克朝着他挑起了双眉，吉姆相当肯定这表情的意思是“地球人永远是宇宙中最不可理喻的物种”。吉姆对此极为自豪。

不幸的是，史波克小题大做了好一会儿，坚持他们休息几天直到吉姆痊愈才出发。吉姆连骗带哄，外加不少甜言蜜语，才讨价还价地把时间降到两天。

不过到头来这算是个不错的决定，因为高地的山丘变得越来越陡，也更难翻越了。陡峭的石壁在坡地上突起，而他们能走的路线和直线毫无相似之处。他身上起了各种水泡和老茧。不过爬山的过程倒是挺让人满意。他在学院时玩过攀岩，尤其喜欢挑战高处。他攀过了几座诱人的小型峭壁，这让史波克惊恐万状。他必定要在顶部挥手，然后尽情享受史波克极度恼怒的表情。

他们一边徒步行走，一边讨论着周遭丛林的变化，每当有新物种出现就给它们命名。史波克总是用那些实际又无趣的名字，诸如白色拟鸟兽，而吉姆则偏爱傻气的行内笑话还有没品的双关语。他才不管史波克怎么说，一只浑身黏糊糊像只打洞耗子的东西，只可能叫做烂泥哈利[1]。整个情形迅速沦为一项比赛，谁先发现某物谁就赢得了用自己的方式命名的权利，管它是荒唐还是有意义。任何一边都有足够多的机会。

某天他们提起了球茎草，主要是吉姆确定了提起那名字并不会咒他倒霉。史波克的回答说明他已经琢磨这个问题有一段时间了。

“通常由于大气含氧量低，高海拔环境无法支持大型类昆虫体的生存。”他说。“而球茎草似乎依赖牲畜虫生存。如果牲畜虫在这里不能存活，那它也不能。”

“这关系可真紧密。协同进化[2]？”

“这是一个合理的可能性。”

“可惜我们几个星期前不知道。”吉姆说，表面上是开玩笑，内心则沮丧地发了一小通脾气。

果然，史波克的假设理论没有错。在高地的三天内，周围已不再有翼角兽、牲畜虫，或是任何有许多腿又没有真正肺部的东西。巨螳螂很有可能也在消失的物种之列，不过没人会想念它的。接连好几天他们没遇上过一株球茎草。现在吉姆期盼着夜晚的到来，它是用来放松和思考的好时候。

如今他头脑清醒了，就常常想起泰勒。他仍然无法将自己的所作所为和他的自我评判联系在一起。不过有时他放下这个念头后一整天也就这么过去了。

但他不是没有别的烦恼，因为那些回忆依旧如影随形。虽然是球茎草引触发了它们，但在球茎草的影响范围之外，它们却依然持续到来，且和过去一样的强烈。

最怪异的部分是他真真切切地通过史波克的眼睛看到了自己。平行宇宙里的另一个他看上去真是自信满满，受人欢迎，且还如鱼得水，但这并不让他感到困扰。看在老天份上，这回忆第三次出现后他想道，我真的像那样看着史波克吗？然后某个夜晚他突然意识到自己正越过火光直勾勾地看着他的大副，一边漫无目的地细瞧着他的耳朵尖，一边享受着内心愉悦。他差点就没忍住拍打自己额头的冲动。

但回忆也不全都是坏事。有一天，他正忙着寻找最佳方案来翻越某块棒透了的巨岩，一个念头突然击中了他。

他熟识自己的父亲。

一个充满耐心的声音，一个高大身影的轮廓。几幅全息照片，在小溪边野营，炸着他们那天抓到的小鱼。他的父母在朋友的婚礼上跳舞。这些和其他记忆片段不同。它们里面带着某种他不能解释的温情，某种熟稔的独特质感和氛围。它们和他的心灵融为一体，仿佛本就属于那里。

幸好史波克在前面离他有段距离，因为他必须暗暗地发泄一下情绪。他嫉妒另一个自己，但也庆幸能获得一小部分他未能经历的过去和未来。

那天夜晚迟些时候，等到他能冷静下来好好思考，他突然意识到一个奇怪的问题。在那些回忆里他的父亲看上去十分年轻，他怀疑那时史波克没可能见过乔治•柯克。这些回忆必定来自另一个吉姆。这就意味着另一个吉姆曾通过精神融合向另一个史波克分享过那些经历。

这让他有点糊涂了。为什么他们要用那种方式交流私人细节，而正常人不是告诉对方就行了吗？

吉姆看向史波克，他坐在一旁树叶做的垫子上，双目紧闭，两手紧扣呈冥想的姿势。莫名的担忧让吉姆的胃翻搅着。有时他觉得自己像是站在一扇门的门口，他把手搁在门把上，不确定自己是否想看见门的另一边是什么。他也不太能确定自己有选择权。

第二天他们在一片露天貂尾草地上扎营，史波克则去寻找急需的水源。吉姆用新鲜的动物身上的刺更换了矛头，然后等待访客的到来。最近三天里，等史波克离开后，总有几伙树章鱼聚集在树上看着他，趁他不备就偷一些他们的食物。有时他能抓到一只，有时他把它们赶跑，不过他总在迷路前被迫停下。好吧，他还会笑倒，因为看着一只章鱼逃跑，就像看到十个彩虹弹簧圈[3]齐齐弹跳下楼梯一样，真太滑稽了。

可是这个傍晚有点不同，捣乱分子没有出现。比起半智能章鱼发出的沙沙声，一片寂静更让他不安。吉姆一只手始终放在长矛上，但大约一刻钟后，他慢慢放松了警惕。也许章鱼们厌倦了他另寻乐子去了。于是他摆弄起貂尾草杆，试着用它们编织一间棚屋。

大约就在那时他看到了它。

一只巨大的蜥蜴。和鸭子完全不可同日而语，也不像迄今为止他所见过的任何东西。它大概有三米长，身体呈深浅不一的棕色。他看到它时，它正灵巧地从草地对面一棵倒下的蕨木上爬过。一秒后，它看到了他。

突然它直起身体用两腿站立，一晃眼就冲向了他。他还没来得及拿起长矛它就扑到了他的身上。

一袭鲜活的鳞甲带着风暴般的力量撞上了他举起的双手。他被撞倒，一堆轻巧的貂尾草减缓了他坠落的势头。他挣扎着爬开，试图把手指戳进那对狭窄的红眼睛里，但锋利的爪子扎入他的胳膊，把他按在原地。他大叫一声，空气从肺里抽离。

袭击者的体重让他无法呼吸顺畅。他的双腿被困在了它的腹部下方。他只能用一只手架住它的脖子，并顶住那只将要踩碎他喉咙的脚掌。他必须这么干。一张长满了长长白牙的嘴在离他鼻子不到十公分的地方猛地咬合。他的肌肉因用力过度而抖动着，要不了几秒就要瘫软了。

 **该死** ，它很强壮。

然后它开始发出声音，粗砺而可怕。一开始这声音只是一连串低吼，而突然间通用翻译机运作了起来，开始往中间插入一些词语。不过这机器并不是特别有帮助。

“杀——杀——软——杀——死——”

“等等！”吉姆呛出声音。“听着！你能听见我吗？”

他很确定他的脸就要被撕下来了，这时它对着他眨了眨眼，接着身上的压力减轻了一些。“声音……奇怪。怎么？”这个嗓音的柔和程度就和沙砾在沙砾上摩擦的声音差不多，但它肯定是雌性的。吉姆打量起胸口上方的庞大身影，寻思着翻译机的芯片究竟有没有和其他东西一样被烤焦了。

他努力喘上气。“是的。我可以听懂——”

嘶的一声，空气被划开，一支箭出现在了蜥蜴的肩膀上。她猛抖了一下，然后从吉姆身上跳下，在周围打着转，寻找着箭的来源。

吉姆抬起头，正好看见史波克从树木间现身，手上的弓换成了长矛。他冲过草地，放低武器，像握着一支标枪。他失控了。吉姆能从他的眼睛里看出来。

“史波克，等等！她是智能生物！”吉姆挣扎着站起，移向前截住他。

他抓住史波克的胳膊，结果被史波克轻易地甩脱，肋骨还被手肘顶了一下。他疼得几乎要跪倒，但几个星期前他的忍耐力已经被提高到了荒唐的程度。他摆脱疼痛，踉跄着追在他发狂的大副身后。

“住手！”他粗着嗓子大吼。“听我的！”

史波克和那只蜥蜴速度惊人地移动着。蜥蜴在飞扬的貂尾草碎片中绕着史波克划圈，他猛地刺向她的头部，蜥蜴把头扭到一边。她的尾巴猛地一振，飞身扑向史波克的腿。他躲开，一脚踩向她的脖子，而她从下方猛一抽身，使他失去了平衡。她四肢着地，接着用两腿站立起来，立起的身体比他俩都高。史波克向后跌去，他还来不及起身，她就在他胸口划出了数条绿线。

吉姆努力遏制住想要跑到他们之间的冲动。被矛戳到或者被爪子划到可无济于事。“史波克中校，这是舰长命令。停止行动。”

搏斗的形势突然发生了变化。蜥蜴想绕到史波克身后，但她从两腿站立回到四腿爬行时滑了一下。她着地的方式让箭在肩膀插得更深，她低吼着，不禁蜷起了身体。

史波克大步冲向她，举高了手里的长矛。那一刻，吉姆非常肯定，他看到的不是他的大副，他看到的是一个来自两千年前的瓦肯人。

吉姆凝聚起他仅剩的最后一点力气，垂低肩膀，冲向史波克，把两人一齐撞倒在地。

在一片手脚疯狂挥打的混乱中他几乎搞不清楚状况。他抓紧一把蓝色的衣服，凭本能行事，在学院里接受的擒拿训练瞬间全回到了他的身上。

这场打斗本不该持续如此之久。要么史波克没有尽全力，要么就是他有什么不对劲。吉姆在一次防御中用腿回击，但史波克太快了。他躲过了攻击，跨坐在吉姆身上，吉姆还来不及眨眼，一把刀已经抵在了他的脖子上。

吉姆几乎要大笑了。这似曾相识的感觉太不可思议了。但这感觉很快消失，然后就只剩下史波克，还有与被割喉仅一线之差的吉姆。

他咽了咽口水，喉结贴着刀锋上下移动。史波克在他上方大口喘着气，瞳孔扩散，像被吓坏的动物一样。吉姆知道怎么说服别人慢慢息怒，但恐惧则不同。它更不理性，更让人迷失。

“史波克……”他开口，太多的话一下子涌进他的头脑。我本以为我们间的问题已经过去。我本以为我可以依靠你。我本以为我们是朋友。

一秒间隙情势发生了变化。极度的震惊和痛苦从史波克的脸上闪过，是如此深切让人不忍卒视。他猝然从吉姆身上爬离，往后踉跄了几步，坐倒在地上。他的视线飘忽，刀子从手中滑落。

吉姆让脑袋向后落去，盯着天空看了一会儿，努力让自己相信胸口奇迹般的起伏是真实的。他支着身体坐起，扫视着四周的草地。他的第一个袭击者正趴在地上，在草地的边界带着明显的兴趣注视着他们。他看向她时，她呈细线的瞳仁张大了。

“你说话，”她干巴巴地说。

“你也是。”吉姆说。他挣扎着站起，十几处新的伤口让他瑟缩了一下，接着他摊开手掌并举高双手，朝着她稳稳跨出一步。是时候进行损害控制了。“我们不想伤害你。我也希望你不想伤害我们。”

“坏谎话，”她发着嘶嘶声，鼻子朝着史波克的方向拱了拱。“想杀我。”

“不，不会了。”吉姆花了几秒钟时间检查了下右胳膊上的穿刺伤。伤口很宽，但不太深。运气好的话他自酿的消毒剂就能够处理了。“你为什么要攻击我？”  
“看上去好吃。但说话。不吃说话的东西。”她的鼻翼翕动着。  
“太好了。”似乎宇宙终于给了他一点甜头。他看到她瞥向自己的伤口然后弯起了前肢。”我可以帮你处理。”

她冲他吼了一声，接着把脖子扭到一个不可思议的角度，用牙齿把箭扯了出来。她咬紧牙齿，把箭折成了两截，再把它一口吐到一边。

“那好吧。”他回头瞅了瞅史波克。史波克还坐在地上，他的双肘放在膝盖上，头埋在手掌间。“你能不能……到那边去等我一会儿？” 他作势让她去营地远远的另一边。“有件事情我需要处理一下。”

她似乎警觉又好奇，但仍慢慢地完成了他的指示。接着她再次扭过头，伸出一条黑色的舌头舔弄着伤口。他仔细观察了她近一分钟。吉姆只知道一种高级蜥蜴物种，但她绝对不是葛恩人[4]。她太瘦长，移动也太迅速了，更别提她是半四足动物，而且她的形态倒更像科莫多龙，不太像一只不幸在墙壁上撞弯了脑袋的直立行走的鳄鱼。

直到他确定她不会在背后爪袭他后，他才走向史波克。走了一半时，他战栗了起来，一阵新注入血液的肾上腺素让他飘飘然。此次事件的超现实感消失得一丝不剩，纯粹的被背叛感紧随其后到来。史波克攻击一只巨大凶猛的蜥蜴是一回事儿，但是攻击他算什么？这行为太出格了，治他个违抗上级都太轻了。

“行了，刚刚那 **到底** 是怎么回事？”他甚至都不管自己的声音是否显得冷静且职业。

待到他走近，他意识到史波克正在对自己低语，一遍遍说着同一句话。“我能控制自己的情绪。我能控制自己的情绪。”

那让吉姆怒火更盛。“你能控制个鬼！”他高声道。“刚才你到底在想些什么？”

“——控制自己的情绪。我能控制——”

吉姆停在史波克身侧，身影笼罩着他。他受够了。“刚才我问了你一个问题，中校。 **回答我** 。”他一把抓住史波克的头发把他的头往后拉。

史波克抬起眼看着他，脸上满是泪痕。

一段回忆撞进了吉姆的脑袋，它是那么鲜明，让他头晕目眩。他就知道。以前他也曾经历过同样的状况，他在史波克最脆弱的时候非难他，史波克是那么地沮丧和羞愧，简直不知该怎么好了。

吉姆无意识地松开了手指。他向后退开，史波克的视线始终停留在他的身上，几乎要剜出两个窟窿。他走开了一段距离，坐倒在他狼藉一片的小棚屋工程上，然后瞪着地面。

他们三个在全然的沉寂中似乎坐了很久。吉姆屏着呼吸，小心地清洗着伤口，一边努力想着下一步该怎么办。这整个事件都是为一个糟糕的笑话做的铺垫，他想。一位嗑药的舰长，一个精神崩溃的瓦肯人，还有一只体型过大的蜥蜴被困在一颗星球上，并且他们都想杀了彼此。但愿他知道包袱在哪儿。

最终他认定没有合适的方式能解决当下的困境，于是站起身，搓搓手，假装仍然是他说了算。“今晚上我们在这里安营。”他宣布，然后转向蜥蜴。“如果你想和我们待在一起，我有些问题得问问你。我们有食物可以分给你。”这不是实话，但绝大部分智慧物种都有表达友善的行为准则。如果吉姆能用牺牲晚餐来安抚她的话，那再好也不过了。

“会留下。”一阵考验人神经的沉默后，她说道。吉姆很肯定她刚刚打量了他一番，并且按照某个怪异的外星标准认可了他。

“好极了。我的名字叫吉姆•柯克。”他指了指自己的胸口，为了让意思更明白。“那边的那个是史波克。我为他的行为道歉。我想我们有个……误会。”他没有回头看。目前他可应付不了史波克。“你叫什么名字？”

“第一长爪，九日战斗姐妹，刺边巢第六——”

“长爪。我明白了。”吉姆料想她不会吹毛求疵，也幸好她似乎对他的称呼版本很满意。这样的名字他也不会忘记，他想着，瞥向她长着四个脚趾并自备武器的脚爪。 “那么，长爪，你能帮我收集柴火吗？”

“火做什么用？”

“照明，做饭。”

天，爬行动物的表情太难读懂了。就像玩俄罗斯轮盘赌并蒙着眼睛猜结果一样。“会帮忙。”她终于说道。

他们用古怪又别扭的方式合作着，捡了够一晚上用的木柴。有那么一次吉姆瞥了史波克一眼，看见他坐在空地边缘陷入冥想。吉姆尽全力做出一顿大餐想要打动长爪，其间他使出了浑身解数，比如慢烤上料这样的技巧。等他做完饭，已经是傍晚了，然后他意识到自己做了足够三人份的食物。另外，水袋还在史波克那里。他无视了这两点，还是开了饭。

他看着长爪撕咬着半只鸭子，一边想着要怎么起头。“我们以前从没见过你们的种族。” 她贪婪地咀嚼着骨头，那嘎吱声让他不太想动自己那份食物了。“你们的族人怎么称呼？”  
她从牙齿间剔出一块翅膀的碎片。“强壮。”

吉姆皱眉。通常“种族”这一概念能大致翻译清楚，但它的意思一定是没有传达好。“不，我的意思是……你们怎么叫你们自己？我的种族是人类，史波克的种族是瓦肯人。就像这样。”

她冲着他眨了好几下眼睛。“勇敢。很强壮。”

他放弃了这个问题，接下去又问。“这里是你的家吗？”

“不。从Gr’skgr’ut来的。隔了好几个恒星。”通用翻译器放弃了处理那一串混乱的喉音和吼声，它明显是她星球的名字。

这让他惊讶。这个物种到底是如何获得曲速技术的呢？吉姆尽可能巧妙地着手这个疑问。“我们也是从很远的地方来的。一个叫做星际联邦的地方。你们是怎么来到这里的？”

“坐飞船。”

“是你开的飞船吗？”

“不。智者开。”

他总算有了点进展。“谁是智者？”

“智者思考，战士战斗。是这样。”

 

也许是二态物种[5]？吉姆纯粹是习惯性地转向史波克，结果看到他振作了一些，并在偷听着他和长爪的对话。他大概想出了各种理论还有很多问题，但吉姆怀疑他不会出声。当他注意到吉姆的视线后，垂下了目光，又回到那副窘得要死的样子。

“很久没见到说话的东西了。”长爪说。这是第一个不是靠着吉姆吃力的诱导从她嘴里获得的细节。他把这权当是取得进展的标志。

“那些，呃，智者怎么了？”

“船被攻击。在天上毁了。”

似乎不只有他们惹毛了那些开炮狂外星人。“你知道谁袭击了你们吗？同样的事情也发生在我们头上。”

“不知道。智者知道，大概。”她略一垂头，做了个吉姆估计是蜥蜴耸肩的动作。

“所以你一直独自在这里？”

“是的。因为很多原因，战斗姐妹死了。”她的脸可能毫无情感，但他觉得从她的语气里听出了悲伤。

“好吧， 你不用再独自一人了。”吉姆说。“我们的一艘飞船坠毁在这里，我们正在寻找它。如果运气好，我们或许能离开。”

“离开？”她伸长了脖子，头抬得高高的。“什么时候？”

“我们还不知道。但我们会试试。”

“想要离开。”她说，一下子对食物失去了所有兴趣。“现在就离开。”

“如果我们找到办法，我们会带你一起走。”

吉姆又安慰了她好几分钟，这才让她在做出伤害自己的举动前冷静了下来。他开始准备床铺，收集着蕨木的叶片，脑子则像在轮子里跑步的仓鼠一样转个不停。他们不是第一个发现这个星球的智慧生命，也不是第一个被驱离的。是谁如此毅然决然不接受任何人的到来？夜神十八号星到底有什么特别之处需要受到如此的保护？

他和史波克的关系怎么突然间又一发不可收拾了？

他坐下来更换了胳膊上的包扎物。长爪在几米外捣腾一个形状古怪的土窝，这够让他分神的，因此他没注意到史波克的靠近。

等他抬起视线时，差点被吓了一跳。他的动物后脑[6]命令他立刻起身迎接威胁。但他保持不动，因为史波克的身体姿势与攻击性行为正相反——他的眼睛紧盯着地面，每跨出一步都好像地面随时会在他脚下塌陷一样。他停下脚步，和睡垫间隔着一段令人安心的距离，把手交叠在背后。

“我希望道歉，舰长。”他说道，好像他正在做一个部门报告。“如果你不接受我可以理解。”

吉姆想起了另一个自己是有多快就原谅了另一个史波克想要杀死他的企图，两次。还有他有多快就原谅了史波克在纳拉达事件中的所作所为。但这次不同。“我也许会接受。”他最终说道。“但首先你需要让我知道发生了什么。”

史波克在思考中向上看去。“我怀疑长时间的身体和精神的双重压力导致了暂时性但情况严重的神经递质[7]失衡，最终破坏了我的判断力。”

“别和我来这套，史波克。现在不行。”吉姆不需要给自己添上第三重头疼，前两个已经够他受的了。

“我犯了一个错误。”

“显然。但这不是一个回答。”

“这很难解释。”

“给我一个机会。”

史波克开始踱步，然后停了下来。“苏拉克教导我们愤怒是没有理由的。当然，任何情绪都是危险的，但屈从于愤怒在我们所有的过错中是最严重的一条。如果一个瓦肯人受这种情绪驱使，那他就有……严重的缺陷。也许是无法补救的缺陷。”

听见史波克把自己比作一文不值的受损货物，他有些不太忍心。尽管吉姆想要维持住上级军官的严厉形象，他仍禁不住感到同情。“你不会真的相信这个吧？”

“我毫不怀疑苏拉克是正确的。”史波克简要地回答。他接着说道，“我还是个儿童时，曾因盲目的愤怒袭击了我的一个同龄人。从那时起，我再也没有经历过失控。我确保了它不会发生。直到一年、一个月、十一天以前，我都还是成功的。”

我们已经讨论过这个了。吉姆想要这么说。这是我的错。为什么你就是不接受呢？但他默不作声，因为他能感到史波克开始触及到了问题所在。但吉姆绝不可能料到史波克接下来的话。

“是你让我变成这样的。”史波克静静地说，始终面无表情。“是我允许你这样一次又一次地影响着我的行为……这极度令人困扰。”

很多人曾经用各种话形容过吉姆，但其中从来没有“极度让人困扰”这一项。他不确定该拿它怎么办，于是他试着更进一步。“好吧。你失去控制是因为有人攻击我。这依然不能解释……”那时他有了一个古怪的念头，但它过于荒唐，他几乎不能大声说出口。“你是在怪我。”他一字一句地说。“你觉得你的情绪问题是我的错。”

“那不符合逻辑。”史波克忙着盯着自己的靴子。

这在瓦肯暗语里就是“是”的意思。吉姆向后靠去，双手撑地，消化着这个新发现。史波克生我的气，因为我让他感到了愤怒，他想。一时激动之下，他把目标转向了最初引起他怒火的东西。他的问题的根源。这逻辑实在扭曲得严重，就连吉姆在清醒的时候也没办法让它说得通。难怪史波克不愿意承认它。

他也许该说些严厉的话。他也许该感到惊恐或不信任。但他没有意志力做到这些，所以他只是叹了口气，让最后一点恼怒随风而逝。他能处理好这个状况。如果有谁懂得无法解释的感情冲动的话，那个人就是詹姆斯•T•柯克。“好吧。那我们怎么保证这不会再发生呢？”

“它不会再发生了。”史波克坚定地说。

“你怎么能知道？”

“我知道。我只能说这么多。它不比我最初攻击你的那个理由更理性。”史波克把注意力转到远方的某处，他的声音变得奇异地平静。“如果关心你的唯一替代选项是怨恨你，我选择接受前一种弱点。”

吉姆的内心怦然一动，心脏在肋骨里跳起了舞。“我，那个……很高兴听到你这么说。但下一次，我建议你在事情失控前告知我实情。”他一手揉了揉下巴，心不在焉地思考着为何一句友谊的告白能让他如此激动。“你还有什么该告诉我的吗？”

“我打猎时感到愉悦。”史波克不情愿地说。

“那你不会再打猎了。现在我可以打猎了，而且我认为长爪会愿意帮忙的。”吉姆说。“不许争辩。”

“我并未打算争辩。”

“不，你有。你的表情……”史波克对他微微皱起了眉。“算了。过来。”他比了比身边。史波克向前移动，但走到半路又停了下来，似乎拿不定主意。“你在等什么？邀请函吗？”这让史波克下定了决心。他尴尬地坐到吉姆身边的一堆树叶上。

“舰长，我——”

“闭嘴，脱衣服。”吉姆拿起酒袋，倒了一些在一片貂尾草绒须上。“我知道你还没清理那些擦伤呢。”

“它们很浅。”

“我不管。照我说的做。”史波克顺从了，脱下了那件脏衣服。吉姆差点就出言警告史波克那会疼得像个神经病一样，接着他想起史波克不需要为此担忧。他轻轻擦拭着那一条条窄切口，同时史波克吃起了被他忽视很久的晚餐。某种温暖的感受慢慢爬上了吉姆的身体。他们曾因需搭起二人间的桥梁，而彼时它根基未稳。吉姆预感他们可以用一个更好的来替代它。

此后，他们肩并肩躺着，默不作声，仿佛今晚和其它夜晚没有什么不同之处，但吉姆知道史波克已决心要保持清醒以便在内心把自己揍一顿。而作为舰长，他的责任是确保没人会揍他的船员。

“你知道，我宁愿我的生活里有一个有缺陷的史波克，也不要压根没有史波克。”他说着，感到一阵突如其来的古怪冲动，想要转过身把胳膊环在史波克的腰上。他把这股冲动转换为肩膀上的坚定一拍。

史波克看向他的手，接着对上他的目光。“我感激你的尊重，尽管它也许放错了地方。”

“停。你这是在侮辱我的一个好朋友。”吉姆松开了他，双手手指交叉放在胸口。他纠结着是否要告诉史波克过去一个小时他一直在想的事，最终决定放手一搏。“我有个想法。你认为你今天失去了控制。”

“我确实失去了控制。”

“听我说完。”吉姆停了一会理清思绪。他无法确定这在史波克听来到底有没有理，但他必须试试。“去年，你经历了一次应激情境。我激怒了你。你袭击了我。如果不是你的父亲正好在场制止了你，谁知道接下来会发生什么？

“而我们现在又陷入另一个应激情境。就创伤程度而言没上次那么严重，但依然充满压力。我激怒了你。你袭击了我。然后你停了下来。”

他现在抓住史波克的注意了。他能从史波克头转动的角度，还有看着他而不是看穿他的样子看出来。他清了清嗓子，继续说道：“不管你认为情绪会把你变成怎样的怪物，现在你有了个限度，而过去你并没有。你能控制住它，而且你做到了。我猜我是想说你应该再次相信自己。”吉姆说完，有点被自己的结论绕晕了。“或者也许我的意思是，我有很好的 **证据** 证明你应该再次相信自己。这怎么样？”、

“一个……有趣的理论，舰长。”史波克在他身边动了动，将目光移回星空。

“答应我你会考虑一下？”

史波克点头。严格来讲不是吉姆期望的那种热烈赞同，但他还是把它当做一次胜利。

“还有，请记下：我真，他妈，厌倦，有东西攻击我们了。”

“我会尽快在日志中加入这一条的，舰长。”

吉姆窃笑，史波克转过身背对着他，把手臂搁在头的下面。但吉姆还没睡。他注视了一会儿长爪，她正肚皮贴地平躺着，周围围了一圈土，她四肢摊开的姿势十足像一条懒狗。他注视着火焰渐低下去。

老骨头曾经说过他就像恼人的真菌感染一样在别人身上长起，对他们施加影响，但直到现在他才相信这句话。

他做到了。从一开始，他就因为烦人惹怒了史波克，而现在他用一种截然不同的方式做到了同一件事。尽管史波克总带着碰不得的逻辑外壳，尽管在重建的新瓦肯星上他就给自己建起了厚墙，吉姆仍能从他身上引诱出情绪来。知道他能做到这一点，简直让他趾高气扬。

那天夜晚他梦见了许多：进取号的舰桥，爱荷华无边无际的玉米地，在一节他忘了已经报名的课上迟到了。  
他梦见史波克压住了他。但在梦里他并不感到害怕，史波克也没有发怒。他正做出“我没有笑”的表情，几乎是坐在吉姆身上，摁着他的手腕把双手固定在头上方，这感觉 **真好** 。吉姆从未料到它如此的好。

他作势想要挣开，而史波克调整了姿势，一手把吉姆的两只手腕困住，另一手摆出瓦肯敬礼[8]的手势，轻轻擦过吉姆的脖子、下巴，额头。考验着他，戏弄着他。史波克专注地看着他，等待他开口说话，但吉姆不想让终结两人间的张力。

他醒了过来，身体一半纠缠在叶杆之间，大汗淋漓。

那天吉姆全身心地投入到赶路上，狼狈地爬过岩石遍布的地形，就好像屁股后面紧追着一支杀气腾腾的克林贡军队。树林很快变得稀疏，到后来没剩稀稀拉拉的几棵树，取而代之的是多刺的灌木和零落的草地。有时在路线的转折处，吉姆能看见上方寸草不生的山脉。他觉得凉快的同时也被太阳炙烤着，而且现在呼吸也明显困难多了，倒是史波克看上去状态甚佳。当然这并不是说吉姆能看着他超过半秒钟。

长爪很灵巧，她的四肢是个优势，因此她在他们前面疾行，侦查最安全的道路。史波克推测她拥有优越的视力来发现平整的区域，而吉姆则认为她属于一种山地蜥蜴。简短的对话让他没那么不自在了，也提醒他史波克对于他的梦境一无所知。他仓促地把这个梦往他脑袋里装箱封存那些回忆的地方一扔。

他们两人轮番上阵问了长爪一会儿问题，但她有很多东西都不知道。通用翻译机不能很好地翻译她对自己星球的描述。智者显然要比她体型小，而且非常聪明。聪明得每次他们一被提及长爪只想得出这一个特点。他们想要地底下某个古老的东西，她说，但接着他们的船和地面基地被毁了。确切的时间、地点和原因超出了她的认知。这表示他们遇上了一个智慧物种的小兵。

“所以智者在挖东西。但为什么你们在这里？”放弃了弄清楚他们挖些什么，吉姆问道。

“遇上问题。派我杀掉。”

吉姆瞪了她几秒，差点就被一块石头绊倒。她的表情就像史波克在逻辑全开模式下一样难以解读。“你干成了吗？我是说，你杀了那些问题吗？”

她的瞳孔张大了。“是。”

“什么样的问题？”他催促道。

“坏问题。”

“我的意思是，这些问题做了什么？”

“杀智者。”

“什么杀了智者？”

“很多问题。”

“这样的询问模式毫无意义。”史波克在队伍后头对他说。一个小时的时间，外加一只被惹恼的蜥蜴，终于迫使吉姆同意了这一点。

夜晚降临时他们已很接近目的地，于是决定继续前行。最后几棵顽强的树木消失了，接着是最后的那点灌木丛，然后他们前后只剩下光秃秃的碎石和岩块。吉姆在一块落满巨石难于攀爬的斜坡底部停下脚步，回头望去。

在他目光能及之处，一大片闪着微光的星星在下方的丛林间铺散开来。它们有上百个，也许有上千之多。靠近高地处明显稀疏起来，最终在高地周围留下一圈黑暗。相比之下，头顶上真的星星显得有些遥不可及。这景象既神奇，又病态。

史波克的声音从肩膀上方传来。“你还感觉得到它吗？”

“没有了。”吉姆低语。至少，身体上没有。

他转过身，看到了史波克伸出的手，帮他穿过岩石间一块越过崎岖狭窄的岩石间隙，为他提供稳定的倚靠。他握住了那只手。

——————————————

[1]烂泥哈利，原文Harrys muddus， 这里Jim把TOS中人物Harry Mudd的名字给故意拙劣地拉丁化，Harry谐音Hairy， Mudd谐音Mud，Hairy Mud，就是长毛的烂泥，和这个物种的特征很相近。另外Harry Mudd本身是个狡猾的宵小之辈，所以这里也等于是Jim骂他是鼠辈。总之是个很好玩的双关。可惜翻不完全。只好各舍弃一半了。Harry Mudd相关见TOS 106和208，动画系列里好像也经常出现，总之是个非常受观众欢迎的星际罪犯啊。XD  
[2] 协同进化：百度百科解释的挺清楚滴，见 http://baike.baidu.com/link?url= ... Aa08b0TXAckRPESasq7  
[3] 彩虹弹簧圈，Slinky，好像很多人都玩过，但是童年不完整的译者不知道。维基百科的连接http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slinky，介绍的比较详细。总之按照它的设计如果把它放在楼梯的上头，然后把另一头按在下一阶上，它会靠弹簧自身的伸缩和重力把另一头下到下一级台阶上，接着自动一阶阶下到底了。据Tribble同学说，非常萌。XD  
[4] 葛恩人，就是Gorn，详见TOS119。直立行走智能外星人，外形比较像爬行类，身高和人差不多，胖瘦和TOS版Kirk也差不多，行动不是特别灵活。  
[5] 二态物种，简单的说就是同一物种但是有两种形态。这其实在自然界中常见的不得了，简单的比如有性生殖动物有雄性和雌性之分其实就是一种二态。  
[6] 后脑，是脊椎动物中枢神经系统的一部分，是胚胎发育里面的概念，这一部分在胚胎发育早期形成，发育完成后于脊椎的顶端，组成连接脊椎和大脑部分的部分：小脑，延髓，和桥脑。后脑控制的是诸如血压，自主呼吸，运动等生存相关基本功能。说是动物后脑，应该是这一部分在中枢神经系统进化中较早出现，所以更偏向动物【如果把人类视为最高等的话。】  
[7] 神经递质，神经信号传导中担当信号分子的化学物质，大家比较熟悉的多巴胺就是其中一种，第一章提到的乙酰胆碱也是其中一种。详见百度百科http://baike.baidu.com/link?url= ... Qdjxf6dhewO6aPuH0Bv  
[8] 原文Ta’al，瓦肯语


	8. Chapter 8

史波克

 

他们爬过了云端。

这最后一程山路比史波克预计的要长得多。随着夜晚缓慢地过去，长爪也慢了下来，一边抱怨着天气太冷。她跟得上他们的速度，但动作迟缓而勉强。吉姆只要一停下来就哆嗦。不过史波克的身体很适应这种极端的自然条件，而现在湿度降低了，他轻易就适应了气温的骤降。他领着路，并决定该何时停下来休息。

他们缓慢地走向天明。史波克尝试着边行走边冥想。尽管不愿审视前几天发生的一系列事件，他知道最终还是得过这一关。他集中起注意力，平稳地呼吸。

激烈又矛盾的情感催生了他的愤怒，但他对舰长积极的情感最终抵消了那些负面的情感，阻止他犯下不可想象的罪行。他无法轻易解开这个悖论。根据苏拉克的基本教条，情绪建立在情绪上，互相依靠，层层交织，直到整个网络崩塌并随之剥去了任何逻辑的伪装。是否真有可能逻辑地运用情绪，并以此遏制住另一种情绪呢？

脚下闪过的一线星光抓住了他的视线，打破了他的沉思。他捡起光源，是一块黑色玻璃状的石头。“黑曜石。”他宣布道。吉姆和长爪凑了过来。“也许这里是一道火山山脉。”

“火山山脉什么意思？”长爪盯着他看。

“好像她只有五岁大。”吉姆飞快地在史波克耳边咕哝了一句，然后走回去应付她。“这些是喷火的山吗？”

“很久以前是，智者说的。现在有余火。”

吉姆看看她，又看看史波克。“什么意思？”

“不知道。”她微微向上一抬脑袋。

“也许是指休眠。”史波克建议，而长爪既不能确认也无法否认。

他们接着赶路，一路搜集着零散的黑曜石块，以备制作工具之需。天色渐淡，呈现出灰绿色。太阳从他们的身后升起，给冻僵的舰长和他们的冷血同伴带来了些许暖意。就在史波克不再抱有期望时，他们毫无预兆地到达了山顶，山脉另一侧的景象呈现在他们面前。

他们眼前是一块宽广干旱的平地，一片雨影荒漠 [1]，海拔高，土地贫瘠。这整片区域的地势很高，因而这一侧的山脚比起靠森林那一侧要近得多。目光可及之处，有更多的山脉，在整个地域的边际绵延。但这边地貌最独特之处是它中心处大量的地热活动。

蒸汽源源不断地从巨大的沸水池里升腾，大团大团地飘过一块块草甸上方。色彩鲜明的矿物沉积物沿着高热的河流分布。喷气孔向着烟雾弥漫的稀薄空气中吐出一根根黑色的烟柱。甚至在这高度，史波克也能闻到微风送来的硫磺味。

而就在那里，距离山脚约五公里处，躺着格拉帕哥斯号的残骸，卡在那片废土之中。

“不会吧。”吉姆在他身边喃喃道。

“你们的船？”长爪目不转睛地看着下方蒸汽氤氲的景象。

“是的。”史波克说。他抬高一只手搭在眼睛上，又用上了第二层眼睑来阻隔阳光，评估船的受损情况。舰船似乎大体完好——绝大部分现代舰船都设计成可以经受住进入大气圈的严重损毁，甚至是撞击着陆——但她至少有一个引擎舱恰好被活跃的间歇泉给炸开了。她的曲速核必定被射入了太空，或是在撞击前被终止反应了。

“看上去死了。”长爪说。

“为什么你了解这些山脉，却不知道这状况？”吉姆斥责起史波克，他的身躯紧绷，眉毛生气地拧着。

“当时没有必要查看手头上搜索范围外的地图。”他说，不安地意识到他的辩解听上去多没有说服力。“我研究了当地数据，基本未研究其他信息。”

吉姆靠在一块巨石上，垂下了头。“好吧。情况有多糟？”

“隔着这样的距离无法分辨。”

舰长再次抬起头时的目光，让史波克想起了两人决定一起突袭纳拉达号的那一刻。“我们差一点儿就到了。”吉姆说，“我们不能现在停下。”

史波克点了点头，一股力量传遍他的全身，仿佛吉姆的决心可以越过两人间的距离跃到他身上。

他们下行到荒漠进行勘察。干旱的土地在脚下裂开，阳光很快就变得毒辣起来，好在斜坡并不很陡。他们穿过嘶嘶作响的蒸汽口和冒着泡的温泉，而史波克则抵御着诱惑，不去研究每一处新的微生境、不去推敲它里面的各色嗜极生物[2]。

下午时，他们到达了山脚，开始勘察那块火热土地的边缘。这地方真是大自然的奇迹。如同白噪音般不绝于耳的过沸水的翻滚声充斥了蒸腾的空气。为数不多的植物无疑已适应了用水汽作为水分的唯一来源。

不顾史波克的警告，吉姆好几次冒险涉身其中，每次都被一次喷发或是裂开的地表逼回。长爪没有热情重复他们的实验，她管这块地方叫 “火焰地”，并似乎视之为禁地，就算是微小的地热活动，她也要离得远远的。

史波克采取了不同的策略。几小时后，他把三录仪的程序设置成从PADD传感器上接受信号，这东西因为构造简单所以大体能用。它的读数是粗略的近似值，但这总比纯粹瞎猜要强。

有了这个新设备，他能测量这块地热区域离他三十米内的环境温度 。这里的地面上似乎有一些较为坚实的点，若有足够的时间，可以从中探索出一条通往格拉帕哥斯号的安全通道。还有一簇簇植物可以用来做路标。但总体而言，这里热能过于巨大，无法捉摸。史波克在头脑里试了几百个不同的通路，结果总是遇上意外的爆发或者是温度骤升。吉姆帮助他给间歇泉计时，虽然其中有些有规律，其余则完全随机。

若没有某种形式的隔热装备，任何想要穿过这块土地的大型生物，有百分之九十二点四的概率被烧伤、烫伤或者遭受其他严重伤害。

史波克思考着这个问题，而吉姆和长爪在一块突出的岩石下安了营。他设想出一个成功的可能性较高的计划，假设它能被完美地落实。他们需要一些耐热的东西，某种防护衣，类似于联邦的科学家们所用的那种。

傍晚早些时候用餐时，史波克提出了这个想法，而吉姆皱起眉头。“这可行吗？”

“未知。不过相对其它至少十二种备选方案，这个最有希望。”史波克用刀穿过一片暮瓜，但没有动它。

“其它备选方案都有哪些？”

“修一条栈道，建一个带防护罩的‘雪橇’，造一架滑翔机，找一条不同方向的路，预测高活跃期和低活跃期的周期……”

“行了，我懂了。”吉姆举起手打住他的话头。“这些要么太冒险，要么太费时。”他用金色上衣破烂的袖口擦去眼睛上的汗水。

“那我们要凑一套防护服出来。接着呢？”

“我们中将有一人穿过这块土地，对格拉帕哥斯号进行评估。”

“哪一个？”

史波克回头向山坡上望去，长爪已退回到那里，修起了她晚上要用的土窝。“假设我们能说服长爪踏上那块‘火焰地’，比起我们两个，她也许更能在较高温度下坚持较长的时间。”他谨慎地提议道。

“但就算她到了那儿也不知道该查看些什么。”吉姆替他把话说完。这话刚出口，吉姆就冲着史波克一指。“精神融合怎么样？把关于那艘船的知识传送给她。”

史波克冲他挑起一边眉毛。“你认为她有能力理解如此先进的概念吗？”

“我觉得值得一试。”

长爪对他的提议并不畏惧，他第一次试探性的精神接触也没有让她退缩。这令他惊讶。大多数知觉动物最初都排斥精神融合。但她很配合，而且极易读懂。不过他能感到他们之间有某种本质上的不相容。直接向她传授任何知识，都等同于试图把水点燃。他思维的格式不对。最终史波克被迫撤出，感到迷惑又挫败。

“感觉奇怪，”她嘀咕着，摇晃着脑袋。“太多东西。你是智者？”

史波克不知该如何回答，就在他回过神时，吉姆接过话茬。“怎么，智者能做到这个？”

“是。”她的语气带着一丝倨傲。“史波克是坏智者。” 

“她习惯了心灵感应。”史波克试着解释，“我认为她头脑里有一个通道，但这个通道是高度专一的，我无法进入。”

“奇怪。”吉姆想了一阵这个发现，然后为长爪的合作向她道谢，并带头走回营地。“也许是精神沟通？”他们经过一个翻腾的泥塘时他如此推测。

“似乎很有可能。”史波克说。

“难怪她从头到尾都糊里糊涂。”吉姆在营地边缘停下，靠向那块突起的岩石。“那么，我们俩中得有人去。”他轻轻地说道。

“瓦肯人有调节体温的特殊身体构造，而人类没有。”史波克在稍许停顿后指出这一点。他弯腰钻到岩石下，试图在一块光裸的石头上找一个舒服的位置。

吉姆坐到他身边的阴影里，交叉起双臂。“就知道你会对我来这套。”

“考虑到这一点符合逻辑。”

“你的逻辑可真是……烦人。”吉姆嘀咕道。他把脸埋进手掌，因此接下来的话闷闷的。“这是不是意味着我们要走回头路寻找物资？

“是的。”史波克承认。“无论如何，这都是必要的。在这里我们无法补充食物和燃料。”

他们默默望着蒸汽云雾变成橙色，以及最后一缕阳光从远处的山峰滑落。格拉帕哥斯号化为这片沸腾的荒原上一团无形而阴沉的幻影。

“都下地狱去吧。”吉姆无力地说道。

史波克想了想。“按照许多人类宗教传统的描述，我们也许已经在地狱里了。”

舰长捶了一下他的手臂作为回答。

***

他们花了四天时间，追溯来时的路线，最终在高地的边缘安了营。在那里，他们试验着各种也许有用的物质，并将它们加以组合；木材、纤维、树叶、鸭子皮、牲畜虫和翼角兽的外壳、黏黏虫革、黏土，甚至是石板。黏黏虫革的防水性能不错，压实的貂尾草的绒须则是良好的绝缘材料。但没几个材料能够耐热，用它们来做防护服毫无可能。它们要么易碎，要么太沉，或是不能反射热辐射，远达不到理想。

失败的尝试带来了充裕的闲暇时光，如今的长爪显然正在高地丛林中如鱼得水。她能距离很远嗅到水源，她向他们展示新的食物来源，并在力所能及范围内高效地捕猎一切生物。就在与他们握手言和的同一天，她靠着蛮狠的速度抓住了半空中的一只鸭子。这儿的食物无法满足每个人；长爪习惯了独自捕猎，也只够填饱自己，她劳作的过程看起来倒是令人赞叹。

虽然他们的同伴经验丰富，她的思维过程依然十分简单，至多也就是反复无常。某晚，史波克发现她隔着火堆盯着他，时间长得让人困扰。他无视了她五点六分钟后，好奇心命令他采取行动。

“有什么问题吗？”

“你们雌性都有尖耳朵吗？”

他思索最佳的方式来回答一个建立在如此极不准确前提上的问题，但他考虑再三，还是选择了尽可能简单的回答。“我是雄性。”

她转向吉姆，脑袋歪向一边。“那你是雌性。”

吉姆绷着笑容，史波克看出他正努力不笑出声。“不，我们俩都是雄性。”

她怀疑地盯着他。

“我们来自两个不同的人种。”史波克主动澄清问题所在。

她好笑地眯起了双眼。“笨。除了耳朵，和头顶的呆毛，一模一样。”她又研究起史波克。“一定是雌性。更高。”

“我向你保证，我是——”但那时长爪已经失去了对剩余晚餐的兴致，悠闲地爬下附近的斜坡，开始巡逻。

吉姆在他身边扑哧一声，爆发出毫无节制的笑声。“抱歉，抱歉。”他大口吸着气。“她的逻辑简直让我两眼一抹黑。”

“她和我们一起五点三天了，还不曾确定我们的性别。”史波克说道，禁不住迷惑地皱眉。“她并不急于追根究底。”

“可不是。”吉姆对着刚刚长爪占据的地方咧嘴笑着。“我喜欢这样。她挺好。”他把一颗太阳果抛向空中，用嘴接住。“我觉得她是波尔多斯。”

“舰长？”

“三个火枪手。你显然是阿多斯，而我是阿拉密斯，所以她是波尔多斯。简直太贴切了。”

又一次，史波克对吉姆可疑的思路避而不问。

后来他才从长爪那里得到了更为完整的解释，确切地说，是某个在她心里算是完整的解释：“智者思考。战士战斗。雄性保护蛋。”

长爪无疑很自得其乐，通常是消遣他们俩，但吉姆和史波克在研究和建造防护服的工作上就进展艰难了。又一轮失败的熏蒸和炙烤试验后，史波克撞见舰长漫无目的地往火堆里投掷各种东西，嘴里念叨着各种诅咒。

第二天早上，史波克重新思考着他们的结果，用木炭在蕨木树皮上把它们快速写下来。他只能确定他们需要能反射热辐射的东西。那个东西必须够结实不会散架，但又够轻巧能穿戴在身上。也许要花上几个月才能从无到有造出这样的物质。到了那时，格拉帕哥斯号可能已经被某个随机的间歇泉给炸飞了，或者被不断移动的热泉眼吞噬。

自然，用作防护服的最佳材料是舰船船体上的硬铝合金外壳。

此时，某个令人不快的回忆涌入了史波克的头脑，并渐渐缩小到触发回忆的特定一点上：巨螳螂盔甲般的外壳被击打时发出的声音。在他脑海里这声音依然清晰，响亮，并且明白无误地带有金属声。史波克用动物刺做成的矛头质地坚硬，能在很多种岩石上留下刮痕，但在巨螳螂的外壳上它一丝痕迹都没留下。

也许巨螳螂的外壳中富含某种坚实的复合材料。但它的独特之处不仅在于此。盔甲外壳必须够轻以便快速移动，但又坚硬到能抵御住瓦肯人的全力一击。

他在营地边缘找到了吉姆。吉姆正在挖一种被长爪称为红根的淀粉质块茎。 “我认为我找到了解决问题的方案。”他说。

“也是时候了。”吉姆大笑着直起身，在裤子上擦了擦手。“我正等着你灵感闪现呢。那么，我们需要做些什么？”

史波克把想法告诉了他。起初吉姆问史波克是否在开玩笑，一再得到否定的回答后，他用沉默地踱步来表达自己的反感。他时不时停下来，张开嘴，又闭上。

最终他一句定音。“你是认真的。”

“我已经考虑过各种可能的困难。”史波克主动说道。

“我是说，人们认为我是个疯子，但就算是我也不会靠近巨螳螂，八竿子远都不行。划掉刚才那句，八十竿子远也不行，因为那鬼东西大概真能伸这么远。”

“你在夸大事实。”

“史波克，我是在实事求是。”吉姆的语调略缓和了些。“虽然我不想说这话，但在那东西面前我们毫无胜算。我尝起来很糟——上次全靠这个我们才脱身的。”

吉姆焦虑得反常。史波克怀疑这是否与他对这个生物的主观情感体验有关。史波克想起长爪攻击吉姆时自己的感受，于是认为他能理解这种情绪。他换了个角度。“我以为你不相信有必输的情况。”

吉姆眯起眼睛，看着史波克八点七秒。他的下巴收紧，肩膀挺直。“好吧，你打败我了。我们就按你说的做。”他大步踏向用来风干黏黏虫的架子。

“吉姆，你要做——”

“战术分析，史波克先生。”吉姆拾起一块木炭，在黏黏虫皮革上画了起来。“所以，我们得有一对图案迷幻的巨型翅膀。还有许许多多吓人的腿和胳膊，加上长刺，还有死亡镰刀。还得有盔甲壳，我们很确定它是金属的。锋利的牙齿，没有眼睛……啊，对了，还有那个一秒不到就能伸出一公里的脖子。”他又加了一些最后的细节，而史波克对这幅速写的整体质量感到吃惊。他也如此说了，吉姆耸耸肩，嘀咕着什么高中时要讨好女孩之类的话。

“我建议向长爪请教一下。”史波克打量了一番这幅画作后说道。“或许此前她遇到过这个物种。”

“好主意。嘿，长爪！”吉姆朝她挥手，招呼她从营地中央过来。她爬向他们，每走两步就回头望一下煮食物的火堆。

“叫我看着吃的。不许烧焦。”

“别管它了。”吉姆指了指那幅速写。“你认得出这东西吗？”

她盯着那幅画许久，久到史波克怀疑他们的通用翻译机是不是彻底失灵了。“快脖子。”她突然说道，并龇起了牙。“为什么做小的？从来不小。”

“唉？”

“我想她无法理解象征性的呈示。”史波克说。

“所以天杀的就没有办法让她明白我想说明什么？”

“很可能没有。”

“能听见！”长爪抗议，她目光炯炯地来回看着他俩。

“是啊，你当然听得见。”吉姆真诚地向她点了点头。“你说的是快脖子？所以你见过它们？”

“替智者，杀过它们。”

吉姆和史波克交换了眼色。“等等，这些就是你解决的问题？”

“是的。”她不以为意地说道。“很会突袭。像懦夫一样藏着，但很强壮。”

“藏着？”史波克皱眉，双手在背后交叠。“你的意思是什么？”

“观察猎物，很多个日头。然后攻击。”

一阵短暂的肌肉抽搐沿着他的脊柱传来，除此外，还有某种别的感受，史波克无法描述。这是否意味着他们和巨螳螂的初次遭遇前它已经跟踪了他们好几个星期？

舰长似乎没有领会到这些深层含义。亦或他思想过于集中，无法分心。“所以你以前猎杀过这些东西？”他追问长爪。

“没独自干过。”

“我们和你一起。这样你能行吗？”

她瞪着吉姆，接着瞪着史波克，接着又瞪着吉姆。红色的眼睛一眨不眨。“不是战斗姐妹。”她说。“太软。”

“听我说，”吉姆走近她，摊开手掌恳求道。“我们需要巨螳螂，这样才能走到船那边。它有盔甲，对吧？”她带着显然易见的困惑把脑袋歪向他，他于是从兜里掏出一块黑曜石，并用手指轻轻敲击着它的表面。“盔甲，很坚硬。我们需要它来穿过火焰地。”

“太软。”她重复道。

“行啦，那又不是—— **操** 。”吉姆抽了一口气，史波克瞥了一眼，发现他在那块黑色碎片上割破了手指。

“软。”长爪轻蔑地说。她忙起了吉姆没有干完的活儿，爪子把红根周围扒拉得尘土飞扬。

她要是不情愿，他们就得找其它方案。史波克从皮革画布的边缘撕下一片递给吉姆。“舰长，你曾说它厌恶你身上的某种物质？”

“是啊，它认为我很恶心。”吉姆说，包扎起了手指。“真是彼此彼此。”

史波克看着那暗色的血痕渗过皮革。“也许是你血液里的什么东西？”

“啊，那可就好办了。”吉姆嗤鼻。“就让一只螳螂嚼我一会儿，然后盼着它比我早死。”

“笨计划。”长爪停下挖掘工作。“快脖子不喜欢夜游者。不好吃。”史波克惊讶于她竟能推测出他们的话题。他正想追问下去，但在他能充分简化自己的措辞前吉姆先做出了反应。

“不不，我不想听你说话。”他说。“你要是不帮我们，我们才不管你说什么。”

她整个神情为之一变。她张开了下颚，亮出了牙齿。这让史波克警觉了起来。她盯着吉姆，瞳孔大张。“弱雄性不这样讲话。”

“那真对不起了，因为我爱怎样就怎样，你管不着。”

长爪直起身用后腿站立，尾巴支撑着身体，身形笼罩了他俩。她的瞳孔张得很大，眼珠近乎全黑，只剩下一圈细细的红边。

事态必须在进一步激化前立刻缓和下来。史波克想挡在他们中间。“吉姆，也许——”

“不，”吉姆厉声打断他，举起手臂让他退后。“我们早受够罪了，现在这个脑子只有胡桃大的蜥蜴竟然还挤兑我们。”

长爪拉长身体，挺起了胸口。史波克的心率加快了百分之一百。他把手移动到刀柄上，但吉姆纹丝不动，眼睛都不眨一下。忽然，长爪沉下身体四肢着地，快得一如她站起时那般。

“会教你们狩猎。”她说。“又慢又软，可单独杀不了。”听她的口气好像这完全是她的主意，而非吉姆赢了某场原始的声势比拼。史波克集中起精神把肾上腺素水平降到基线。

吉姆大声呼了口气。“很好。你能帮我们找到一只巨螳螂吗？”

“能。”她说。“快脖子山里捕猎，但住在丛林里。找到窝，然后等。”她期待地看着他们。

“你能应付吗？”吉姆转向史波克，放低嗓门。“我是说，打猎？”

史波克回想了一下他和巨螳螂的交锋。“或许离开这里的迫切愿望是个感情激励，能抵消掉任何应有的本能冲动。”

吉姆的脸上闪过一丝笑意，但又很快消失不见。“你肯定吗？”

“不能。”他坦白道。“但根据统计分析，这是我们的最佳选择。”

“那就行了。”吉姆搓了搓手，史波克感到他说话的语气仍像是在舰桥上那样。“计划是这样的。我们轻装上路，白天侦查低地。就算我们碰上暴风，在变成废物前，我还可以承受几晚上的信息素。我们速战速决。”

那一刻史波克才开始理解这局面背后的逻辑。他沉默不语假装同意，但并不完全赞同吉姆的策略。吉姆休养得不错，也更强壮了。如果球茎草又控制住了他，他将极有可能逃脱，而史波克将无法找回他。凭借经验，他知道舰长与疯狂之间仅仅隔着某个无形的临界海拔高度，或是一场暴风。

他私下和长爪提起了他的保留意见。他提醒她自己曾差点就在搏斗中战胜她之后，她似乎认为靠他们两个足以成事。事情就这么定了。他们明天就会动身，把吉姆留在此地。

当晚他检查着必要的装备。他找到一块合适的磨刀石，接着磨起刀来。他把刀锋打磨到完美无缺，脑子里则在排列组合着上百个变数。

“长爪说我们明天动身。”吉姆的声音从他身后传来。“我想你是忘了告诉我了。”

史波克从没让她发誓保密，因为她无法理解这一概念。显然，他是高估了她寡言少语的天性，亦或是低估了吉姆追根究底的本事。“我打算在适当的时候告诉你。”

“什么时候？明天吗？”吉姆嗤鼻。“我绝不会让你一个人去的。”

“你不相信长爪的实力？”

“我不相信她能像我一样保护你。”

吉姆说这话时，史波克停下了半秒钟，接着更快地干起活儿来。“在这件事上，我不接受任何建议。事实很清楚，而最符合逻辑的行动里不包括你。”

“好吧，既然你都这样说了，那就去吧。”吉姆交叉双臂，绕着他打转。“没了我，你就在危险面前放声大笑吧。哈，等一下……”

他的观点被舰长理解和遵从这一点至关重要。于是史波克把活儿搁到一边，起身面对吉姆。“挖苦不是恰当的反应。”

“那什么是恰当的反应？你难道真以为我会就这么干坐着，掰着手指，盼望着你回来吗？”吉姆的表情从气恼变为了愤怒。如果史波克完全是个人类的话，他无疑已经退缩。

但他不是，因此他坚持道：“恰当的反应是遵从我的评估结论。”他平静地说。

吉姆咧嘴笑了起来，但笑容里毫无暖意。“天哪，你简直不可理喻。”

“舰长？”

“我不柔弱。”

“我没有这个意思。”

“不，你有。也许你有理由这样想。想想最近的一切，我一个小时也离不开……”吉姆的神情从决然变为忧郁，又极快地复原；快得史波克怀疑自己真的捕捉到了那个瞬间。“但是，这世界有逻辑，也有情理。我从没把我的人送到自己不会去的地方，而我还不想起这个头。”

“任何人都可以证明你的这个立场正是我们受困于此的原因。”尽管严格地说他的话是事实，但史波克不再能肯定自己的动机。

“你到底以为你是在和谁说话？”吉姆一字一句地说。

“一个经常过度自信到丧失了理性的人。”史波克来不及制止自己，话已经出口。

吉姆沉默了下来，他用近乎不相信的表情看着史波克。这在他们争执时很少发生。史波克明白这意味着吉姆正在把他的怒气转化为别的东西。

“不，你在和你的舰长说话。”他说着，故意走进史波克的个人空间，姿态中带着少有的恶意。“我仍然是你的舰长。你还需要另一个高级军官才能解除我的指挥权，所以我奉劝你记住这个事实。”

五秒过去了，十秒，吉姆没有移开视线。史波克觉得自己像长爪一样，经受不住屈服的诱惑。理性诉求毫无用处，而他在吉姆逼人的目光下挣扎着。“我不能冒险失去你。”这话如同呼吸一样脱口而出，贸然而本能。

“我也不能失去你！”吉姆高声说道。他的脸绝望地扭曲起来。“靠我自己，我撑不过一个星期。长爪是个不错的蜥蜴，但她会让我发疯的。你只有两个选择。要么放弃这个计划找别的方法，要么让我和你一起走。”他抓住史波克的双臂，晃了他一下。“要死我们一起死。”

热量从吉姆抓住他的部位向外辐射，让人感到安心又尴尬。“好吧。”他说道，声音低哑迟疑，他几乎认不出自己的声音。

时间过去了很久，吉姆并没有放开他。“抱歉，”他低声说道，视线滑向地面。“我有点忘乎所以了。我并不真觉得你……不可理喻。”他的双手从史波克的手臂上滑落，手指擦过了史波克裸露的手腕。有什么穿透了他们两人间的空间，一阵各种矛盾情绪的闪现。史波克来不及厘清它们，就扯回感应力，并巩固了精神屏障。

吉姆似乎没有注意到他的异常。他只是看着史波克，用与凝望星空时同样渴求的眼神。“你是怎么了？你不是相信运气吗？”

史波克禁不住皱眉，倒不是觉得被冒犯，更多地是担心吉姆精神状况是否健全。“我从没表示过相信如此荒唐的概念。”

吉姆一时看似有些失望，接着他绽开了笑容。“当然你没有。但等我切下那怪物的头，把它插在矛尖上，你就会信了。”尽管吉姆做了这一番夸张的自吹自擂，史波克还是从他眼周的细纹中看出了疑虑。

次日他们一起做着准备工作，尽可能多地打包了便于携带的食物和武器。史波克最后一次检查了他们没有落下任何重要的东西。而吉姆把储物袋背上肩头时，长爪质问起了他。

“为什么背东西？”

“我和你们一起走。”他说。

“雄性不狩猎。”

“这个雄性狩猎。对吧，史波克？”吉姆别有用意地看了他一眼。长爪把注意力转向他。

“正确。”史波克不情愿地说道。她简单的头脑是恩赐也是诅咒。她没继续质疑他。

太阳升到最高点前他们出发了。行进时，吉姆和史波克向长爪问了各种有关他们猎物特征的问题。她的回答经常很勉强，要么多余，要么模棱两可。但随着时间过去，他们还是收集到了一些重要的细节。

“当心被咬。”她早些时候警告说，“咬了让人睡觉。”

“这就是为什么你昏了过去。”吉姆对史波克说。“我还想，你也没流 **那么** 多血。”

“但你没有经历相似的后果。”史波克发表意见。

吉姆耸耸肩。“它只咬住我一秒钟。一定是时间不够长。”

“不喜欢很多猎物。”长爪在后来的讨论中提到了这点，因为此时她已被有关巨螳螂捕食习惯的问题弄糊涂了。“等着落单。”

“所以只要待在一起我们就是安全的？”吉姆说。

“也许。”

尽管史波克引出一个有用的回答的失败率比吉姆高出百分之二十七，他仍又做了一次尝试。“确切地说，我们要如何让它失去活动能力？是否存在尤为成功的技巧可供使用？”

长爪冲着他眨着眼睛。

“我们怎么杀掉它？”吉姆说，带着揶揄的笑。

“等它伸出脖子。脖子弱。弄断脖子，在壳上打洞。”

“因此如果我们引诱它伸脖子，就能杀了它？”史波克尝试着问。

“很快。”长爪停顿了一会儿才说道。

“我想她意思是‘听上去容易做起来难。’”吉姆说。

两天内，高地陡峭的山坡被平缓的山丘替代。他们建立了一种模式：白天下到低地寻找巨螳螂的踪迹，并在天黑前撤回。由于来回路上要花时间，这意味着他们每天最多只有五个小时搜索符合巨螳螂筑巢喜好的栖息地。长爪常指出一些活动的迹象，但它们过于细微，史波克怀疑它们究竟是真实的还是长爪想象出来的。

“话说，这些单一种群现象到底是怎么回事？”第三次无果的搜索间，吉姆问道，当时他们正经过一只懒洋洋的牲畜虫。“上面更高的地方有各种各样的玩意儿，但到了下面……我很肯定用两只手就能数清楚这里的物种数量。没有尖叫蛙，没有白精灵，什么也没有。”

“高地似乎确实有一条生物多样性增加的狭窄地带。”史波克同意。他没有费很多心思来思考这个问题，因此他最初的答案纯粹是定性的。

吉姆注意到了这点。“怎么？没有数字？”他调笑道。

经过几秒钟的分析，史波克下了个尝试性的结论。物种数目在最高处比低地多百分之二百一十五。同一物种个体数量的增加则为百分之五十二。”

“所以不仅仅有更多物种，每一种的个体数也增加了？”史波克点点头，吉姆望向了丛林。“真怪。那些虫虫刚好喘得上气的边缘上方，似乎是个绝佳的温床，”

“那里也是球茎草开始消失之处。”史波克补充道，这个念头突然就从他还没来得及仔细筛查的信息的泥沼中冒出了头。

“没错。你说对了。”吉姆停了下来，冲着史波克皱起了眉。“这意味着什么？”

“我不知道。”他坦承道。“鉴于通常生物多样性和海拔呈负相关，这种趋势……不寻常。”甚至，没有先例。一天结束时，他还是没能想起哪个星球上有同样的例子。

狩猎第四天下午稍晚，他们在一棵巨大的蕨木阴影下扎营。长爪坚持说他们已经很接近目标，还说好几次她都在搜寻中嗅到了巨螳螂的气味。“下个日头。”她对他们说。“下个日头，会找到。”

史波克没有表露自己的怀疑。

当天傍晚，吉姆走向营地边缘，几乎到了视野之外，然后坐了下来。史波克走近后，发现吉姆正在给自己涂抹某种红色的染料。他的胸口已经有了三条宽宽的红色条带，一条竖在正中间，其余两条在两边，延伸并覆盖到肩膀处。

史波克注视着他，只见他的手指蘸向掌心的一片树叶中，然后在右脸颊上画上两道水平的线条，从发际一直延伸到下巴。他随意地扫视四周，接着注意到了史波克，并挥手示意他过去。原先只有他一人的地方此刻被两个人占据了。

“这是伪装。”等到史波克到达他身边时，他解释说。他指向一块平整的石头和另一块更小更圆的石块，上头沾满了红褐色的树叶浆汁和某种貌似是粘土的稀薄的基质。“或者叫战争图腾，要是我们没搞错螳螂没眼睛那回事儿。自己挑个喜欢的说法。”

“两者似乎都很适合。”史波克说。

“这次我只是练练手。我想我们可以不穿上衣，或者把衣服染成红色。”他停下来，沾满颜料的手指停在另一侧脸颊边，微微皱起眉头。

“有什么问题吗？”史波克坐到他身边的地面上。

“我总觉得它应该是对称的。”吉姆自嘲地笑着摇了摇头。“我知道这挺蠢的。”

史波克抚上吉姆的手腕，把盛着颜料的树叶拉近。“请允许我帮助你。”

“史波克先生，你这是要助长不合逻辑的行为吗？”

“很多文化，包括人类和其他物种的，都把对称性作为令人愉悦的审美特征。”他说道，将他此刻的行为合理化。“这个偏好符合进化逻辑。”

“哦？”

“对于具有两侧对称身体结构的物种，对称性是健康的标志。”史波克把手指裹上颜料，放在与完成的那一侧对应的位置。他画上吉姆的脸颊，画上了他的前额、眉毛和颧骨。

这和链接伴侣间的碰触没有什么不同，他后知后觉地意识到。他抚过吉姆的精神连接点时，能感到一丝丝的愉悦，本能地诱惑他进行精神融合。他一画完就立刻抽回手。

“没有镜子，有点怪。”吉姆说，对史波克的局促一无所知。“我大概看上去像鲁拉•彭塞 [3]的逃犯。”他站起身，张开双臂，比了比自己。“怎样？”

史波克仔细看了他一会儿。吉姆没穿制服上衣，看上去比平常更瘦了，没有一丝赘肉。但他的肌肉发达，没有被颜料覆盖的皮肤因日晒呈古铜色。“你在周围环境里的辨识度有了显著的降低。”史波克说。

吉姆大笑。“那么说，画得好看又对称喽？”

鉴于他们已经认可对称性有一定的美学吸引力，史波克花了更多时间考虑这个问题，“对。”他最终说道。

吉姆的微笑有某种隐秘的含义，但它很快就消失不见。当天傍晚准备晚餐时，他们安静地互相陪伴着准备了更多颜料。

夜幕的降临让他们之间生出了某种亲密感，具体到了什么程度史波克越来越无法估量。他猜想，两个属于昼行性物种的个体，被困于陌生的环境内，在夜间寻求身体上的接近是符合逻辑的防御机制。即便如此，每当吉姆贴向他的身侧，且仍在一张常规大小的树叶垫子所能允许他俩占据的空间内时，他仍微微地吃惊。

近一个小时的沉默后，吉姆的呼吸声依然没有平稳下来。史波克正要询问他的状况，吉姆转过身，在火堆的微光下看着他。“史波克。”他说。“我睡不着。真心话还是大冒险？”

“大冒险。”史波克说。

他的回复起到了预想的效果。吉姆目瞪口呆地看着他，犹豫着。“哇哦。呃……这里还有什么危险的蠢事我能叫你冒险的？”

“这就是之前我为何没选这个选项的原因。”史波克说。

“那现在为什么又选了？”

“因为好奇。”他承认。

“好奇吗？”吉姆的神情认真起来，他移开了目光四点二秒。突然他笑了。“你敢不敢吻我。” 

黑暗似乎模糊了他的声音，使之显得拘谨，尽管他的样子是在玩笑。史波克摈除了微微惊讶，思考着这个问题。舰长精力充沛忙个不停，挑战界限和获得全新体验是让他最开心的事。

“我开玩笑的。”吉姆忽然开口。“很久以前有人这么开我玩笑。人类就爱干这种事，至少是人类青少年。你知道怎么回事儿。呃，也许你不知道，但——”

史波克暂时忽视了他，评估起目前的情形。为了维持吉姆的情绪健康，史波克已习惯纵容他不符合逻辑的突发奇想。或许有点太习惯了。

然而，要是在大冒险面前退却，按照人类的传统，就象征他是某种地球家禽[4]。他握住吉姆的手腕，打断了他滔滔不绝的托辞，轻轻把他的手掰成两指伸出的形状。他同样也伸出了两根手指，犹豫了一会儿后，把他俩的手指尖贴合在一起。他关闭了自己的精神感应，但肉体上的感应无法避免，其效果并不令他反感。

“瓦肯人是这样亲吻的。”史波克收回了手。“确切地说，这是最接近亲吻的手势。”

“喔。”吉姆瞪了他很久，久到不寻常。两人的间的气氛变了，因沉默而凝滞。突然他移开了视线。“我……这，呃，不一样。”没再说什么，他转回身，脊柱贴上史波克的身侧，但他立刻就移开了身体。

史波克担心也许他误读了一个玩笑而冒犯了吉姆。尽管此刻的他比一生中的任何时候都要了解人类情绪的细微差异，但有很多事情他依然弄不明白。他让自己相信吉姆明白这一点，并不会因为这些细小的错误而对他反感。

巡逻中的长爪经过他身边。她注意到他正看向她，于是向他飞快地点了点头。他意识到这个行为是她基于观察而模仿得来的。也许他对她过于苛刻；在某些方面她出人意料地聪明。想到某个对他而言十足的外星生物都能调试自我以寻求共通点，真是令人欣慰。

————————————————

[1] Rain shadow desert, 一种因一侧高山地形阻隔了云层，使得另一侧长期缺乏降水而成的沙漠（荒漠）。  
[2] 嗜极生物，extremophiles；即可在（或者仅在）极端自然条件下能良好生长的生物，通常是微生物；有些嗜热，可在沸腾的水中生长；有些嗜冷，零度左右生长毫无压力；有些在深海高压的条件下仍能生长；有的可以代谢对于普通生物有毒的物质，等等等等。这些微生物对人类贡献巨大，比如现代分子生物学研究所仰赖的PCR技术【发明者后来拿了诺贝尔奖】，全靠某种酶才得以实现，而这种酶正分离自某种嗜热的细菌；比如若发生原油泄漏，会投放某种微生物加速原油分解【当然各种原因效率不高】。真是巨大的宝藏啊。  
[3] Rura Penthe，克林贡人关押犯人的一个星球，相当于是一个劳动营，给克林贡人挖二锂矿。据称里面犯人的存活期最多只有一年。  
[4] 第六章史波克和吉姆同学玩真心话大冒险时，吉姆说过大冒险的事必须做，不做就是胆小鬼（Chicken）。所以这里才有史波克地球家禽一说。这个茬很难接，因为中文用动物比胆小直接的说法没有，间接的说法都容易有歧义。我和Tribble想了很多方法，但最终决定还是写译注吧。有好的建议请提出。@suwaka 建议可以用弱鸡，舶来语，就是胆小鬼的意思，这个主意很好，第六章已做相应修改。


	9. Chapter 9

柯克

 

“看在多重宇宙所有神灵的份上， **你能不能别这么干了** ？”

史波克和长爪朝他做出两副一模一样的大白天撞见鬼的表情。而吉姆假装自己其实不是一个疯子。“她老是胡乱东张西望，”他说，比了比长爪，“快得要命，你懂我的意思吗？但那里什么都没有。”

长爪转向史波克寻求解释。吉姆知道这话难听。

“舰长，你还好吗？”史波克谨慎地向他走近一步。

“我很好。”吉姆说。“好吧，也许有点神经兮兮。”他加了一句。

“为什么？”

“我们这不是正在追踪某个吃人的外星生物吗。”不是全部的事实，但听上去足够有理。

史波克审视着他，而吉姆的心跳狂飙起来。他的心脏一早上都这样，而他内心某处正傻乎乎地吓得要死，生怕被史波克看出端倪。

因为，老实讲，那到底是怎么回事儿？他怎么就鬼使神差地想出了那么荒唐的大冒险，还嚷嚷得特别大声？

不幸的是，他花了整整五分钟才让史波克确信：不，他不想取消这次狩猎行动；以及，对，这是一次短暂的人类情绪发作。等到史波克又把注意力转回到森林上，并把某个极度无聊的长爪从瞌睡中唤醒时，吉姆已焦虑得浑身发抖，其来源他几乎无法合理解释。

它一定和那些回忆带来的虚妄的亲近感有关。他想起他父亲的那一天，一切就像开了闸门似的，现如今所有回忆都来自另一个自己。他依然知晓关于史波克的许多事情，譬如他小时候养过一只塞拉兽，但一切都是二手的，经由某种熟悉得有点怪异的视角知晓。所有这些细节必然能拼凑出某个事实真相，他的大脑正在够一整个马戏团用的呼啦圈间跳跃，就为了把它弄明白。

另一个吉姆必定已把很多事情分享给了他的史波克，光它们的量就让他纠结不已。数年，或许是数十年的回忆，既有重要的事件，也有琐碎的瞬间。“老朋友”这个说法，开始显得保守了。

吉姆把视线从史波克的后脑勺扯离，抬头望向瓦灰色的天空，试图重新专注于狩猎。就他能想到的，安全的人数和成功的捕杀之间有个微妙的平衡。巨螳螂伸出脖子时最为脆弱，因此它不大可能在被敌人包围时这么干。长爪计划的最终阶段似乎涉及某种伏击，但一如往常，她无法准确阐明。

就在此刻，她偏离了先前一直领着他们行进的直线路径，歪向了右边，吉姆不用看就知道他们正绕过一块长了“臭臭草”——她这么叫球茎草——的空地。过去几天里，他们路遇了几十株这种植物，但长爪总是离它们的边缘远远的。

他们经过空地十米外一处陡直的溪谷时，她猛然停下所有动作，又飞快地晃了一通脑袋。吉姆咬紧牙关，把又一番吐槽扼杀在萌芽中，但这一次有所不同。这次她在原地逗留着，嗅了嗅几棵蕨木，四处打转，而吉姆和史波克则在一旁看着。

“路。”她看着吉姆说。“会从这里来。”

“你怎么知道的？”吉姆跟着她迷离的目光，但一切看上去都不能更正常了。

她没理他。“藏在这儿。”她快速爬向溪谷，身体紧贴在斜坡上。一如许多有长爪参与的事情，他们被迫先听从，之后再提问。

十分钟笨拙的低声交流后，他们弄清了巨螳螂去往高地觅食时会途经此地。长爪提供的主要线索涉及树枝折断的方向。她努力解释时，史波克的眉毛挑得都快碰到头发边儿了。

“现在我们做什么？”吉姆问，一边把他们的物资就近挂在几棵树上。

“等。”她简单地说。

他决定不逼她太紧。在必要时她会告诉他们必需的信息。到了现在吉姆已经明白，让她推测未来就像是叫学步的幼儿猜想自己一百年后是什么样的人。

他把头发从眼前拨开，心不在焉地记下它需要剪剪了。“我们有多少时间？”

“三点六二小时。”史波克说。精确到了小数点后第二位，真让人放心。

他们把武器放在伸手能及之处，调紧了弓弦，并检查了长矛，长爪还为这些“雏儿的牙齿”嘲笑他们。吉姆靠在史波克和长爪间的土坡上，尽可能让自己舒服些。

他一点儿也不乐意待在离球茎草那么近的地方。他们这是有点得寸进尺了。然而，他的某个部分病态地被这情形吸引着。这些东西是怎么如此深深钻进他脑袋里的，让他在好几个星期的零接触后，仍感到心痒难耐？

史波克一定是注意到了吉姆不停地看向山谷的后方，因为他露出了招牌式的担忧表情。此刻他就像某个古代瓦肯战士那样招摇着脸颊上红色的线条，这表情因此显得很古怪。“舰长，有什么不对劲吗？”

“我有段时间没见到一株球茎草了。”吉姆探头探脑，想穿过层层树叶瞥上一眼。红色的树叶间闪动着零落的色彩，就像破碎的彩色玻璃。“我是说，离得这么近还是头一回。”

“你感到想靠近它的冲动吗？”

“我觉得没有。这主要是一种智能层面上的好奇——”吉姆犹豫了好一会儿，把这个最近有点过火的词语给换了。“呃，兴趣。”

“它是一个非比寻常的物种。”史波克一无所觉。

“可别这么讲。”吉姆翻了个白眼。“听着就像你在给它颁奖。”他望向溪谷周围的蕨木，它们中的大多数在某个高度以下都被啃光了。到处是蕨木，因此他们往各个方向都看不太清楚。“我想知道为啥它避开空地，而不是穿过。”他嘀咕着，几乎是自言自语。

“很坏。”长爪用尾巴轻拍他一下，力道足够让他隐隐作痛，这说明她认为他正在犯傻。“不喜欢臭臭草地。”

“可为什么呢？”

“不知道。”她微微歪过头。“对捕猎好，对快脖子，不好。”

问题终于有点眉目了。把话说具体，吉姆在提问前这么教育自己。“你的意思是，我们 **需要** 它到空地里来？”

“是。树挡住。很难看见和出击。”

“但我们怎么让它挪过去呢？”

她直愣愣地看着他，表情渐渐变得木然。吉姆在内心哀嚎了一声。他不能预测到底话抽象到哪个程度会让她迷糊，但一旦他越过了那个界限，她的大脑就进入重启模式。

之前的谈话中史波克一直保持着古怪的沉默，此时他插了进来。“根据解释，巨螳螂会把尤其诱人的猎物赶入开阔地带。”他主动解释道，同时拒绝迎上吉姆的目光。

“根据解释。”吉姆竖起拇指比了比长爪。“她么？”

“对。”

吉姆刚想问凭什么他们讨论这些事情的时候竟不叫上他，忽然一个念头让他晃神，如河床上金子的闪光乍然显现。“等一下。快脖子觉得夜游者不好吃，对吧？”长爪点点头，而吉姆转向史波克。“而那些夜游者都爱去哪儿？”

“你是暗示巨螳螂对球茎草有某种天然的化学排斥。”史波克低声说，脸转向他。“由此及彼，它也排斥任何被球茎草迷惑的生物。”

天然这个词语，和某种巨型、多彩、能运动，以怪异的方式寄生的植物联系在一起，在吉姆看来很不恰当。“那还可能是什么？”他说。“见鬼，要是每个没被迷惑的生物都有化学排斥会怎样？我从没注意到翼角兽晃进这些个空地，你有注意到吗？”

“我没有。”史波克倾身靠近，眉头轻蹙。“也从未见到一只鸭子飞过一株球茎草，或者任何植物植根于空地内。它似乎展示出了一系列战略性排斥特征。”

“史波克。”长爪轻声说。“吉姆柯克……”

“这些特征和我们在这里遇上的其他任何物种都毫无可比性。”史波克接着说道，他眯起眼睛，眼神飘渺。

史波克如此明显的兴趣鼓舞了吉姆，他情不自禁地被吸引了过去。他们正接近某样事物的临界线，如雪崩前积雪的位移。他能感到它。“活化石？”他提议。“同类中硕果仅存的物种？”

“别出声。”长爪低声呵斥着，声音遥远。

“可能性之一。”史波克的声音带着怀疑。

“其他的可能性是什么？”

“别出声！”尖锐的爪子贴上他的后背，吉姆打了个激灵。

这时他听到了那个声音：树叶的摩擦声，干涩，缓慢。他学着长爪，从他们的藏身处的边缘偷眼望去。

它的肢体是如此之长，每晃出一步都跨过一段长得荒谬的距离。不知怎地，它看着既像个机械又是个活物，就像某个长歪的植物被扔进搅拌机打成碎片，又一片一片被重做成了一个动物。它的长刺每扫过一处树叶皆发出轻微而不祥的鸣响。它大约在八米外，穿梭于树木间，步伐坚定地接近他们。

“准备好了吗，战斗姐妹？”长爪在吉姆的脑袋后压低声音。

“准备好了。”史波克说，又看向吉姆。“舰长，请保持隐蔽。仅远程攻击。”他抓起长矛，不等吉姆开口，就跃出了溪谷。

天哪，见鬼。

史波克飞奔着，而巨螳螂立即就锁定了他。他和巨螳螂飞快地移动，冲向空地。一秒后长爪从溪谷中跃出，身体贴近地面，紧追在两者后头。吉姆抓起弓箭，跌跌撞撞地跟上，身体因警觉轻若无物。

三道身影奔向空地，消失在视野里。吉姆快要赶上时，一脚踏入了齐膝深的树藤水囊。

“见鬼！”他咆哮道。去他妈的“尤为诱人的猎物”。史波克明白吉姆绝不会同意让他成为诱饵，因此自然地他决定不征求许可。这真是登峰造极的瓦肯逻辑。吉姆拽出腿冲了出去，停在蕨木掩护圈恰好终止之处。

这株球茎草在同类中算是偏小的，上头布满了灰绿色和艳橙色的斑点。吉姆用了一秒的时间才看明白这株植物后面正发生的一切。

史波克绕着球茎草转着圈，始终让它挡在自己和巨螳螂间。巨螳螂跟着他，动作迟疑，且行且止。二者的注意力全在彼此身上，几乎步步胶着。它的身形压迫着史波克，史波克则保持移动避开它，以防被它找到一个好的攻击角度。当然，它本也找不到。谁让它拒不进入这植物周边几米内。这就是他们的策略，吉姆想。呆在它能够得着的距离外，如此迫使它伸出脖子。同时，长爪匍匐在另一侧，呈夹击之势，伺机而动。

一人负责做诱饵，另一人负责弄断脖子。小菜一碟。

吉姆因战栗而脚步踉跄，无法自制地为他们的协作所叹服。他因被排除在外而怒不可遏，但以后有的是时间来数落他们。他搭箭上弓，瞄准。要是苗头不对，他会立刻出手引开它。

史波克和巨螳螂消失在球茎草的另一侧，吉姆屏住呼吸，直到几秒后他们再次出现，才松了一口气。他的大副每次撤退前都略作停顿，向巨螳螂提供了好几个明显的攻击机会。长爪紧随其后现身，伏低身体，等待着时机。然而，尽管巨螳螂停下好几次来研究史波克，它始终未伸出脖子。

相反地，它加快了移动速度。

头顶响起了雷声，史波克向后退去，目睹巨螳螂在几秒内瞬间陷入疯狂。它化身为活生生的杀戮机器，切割着、冲刺着，动作拿捏得尤为精准；它用刀刃般的肢体造出一堵堵围墙。它像是要把史波克驱离球茎草，然而它的脖子仍然毫无伸出的迹象。

“后退！”长爪突然大喊，不再保持伪装，“再快一点，后退！”

史波克的速度无法维持足够的安全距离。史波克脸上的表情告诉吉姆他刚做出了同样的结论。长爪跃向一侧，用力撞了巨螳螂一下。它晃了晃，但对她的攻击毫无反应。吉姆咒骂着，费劲地在混乱中寻找一个安全的目标。

接着它张开了双翼，扑了上来。史波克刺出长矛，在那薄薄的翅膀上撕开了一个口子。巨螳螂尖叫起来，前肢狂乱地挥砍着。它的一根刺切入了球茎草肉质的苞片。一股薄雾从切口处逸出，一声可怖的嘶吼撕破了空气。

吉姆还未逃出三步远，那气味就压倒了他。他的视野渐渐被黑暗吞噬，他的心脏颤动着，热量从身体深处涌出。箭杆擦着他的指尖滑落。

当然。他需要这个。他只需要这个。

***

他不在了，有人不停地说道。他不在了，一遍遍无声地唱诵。每一次，都像在胸口扎上一刀。

我知道，他在苦涩的混沌中想。多谢提醒。

说走就走。像个懦夫一样逃开了。是我的错，那我还该生谁的气呢？

**“醒醒！吉姆柯克，醒醒！”**

他不想醒来。这些天他从不想醒来，因为这样他就得想起自己身处何处，都干了些什么，又失去了些什么。他又得被迫活过另一天，而这个怪异而诱人的世界缓缓侵了入自己的世界，在这个世界里，他仍年轻，史波克仍年轻，未来仍充满了无限可能。

不，那不对。

宇宙先是侧倒，又向后倾斜，他跌入了温暖的海洋。 _忘了吧_ ，史波克声音里有某种东西驱使着他，但那并不真是他的声音。吉姆想要游离，但水流太强。海洋在他四周缓缓结成了冰。

他整个身体都疼。他越是想动，就有越多的痛苦在他额头的中心积聚成根深蒂固的眩晕，失落感降落在他身上，如同清扫屋顶时轰然塌下的一月的积雪，就像有人探入他的胸膛生生扯走了他的一部分。

冷。他又湿又冷，有什么东西把他压在地面上。他单手无力的一击撞上了滑溜的鳞片。他抬起眼皮，把自己的意识一寸寸拽回清醒的状态。

“醒醒！”长爪模糊的身影在上方命令他。

他呻吟出声，眨动了几下眼睛，视野慢慢清晰。上方的重量减轻了，但这似乎并没让他的呼吸改善多少。

他花了好些时间才意识到长爪在说话。又过了更长的时间，那些话才穿透了包裹住他纷乱大脑的迷雾。他用手肘支起身体，身体因用力而颤抖，他看向她。

“不知道。留下，还是追上去？吉姆柯克受伤了。不知道。没有命令。没有智者。需要智者。”她来回走动，尾巴扫动着，一遍遍地循环着同样的话。她的鳞甲湿漉漉地沾着水。

吉姆正要让她停止发作，此时现实和回忆间的大门轰然闭合。他环顾着这块潮湿的空地，只看到了他们俩，几只悠哉的牲畜虫，和灰沉沉天空下的一株球茎草。手臂失去了力量，他倒了下来，细细的雨滴洒在脸上和胸口。

史波克真的不在了。那唯一让他没有失去自我，把身体和精神都交付给这混账星球的事物，不在了。

他在痛苦的浪涛里盲目地漂流着。这不值得。这太不值得。他宁可倾其余生和史波克生活于此，也不愿让他为了某个疯狂而不成熟的脱身尝试而死去。

他的手指抠入身下的泥土，哑着嗓子问出了那个最重要的问题。“发生了什么？”

“快脖子抓走了 。吉姆柯克，夜游者。留下还是去追？没有智者。”她的脸又出现在他的上方，恳切地凝视着他。

但吉姆只听清了她开头那一句话。它在他的头颅里面回荡，和阵阵抽动的疼痛完美地应和着，每个音节疼一下。“什么时候？”他用磨砂般的声音问道。“多久了？”  
、  
“不知道。有云。下雨了。”

而雨水冲走了气味。那一定是他现在还清醒的唯一原因。他宁愿不醒。他听着丛林在他们四周低泣，滴落残留的雨水。

“去找吗？”长爪试探地问。她推了推他的胳膊。“要现在去找吗？”

“什么？”

“吉姆柯克活着。应该找史波克？”

“但他死了。”吉姆说，这个念头让他麻木，无法听懂她的话。

“抓走了。”她坚定地说。“可以跟着足迹走。”

吉姆摇了摇头，并不是因为觉得这个想法不妙，而是因为他无法相信她。他记起了史波克腿上曾经的伤处，还有之后留下的疤痕。巨螳螂没有可能不立刻把他扯碎。“不可能。”他大声重复着他的所思所想。

她抓紧他的手臂，瞪着红眼睛冲他低吼。她愈抓愈紧，直到他觉得疼痛。“ **能找到** 。”她低声吼道。

这疼痛是尖锐的，与使他脑子一团浆糊的持续头疼形成鲜明对比。那种痛让他想蜷缩成一团，但这种痛让他的勇气燃烧了起来。“你确定？”

“是的。”

他在她的抓握下挣扎着扭动。“还活着？”

“是的。过来，快。”她冲入了森林。

吉姆挣扎着站起，在找到平衡前跌倒了两次。他的视线锁在那株被毁的球茎草上，有也仅有那么一秒，他希望天没有下雨。他停下来拾起史波克遗落在空地边缘的长矛，一瘸一拐地跟在长爪后面，与其说是出于自觉，更像是出于本能，每一步都是一场战斗。

他迷迷糊糊地跟着她，神思恍惚，勉强能维持警觉，避免撞上树枝或是被木头绊倒。至少大部分时间如此。他无法止住颤抖，而上衣和脸上的颜料已被冲刷殆半。他不得不拄着长矛，把它用作拐棍。所有的注意力都汇聚到把一只脚移到另一只前面，以及搜寻前方长爪蛇形移动的轨迹上。她等着他，但她抽动着身体，越来越不耐烦。

他对自己也渐渐失去耐心。他的脑子终于清醒到能思考的地步，而这可不是一件好事。

要是日落了该怎么办？巨螳螂跑起来究竟有多快？要是长爪跟丢了该怎么办？要是她弄错了，他们是在追逐一具尸体该如何是好？

上帝，他们真是一团糟。

吉姆在一棵蕨木下跌倒，膝盖在身下弯折。他的肌肉被烧成了渣，他的气息短浅，而他的胃疼得打成了结。他的脑袋里正在举行古老的大炮交响乐。不能动，不能思考。他合上了双眼。

接着他看见进取号划过一处异星的天空，如一颗衰落的彗星经历着消亡前最后的磨难。他为她的逝去而悲伤，但那并没有持续很久。她死了，于是另一个人可以活下去。在某个喧闹的星球上，一具躯体瘫软在他怀中，熟悉又脆弱。

这个回忆又点燃了另一个回忆，他第一次克服了疑虑，决定打破每一条成文规定的那一刻。决不放弃他。只要有一线机会，他就是我的责任。它坚如磐石，亘古不变，无论何时，无论在哪个宇宙。

“吉姆柯克？”他听见长爪快速地爬向他。“不舒服？”

他抬起视线，握紧了史波克的长矛。“不。”他说，而他确实不。

他们继续前行，吉姆驱策着自己，强迫内啡肽[1]在体内流动。那之后，行进就变得容易了。他现在能抵消那些念头，对抗着自己虚弱的身体而不用分心。最终他加快速度小跑起来，在那些通常对他造成困扰的回忆中寻求安慰。温情的目光，担忧的碰触，以及有一次，一个点亮了整个医务室的不可思议的笑容。其余一切都黯然失色。

但当第一块光滑的红色巨石出现时，他惊讶地放慢了脚步。这石头比他人都高。等到第二块和第三块从树木间现身时，他本能地停了下来。它们表面皆覆盖着年代久远的尘土，而下面依然色彩鲜亮；长而圆，就像被一半埋进地里的巨蛋。

“这是什么？”他在长爪身后大喊。

“旧地方，”长爪回头喊道，不为所动。“快来。”

“等等。等我一会儿。”他靠在最近的石建筑上喘着气。他一直对自己的跑步技巧不加注意，如今他付出了代价。他用鼻子吸着气，盯着双掌下的古怪的红色石头。

它们必定是半球室文明的其他遗迹。它们用与隧道同样的材料建造而成。也许是某种村落。他触摸的这一块巨石上几米外有一条手掌宽的裂缝。他摇晃着走近，往里窥探。

被云层遮蔽的阳光暗淡，但仍足以射入室内，使他看清内部一角。一些块状，无法辨认的物体。一边有个坑，盛满了死水。地面上到处是刮痕，墙上则布满了画作。一只牲畜虫，由白颜料精美地描绘而成。紧挨着它另有一只牲畜虫，比起第一只画工粗糙。第三只，歪斜而潦草，看上去有点邪恶。

吉姆从迷惑的恍惚中猛然回神：他意识到他期待着马上听见史波克的意见。他们没时间浪费在这上面。他又做了几次呼吸，迫使空气进入肺部深处，接着与长爪重新会合。他们又跑过几处建筑，而他则试图摆脱某种独特的怪异感。

这地方不像是废墟。它像是一座鬼城。

对他而言可能过了一个小时，也可能是十多分钟，而长爪毫无预警地停下一动不动。他正为弥补失去的时间而匆忙行进，于是一头撞上了她。她正全神贯注于某事，对此浑不在意。她瞳孔大张，嗅着空气，亮出了牙齿。“窝。”她宣布。

“哪里？”吉姆环顾四周，因体力消耗和内心恐惧而气喘吁吁，但他什么都没注意到。

“再看。”

他让目光停留，接着他看见了。由树枝和树干组成的一堵墙出现在正前方，直直杵在地面上，就像一道做工马虎的篱笆。它至少得有五米高，在混乱无序的树林里，显着与周遭格格不入的秩序感。它上面随意地点缀着枝条，和白色的鬃毛。等他们走近时，吉姆意识到那些是鸭子的骨头。树枝间也挂着牲畜虫的尸骸，有的戳串，有的悬吊。一些因年久而褪色。

“我记得你说过快脖子不喜欢夜游者。”吉姆喃喃道。

“不喜欢 **吃** 。”长爪说。“用来展示。”

吉姆的脖梗后有一百万只假想蜘蛛飞快地爬下。“展示？”

“为了得到雌性。”长爪又移动了起来，扫视着周围的森林。“躲开雌性。从不杀，即使和战斗姐妹一起。”

这话现在提起，听着真他妈像个巨大的免责声明，但现在重新考虑已经太迟。吉姆小心翼翼地跟随着她。

如果史波克在这里，他很可能会就这一处和园丁鸟巢穴诡异的相似性发表评论：陈列物品标志着巢穴的完成。吉姆靠得越近，就能注意到墙上越多随处分布的材料，它们中大多数都曾一度活过。一些仍然活着，他突然意识到这点，眼见细长的腿在抽搐，或薄薄的翅膀在拍打，而他几乎因此退缩。这一切构成了一个可怖的场景，但它无法与他接下来看到的相提并论。

那里，一具半腐烂的年轻女人的尸体串在一根叉子状的树枝上。吉姆移开视线，但已经太迟。无论他看向哪里，那纠结成簇的头发、惨白的骨头和一块块腐烂的皮肉都在他眼前挥之不去。她黑洞洞的眼窝向下凝视着他，将他整个吞噬。

他曾目睹她跌跌撞撞走进弧光灯的光线，眼神即如此空洞。无视，无感，散发着死亡的气味。

_……你找到卡莉•隆巴德时，可不可以立刻联系我？_

吉姆的胃绞了起来。他靠着最近的一棵树木干呕着。胃里没东西可吐，但他的身体执意为之。过了像是一个小时，等到一阵阵恶心感消退，他才回复平静，筋疲力尽，抖个不停。

那真的发生了吗？为什么他想不起来？

“吉姆柯克。”长爪低声说道。“和你一样。”

“对。”他努力说出口。“她是……我的族人。”他摸索着能找到的最宽的树叶，用那叶片上面收集的雨水洗去喉咙里的刺疼，再把嘴巴吐干净。

他听见长爪靠近尸体，但他无法再看上一眼。“你说是雌性？很小。”

吉姆把破碎的心神一股脑塞回去，合并成一个粗糙杂乱的整体。“继续走。”他说，对她还是对自己，他不清楚。他强迫自己的腿迈出摇晃的步子，但把视线保持在地面上。“我们继续走。”

他们绕过巢穴，第二道篱笆出现在眼前，与第一道平行，两者中间是一片石子地面，之间还挂着纱网般的白色顶棚，如蛛丝般纤细。但这古怪的屋顶本身不及它上面的东西吸引吉姆的注意力。

“史波克。”

他悬在巢穴的中央，手臂交缠在网中。他的双目紧闭，整个身体绵软无力。

就在那时长爪大叫着让吉姆快动。吉姆想也没想，把长矛扔向一边，一头扎进巢穴。一声沉闷的重击响彻他腹腔。站稳身体，他回头望向那镰刀状的长刺，有他手臂那么粗，尖部插入他此前恰好站立的位置。长刺连在一只巨螳螂身上，它振动翅膀，猛地抽回刺，激起一阵尘土。

它将无眼、铁砧形的脸转向他。吉姆抽出刀子，而它研究着他，口器在空气中努动，周身的刺在巢穴壁上碰击作响。太近了，它不会伸脖子。实在太近了，它马上就要把他撕成碎片。

天然的化学排斥，吉姆阴郁地思考着。他划开手掌，把手贴上它的口部。它尖叫起来，声音响得让人身体作痛。吉姆捂上耳朵，身体不由自主地蜷曲起来。巨螳螂挣扎着冲出巢穴，用前肢擦着脸部。

电光火石间，长爪跳上了它的背，她奋力稳住自己，爪子在它的盔甲壳上刮擦，发出某种极为刺耳的声音，但瞬间它就把她甩了下来。她顺势滚动，直到能恢复站立。吉姆大喊着让她当心，而巨螳螂此时转移了注意力，调转身体面向她。她一跃而起，牙齿咬上它一侧收起的翅膀，又飞快地跳开。她一次又一次地重复着这个动作，侵扰着它，在它周围画着半圆。

吉姆被打斗弄晕的脑子豁然开朗。他归刀入鞘，抓起长矛，像握着棒球棍一样拿在手里。他从巢穴的墙后往外看，无声地等待着，想象自己是隐形的。

长爪不断向巨螳螂发出挑衅，跃出它能够到的距离，她在树木间扭动身体，如同一条液体鳞甲组成的河流。她移动得太快，巨螳螂追不上；而她停顿的时间恰好足以诱敌。它打量着她，头部上下左右晃动着。吉姆几乎能看见它丑陋的脑壳里十字准星正在锁定目标。

“来啊。”他无声地动着嘴巴。“来啊，来啊，来啊。”

它猛地伸出脖子。

吉姆飞扑而出，猛地挥矛击向它的脖子。他每分每毫的力量都凝聚在这一击上，长矛在狭窄的目标上断成了两截。某种让人恶寒的吱嘎声沿着他的手臂震动而上，刺耳的尖叫声充斥了他的双耳。巨螳螂剧烈地抽搐着，栽倒在地。

他还无法相信所发生的一切，长爪已赶到他的身边。她一只爪子紧抓住螳螂弯曲的脖子，另一只抓着它背部上方。她猛地把两处扯开，露出甲片间的一处缝隙。吉姆把矛尖插入了那细窄的连接处，用尽全力一推。

如石油般浓稠的黑色血液喷涌而出，一股股飞速喷洒着。尖锐的肢体在他周围挥动着，掀起一阵狂乱的碰撞声和刮擦声。它们向后弯曲，只要逮到机会就挥向他。它抬起整个身躯，吉姆失去了平衡，被波动拖曳着。他让自己压向前，让长矛吃上更多的重量。长爪松开了它的脖子，抓住长矛断裂的一头，协助吉姆把它放倒在地。

最后一阵吱嘎声，终于螳螂不动了。吉姆把长矛绞了一次，两次，三次来确保它死透了。他松开手，向后走了几步，跪倒在地。他瞪了螳螂一会儿。那支武器直直地立着，原地不动。

随后震惊退去，他想起了史波克。他向上看去，史波克仍在网中一动不动。

求求你，他恍惚地想着，挣扎着爬起身。求求你，别。

他抓住巢穴前部某根看着挺结实的木头，用力拉动。神奇的是，长爪明白他在做什么，自觉爬上木头的另一侧，用她整个身体的重量往前推。木头如慢动作般倾斜，搭上了一根横跨巢穴的枝条的弯折处。吉姆跑向她那侧的墙，手脚并用爬上了这个临时斜坡。[2]

他在湿滑的树皮上尽可能快地攀爬着，接着发现自己几乎和史波克眼对眼高，相距不到半米。他瞄准史波克的腰部，伸手探入网格间的空隙。第一次失败了，第二次他成功了。强而有力的心跳贴着他的手指搏动。

“他活着。”吉姆说。

“雌性的食物。”长爪从他下方叫道。“喜欢活的食物。”

为了保持冷静，吉姆无视了这句话。他悬挂在木头上，用力地呼吸，分析着眼前问题。史波克只有上半身被困在网中，他的腿悬挂在外面。仓促地盘算了一小阵后，他决定切开网，把史波克拽上木头，然后由他支撑着两人的重量滑下去。相比从四米高直直掉下去，一些割伤和擦伤的代价不算大。

他真的没力气干这个，但他也别无选择。

网的材质并不粘手，但它很强韧。吉姆用一根手指拨了它一下，希望自己能像史波克大概会做的那样，把它的拉力强度估算到最接近的千帕数。其中最纤细的线丝，仅当他把它们远拉过木头脚手架的另一侧时才会断裂，那时他斜得都快摔下来了。较粗壮的那些无法拉到那么远。他摸向刀柄。

“吉姆柯克！”长爪大喊。“吉姆柯克！”

“怎么了？”吉姆吼道。

“听。”这怪异的要求让他将目光投向她的所在地。她把巨螳螂的尸体用树藤捆扎了起来，但她一动不动地站在它上方，两腿直立。他没听到任何声音，除了树叶窸窣作响以及远处鸭子的鸣叫。

“什么？”

她转过脑袋，面朝正落下的太阳。“雌性来了。”

吉姆的整个世界都缩小到长爪鼻子所指向的那一点。蕨木移动着，如同蛰伏的史前巨兽身上的流水。他先前以为只是风的声音是丛林在它两边分开的嘶嘶声。他仅能从树干间瞥到一丝行迹，时间不超过一秒，而他只愿自己没有看见它。

它有雄性的两倍高，通体漆黑，噩梦般地鲜活 。它让他想起了黑曜石制成的瑞士军刀，某个不应存在的东西，比织女四星上的冰雪怪还要可怕。吉姆本不认为有这种可能性，但宇宙一定是另有主张。

他的手颤抖着，手指动弹不得，好像被裹了五层冬天用的手套。他把刀子从皮革鞘中抽出时，因手掌仍沾着湿滑的血液，差点失手把它丢落。

他下方有声音响起。长爪发出低吼，但他几乎无法听见她的声音，某种类似一整群翼角兽重重踏着地面直直冲来的声音压过了它。吉姆用狂热的劲道攻击着网，切、锯、扎、拧，什么都用上了。细小的部分断裂了，但更大的那些只能让刀锋在上面打滑。

他一个人办不到，而他曾目睹史波克把钛金属棍折成两半。“史波克中校，”他急切地说。“这是舰长的直接命令。醒过来！”现在刀子被缠住了，他无法将它移动分毫。

他看向下方的树林，找寻着长爪。他在树叶间捕捉到了她的身影，她伏着身体，低吼着。不等他眨眼，她已蹿到一棵树的半腰 ，一根巨大的刺插在她刚才的位置。

绝望中，他从箭袋里抽出一支箭，用箭头磨着线丝。它只能切断最细的那几根，就像用指甲刀切开绳子一样。“见鬼，史波克，听我的话！醒醒！”

时间慢下来了，如蜗牛爬行。一种阴沉的恐惧漫步而过，直达他的脑袋。长爪咆哮着，一种犹豫不决的隆隆声，他此前从未听过这样的声音。某个东西撞向了巢穴的另一侧，晃动着他——是一棵蕨木，在下方的打斗中被撞倒。这些并不真能让他注意，它们全都成了微不足道的背景。

吉姆扔了那支箭，换另一支尝试。恐慌缓缓爬上他的身体，用带刺的手指轻拍着他的背。“求求你史波克。”他乞求着。“求求你，我需要你为我醒过来。”

就在此时它降临到他身上，甜腻得病态，厚重如焦油。那是某种渴望在滋长，缠绕他的周身，在他心口绽放。他像是被干扰炮爆炸击中般恍然大悟。被遮蔽的太阳正在落下，暗淡的日光在他周围消减。最后一丝光线正相反的方向出现了一道淡淡的光亮。

“糟！”吉姆用袖口上的布料捂住鼻部。他浅浅地吸入一口气，屏住呼吸。别是现在，他想。还不是时候。

此刻，球茎草开始了吟唱。

他紧抓住史波克的手，揉捏着那微凉的手指。醒过来，他在头脑里大声喊叫。请醒过来。你了解我，你比宇宙中任何人都要了解我。你必须听我的。

他无法集中注意力。泰勒从他脑子里冒了出来，神情恍惚，肮脏不堪，正嚼着树叶，眼睛盯着某个无尽的坑洞。隆巴德少尉，摇摇晃晃地走向死亡。他们都在从内而外地腐烂。他们反抗了多久？他们清醒了多久试图反抗？

此刻，球茎草需索着他。吉姆的肺恳求他屈服。

这不是真的。这只是个恶梦，任何一秒他都会在史波克身侧安然醒来，在那高高的山上。他会醒来，然后为所有人做早餐，并花上个把小时假装一切再自然不过。

这不是真的，球茎草喃喃迎合着。一切都不是真的。

最后一击。顶棚很结实，但也许它仅能支撑史波克。吉姆抓了满手的网，从木头上坠落。坚韧的网在他身下下陷，抵抗着。接着那些固定住网的枝条随着一阵噼里啪啦震耳欲聋的响声折断。吉姆重重撞上了地面，把肺里的那口气都撞了出来。

“长爪！”他呛出了最后一丝空气。

海水涌入了他的肺部，他被淹没。

无知无觉，接着是影像，接着又是无知无觉。黑暗似乎永无尽头，仅被偶尔几段极短的闪回打破，他认得它们却几乎无法理解。他迷失在热带海洋中，交替着沉落与踩水。

医务室刺目的灯光，让人屏息的释然和期待。进取号的走道，光鲜亮丽，令人困惑又兴奋。甜蜜而苦涩的重逢。

_“你不能两年后突然出现，还指望我——”_

_“我别无所求。我不配拥有任何东西。我只求得到你的原谅。”_

赤红的异星沙漠，火热的异星太阳。熏香的烟雾在房间里袅袅上升，漫入空气中形成瞬间即逝的图案。

他知道这些回忆属于他。因为他在镜子里瞥见了另一个自己，赤裸着上身，在灯光昏暗的房间内，而他不仅能见，亦能感觉。那些珍爱的回忆得以分享，为表明心意，为确切展示他的感受以及它们的源头。这些回忆被另一个心灵回以珍爱，现在它们因果相连，心心相映。

柔软的床褥，温热的油脂。微凉的皮肤在他的手掌下燃烧。他吻了吻一只耳朵尖，抚平了一片翘起的黑发。他抽回身，看向身下的那个人。他的中校。他的科学官。他的大副。

他的朋友。

他的爱人。

他的伴侣。

——————————————

[1] 内啡肽（endorphin）亦称安多芬或脑内啡，是一种内成性（脑下垂体分泌）的类吗啡生物化学合成物激素。它是由脑下垂体和脊椎动物的丘脑下部所分泌的氨基化合物（肽） 。它能与吗啡受体结合，产生跟吗啡、鸦片剂一样有止痛和欣快感。等同天然的镇痛剂。利用药物可增加脑内啡的分泌效果。  
[2] 这一段牵涉巢的结构，木头的方位等等，我和毛球都没搞清楚，能搞清楚的看官，指点一二哈。


	10. Chapter 10

史波克

 

跌落的冲击将他从黑暗中震醒。神经递质的作用让他昏沉沉躺倒在原地。手臂麻木，听力模糊。他搜寻着最近的记忆，以此将自己维系在时空之中。

黑暗在两侧各拢出一个奇异的幻象。臂上有剧烈的压迫感。他的头撞上了一棵树，但他动弹不得。他被恣意地推挤，被携于弯曲长刺的牢笼。他聚拢心神，探向更远之处的回忆。

它伴着一片令人作呕的意识模糊回到他身上。史波克试图站立，但他的上半身被困住了，缠在某种轻质的网状物之间。他笨拙地挥动四肢、蠕动躯体，终于脱身。他站起身，一边按捏着手臂帮助恢复血液循环。

他身处黑暗，独自一人，不可见之物的声响包围着他。唯一的光亮来自他正立身于内的奇异木结构之后，某种若有若无的闪光。一捆大而多刺的事物躺在不到一米外。他意识到那是巨螳螂，便谨慎地向它靠近。它的脖子伸长，被向后弯折，与身体牢牢绑在一块。但这是怎么回事？

这时长爪冲破黑暗，现身于前。她气喘吁吁地在落叶上滑蹭着停下。她的眼睛被黑色占满，背部则横跨着一道闪着血光的切口。

“战斗姐妹。”她看向身后，那里的丛林仿佛获得了生命，呼号着低哑而令人不安的声音。“不能停。”

“吉姆？”他虚弱地开口。

“那边。走得很快。”她用鼻子指了指，接着向相反的方向奔去。他还不及在她身后呼喊，只见一个庞然大物在树木间疾掠，对长爪紧追不舍。

他匆忙朝她所指的方向走去。前方昏暗的光线必是发自一处球茎草空地，而基于已知信息，史波克近乎肯定：吉姆被球茎草给迷住了。他被一种无名的感觉笼罩，身体没了重量。他到达了空地，双足似乎从未沾地。

嗡鸣的次声震动传遍他全身，而光亮让他条件反射地眯起眼睛。源源不断的牲畜虫拥挤在如波浪般翕动的球茎草周围，互相推搡着，疯了似的向前冲。舰长的身影也被困于同一潮流中。

“吉姆！”

这不可思议也绝无可能，但吉姆竟停了下来，转身看向他，表情被阴影遮蔽。他就站在那里，摇摆着身体，明亮的光晕笼罩着周身。史波克呆若木鸡。接着吉姆开始往回转，而史波克用力挤向空地，心跳加速了无法计算的百分比。

吉姆激烈地反抗着，让他难以用上神经掐。纠缠中，两人跌倒在地，立即被洪水般的外星生物淹没。一只完全成年的牲畜虫并不算特别重，但来上个半打，再加上它们较小的亲戚们，足以构成战术威胁。他的四周是铿然的撞击声，他的上方遍布着熙熙攘攘的虫子，全然隔绝了光亮。

终于他找到了正确的按压点，吉姆在他身边静了下来。带着吉姆重新在骚乱中立起并不容易，而对抗着牲畜虫的涌流则更为艰难，但至少它们没有表现出攻击性。

他背着失去意识的吉姆来到空地的边缘，将他置于蕨树影下。刚缓过一口气，他就立刻开口呼唤长爪。在充满未知险情的丛林中，这可能不是最安全的决定，但他一时也想不起其它方法。他两手空空，迷失了方向，并且对发生了什么毫无头绪。

终于她现身了，背上绑着巨螳螂，向他俩飞奔而来。她的身后浮现出一团黑影，一场巨肢的混战。它奇形怪状的身体有如集合了千军万马之力。

“快跑！”她大喊道。

史波克把吉姆扛上肩头，完全照做。

他飞奔着，树木在他身后炸开。木屑雨点般打在他的后背。不停掉落的树叶模糊了他的视野。木头被折断，树干被撞毁，丛林发出阵阵哀嚎。

一系列事件在他头脑中扭曲纠缠。圆形的巨石，形状均一，不似天然。一条冰冷湍急的河流，让他几乎无法抓住吉姆。就在此地他们摆脱了身后紧随的可怕生物。或者是更往后，当他们经过两处相距不到十米的球茎草空地时。不久他就仅以行进距离来衡量他们的进度。他们可能已穿越上百条河流，但他无法记得这些。

无论如何，最终长爪停了下来，以更换套索上一根断裂的树藤。史波克就着最近的球茎草的光线检查起吉姆的状况，双手因力竭而颤抖；他试探性地做出了问询。

“雌性快脖子，”她咬牙切齿地说，一边把结打紧。“吉姆柯克病了？”

“是的，”史波克说。“他病得很重。”吉姆经历着到目前为止他目睹过的最严重的肌肉震颤，高烧的热度还在他的肩颈间留连。长时间的未接触后，如此大剂量的信息素一定让他的身体难以负荷。

他掀起吉姆一边的眼睑，只见他瞳孔大张，见光毫不收缩。吉姆的脉搏跳得飞快，他的呼吸短促，面部扭曲。史波克摸向他的脸颊，试图更精确地评估热度，过程中几乎被精神融合的冲动给吞噬。这股冲动的力量之大令他十分震惊，他猛抽回手。将视线落向闪烁的光源，他巩固起自己的精神屏障。他们必须尽快离开低地。

他们不停歇地连夜赶路。史波克很费力才能跟上长爪的步伐。她背着巨螳螂的尸体，一路磕磕绊绊，因此无法全速前进，但她很有耐力，这又正是他在这样的湿度下所缺乏的。最终球茎草间或的光亮完全消失了。他们到达了高地独有的陡峭地带，而天上浮云散尽。他们一路攀爬，而吉姆的意识游离于清醒和恍惚间，时而喃喃自语，时而贴着史波克的肩膀抖个不停。

长爪找到了他们此前在高地的营地，那里散落着他们测试过的成堆的材料。由于之前的搜寻模式，他们从未远离过此地，但史波克仅靠自身也无法找到这里。长爪说她老远就能闻到他们失败的实验，而史波克则对她敏锐的嗅觉甚为感激。

史波克把吉姆放在闲置已久的坡棚下，而吉姆立刻侧身蜷成一团。他已明显脱水，却对史波克喂他饮水的企图毫无反应。他对任何事物都没有反应。史波克试图控制住他的热度，把水浇在他的动脉搏动处，直到吉姆的体温显著降低。他接着清洗了手臂上巨螳螂的咬伤，长爪则拒绝了他提出的医疗救助，态度坚决地说能照料自己。他倒希望她没有拒绝。此刻帮助他人正是他求之不得，因为这能让他分心，远离他对舰长状况无能为力的无助感。

黎明前一点三小时，吉姆没有显出任何改善的征兆。有那么一会儿，史波克深深羡慕起银河中那些有宗教崇拜的物种；如果瓦肯人也位列其中，他也许能从向更为强大的力量祈愿中获得所谓的慰藉。关于球茎草的影响仍有诸多未解之谜，而他无法将泰勒上尉从头脑中驱除。

就在这时吉姆半睁开眼，仅用一句模糊的话语就让史波克恢复常态。“怎……了？”

直到这时史波克才感到身体一轻，仿佛此前吉姆的身体始终都压在他的肩上而从未被放下。“我们在高地，”他说。“很安全。”

“哦。”吉姆似乎隐隐担忧了一阵子，接着突然睁大双眼。“长爪？”

“她受伤了，但我认为她会恢复如初。”史波克顿了顿。“她似乎以伤口为荣。”

吉姆轻声笑起，笑声抚慰人心。“很好。”他的笑容渐渐隐去，化为某种更为柔和的情绪。他艰难地将一只手置于身旁史波克的手上。“你怎么样？”

史波克明白人类并未赋予此类碰触许多重要的含义，即便如此，它仍显得相当亲密。似乎也很合乎时宜，于是他不置一词，默许了这个动作。“我很好，除了一些轻微的瘀伤和擦伤。”他说，“你呢？”

“我的头要炸了，”吉姆嗓音嘶哑。“还有，我饿坏了。”

史波克协助他饮水并进食，直到他的眼皮在咀嚼间不断合拢。等他安稳地入睡，史波克才将注意力转向别处。太阳正在升起，但他尚不能休息。还有好些事情需要处理。

他征召了草草包扎过伤口的长爪。他们早晨和下午大部分时间都用来处理巨螳螂的尸体，将盔甲片从上面剥离。连接甲片的筋腱十分强韧，他们两人常常需要攀住甲片的边缘并往后倒才能把某片给扯离。沿着螳螂脖子成列排布的甲片用作防护衣的关节部分堪称完美，而横跨它背部较大的那片似乎是行之有效的胸甲。

史波克进行了必要的试验，而果不其然，这盔甲抵御蒸汽和高热的效果显著。结果显示它是一种融合了有机物和金属物质的生物复合材料。第一个样品从火中取出时因烟灰而发黑，除此外完好无损。此时他才认识到他们成就斐然。确切地说，是吉姆和长爪的成就。纯粹出于科研目的，史波克为自己没有亲眼目睹猎物的倒下而倍感遗憾。

没了外骨骼，巨螳螂呈现出截然不同的样貌：细瘦、灰暗，毫无威慑力。史波克借此机会解剖了这个生物。他在它的头部深处找到了制造催眠毒素的腺体。思考片刻，他将这些结构裹入黏黏虫革，和他收集的其它的样品一起储存起来。事实上，他内心某个部分正考虑在联邦科学期刊上发表相关论文事宜，而这足以证明他此刻情绪积极向上。

检查结束时，他浑身已沾满外星生物的血液和内脏。他跪在巨螳螂几米外，洗了洗双手，清洗了沾上红渍的上衣，又把水扑在脸上和胸口处。吉姆的战争图腾的遗迹汇聚成他脚下的一滩污浊，与过去几天的积垢难分彼此。

“瞧你给我带的礼物。”史波克回头，发现吉姆站在身后，正一边用掌根揉着眼睛一边瞧着巨螳螂。他用脚尖把那堆盔甲壳拨到一边。“我 **差点** 就把它的头插在叉尖上了。”

“舰长。”史波克上前相迎。“你醒了。”

“按照软体动物的标准，大概是醒了。”吉姆小心地向巨螳螂走近几步，一只手则始终扶在一棵树上稳住身体。“它看上去真…恶。我觉得我没了食欲，永久性地。”

“我希望你不会。我怀疑你的体重已接近过低水平。”

吉姆笑了，但当他的注意力转向史波克时，神情突然一变。“天哪，你这是怎么回事？”

“舰长？”

他指向史波克胸口几道交错的擦伤。那是指甲在绝望的逃脱企图中抓出的，力度之大足以划破皮肤。“这无足轻重。”史波克说。

吉姆显然并不认同。他伸出手，无限轻柔地抚上了一道抓痕，双唇紧抿，下巴紧绷。他的指尖如微风般轻擦过伤口，“是我干的吗？”

“你并非有意为之。”史波克说。

“对不起。”

“这不是你的错。”史波克向后退避开吉姆的碰触，抑制住一阵莫名的震颤。

吉姆垂下视线，有好几秒显得极为困扰。他咕哝了几句要和长爪采食之类的话，而等到他承诺会频繁地休息后，史波克同意他前往。

阴影在他四周拉长，史波克设计出了一套模板，并测量他的四肢和每一个必要的部件以确保合身。建造盔甲就如同用多种方案将一个谜语拼凑完整。最终他想出一个采用多层防护的技术方案，其效果令人满意。按他的假设，这个外壳足以隔绝热量。

晚餐后，吉姆似乎得到了充分休息，并表现得更接近常态，史波克为此庆幸。吉姆甚至执意要为长爪清洁伤口，不顾她怎么反对。她领着他绕着火堆转圈，每等他刚能摸到她尾巴时就快速跑开。史波克饶有兴趣地观察着他们的互动。

“你可不可以——”

“别碰。”

“就五秒钟。”

“不！”

“我是想帮你！“

“不要帮助。很强壮。”

“要是真很强壮，那你逃什么？”

“没有逃。”

“别表现得像个小毛头！“

两者间的追逐告一段落，长爪突然停了下来，回头看向吉姆。“小毛头？”

“像个天杀的雏儿！”吉姆咆哮着向她扑去。

最终吉姆放弃了，把一整包内容物甩向她。这方法并没奏效。史波克估计他至多覆盖了伤口表面大约百分之二十四的区域。

即便如此，长爪还是低声嘶吼着，夸张地甩动身体。“笨、弱雄性！”她挥着尾巴大步走开。

“长过头的壁虎！”吉姆在她身后大叫。他大大咧咧地往史波克身边一坐，看向火堆，目光游移。他的神情让史波克想起了某次任务，他被介绍给迦拉太人，又被告知他们定期吃掉本族年轻一代时的样子。

“有什么不对吗，舰长？”

“我想我刚刚被老骨头附体了。”吉姆喃喃道。他紧盯着手里空空如也的囊袋。“我猜我得多酿些酒。”

史波克听懂了吉姆两句毫无关联的话语间潜藏的内在联系，为此他感到隐隐的惊讶和欣喜。他不认为几个月前他有可能做到这点。

然而，虽然吉姆的情况改善良多，当晚他却打破了某个固定的模式，躺在睡垫上时在两人间保持了显著的间隔。史波克猜想这是顾虑到两人身上的各处伤口，于是没有追究。

第二天他们开始制作防护服，这一挑战深受史波克欢迎。他仍因他们的成功捕猎而干劲十足，因而无法客观地评估成本或收益。虽然吉姆疲惫不堪，无法胜任费神的脑力任务，但他有耐心缝起皮革，用粘土混合出绝缘涂料，并把数十块盔甲片串在一起。

他的心无旁骛起初令人惊叹，但在不间断的几个小时后就有些反常得可怕了。最终史波克坚持让他停下休息，并独自完成了防护服的收尾工作。

最终的成品是一个古怪的丛林资源混合体。按吉姆的说法，它要么是他所见过的最丑的东西，要么就是最赞的。按长爪的说法，它看着像一只年幼的巨螳螂，只是更难看，且“容易杀掉”。史波克希望她的后半句评语不会成真。

***

由于长爪的撕裂伤和吉姆缠绵的病势，他们一行在群山间移动着扎营，用了四天才走出高地。第四个傍晚，当暮光洒向荒漠之时，史波克进行了一些短暂的试运行来确定防护服的有效性。之后他寻找着舰长。舰长并未按他所想在营地内睡觉。

他在一个可俯瞰风景的高台上发现了吉姆，他坐在那儿，刚从温泉中清洗完毕的样子，身上带着湿意，尚未穿戴整齐。“我打扰你了么？”

“史波克。”吉姆的眼睛瞬间睁大，接着他猛抓起丢在一边的上衣，莫名其妙地讲究起体面来。那衣服上还沾着此前为了狩猎临时染上的红色。“我，呃……你没有。我只是在想些事情。”

“防护服的效果合格。”史波克说道，吉姆则将那件破破烂烂的上衣套过头顶。“我做了一些改动。我以为你也许想要过目。”

“当然。我正想回去。”史波克等待着，但吉姆没有做出起身的动作。他似乎心神不定，目光紧粘在地平线上。

“你刚才在思考些什么？”

“什么？哦，真没什么。”他清了清嗓子，双手支撑着身体后倾。“只是欣赏风景。”

史波克扫视着所谓的风景，吉姆的欣赏之意让他用全新的目光审视起那片土地。一个新生的观点使他为之一振。当然。为何以前他竟视而不见？“火山口。”他喃喃道。

“哦？”

史波克指向他们眼前的景象，用手指划出一条弧线。“看那边地热平原合拢的方式。我认为这些山脉实际上是火山口。”

吉姆坐起身，目光从史波克身上飘向风景。“你是说，就像黄石公园？”

既然这一特征被如此解读，他的结论似乎就相当明显了。“完全正确。”史波克说。

“好吧，见鬼。”吉姆摇了摇头。“真是惊人。”

“确实。如果我没有错，这里将位列此象限最大火山口的名单上。”

“可惜我们还不能报告这个发现。”吉姆说，语气怅然。

他话语中的某个修饰语让史波克诧异。他认为吉姆并未意识到这点，但直到此刻，每当他们提及夜神十八号星以外的宇宙时，始终将其视作遥不可及。如今他们有了一线机会来填补这鸿沟，不管这机会有多渺小。

明日史波克将作出尝试。这心照不宣的共识让当晚气氛凝重。长爪明显坐立难安，原因不明，直到史波克撞见她正怀疑地检视着防护服，并用爪子反复掂量它。与之相反，吉姆则岿然不动，几乎可化为山体的一部分。

 

他在吉姆身边入睡，而吉姆则依然故我，反常地与他保持着距离。然而，黎明前几小时，史波克醒来，发现吉姆的手臂正搂在他的腰上，温暖的呼吸吹拂着他的后颈。史波克已充分休息，但天还未亮，因此他认为没有必要起身。他允许自己再次入眠。

等黎明将他唤醒时，吉姆已在准备早餐。他分发食物时的语调要比平时高出少许，而他每次看向史波克的目光都维持不了一点六秒。

但当饭后史波克穿戴起防护服时，吉姆古怪的态度消失了。他协助史波克将防护服各个部分系紧，必要时还充当了平衡装置。

史波克在套上最后的部件前停下来和他的同伴们对话。那次狩猎深深地巩固了他们之间的相互依赖关系，把他们留在身后让他觉得若有所失。

“打个好仗，战斗姐妹。”长爪说，而史波克觉得他捕捉到了她语调里的一丝戏谑。他突然怀疑她终究是相信了他是个雄性，但仍坚持开玩笑把他称为雌性。

“打个好仗，”他重复道。他转向吉姆，后者明显地绷着。

“记住，那个坑爹的大玩意儿每两小时喷发一次，”吉姆说，意指格拉帕哥斯号下方的巨型间歇泉。

“是的，舰长。”

“给我完完整整地回来。你要是敢死，我就杀了你。”

“你的威胁是多余的。”史波克指出。

“多余你个头。”吉姆一反常态地反唇相讥。

史波克意识到自己不知该如何终结这场对话，他也不希望终结。但日光是有限的资源，对他成功完成任务不可或缺。因此他放弃了尝试不明智的社交礼仪，转而完成准备工作。

“等等。”他拾起那副粗陋的防护手套时，吉姆截住了他 。他将史波克的手执于两手间，将它掰成仅食指和中指伸出的手势。接着他也做出了同样的手势，并把他俩的指尖贴在一起。“为了好运。”他说着，笑容勉强，难掩伤感。然后他退后几步，交叠双臂，视线落定到地面上。

每当史波克觉得自己已了解舰长时，吉姆总有出人意料之举，逼迫他重新评估自己的理论框架。此刻时间紧迫无法为之。于是他只是点了点头，拿起防护头盔，仔细地戴在头上。它挤压着他的耳朵，将他的视野限制在一条窄细的开口间。不适感令他的注意力更加集中，帮助他将其余顾虑从头脑中一扫而空。

他向那片荒芜的土地进发。

他经过了第一批热水池和泥塘，安然无恙。在测试过程中他曾走到过这么远，对这片区域很了解。他对硫磺的气味并不反感，虽然吉姆曾对他说过大部分人类都觉那气味太刺鼻。

总的来说，这里比起山那边的丛林要更为接近于他喜好的环境。尽管偶有几片蒸汽云，因为没有任何树木锁住湿气，这里的空气仍然又热又干。气温也宜人，防护服倒更像是带来恼人的限制而非福祉。这情况在他进入大约半公里后发生了变化。

弥漫的蒸汽和烟雾越发厚重。温泉水灌入多彩的溪流和沸腾的池子中，而小型间歇泉翻滚着泡沫，嘶嘶作响，水花迸溅。史波克不能轻易预测或避免这些情形，不过过沸的水花隔着防护服也伤不到他分毫。他一边行走，一边观察着身边的矿物构成，因缺乏科学设备感到深深遗憾。梯田状级级抬高的湖泊在他周围熠熠生辉，蔚蓝的水面让天空黯然失色。水流过花边状的白色褶状岩石，仿佛冻住的浪花。这里的水量如此之大，必然有地下水在源源不断地补充，也许火山口表面之下蕴藏了一个巨大的海洋。

史波克尽可能贴着地热活动处之间的草甸行走。有一次他不得不穿过两个热水池间狭窄的桥梁，而他经强化的靴子经受了首次真正的考验而没有发生事故。不久之后他被如闷雷般的喷气孔爆发出的热量给炸到。防护服右侧的皮革因脱水而变紧。

到了距离格拉帕哥斯四分之一千米处，情况愈加恶劣。前方地面的缝隙间蒸汽腾腾。他意识到飞船的撞击削弱了此处地壳的结构。这一点以内所有植被皆已死亡，热量在船周围隔出了肉眼可见的墙，呈现海市蜃楼的样貌。史波克在冲击地带的边缘停了一会儿。他继续前进。

他在老瓦肯星或是新瓦肯星上经历过的最热的日子与此相比简直不值一提。环境温度必定至少有摄氏五十五度。热量从防护服上最细微的缝隙间渗入。他四肢的血管扩张，心率加快了百分之五十。他有意识地促进这个过程，并关闭其他非必要生理功能——消化，多种分泌腺，甚至是触觉神经簇。

格拉帕哥斯号毁坏的引擎舱下的间歇泉轰然喷发，比预计提前了半小时。蒸汽遮蔽了他的视线，从头盔的开口处吹入，他的第二层眼睑猛然闭合。点点水珠打在巨螳螂盔甲上，他站在那儿等待喷发止息，虽然有防护服，依然热得难受。终于白色的云雾散尽，他得以仔细检查他的目标。

飞船半埋在撞击坑内。外壳上的道道烟灰被猛烈喷发的蒸汽洗刷成斑驳的小块。史波克还没走到撞击坑的边缘，就意识到了有些不对劲。等到看见硬铝壳上的裂口和内部橙色的光亮时，他终于确定。

由于外壳破裂，无论有多细微，飞船也已变成了巨大的火炉。外壳的作用本是将太空冰冷的真空隔绝于外，现在它聚集并维持了内部高得惊人的温度。史波克不能碰它。甚至穿着防护盔甲都不能将手靠近裂口。他也不能直面裂口超过几秒钟，不然就要冒上灼伤双眼，以及眼周暴露的窄窄一圈皮肤的风险。船体内的事物皆无法逃过一劫，也许仅有外壳材料本身得以幸免。

不，史波克想。飞船采用间隔密封设计。也许仅仅是碟形部分遭受了如此惨烈的破坏。他继续前行，在地上的裂痕间移动，半步半步地试探着前方地面。

飞船主体插在坑内，一部分露在外面，状况要稍微好些。它的内部充满了缓缓流动的泥浆和阵阵有毒烟雾。史波克屏住呼吸，踏入内部调查。他先试了试他能达到的那层，但它被熔融封锁。他再次被热量逼出，大口喘着气，咳个不停。

情感要求他坚持下去，直至他检查完飞船的每个部分。逻辑告知他有百分之九十六的可能这里的一切已无可挽救。而另一种情感浮现，将逻辑挤到他思维的最前部——活下去、并再次见到吉姆的欲望。这一奇异的混合体占了上风，史波克掉头返回。

他用上了他的冷却腺[1]，启动了里面降温的化学反应。这段生理复苏期会很短暂：由于他的血统，这个器官并未发育完全。他预计他还有不到半个小时的时间来维持体温恒定维持稳态。离开船体周围过热的区域就要花去这点时间。

他避入了所有瓦肯人都拥有的一种状态，一种能允许他完全忽略身体抗议的紧急入定。他尽快地前进着，前方的山脉在烟雾弥漫间漂移。他的防护服变得僵硬，又或许是他行走困难。外界的刺激开始混合成一种无意义的感官噪音。

在距离火山口斜坡边缘约四十米处，他跌倒了。长爪向他冲了过来，跳跃着穿越这片险情丛生的地带。天空充斥了他的视野，炙热而迷人，舰长的喊叫声似乎来自远方。史波克仍存有的意识让他感到手臂上的压力，听见他的盔甲在岩石上刮擦出的尖锐响声。

接着头盔被猛地拔离，磨得他耳朵和前额生疼。

“史波克。史波克！你还好吗？”吉姆悬在他的上方，紧抓住他的双肩。“说话。告诉我该做什么。”

他只能无声地动着嘴巴，但以吉姆的洞察力足以猜到他的意思。他将水囊凑到史波克的唇边，小心地倾斜着，让水刚好流出来。史波克贪婪地喝着，而要不是吉姆把水囊移开，他可能匆忙间就水中毒了[2]。

吉姆切割着防护服，帮助他脱身，之间不时停下来让他喝几口水。长爪浑身抖得厉害，几乎无法保持直立，但她还是在吉姆的要求下带来了更多的水。几分钟后，史波克的头脑开始清明，但他还无法说话。重新激活他的伤害感受器来检查烧伤的程度有更高的优先级。

“你的情况还稳定吗？”史波克点头。吉姆的肩膀塌了下去，他将自己抱成一团，手掌抓着膝盖，动作紧得必然生疼。“发生了什么？你看到了什么？”

史波克摇了摇头。

吉姆瞪着他。“你的意思是我们一路千辛万苦到头来只是白费功夫，”他缓缓说道。“我们差点就 **白白** 丧了命。”

沉默，即便违背本意，亦是有力的回复。他眼看着舰长的眼神变得飘渺，面部线条渐渐僵硬。吉姆忽然抓起头盔，随着一声粗哑不成调的吼声，将它扔了出去。它在附近的一块巨石上弹了一下，滚出了视野。一阵风似的，他站起身，大踏步走开了。史波克听着他渐行渐远的脚步声，以及长爪追随在后呼喊着他的名字。

人类有个奇怪的说法叫做墨菲定律，史波克曾听过很多原本很明智的人们在危机时刻援引它。这个定律有无数版本，从“凡事只要有可能出错，那就一定会出错”到更为粗俗的“生活是个婊子”，但大多数人都一致认定任何冒险中成功都转瞬即逝。

如今史波克明白了引用想象中的定律是人类应对这个睚眦必报的宇宙的唯一方式。

他闭上了眼睛。

***

他被自己一个剧烈的喷嚏给打醒了。他的身上覆盖着破破烂烂的皮革毯子，头枕在貂尾草绒须上。虽然这样挺舒适，后者的纤维还是造成了他轻微的呼吸道抽搐。

他花了一分钟仔细评估了自己的状况，测试着肌肉，监控着重要的生理系统。他觉得自己的状况既好多了又更糟了。他已从热力压力下恢复，仅受了些一度烧伤，但此刻挫败感更为强烈。他坐起身，发现自己被一圈高出地面的泥土围着，正是一个长爪巢穴完美的复制品。一袋水和放满食物的叶片置于土圈的一边。他喝着水，吃着食物，一边倾听着附近隐约的对话声。

日落后，他循着火光走向吉姆和长爪身边，在与两者等距离处坐下。后者看向他，但前者始终目光低垂。十八点三秒过去了，无人做声。

“对不起，史波克。”吉姆呼出一口气，一手支住脸颊。“那不是你的错。我不该对你发脾气。”

“道歉并无必要。”史波克说道。“若把你换做我，我也会做同样的事。”

吉姆瞟了他一眼。“大发雷霆？”

“当然，假设我是人类的话。”

看到吉姆的嘴角向上翘起，就算只是一瞬，也让他觉得欣慰。他端详着吉姆，注意到他的脸和身体都十分瘦削，又想到留在他身边的那一大份食物。“你有没有食用你那份每日定量的食物？”

“有啊。”

“没有，”那布满鳞甲的一团物什在火堆对面说道。“给了他我的，逼他吃了。笨雄性太小。”

吉姆朝她怒目而视，但并未为自己辩解。而史波克怀疑现在是否是时候进行一场很可能演变为争执的讨论。他感到筋疲力尽，于是望向长爪以示对她的支持，同时也惊奇地意识到早先她为他做了什么。“长爪，我忘了就你今日的所作所向你致谢。“他说。“进入火焰地，你很勇敢。”

“不用‘致谢’。是战斗姐妹。”她断然说道，接着似乎纠结于自己的想法。“是……是坏主意，没用。很疼。”

史波克意识到她的种族也许并没有表达遗憾或歉意的词句。他点了点头示意他认可了她的尝试。

不幸的是，舰长情绪又陷入低迷，史波克能看出其中的奥妙。他决定与其过问吉姆对自身健康状况的忽视，不如打断他消极的念头，并让他们将那任务令人沮丧的结果置于脑后。思考了一会儿之后，他想起了某个人类独有的风俗。“我们现在还有多少黏黏虫酒精？”

“半袋，”吉姆说，目光并未离开地面。“怎么？”

史波克思考着最可能接近准确的措辞。“也许我们可以有意过度沉溺于饮用酒精，以达到引发暂时性欣快感和记忆丧失的目的。”

吉姆慢慢地眯起了眼睛，凝视着他有六点七秒。“我以为瓦肯人不会喝醉。”他说。

“我们代谢酒精的速度更快。我会多喝一些来抵消。”

吉姆冲他皱起眉头，但没多久他就退让了，肩膀塌了下来。他走向他们那堆物资，取来了酒囊。“嗨，长爪，你要点吗？”

“什么喝的？”他把酒囊凑向她的脸，她嗅了嗅立刻缩了回去。“坏水。恶心的水。”

“看起来我们有代驾司机了，”吉姆说道，半真半假地咯咯笑着。“要保证我们不会迷路，行吗？”

她看向他们俩，迷惑地歪着脑袋，接着哀声长叹着潜回自己的土窝里去了。史波克悄悄检查了一下她的伤势， 接着走到吉姆的身边。那些伤口愈合的不错，蓝色的伤疤上长出了新的鳞甲。

吉姆领着他走到离火堆约五米远处，一边用某桩轶事向他解释个中潜在危险，其中牵涉了一次学院聚会、一堆篝火以及被各种外星物种的尾巴绊倒。他们背靠着一道石墙，沉默地坐了一会儿。然后吉姆喝了第一口，做了个怪脸，接着把酒囊递给史波克。

史波克发现自己在酒精问题上与长爪观点一致。那味道一如他记忆的那样令人厌恶。但倘若这能给他们二人带来些许内心平静，即便仅是瞬间，那么体验人类文化就是符合逻辑的。他不顾自己味觉的抗议，以最快的速度将它饮入。吉姆让他慢慢喝，但他明白快速饮用会加强醉酒的效果，因此他对此建议置若罔闻。

热流不久就从他的胃部涌出，源源不断渗入血管。此前他从未这样轻易地达到过如此宁静的精神状态。他感到四肢不听使唤，这本应让他感到不安，但实际上他却没有。

很久以前尚在学院时，他曾广泛目睹各种过量饮酒的情状，而此刻他终于开始明白其中奥妙。他思维模式的变化让人入迷。他身处某种永恒的敬畏之情内。微不足道的事件有了全新的重要意义。他开始踱步，让身体的活动助长思绪流淌。

“我有个……”他顿住，一时想不起正确的用词。他不理会吉姆一再试图让他坐下的企图，坐着会弱化他解释自己的能力。“理论。”他结束句子，感到醍醐灌顶。

“唉？”吉姆抬头看向他。“我有不少理论。许许多多糟糕透顶的理论。”他低声笑起，似乎止不住。“拜托，史波克。在你摔倒前快坐下来吧。”

“不行。”史波克知道他的拒绝并不令人信服，但此刻他没法作出进一步的解释。他的头脑过于忙碌，无法准确考虑一个以上的问题。“它关于囚禁草。 **球茎** 草。”

“哈，你刚说了‘囚禁’。”吉姆又大笑了起来。“你是什么人，看守吗？史波克警官？”[3]

“吉姆，这很总要。重要。”第二次的说法是准确的。很可能。

“好吧，好吧。冷静点，死正经三件套先生[4]。”

史波克一时被吉姆措辞风格的转变给弄糊涂了。一套衣物怎么能拥有“正经”这一天然属性呢？他是否一直以来都未曾注意到人类有将衣物人格化的嗜好？

“怎么说？”

“什么，吉姆？”大概“动脑筋的帽子”是另一个例子，他思忖着。

“你的理论是什么？”

他确实曾有个理论，但已将它全然遗忘。“我忘了。”他说，失望地坐了下来。他错误地计算了臀部和地面间的距离，于是着地时因疼痛瑟缩了一下。吉姆轻声笑着，手臂交叉在脑后，躺下身去。

史波克哆嗦着，他看了眼远处的火堆，回想起吉姆之前用来警告他的故事。他找到了那个不包含潜在危害动作的选项，爬向了舰长，而地面在他身下摇晃。“这座山的微气候不受植被调节，”他说着，整个人挂在吉姆身上。“你很暖和。”

“行了，这主意真糟。”吉姆试图从他身边挪开。他双手抵在史波克的肩膀上想推开他，因为不这样就动不了。“非常糟的主意。”

史波克一头雾水。“由于醉酒的生理效应，我们两人都正在加速失去体热。因此保持近距离来保存所述体热是符合逻辑的。否则，过低……过低……感冒会导致。”他解释道。他不顾吉姆的蠕动，把头靠在吉姆肩颈处，因为那处尤其热乎。

“我们可以，你知道，靠火更近一点……你在干嘛？”

他额头贴着柔和的搏动，心神迷失而无法作答。“太神奇了，你的心率和脉冲星3127乙的频率几乎完全吻合。”

“等等，什么？”

史波克微微皱眉。“它刚超出了之前估测的数值范围。”他将手抬至吉姆的颈侧，用不听指挥的手指搜寻着脉搏。“啊，对了。人类不能控制他们的自主神经系统。‘自主’这个修饰语早该让我想到这点。”

他调整了头的角度，矿物盐和水的气味淹没了他的鼻腔，里面隐隐混着吉姆独特的人类气味。“史波克，你到底是——”

“你闻上去就像大海。”这合乎逻辑。如同大多数智慧生命，人类的祖先是水生生物，瓦肯人也是如此。在胚胎发育阶段，他们都被呵护在小型的水囊中。但瓦肯人不流汗，因而他们并不会散发这类气味。这项迷人的新奇特征他在娜尤塔身上也发现了。

“我猜我得说谢谢。”吉姆动了动，还是默许了眼下的情形。他的手从史波克身下抽出，穿过史波克的脖颈下方环住他的背。他们凝视着星星，不确定过去了多少时间。“我想念他们。”吉姆突然说道，嗓音颤抖。“所有人。老天，我真想念大家伙。”

“我也为他们不在此地悲伤。”史波克坦承。他想就此打住，但孤寂感让他继续说下去。“尤其是娜尤塔。她曾……最为理解我的文化渊源。她容忍我探寻纯粹逻辑的疆域有很长时间。她一次都未曾问过我是否爱她。”

“但你爱过她。”一阵长时间的沉默后，吉姆淡淡地说。“你说过的。”

“我说过？”

“你说过。”吉姆用上了一种精确又缺乏起伏的语调，史波克意识到这是在模仿自己。“‘如果我没有返回，请转告乌胡拉上尉我爱她。’”

“请转告乌胡拉上尉 **我很抱歉** 。”他纠正道。

“什么？”

“因为我给她带来了痛苦。”

“哦。”吉姆有大约十二秒没有作声。“我还以为……算了。”

这一话题让史波克想起了他已为之冥想数周的难题。以他如今所知，再次游移于逻辑和情感间，旧时的疑虑浮向他心灵的表面。离开娜尤塔是否是个错误？他是否本应更为努力地挽救两人的关系？或者他是否原本永远无法发现这种奇怪的动态平衡，除非他被置于绝境，并认识到仅有情感或仅有逻辑皆非终极之选？

“史波克，要是他们都死了该怎么办？”他还没找到答案，吉姆就打断了他。“要是袭击者毁灭了他们，而所有人都认为我们失踪了该怎么办？”

史波克曾想到这一可能，但从未言明过。这可以理解，正是这个原因，一直以来他潜意识的关注点都在如何存活，而非如何获救上。思考进取号未知的命运不是一桩令人愉悦的消遣。“总会有其他可能性。”他说，然后停下，试图想出几个。这可比他想象的要困难。“也许若有充足的时间，我们可以造出一个通讯装置来联络星舰。”

吉姆嗤鼻。“用什么，石头刀和熊皮吗？”

“进一步的探索也许能发现天然材料，能——”

“你没必要对我撒谎，史波克。”

“瓦肯人不说谎。”

“那就是夸大事实。”吉姆的叹息阵风般扫过他的耳朵。“这真好笑。我从没想过你会是个乐观主义者。”

“并非是乐观，舰长。可能性确实十分微小。”史波克犹豫了一下。“我仅仅想通过避免讨论可能性来缓解你的焦虑。”

“确切点说，可能性有多大？”

“以我们目前的状况，与这颗星球外取得联系的可能性吗？八十二万九千七百六十二分之一。”

“你确定这不是醉话？”吉姆问。

“我很确定。”他知道，因为昨天他已在风险收益分析中计算过了。

“那存活一年的可能性呢？”

史波克想到他们时不时缺乏食物的情形，两人不断恶化的身体状况，以及最近情绪上的失落。还有那些必然存在但还未遇上的险情。“希望渺茫，”他说道。“至多是一百万分之一的概率。”

“这些概率不错啊。”吉姆顿了顿，低声笑了起来。他胸膛的起伏轻轻推挤着史波克，但很快又停止了。“好吧，谢谢你的好意。”

他的手指开始在史波克的发间嬉戏，在他的头皮上拉来扯去。这感觉极其让人放松，而虽然酒精的效应已消失，史波克并不想移开身体。吉姆仍醉着，以他极低的体脂率，他需要热源。

他们浅眠了一小会儿，又或是好几个小时。史波克时不时移动身体，望向遥不可及的星星，直到孤寂感将他拉回现时，回到他臂膀里吉姆坚实的躯体上。

————————————————————————————

[1]原文 _samuyek_ gland，真是神奇的瓦肯生物学。  
[2]Overhydration，水中毒，一种因为过量饮水超过肾脏代谢能力而导致的电解质紊乱。详见百度百科：http://baike.baidu.com/link?url=5k4VwJUeKJCER8WDdccerqdP-QuT3oJuuNYj2nqYt7xeJbLvx_aBsMKN-LEoQtWp  
[3]原文 “It concerns the bubweed. _Bulb_ weed.”/“Heh. You said ‘bub.’” Jim started laughing again. “What’re you, some kind of wise guy, Spocko?” Bub是小弟，wise guy是老大，Spocko是Spock名字意大利化，这里是吉姆利用史波克的口误开玩笑，说史波克是意大利黑手党。显然没办法直译的，转译了一下。  
[4]原文是Mr. Serious Pants，俚语用法，就是严肃的家伙的意思，本来意译很容易，但后面接了Spock不懂人类习语总是按字面理解的梗，只好凑出一个比较自然的三件套的说法。后文的“动脑筋的帽子”是thinking cap，见于put on your thinking cap，也是习语，一起直译了。不是没有想过转译，但找不到很合适又正好对应的中文习语，只好作罢。


	11. Chapter 11

柯克

吉姆•柯克对于逃避自省很在行，而自从被困以来他这个本领恐怕已达专业水准。他把事物按让他“自在”和“不自在”分门别类，把第二类锁入箱子，再把箱子藏于不受瞩目的黑暗角落里。大多数情况下这很管用。

但有些东西即使是他也难以忽略。这些东西在他脑子里扔了个反物质炸弹，把这个箱子炸成了碎片。

通常他会走逃避这个常规路线，但现在此路不通。他看了眼身上沉重的瓦肯人肉毯，他暖烘烘、睡得正香且幸福地一无所知。感谢上帝他的性欲已被打入了地狱，否则他将身处某个更为麻烦的境地，虽然现在的情况已经够麻烦了。

但这越来越荒唐了。如今他一疲劳或焦虑就会掉链子——也就是说，他常常如此。史波克正要信步走入险地之时，吉姆想也没想就和他碰了指尖。当史波克溃不成军，又被冻得瑟瑟发抖时，吉姆无法对他醉鬼逻辑下无辜的解决方案说不。

但这无法改变他必须打住这个势头的事实。

史波克贴着他挪了挪身体，头窝在吉姆下巴下面。

等天亮他就打住。

***

格拉帕哥斯号任务触礁后的第二天，他们三个待在营地里，无所事事地打着瞌睡，吃着最后一点食物。没人说话，没人交流眼神。直到吉姆无聊到开始和自己玩起一字棋时，他才意识到他们在机械地敷衍了事，这趋势不妙。他不能由着他们这样，哪怕仅仅是因为要是没别的可干他脑子里的那团乱麻就会在暗地里不断骚扰他。

他召集了一次会议，假装那可怜巴巴的蜥蜴和目光呆滞、大概还处于宿醉状态的瓦肯人正坐在舰桥的操作台前等待指示。“我知道目前事情看上去不太妙，”他说。“但我们需要重新集结，我们不能留在这里。长爪，”他突然对她发问，她因突如其来的关注睁大双眼，“我们该去哪儿？哪个地方不错？”

“啥意思？”

“你喜欢的地方。和这里不同的地方。”

“平山，”几秒钟后她迟疑地说道。“有树，但没有臭臭草。”

“是平顶山？”史波克说出所想。

“听上去是。”吉姆说。“有多远？”

“许多日头。”

吉姆都懒得让她说明“许多”是多久。他们需要一个方向，无论有多随意，而换换环境总比无所事事要强。“有人反对吗？”吉姆看向史波克，史波克摇了摇头。

长爪带领他们沿着山脊行走，他们跋涉着，而吉姆的思绪飘远了。他们可以找到那座平顶山，再修一个住处，它会比第一个营地还要好。也许会造一个柱塞泵，或者是水车，或者是其他什么玩意儿来消磨时光。修一个花园，并为长远做打算。

然后他们只须坚持住，直到某天走大运被人发现。他们别无选择。同时，吉姆将忽视他所知道的关于另一宇宙的任何事。他将重建起头脑里那带锁的箱子，这一次它将会更加坚固。这能难到哪里去呢？

史波克在他的前方，每隔一到两秒就停下来往回看。他的头发如今长了，总是一副乱糟糟的样子。吉姆的内心拧紧了起来，前一天晚上每一个见鬼的细节都回到他脑海里，直让他两腿发软。

老天，他真是惹上大麻烦了。

他将视线定在周围的风景上，为了分散心神把最为细微之处也看得仔细。把任何浅显得一目了然的思绪给哄睡过去，本身就够无聊了。周围山脉的起伏也平淡无奇，舒缓人心。放眼所见，要么是一块巨石，要么是一方阴影，要么是一棵瘦了吧唧的树。但接下来他看到了一处与上述一切截然不同的景象，他不假思索地停了下来。

山峰一侧的下方距离他们一公里处，有一处平整的石体在反光。吉姆张望了好一会儿，仍看不出究竟，于是他朝着三人队伍的领头者大喊起来。

“长爪，下面是什么？”她的目光顺着他手臂指的方向望去。

“不知道，”她回喊道。“像旧地方。”

“就像丛林里的那些？”

她停下来，凝望了更长的时间。“是。”

史波克沿原路返回吉姆身边，想看得更清楚。他的第二层眼睑在刺目的阳光下就位，他的眉毛挑得直冲天际。“太神奇了，”他喃喃道。“我们要前往调查吗，舰长？”

“有何不可？”吉姆说。

他们走了一整个下午，离那处越来越近，他们能辨认出一处山体被剥离因而像是崖面的地方。悬崖上明显有各种标记，但吉姆的视力并没有敏锐到能分辨出它们。他们艰难地下行，几次徒手攀爬后终于到达了目的地。

一道极为平整的石墙耸然而立，俯视着一条突出于山崖外的狭窄平台，墙中镶嵌了一块比史波克还要高的红色卵形石头。这石头又被一条红线平分成两个互为镜像的半球。这古怪的图形半埋于成堆的落石下。

吉姆注视着它。他总觉得他曾到过这里，并且应该知道些什么。如同就在嘴边却怎么也想不起来的词语，又像一支笔连着掉落两次那么恼人。

“这边，”长爪在东边几米外喊道，她爬上了一处布满石头的斜坡。“里面有洞。”

“里面？”吉姆看向史波克，只见他挑了挑眉毛，算作是耸肩。

果不其然，山的正面有一处裂口，其宽度足够他们轻易进入。长爪怀着不顾一切的热情一头钻入，完美地诠释了何谓“勇踏前人未至之境”。吉姆紧追在她尾巴后头，而史波克则负责殿后。

他们踏入了一处开放的山洞，有大约五米高，它过于平整且有规则，不可能出自大自然之手。而至少还有上百万条线索来证明这点。

管道交错爬满了天花板。它们由亮红色的材料制成，和半球室里的隧道，以及低地处的小屋来源相同。一些毁坏的管道向外喷着蒸汽、滴着水，把下方地面弄得潮乎乎的。墙上昏暗的灯管在各处照出角度古怪的阴影。三扇低矮、呈拱形，看似气密的门，分别通往不同方向。成堆的碎石散落在残缺的天花板下方，其中一些压垮了互相连接的金属机器。

这不是某个史前畜牧文明。这些家伙几个世纪前就把工业革命甩在了身后。

“史波克？”吉姆说。

“舰长，怎么了？”

“半球室种族并不是原始人。”

“他们不是。”

“旧地方。”长爪不屑地说，将敬畏的氛围破坏得一干二净。

她的言下之意渐渐明了，而吉姆掂量着把她勒死的利与弊。他决定这不值得花他的力气。“你是说以前你曾见过这样的地方？”

“是的，”她说。“很破。不像这里。”

“你忘了提及这个星球上曾存有一个高等文明的事实。”史波克的语气简洁有力，而吉姆则强忍住不对长爪呆滞的表情大笑出声。

“啥？”

“算了吧。”吉姆挡在他们之间，趁着史波克的脑袋还没炸开之前平息事态。“让我们看看这里都有些什么。”

他们三人又对视了几秒钟后，不约而同地将物资丢到一处，然后散开。吉姆先仔细检查了一些位于房间角落的巨型金属圆柱体，它们落满灰尘，破旧不堪。

“罐子，”他说，朝其中一个内部窥去。他的声音被传回来，又被空荡荡的房间放大。“它们可能是用来装什么呢？”

“最有可能是氧气。”史波克在房间对面回应道，他正在那里研究一处拱道的边缘。厚厚的金属门在他的推动下发着尖利刺耳的摩擦声打开了。“所有这些门都曾一度被封闭过。”

“也就是说这里的空气对他们而言太稀薄了。”吉姆替他说完。“为什么他们要把基地建在他们不能生存的地方？”

“同样的问题也适用于对许多联邦的物种。”史波克揶揄道。

“啊，好吧。但最初是什么促使他们这么做的呢，我的意思是。”

“未知原因。”

可能有各种各样的原因，但没一个解释了那个困扰吉姆的问题。什么样的两足动物会没有真正的肺部呢？

从外面透入的细窄光束照亮的区域有限，即便有着古怪的灯管，室内依然昏暗。吉姆接下来检查了这些灯管，用指节轻轻敲打着它们。发光的液体被包裹在玻璃里，微微地脉动并泛着红光。这灯光让吉姆想起丛林间透过一棵蕨木树冠的阳光。

水滴到他的脸上，他抬头看向那密布的管路网，它们正轻嘶着向外喷出蒸汽。大部分地面都很湿滑，小小的水流向着房间中间必定是排水槽的地方汇聚。

吉姆踮着脚绕过那些面积较大的积水，靠向史波克。后者正来回打量着两扇开着的门。另一边，长爪清理着阻挡在第三扇门前的废弃物，她的爪子在石头上刮出闷闷的响声。

“你觉得是地热能吗？”吉姆指向天花板。

史波克慢慢地转向他，仿佛他很不情愿转身背对着那些门廊。“这是一个合理的假设。”

“我们能估算出年代吗？”

“不可能有确切的答案。”史波克皱眉，目光飘向想象之所，那里有魔法在发生。“我们处在云层上方，正因如此这里的保存状况十分良好。然而，基于目前的损毁程度，以及每五十年有大地震的模式的假设——以当前地理条件我认为这假设是合理的——此地最后一次被大规模使用是在大约一个世纪前。”

“明白了。”吉姆遏制住正试图霸占他脸部的呆傻又宠溺的笑容。

不过，他是多此一举，因为史波克的注意力又全回到了那些隧道上。“我们分头行事如何，舰长？”

“我看过不少全息恐怖片，这话说完接下来会发生什么我可清楚得很。”吉姆打趣道，史波克则面无表情地看着他。有时候他和长爪间的共同之处多到吉姆都没种指出，“是啊，当然，”他补充道。“当心点。”

史波克挑了右边的拱道，显然已急不可耐。

吉姆在另一条隧道低矮的天花板下伏低身体，沿着道较浅的缓坡向下爬去。门内不到一米处，交织的线条显现，以数学般的精准布满了一侧的墙体。比起半球室地板上吉姆熟知的那些，它们更为利落。他用手掌擦着花纹表面，循迹而行。他上方的天花板一点点抬高了，整条通道也向外扩大。布满花纹的墙面上的那些灯管堪堪照亮这块开阔的区域。

静寂将他包裹。他觉得自己正步向一处古老的地球岩洞，一个自从人类初次发现火以来就再未被踏足的尘封之地。那些刻在石头上的线条贴在他皮肤上的感觉几乎让人恍惚。

深色、高低不平的块状物晃过他的眼角。他将注意力转向过道的另一侧，发现那里有几十只牲畜虫嵌在浅色的石头里。其中有些很小，而有些肯定比穿梭机还长。它们以各种角度散布在石头的基质中。

他猛然意识到这是一个化石坑，曾经历挖掘和修整。他伸手摸向那些体型较大的样本中的一只，在昏暗中眯起了眼睛。他描画着它身侧的节节肋状物和背部的突起。每一只牲畜虫都由一种独特的深色光滑石头形成。这种石头他曾在哪里见过。

在脑海中，他看见了巨大的半球室。他从内向外地看见了牲畜虫精细的外壳。

吉姆在墙壁上支撑住自己，瞬间涓涓细水化为滚滚洪流。

半球室不是一座建筑。它是一块化石。一只巨型的牲畜虫被漫长的时光变成了石头，后来被改作建筑。它的内部被凿空，只有古老的外壳得以保留。

被谁？

除了它活着的相似体还会有谁？

吉姆的后背贴着墙壁下滑，直到他坐倒在地面上。他的心脏剧烈地捶打着肋骨，他试图说服自己放弃这个念头。让我们假设那些丑陋的、整天浑浑噩噩的虫子干了这个，他想。让我们假设它们建造了这些建筑并在不怎么遥远的过去使用它们。那么过去和现在之间必然发生了什么巨变。这简直让人难以置信。

但确实有什么发生了变化。颜料绘制的牲畜虫排成一列，每一只都要比前一只拙劣。而吉姆很清楚其中的缘由。他能在那些仓促的笔触间看到他自己。

较低的生物多样性。罕见的种群单一。一直以来，他们都认为夜神十八号星只是与众不同，一颗倒退演化的行星，教科书上一个例外的脚注。但也许它运作的方式并无任何特别之处。也许所有的规则依然适用。

这一切疯狂得让人无法承受。每次吉姆的思绪平复后想要领会一个念头时，他的头就被另一个念头给砸中。他无法独自应对这一发现。

他沿着隧道向回飞奔。天花板变低时，他忘了弯腰，结果一头撞了上去。疼痛在他的眼后炸开，但他继续前行，一路磕绊，以最快的速度挪动着身体。他大声呼唤着史波克，跌跌撞撞进入主室。

他的大副慌慌张张爬出他的隧道。“舰长，出了什么事？”

“入侵物种，”吉姆喘着气，靠在墙上支撑自己。“它是入侵物种。”

“你指的是什么？”

“球茎草看似不属于这里，因为 **它就不属于这里** 。”

史波克看着他，那样子就好像他刚刚建议把甜瓜顶在头上，唱着树章鱼赞歌翩翩起舞。“什么？”

这不是吉姆希冀的反应，但此刻他无法打住。“牲畜虫建了这里，”他说。“它们建造了这所有的一切。我知道是它们。但球茎草改变了它们，因为它本不该出现在这里。”

“也许你应该——”

“想一想。”他坚持道。他开始踱步。他必须要移动，否则这些想法会一拥而上吞没他。“谁都不喜欢它。谁都不用它。它只会把牲畜虫变成它的跟班。它长到哪里，就把哪里的生态系统搞成一团糟。”

“舰长，我认为——”

“还有，当巨螳螂捉住你时，我曾见过一些画。我忘了告诉你，我以为是我梦见了它们，但现在我确信它们是真实的。”

“你必须冷静下来。”

“我做不到。”

史波克牢牢抓住他的双臂。“吉姆。”

他的意识飘离，被某场回忆的潮水裹挟而去。他被困在高速电梯里，有人正从他手里夺走他的船，而他却无能为力。但史波克总能通过呼唤他的名字到达他的内心深处，让他冷静，说服他，把他从疯狂的边缘拖离。

他又回到了身体里，接着注意到了发间一股暖意正沿着耳朵淌下。他在发抖，他的头胀得就像一个即将爆炸的曲速核。“我有指挥权。”他不假思索地喃喃低语。

“你在流血。”史波克观察道。

他在流血。他由着史波克将他带向墙边，让他靠着石头支撑住自己。他平静了很多，但依然在颤抖，也许是因为他的了悟，也许是因为史波克正轻柔地检查着他的头部。最终他把史波克赶开。“去瞧瞧。”他在喘息间说道，伸出手指指向隧道。“不远。”

“你确定你没事吗？”

“对。快去。”

史波克去了，时不时回头警惕地看着他，直到矮身进入了那扇门。每分钟都漫长得像一个小时。吉姆用上衣的一角按在头上来止住血流。他注视着那堆显然是被长爪移到一边的废弃物，以及后方她所发掘出的那条隧道。显而易见，她已不在耳目所及范围内了。

终于隐约的脚步声从房间另一端传来，史波克再次现身。他走近时并没有看向吉姆。他的眼睛正落在别处。

“你看到了吗？”吉姆走向他，与他半路相逢。

“我看到了。”史波克语气平平地说。

“它们看上去和半球室一模一样，对不对？”

史波克犹豫的样子让吉姆明白他也得到了同样的结论。“它能……引人产生此联想。”

吉姆几乎又要开始大喊大叫，但他咬紧牙齿，等着史波克开口。他能够像个理性的人那样讨论这个话题，而他比起普通的五岁儿童要更有耐心。大概吧。

“那些两足生命体将如何在你的理论里占有一席之地？”史波克大约一分钟后说道，真是镇定自若的完美写照。“半球室的壁画似乎暗示他们是有智生命。”

“我不知道，”吉姆喃喃道。事实上，他把他们忘光了。他在脑中描绘着那些高瘦的身形。他又描绘起这里的和半球室那里的隧道，它们低得他和史波克必须蹲下才能通行。要么那些两足生命只有四英尺高，若是如此那壁画就毫无比例意识，要么隧道压根就不是为他们所建。“他们并不，”他说，“占有一席之地，我是说。字面上的意思。”他试图解释，但史波克没有被说服。

“无数艺术运动尤以不附会逻辑上的比例而著称。”他说，双手交叉背在身后，专业模式全开。“如若我们要依据壁画中成年牲畜虫的体型来推算尺寸的话，那么用以象征半球室的半圆形就太小了，并且形状失真。”

“好吧。好吧，你是对的。”吉姆的心沉到了底。

“除非，”史波克又开口道，眉头紧锁。他研究着地面，过程长得折磨人；而这一个词把紧张的气氛推向高潮。“除非它并非用来象征半球室。”

他不必说出口。夜神十八号星上就那么多半球形的物件，而有一个从任何可感知的方面看都与众不同。活生生。古怪。邪恶。

深色的眼睛与他的眼睛相会。

一阵煞风景的喧闹从第三条隧道传出，夺走了他们的注意力。长爪从拱道中冲出，在潮湿的石头地面上打滑。“移动的石头，”她说道。“过来。跟上。”然后她又消失了，从来时的路冲了回去。

吉姆用上了每一分的自制力才没有在她身后喊出蠢话，比如“我们在开会”，又或是“你的礼仪哪去了。”史波克没和吉姆商量，就已动身。吉姆挫败地甩了甩双手，跟了上去。

 

他们跟随着长爪进入那狭窄的开口。这里没有发光管，漆黑一片中空间似乎在他们的周围收缩。由于先天条件吉姆和史波克要比她移动得慢，他们必须矮身以免碰到天花板，这完全印证了吉姆关于两足生物的观点。这些隧道是给爬行的动物造的，他很确定。

长爪不断地叫唤着让他们走快点，而吉姆则一路对抗着头上抽搐和钝痛。他小心地四处摸索，接着拍了拍史波克的后背以吸引他的注意力。

“你那边有什么发现吗？”他气喘吁吁地说。

“几个奇异的象形文字。接着是一处凹陷。”史波克说道，声音仅比咕哝高出少许。他慢了下来，吉姆差点就撞了上去。“你还好吗？”

“我猜还行。除了，你懂的，我该死的什么也看不见。”

“长爪，我们快到了吗？”史波克向前方大喊。声音响得像是要刺穿吉姆的头颅，他瑟缩了一下。

“很近，”他还未及恢复，她就往回吼道。

大概又走了十几步，地面开始缓升，真真切切的光亮在隧道尽头显现。长爪的鳞甲片被它勾勒描绘，如披上了一层金箔。吉姆为最后的冲刺鼓足力气。

他们进入了一个巨大的房间，顶上开了一个完美的圆洞，直通向蔚蓝的天空。吉姆在史波克后面踏入阳光内，他不断眨着眼，黑点在他视野里浮动。他的双膝打颤，肌肉在自我燃烧。

他泛着泪眨眼，目光追随着长爪快速蹦过石头地面。吉姆瞪大了眼睛，史波克也是如此，而世界天翻地覆。

三个巨大、红棕色、呈子弹状、且分节的物体，停在一个凹室内。它们表面遍布着翼片和锥形柱体，两侧则开了一排排圆形的窗户；而每一只都由六条细窄的腿支撑着。

吉姆了解飞船，而这些就是飞船。

“热防护罩。”史波克说，嗓音因敬畏而弱了下去。“外形不符合空气动力学。”

也不是随便什么飞船。

***

“我们必须冒险。”

“我们已经冒了足够的风险。”

要不是史波克看上去如此阴郁和挫败，吉姆恐怕已经笑出声了。“听着，我知道你对格拉帕哥斯号还耿耿于怀，但——”

“我没有对格拉帕哥斯号‘耿耿于怀’，”史波克飞快地说。他抬起头，这十分钟无意义的对话以来眼神首次与吉姆交汇。“我‘耿耿于怀’的是，舰长，我们对这个文明一无所知这一基本事实。我们原以为我们了解，但它们在我们眼前改头换面并将先进程度至少提高了三百年。”

“好吧，所以它们吓了我们一跳。许多东西都曾让我们吃惊不小。”吉姆缓和了语气，从嗔怪变为逗弄。“你从何时起竟然不爱学习了？”

史波克低下头，双手交叠于膝上。“当学习包含操纵某项有潜在危险的技术时，态度勉强是符合逻辑的。”

“怎么，你以为我们对运气太得寸进尺吗？”吉姆不相信地嗤鼻。“你甚至不相信运气，还记得吗？”

他也许是在故意惹恼史波克，而史波克也许已经注意到这点但选择忽视他。吉姆闷闷不乐地在起飞场的石头地面上拖着他破烂的靴子行走。是史波克太过谨慎？还是吉姆太过心急？

他从史波克身边走过，走入凹室，一手抚过一艘牲畜虫形状的飞船，一边试图想明白谁错得更多。就在今天早上他还在为长期逗留做打算。但也许潜意识里，他明白自己用不了多久就会陷入万劫不复的境地；用不了多久就会毁了他在这里营造的最重要的事物。

“吉姆柯克？史波克？”长爪拖着他们最后那些许物资从隧道口现身。吉姆想知道为了等争执暂息她在那里呆了多久。“又打架了？”

“不，长爪。”吉姆平静地说。“已经停了。”

“很好。窝伴不打架。”她的语调诡异地像一家之长。

吉姆向史波克使了个眼色，最近几周内它发展出了某个特定的含义——是你来问，还是我来？史波克抿紧双唇，无动于衷，吉姆只好叹了口气揉了揉双手。“窝伴是什么意思？”

“睡在同一个窝里。”她说。

这比他想的要合乎情理。吉姆感到一阵尴尬，因为经历了昨晚，光想想再睡在史波克身边都要人命。圆形天窗外的天幕渐渐变成了绿色，他知道自己早晚都要面对它。

又或许不用，如果他们不能解决眼前分歧的话。

他无限向往地看向这艘船洞开的舱门，又望入最近的舷窗。那暗沉沉、卵状的驾驶舱装满了明显是操控机械的东西，还有装饰性的图案，别的什么也没有。没有箭头，没有大大的红色按钮，也没有用户手册。正因如此，史波克不愿碰里面的任何东西。

长爪爬到他身边，把水囊丢成一堆。“用线说话。”她说，紧盯着他俩涂满地面的歪歪斜斜的记号。吉姆点点头，虽然他筋疲力尽之下这些话都没了意义。他们所知的一切都呈现在那里，但他们对于其含义下了截然不同的结论。

她用鼻子指了指飞船。“也用线说话？”

这些话以慢动作穿透了吉姆糟糕的情绪。他甚至还没弄明白自己想到的是什么，新上了油的齿轮就在他脑子里转动了起来。他和史波克互看了一眼，史波克睁大了双眼，快速爬起身。他们同时把脑袋探入飞船大开的舱门内，凝视着那些纵横交错的图案。“是语言文字，而非艺术表达。”吉姆喃喃道。“你怎么看？”

“我们没有可参考的框架。翻译是不可能的，如果没有……”史波克皱眉。“我在另一条隧道里看到的象形文字。它们伴有图案。”

***

深空六号在二十四光年外，感应器的扫描范围是十光年。他们能否达到那么远是另一个问题，但他们已决心探寻解决之道。

史波克把那半埋的象形文字墙上的一切都用心记忆。幸好，那其中还包括基本的数学。他们挑了一艘看起来状态最好的飞船，每天只要睁开眼就开始研究这外星系统。他们从零学起，把另两艘船拆开，研究里面的线路。长爪则进行长途丛林旅行，给他们带来食物和水，并提供有用的建议，例如“再想想”。

他们可怜的PADD-三录仪杂合体能做一些运算，但他们时不时仍需用木炭在墙上打草稿。即便如此，吉姆猜想他们对所有这些文字的理解可能也不超过百分之十。这百分之十也未必站得住脚，其中大部分包括简单无用的词语，诸如“太阳”和“树。”数字则毫无意义，如果你不知道它们是在算些什么。

吉姆正慢慢地失去理智。

“假设这是环境控制，空气管路也许是——”

他时而专注，时而走神。他所见的一切都是高深莫测线条的狂欢。

“然而，如果我是不正确的，激活这个按钮可能会导致一个——”

吉姆伸手拉动一根手柄。一侧的面板亮了起来，扬起一阵咝咝作响的灰尘，电流流过了闲置已久的管路。史波克目瞪口呆地看向他，接着看向面板，又再看向他。

“怎么？”吉姆说。

两个小时的时间和一场激烈的争执后，他们将注意力从无尽的研究转向观察和实验——久经考验的 “不停摁按钮直到运作”学派。吉姆很喜欢这样，而它的启发性可多了十倍。他们试着激活各种东西，而当某个特定的手柄或按钮似乎不起作用时，他们就在飞船里东翻西找。要是某个零件看上去开裂了或烧焦了，总之只要是损坏了，他们就从其它船上搜刮备用品。

即使等他们弄明白了基本的功能，许多设备依旧是固若金汤的谜团。他们无法知晓船是否有亚空间通讯系统，算是其一。要是有自动驾驶系统的话，那一定是藏在不可见之处。每一道程序都需要遵照复杂的手动顺序。只有一处主要的舱室没有明显的便利设施，因此他们推论这是一处穿梭港。他们也无法弄清曲速引擎是如何运作的。至少，他们认为那是一个曲速引擎。若它不是，那些与之相连的众多能源线就太他妈误导人了。

他们两人都充当了饱受正式训诫的学员，执行清洁任务。整艘船因年代久远里里外外都肮脏不堪，吉姆花了数小时来探入那些神秘的管子，从里面挖出一整个自我繁衍的灰尘球大家族。

他时不时睡上一小会儿，而史波克则完全不睡。一个星期过去了，期间他的休息时间最长也不过是能让他吃上几口食物。吉姆命令他休息，但结果是只要他认为吉姆睡着了就立刻起身工作。这让吉姆的神经备受煎熬。他总是在半夜醒来，然后发现史波克正在他们身侧的地板上推演逃逸速度方程。

最终史波克宣布船已准备好起飞了。实际上，是“第一轮高强度实践演练”，但吉姆也许在脑子里把宣言给篡改了。

“这艘船是为了便于长有复眼的六足生物的使用而设计的。”史波克向他专注的两人课堂解释道。“我假设经由充分训练，我们可以一起操作它。”

结果是操作这个词用得太厚道了。实情是，它就像一场滑稽又混乱的芭蕾舞。不知史波克是怎么做到的，他一边在脑子里摆弄着上百万个因素，一边冲着他们大声下达命令，而吉姆和长爪则奔走执行。他们不断地被缠在一阵疯狂的手舞足蹈中，有时只是为了调整一个标度盘，或是报告意外亮起的指示灯。长爪因听不懂史波克大半的指示也添了不少乱，而史波克一时兴奋之下也难以调低自己的智商来配合她。

在他们第三次失败的排演，以及几次可怕的盘旋失控事故后，吉姆跪在地上，因力竭而喘息不止。这可是他最后一次为了够到一个按钮而表演肚子着地了。“我想不通这怎么会可行。”

“是的。”长爪附和道，一边把尾巴猛甩向史波克。“多用力想想。”

史波克并没有责备他们，真责备的话也是他们活该；相反地，他以出乎意料的高姿态坐到他俩之间。他将双手搭成尖塔靠在唇边。“我有个主意。”他说道，又长长地停顿了一会儿。“精神融合将有助于我们的协作。”

吉姆在他和另一个自己的回忆间搜寻，但没找到任何能完满解释史波克这句话的东西。“怎么办到？”

“不用接触而与多方维持精神融合状态是可能的。很困难，但可能。”史波克说道。他的语调老道，吉姆因此知道他必定已考虑了好多天这个问题。“如果方法得当，我们能够同时操控十二个肢体，功能上等同于两位牲畜虫驾驶员。”

吉姆用手扒了扒头发。“但长爪不是不能接受精神融合吗？”

“不弱。”她抗议道。

“坏智者。”吉姆提醒她。

“这会是一种本质上完全不同的融合。”史波克说着，举手示意他们噤声。“我不会进入任何人的精神，只是提供一个平台，让我们都能投射讯息。感知会被分享，但只有有意识的思维会被交流。”

他真的是认真的。吉姆感到胃绞了起来，几欲呕吐。他很想知道到底什么才是有意识的思维。这似乎很重要，因为多亏了某些他无法控制的力量，他现在知道了史波克对猫有隐秘的喜爱，他在古尔[1]未能摒弃情感的原因，他高潮时发出的声音。他们在一起能拥有什么。

不是这个史波克，他慢半拍地提醒自己。那是一个不同的人，他来自一个不同的宇宙。

史波克等着他的意见，他感到了目光带来的压力。吉姆曾有两次建议用精神融合来解决问题，而在这节骨眼上他要是打了退堂鼓，那就太惹人疑心了。如果这是他们希望最大的机会，他得让他们放手一搏。

他必须冒这个险。

深吸一口气，他强迫自己点了点头。“如果你认为能做到的话。”

“我需要一天的冥想来准备。”史波克说，既没有确认也没有否认，但在吉姆注意到之前，他已离开了飞船。

***

按照坊间盛行的观点，吉姆•忒没节操•柯克以前曾参与过荒诞的三人行——就一次，然后突然间你就成了 **那种** 家伙——但这可比学院谣言作坊所能虚构出的还要荒诞。

他先是感到了长爪。她的精神存在和她的身体存在一样专横，如同一堵立在他感知边缘的坚实墙体。但这墙是用玻璃做的，他能够轻易理解她的思绪如同理解他自己的：基本上简单而直接，并且对气味尤其感兴趣。他现在对于自己身体散发的盐味和史波克的铜与香料混合的气味极为敏感。

 _吉姆柯克？_ 一丝警觉飘向他。 _你……你像太阳。_ 通常吉姆不会理解这话，但因为有精神融合，他非常清楚地明白她的意思。他的感官与她的过于不同，她一看就会晕头转向。

 _别看，_ 他对她想道。 _就专注在自己身上。_

接着史波克的精神插入他们两人之间，而这次轮到吉姆发昏了。史波克的精神世界是一层层仔细搭建的信息库，一个虚拟的数据博物馆。到处都是连接，无数平行运行的想法从一处飞射到另一处。隐藏在这一切下方的是一股深深的情感河流，如金属桥梁栅栏下的流水。吉姆只来得及瞥上一眼，史波克就把整个景象都阻断了。

 _我很抱歉。_ 他融合状态下的“声音”有些尴尬。 _刚才……比我预想的要更深入。_

 _好吧，这能行。_ 吉姆小心地想道。 _你觉得你能保持住这个状态吗？_

_我认为可以。_

_我们来试试吧。_

他隐约感到史波克从他脸上撤走了手指。有一秒，一切都在颤抖，如降下一道电流幕墙，如经历一刻自由落体。吉姆的视野模糊了，感到一阵急剧的恶心，接着它又稳定住了。

他们又试验了一会儿连接，在这古怪的混合状态下漂移。吉姆适应了从多出来的四只眼睛中看东西——其中一对赋予了世界浓厚的深棕色调——以及某种诡异的听觉和嗅觉敏锐度。因为史波克见到了他们的一举一动，他可以指令他们进行特定的操控而不会造成频繁的沟通失误。

吉姆不得不承认这很巧妙。

不可能之事正式变成了可能的，具体的行为替代了猜测。他们打包了物资，安装了固定绳索，给驾驶舱贴满了标签。他们在吃饭的时候彼此测验飞行程序。尽管长爪无法把事情背得很溜，她的身体记忆却好得惊人。他们俨如献身宗教，深陷于对单一理念的狂热崇拜，其余一切都成了细枝末节。吉姆没有时间来细想那些回忆，更别提花时间操心它们了。这忙乱的情形带来的副作用，他十分喜闻乐见。

他们又在之后的两天里陆续进行了四次预演。两天结束时，信心开始建立。第三天早上，当史波克要求进行一个小时的冥想时，吉姆明白是时候了。巨大的起飞场的四壁把他紧紧围住，他决定自己需要一些新鲜空气。他喃喃了几句走之前想看最后一眼之类的话，接着就避入了黑暗的隧道之中。

他在牲畜虫基地外的平台上站了一会儿，俯视着他本以为永远无法从中逃脱的丛林。如若对这个地方知之甚少，他可能会觉得这里很美，有如一片被薄雾笼罩的嫣红的海洋。从陷入绝望到此刻即将逃离，中间毫无过渡，超越了他的接受能力。这峰回路转实在太让人难以置信了。

有脚步声缓慢地向他靠近。“准备好了吗，舰长？”

“我想是的。”吉姆在吹来的阵风中抖了抖，摇了摇头。“我只是无法相信这一切。我一直等着从梦里醒过来。”

“瓦肯人有个古老的谚语也许能概括你目前的想法，”顿了一会儿，史波克说道。“ _渴极逢甘霖[2]_ 。它指的是在沙漠里濒死的人找到水时的感受。”

“我可不知道瓦肯人可以这么诗意。”吉姆转向他，开玩笑道。

“它确实是来自一首诗。”史波克挑起一根眉毛。

“真的吗？什么诗？”

史波克“不是笑容”的表情淡去，他看向别处 。“按简化的说法，它是一首情诗。”话音刚落他便转身离开，仿佛他需要立刻回归正事，把超越逻辑之举清除干净。

吉姆瞪着他离去的身影。“瓦肯人写情诗？”

 _我永与你如影随形[3]，t’hy’la_ ，一个熟悉的声音在他脑海中呢喃，而吉姆内心呻吟着。他们当然写。

***

_指示灯亮。_

_屏幕显示。_

_能源正常。_ 吉姆感到一粒汗珠正沿着他的眉毛往下淌，但他的双手并未离开控制柄。他试图把他的不适与其他人隔绝，并从意识中摒除。 _我们可以走了吗？_

 _肯定，舰长。_ 尽管史波克的想法“听上去”很自信，他的动作也精准稳定，但在如此连接状态下吉姆能察觉到隐藏的不确定之感。那不确定之感大概还附有各种概率数据，其中没一个让人安心。

吉姆试图将这感觉淡化。他拨开了身后伸展垂直推进器的开关。 _向夜神十八号说上最后几句告别吗？_

 _笨石头。_ 长爪尖锐地想。 _希望太阳烧掉它。_

_合理的意见。我觉得我们都同意。中校？_

史波克想了一会儿。 _如果我是人类，我认为我会说“让我们赶紧离开这鬼地方吧”。_ 吉姆大笑起来，可能是在他的脑海里，也可能是在真实世界中。直接感到史波克的幽默感真是一种享受，如同在水下看着太阳光。在被那思绪带入沉迷前，他重新集中起注意力。

船从地面升起，在他们脚下轻轻地摇晃。尘云在舷窗外打旋，当他们爬升得更高时逐渐消失。能源线路清脆地发着嗡嗡声，接着声调降低，变为一种缓慢平稳的脉冲声。史波克驾驶着飞船载着他们飞出穹窗时，吉姆看着距离感应器，同时又通过他的共同驾驶员们观察着外部的世界。也即，长爪挂在山顶最高峰一根柱子上的风向标。

 _小心，_ 他想。 _有西风。_

但他们还是撞到了出口的边缘。飞船歪向一边，吉姆的心脏和引擎的脉冲声一起加速。他们飘向了山脉，但几下飞快的调整后史波克和长爪又将船提升了起来。他们没有在起飞后一分钟内撞毁，可真是个小小的安慰。

史波克通过转动推进器的方向引路，而他们开始平缓前进。吉姆坐好身体，同时搜索起他的舰长人格来应对脚下急速缩小的风景。它还真不是说找就能找到。

长久以来，他们被迫做什么事情都慢慢来。生一堆火很耗时。采集食物的过程很漫长。步行也很缓慢。

而飞行，则真他妈快。

吉姆感觉他的大脑上像是结满了蜘蛛网，仿佛退化到了史前状态，而此刻他则是一个被科技弄晕的洞穴野人。傻傻的事物让他难以招架。闪光的指示器，控制面板，尤其是他们下方像全息游戏一样滚动的的地形。他脑子的某个部分始终在坚持这并没有发生。这不可能是真的。这太容易了。

他们沿着火山口的边缘和无尽的红色森林滑行了一会儿，并检查着系统和子系统。这段飞行很平稳，直到他们开始爬升。无论逻辑上有多少对自然湍流和必要弹道轨迹的保证都不能让吉姆的手在拨开正确的开关时停止抖动。

接着史波克踏开了次级推进器，整艘船剧烈震动起来。

吉姆将他的目光定在仪表盘上，努力在脑子里快速换算牲畜虫用的数字。他们有个简化公式，但这些交叉线符号移动得实在太快。超过五十公里。 _一百。一百五十多。呃……两百？_

 _坏。_ 长爪不停地想着。 _很坏。_

 _闭嘴，_ 吉姆想，扔下了换算数字的工作。 _你这是在帮倒忙。_

 _吉姆，操纵杆A-4。长爪，在原地保持不动。_ 史波克的思绪从渐长的混乱中切入，吉姆机械地照做了。

此刻飞船摇晃得是如此剧烈，他的牙齿都在脑袋里撞上了。大气摩擦出的火舌在每一个舷窗外舔舐，巨大的轰鸣将其它一切声音淹没。一种奇特而可怕的平静降临到他身上。他认定他们是凭侥幸借来的时光而活，一切本可能更糟，而且，见鬼，他们至少尝试过了。当他正准备在一阵剧烈的爆炸中把自己的小命交待的时候，震动停止了。

重力加速度消失了，吉姆漂浮了起来，绳索将他轻轻拴在原位。他深深吸了口气，放任自己通过史波克的眼睛对焦。

这颗行星的圆弧，被一层薄若蛛网的大气层包裹，扫过了主屏幕。吉姆在他脑子里往前跌去，坠入表面之下。所有发生在他们身上的一切，那些可怕又难以置信之事，都被关在那儿的某处，他大概一指就能覆盖。恍如隔世。

 _每个人是否都完好？_ 史波克打破了精神世界里的沉默，将吉姆拉回了群星中。它们数不胜数，坚定不移，像被冻住的萤火虫一样包围着他们。上一次吉姆感到如此自由自在之时，他正被化学物质导致的飘飘欲仙给吞噬。

平静并没有维持多久。 _不应该这样。_ 长爪的思绪急切而恐慌。 _漂浮坏。智者弄坏了船。_

 _漂浮没有害处。_ 史波克安慰她。 _不要担心。_

 _就像水，_ 吉姆插了进来。他感到史波克搜寻解决方案时涌动的挫败感。他大概想要把所有的按钮和操作杆都一探究竟，但又害怕引起致命的错误。 _好吧，我们有空气密闭装置，_ 吉姆想。 _算是加上一分。_

 _确实。_ 史波克的手划过控制器，但什么也没碰。

长爪抽动了一会儿，极度不悦。她的视野前后左右来回跳动，毫无规律可循，让人犯晕。吉姆试图通过问她简单的问题让她平静下来，例如储存舱里的物资是否都被绑结实了，又如他们打包了多少巨螳螂的盔甲片。同时，船在漂移，他们也在漂移，史波克似乎十分困惑。忧心忡忡的几分钟过去后，吉姆再也无法忍受这举棋不定。

 _那么，看看曲速如何。_ 他想， _好意提醒了一句。_

 _好的，_ 史波克回复道。 _但是，在确保我们有重力控制前我不愿启动曲速航行。没有亚空间泡时曲速前进是不智之举。_

 _不智之举？_ 吉姆想道。 _女士们先生们，今年最轻描淡写言论奖候选者出炉了。_

_不懂……说什么？_

_冷静下来。别理会我们。_ 吉姆严厉地对长爪说道，不然她的迷惑不解就要淹没一切。 _想想怎么建一个窝。_

她照做了，那些温暖又安逸的情绪通过连接传来，为接下来的对话提供了古怪的背景。

_你是说我们没辙了？_

_如不考虑离子推进器，这个表述是准确的。_

_太棒了。_ 吉姆想。 _那么我们什么时候才能到深空六号呢？两百年后？_

 _传感器给出的时间是一百六十三点二年，假设以十分之一光速前进的话。_ 史波克纠正道。

_除非我们试一试。_

_我倾向于先探索其他途径，_ 史波克想。他将手放在吉姆不认得的地方。 _我相信我可以通过短路后备能源临时造出一个通讯系统。_

飞船呻吟着，内部的灯光忽明忽暗。

 _你有多确定那个是备用能源？_ 吉姆想。半秒后，长爪施展出一波无意义的恐惧攻击，差点淹死他们。吉姆挫败地将自己屏蔽。 _看在老天的份上，你都敢单挑一只雌性巨螳螂，这么几下小小的技术故障你就承受不住了？_

 _她不理解，_ 史波克责备他。 _长爪，请反复按最大的那个按钮。_ 她立刻遵从，爪子拍打在金属上，她的恐惧渐渐平息。

 _那个键是干嘛的？_ 吉姆思索着。

 _大约是一个有用的功能的反义，_ 史波克措辞小心地想着，语气如同人们在狗面前拼出“走”一样。吉姆甚为折服。

 _我们要先停一会儿吗？_ 他想。 _让你从儿童剧场里离开一阵？_

 _还不是时候。我需要一个完整的了解。_ 史波克的手滑过控制器，如同一个老练的钢琴家在想象弹奏一首奏鸣曲。 _我正在去除那些肯定和别的功能相联系的通路。_

 _歇洛克•福尔摩斯的方法。_ 吉姆在绳索间移动身体，不确定是他腿上还是别人腿上的血液循环被阻断了。

 _一个低效的方法，_ 史波克想。

_这不重要，你最终会想出来的。_

他收到了一个在心灵感应上等同于怀疑地耸肩的表示。这可不行。

 _行了。我们到太空了，史波克，是太空。_ 吉姆尽其所能用力地想道。 _你倒试试怎么否认这是你干成过的最棒的事情。_

史波克的视野移动了一些，吉姆的右肩膀和手臂出现在其中。他的头脑没有作声，但吉姆能发誓他感到了一阵被逗乐的情绪在回荡。 _这几百公里的飞行以来，你的情绪有显著改善，舰长。_

 _我情不自禁。我们属于这里，你知道吗？无论现在发生什么，至少我们拥有这些。_ 吉姆意识到自己就像头一回坐飞机的小孩那样絮叨个不停，于是他及时住口，没有发表一番关于挑战、人类命运或者其它让他提前从学院毕业的宏大理念的演讲。没多久这股冲动又回来了。

史波克停了下来，吉姆猜想他又考虑起了重力问题。随后两根手指擦过了吉姆的手背，轻柔而短暂。一瞬间，吉姆同时感到了皮肤上羽毛般的轻触和史波克指尖传来的感觉。他想问个问题，但一时间忘了言语。

 _圈圈上有光。_ 长爪想，他们挺确定她指的是传感器的输出信号。她的手指在她的安慰钮上停住不动了。

吉姆通过她的眼睛看了眼，获知了方位。史波克又忙碌了起来，捣鼓着主屏幕上的什么东西，于是吉姆把绳索拉到了极限，从一个舷窗向外望。

他在一阵失控的兴奋中迷失了。

距离使她渺小，但他不会将她和宇宙中任何事物错认。那银色的碟形区域的圆盘，引擎舱那修长的线条，还有那闪着蓝光的航道偏转器。

他甚至来不及警告史波克，兴奋之情就双倍传回，互相叠加，像超新星爆发一样炸开。此刻从精神连接一路欢歌而来的轻飘飘之感将他充盈，零重力与之相比简直不值一提。这阵眩晕过去后，他转而看向史波克。这真让人无所适从——同时看见自己和史波克的脸，并意识到他们挂着几乎完全相同的敬畏的神情。

 _见鬼，_ 他想。

_我……道歉，舰长。_

_你们的船？_ 长爪怯生生地想。她的头脑感觉上像刚被两人情绪联合爆发的风暴刮过。

 _是的，_ 吉姆想道，他转回舷窗，胸口发紧。 _那是我们的船。_ 她被星星簇拥着，使他们相形见绌。

 _为什么她没有在更靠近我们位置的地方脱离曲速运行？_ 史波克想。

 _谁管它？全速前进，中校。_ 吉姆开始了推进程序，而史波克重拾了刚才中断的工作。当他们开始加速时，绳索在他的背后拽紧。也许和蜗牛爬差不多快，如果这个离子引擎和吉姆过去所了解的令他怨声载道的那些差不多的话。

 _圈圈上有很多光。_ 长爪突然想道，把他的注意力又拉回传感器的输出信号上。“很多”得翻译成“至少一打”，它们大部分和进取号一般大小。有几个更大些。

 _再说一遍你怎么切换屏幕的？_ 吉姆皱眉。

 _这个按钮。_ 史波克把它按了下去。

他们一起眯眼看向屏幕上到来的物体。吉姆随意瞎猜试了试放大功能，还真成了。

一队巨大、分节的飞船在他们后方集结。

长爪的暴怒在他脑海里震荡，如小房间里震耳欲聋的回声。 _杀了智者。杀了战斗姐妹。_

 _我想我们发现了进取号的迎宾车队，_ 吉姆想。

 

斯考特

舰长和大副失踪一星期后，蒙哥马利发现乌胡拉上尉独自呆在观星室，脸上湿湿的，眼睛通红。他试着安慰她，但她坚持自己不需要安慰，让他觉得很为难。

“如果我们撤退时史波克活着，那么他现在也活着。”她说着，瞪着外面的星星，仿佛是向宇宙挑衅，看它敢不敢反对她。“要是史波克还活着，舰长就活着。”

她这话说得十分坚定，连蒙哥马利几乎都要相信她了。但接着他想起了医疗室里那名死去的上尉，以及那几艘伺机而动的前哨舰船，于是希望就被打散了，如果说还没完全破灭的话。

他和总部无休止地开会，不断争论着恰当的行动方针。最终，他们达成了交易。指挥部将调集合适的后援，同时只给进取号安排距离那颗被诅咒的星球不超过三天行程的任务。

但经历了两个月的等待，又在深空六号待了太久，整体船员的精神状态都囊括在有点火气到暴跳如雷之间。一件中立地带的突发事故让指挥部同意做出回应后几个星期无法派人前来，这已经够糟了，但接着他们又被一路的医学任务耽搁走走停停。

蒙哥马利无精打采地坐在不怎么舒适的舰长椅上，他的胃在吼叫。咖啡一小时前就冷了。

“长官，菲兹帕特里克上将刚刚接入，”乌胡拉宣布道。

“状态？”

“象征性的报告。”

蒙哥马利叹了口气，转回头看去。“其他状态？”

“还是很生气。他嘀咕着什么野外幽灵追逐，”她说，漫不经心地用笔尖轻敲着操作台。“我认为他这么做挺聪明，你懂的，就一本人形规则手册而言。”

他忍俊不禁。费兹帕特里克曾想宣告柯克和史波克在任务中失踪，并让进取号回家，但他最终被多数否决了。自然的，指挥部认为斯考特是领导援助行动的最佳人选。乞丐不能挑三拣四，但某些时候里蒙哥马利希望他并不曾伸手乞讨。

“苏鲁先生，设定去这颗行星的航线，但保持在危险区域以外，”他说。“趁他们还没来，我们将侦查边缘地带。”

阿尔法班次过去了，无突发状况。舰桥成员去吃了午餐。蒙哥马利带着远胜于前的满足感回归职责。麦考伊医生不断地抱怨船员间有大规模的消化不良，说是焦虑症状的表现之一，但蒙哥马利的胃口比任何时候都好。要不是因为自我强制节食，他几星期前可能就比一只毛毛球更圆了。

当他在为再次查看最后一次传送任务据理力争时，乌胡拉突然停止了和兰德少尉讲到一半的笑话。他转过身，为这突然的中断感到好奇，结果看到了一个精神高度集中的通讯官。

“我觉得我刚听见了什么，长官。”乌胡拉思索着，一手捂嘴，另一只手的手指在通讯面板上方一动不动。“这下可怪了。”

“是什么，上尉？”

“亚空间内有个短暂的信号。在那颗行星附近。”她瞬间进入行动状态，正如方才的突然石化一般迅速；她飞快地敲击着按钮，快得令他目不暇接。 “没有飞行器的身份识别，少见的波段，但我知道它就在那里。”

“你在呼叫吗？”

“用同样的频率，长官。没有回应。”

亚空间内的短暂信号本身没什么。舰长和大副的最后所在地附近发出的短暂信号就得另当别论了。蒙哥马利在椅子上猛地回身，差点转过了头对着高速电梯讲话。“苏鲁先生？”

“长官，扫描结果来了。一艘小型飞行器。和前哨船类型相同。”苏鲁从他的操作台上抬起头，困惑地皱着眉头。

“但能量轨迹显示他们是从最近的一侧起飞的。”契科夫补充道。“他们从未……你不会以为……”他的声音轻了下去，留下一片意味深长的沉默。

“生命读数？”蒙哥马利命令道。

“他们启动了防护罩，长官。”苏鲁说。

这不可能。一定如此。他不敢奢望。

“指挥部说原地待命。”乌胡拉传达道，一脸震惊。

死一样的沉寂降临在舰桥上，每个人都停下了手边的工作看向他。蒙哥马利的父亲总是对他说，他总有一天将要在责任和责任间做出选择，而他直到此刻才理解这话的含义。他花了几秒来估量跳板的高度，接着纵身跳入水中。

“苏鲁先生，设定拦截航线，”他说。“让她能跑多快就跑多快。”

苏鲁咧嘴大笑，近乎狂喜。“明白，长官！”

“契科夫先生，给我一些精调过的扫描结果。就算那艘船打了个嗝儿，我也要知道。”蒙哥马利同时打开了黄色警报的开关和广播的按钮。“注意。这是你们的代理舰长。我们正在进入夜神十八号星域。”

“进取号呼叫小飞行器，你能听到我吗？请回答，小飞行器。”乌胡拉不停重复她的呼叫，到了后来就像是在祷告。

“他们在那里。”契科夫大叫。“前哨舰队在一三七方位十二，绕行星飞行。”

“脉冲动力， 红色警报。”蒙哥马利下令道。去他妈的。他们永远都无法超越这帮杂种的响应时间。

“防护罩呢，长官？”

“还不是时候，苏鲁先生。相位炮就位。”蒙哥马利在舰长椅上动了动身体，直面正在聚集的风暴。“男孩儿们，你们来得有点早了。”他自言自语道。

 

柯克

_你知道，它们有点像我们。只是尺寸更大，_ 当那些较大的飞船中的一艘赶上他们时，他想道。它如一只巨兽般挡住了夜神星系的太阳。 _它们一定以为我们和他们是一伙儿的。_

 _是的，_ 史波克想。 _希望这种误解能延续下去。_

_但这没道理。它们怎么可能是牲畜虫——_

_在此关头什么有道理不重要，_ 史波克打断了他。 _我假设我们有防护罩，因为我们还没被传送到它们的船上。_

_我们有吗？是怎么回事？_

_我不知道。_

红色的相位炮炮火从上方划过，撞上他们前方那艘黑色的外星飞船，发出一阵明亮的闪光。另一艘外星舰船则用一束蓝色的闪光回应。它冲向进取号，但冲得有点远，划着弧线从星空盘上消失了。他们一定是到了探测距离之外。

 _我们到底有没有那些武器？_ 吉姆无力地想，看着电子风暴渐渐消散。 _我想要它们。_

 _要，_ 长爪同意道。 _现在射击。_

 _我们目前不拥有可识别的武器装置，_ 史波克提醒他们。

 _那么，我们必须赶在那些东西之前到达进取号，_ 吉姆想，一边看着飞船在他们周围蜂拥，如同一群鲨鱼。它们的外壳上插满了电子炮。 _我们能办到吗？_

_未知。我将尝试对比我方和敌方的预计抵到时间。_

_不应该像躺着的懦夫，应该战斗！_

_大约500公里/秒 ，基于——_

_我们不能战斗。看看我们！_

_杀了战斗姐妹。_

_——正在加速，加速度为——_

_你敢碰那个按钮。_

_你们两个，安静！_

如今他们之间的信息交流天衣无缝。精神融合似乎在累积惯性，直到它自己活了过来，直到吉姆无法再想象没有三百六十度视角的操作会是怎样的。史波克的知识传达到他们这里，某道有关两艘在脉冲驱动下互相接近的飞船的烦人的小学题。

答案很清楚。他们无法赶在外星舰队进入射程前到达进取号。而一旦进取号的防护罩打开，就玩完了。无法登船，又被困在交火范围内，他们无法存活。’

 _我们做不到，_ 吉姆想。当他直接从绝望跳入了愤怒，他明白他完全回到了舰长模式。 _史波克，你能让我们在下个三十秒内进入曲速吗？_

_必要的程序有二十七步——_

_是的，_ 长爪立刻回复。

 _什么？_ 吉姆和史波克一齐想道。

 _太慢。_ 她的手指刷过控制面板，比划着她负责的那部分复杂的曲速程序。 _这个更快。_ 她将程序改得面目全非，而改动后似乎靠她自己能在十几步快速的动作中完成。

 _你怎么知道的？_ 史波克问道。

 _线条，_ 她想。他们等着。接踵而至的是一阵令人敬畏的沉寂。

 _天哪，_ 吉姆想。 _她对吗？_

_我……我不知道。_

_别管那么多了。我们没有时间。_ 吉姆把屏幕中央对准远方的飞船。 _我们就在曲速里呆半秒。越过这段空间。如果我了解我们的船员的话，他们会为我们打开穿梭港。_

_舰长，我必须指出我们缺乏明确的电脑引导。_

_你来瞄准。跃入曲速后我来把握方向。_

_此项操作所需要的精确性——_

_我知道你可以做到。而且在织女五星上我从苏鲁那里学到了几招，_ 吉姆坚持道。 _给我离子控制器。_

_但是舰长——_

_相信我。_

他感到了史波克头脑里的同意。

不及吉姆重新和他的身体相连，并和史波克交换位置，史波克的思维就往后退去。用完全不同的方式引领着他获取了初级导航控制。如鼓的心跳声充斥了他的头脑，速度快得荒谬。他的手指有点太长了，而每样东西尝起来闻起来听起来都难以名状地不同。

_天哪，这真怪。怎么……_

_集中精神，吉姆。_

他握紧了放在两个加速器手柄上的外星人的双手，把脚踩在转向翼控制器上。 _长爪，准备好了吗？_

_好了。_

_连续操作。 比眨眼还快。史波克？_

_我正在修正预期的延迟，_ 他想道，用吉姆的手指摆弄着稳定器。 _现在完成了。_

 _听我的信号。_ 长爪昨天才第一次掌握倒数的要领，吉姆希望她没忘。 _三。二。一。_

光在船的前部爆炸，而吉姆所知的最可怕的声音将他撕穿。支架被挤压时的呜咽。金属板在压力下低沉而痛苦的哀嚎。不受保护的外壳被亚空间撕扯的声音。他在强光前闭上了双眼。

接着可怕的吵闹停止了，他再次睁开了眼睛。

进取号比她原本的样子看上去大得多，而穿梭港正位于他们前下方。但一个人一天只能屈服于死亡那么多次，而吉姆早用光了他的额度。他把一切摒除于脑海之外，仅余位于他们正前方船的主柱体。他拉着他们绕过了它，擦过了她的背部，引擎舱像个舷窗一样将他们包围。当他强行做出一个螺旋形的急转弯时，他们的小飞船发出了抗议，引擎疯了似地轰鸣着。他推着船进入俯冲。

着陆跑道两侧的发光带出现了，他咧嘴一笑。

就在这时一道蓝色的电光炸开，将一堆残片炸入他们的航道。什么东西击中了他们，他们猛地向一侧下倾。他的目标滑到了长爪视野极边缘之处。他一掌拍上控制钮，很可能矫枉过正。史波克试图把他重新拉回去。这感觉还不够。

放轻松，让她飞稳，苏鲁曾说过。为什么它飞不稳？ _史波克，我——_

_吉姆——_

松开并滑翔—— _有些话想对你说。_

他判断失误。突然间船体就把他们包围，把他们吞了进去。织女五星上的几次有惊无险的尝试让他本能地猛压减速器。反向推进器的震动将他剧烈地震回。他的头撞上了后方的舱壁。世界一片空白，所有的声音都消减成一阵尖锐的鸣响。

_吉姆？吉姆，你——_

“没事吧？”

精神融合破碎了，吉姆趔趄着，全然独自一人。他的视野太窄，他几乎算是聋了，而他什么也闻不到。他的手也不够用。他漂浮着，无处着力。

“吉姆，你能听见我吗？”史波克的脸在他上方清晰了起来。啊，就是那个。

吉姆笑了，想起了自己必须要说的话。 _我爱你。_ 但史波克不可能听见吧？他该怎么重新用嘴说话呢？

红色警报响了起来，在浓雾间听不真切。这一部分他记得很清楚。

 

————————————————

[1]原文Gol，瓦肯星上举行仪式去除情感的地方。好像是ST1里面有提到。  
[2]原文 _Talal’eshmasu_ ，瓦肯语。  
[3]原文 _Kwonsum duvek nash-veh_ ，瓦肯语。


	12. Chapter 12

史波克 

 

随着穿梭港嘶的一声重新加压，他的耳际终于清明。他拖着身体离开吉姆身边，想去解除飞船的舱门锁定装置。进取号在他们四周起伏，红色警报尖啸着，他还没够到那里就倒了下来。他的身躯笨重难移，他的精神屏障千疮百孔。

两道穿着洁净服的身影从外侧拉开了舱门。长爪正从废墟中把自己扒拉出去，见到此情形他们停了下来，但又令人钦佩地迅速恢复了动作。

其中一人帮助史波克从舷窗爬了出来。是查普尔护士，他模模糊糊地想道，她的不安席卷了他全身。另一人把吉姆从绳索中解开，将他拉出了这艘破破烂烂的飞行器。这艘外星飞船如今看来肮脏又破损，与一尘不染的穿梭港对比鲜明，似乎完全不可能将他们载送至此。

“舰桥。我必须去舰桥。”吉姆勉强吐出一句。

“隔离，长官。”另一个穿着洁净服的人说道。那是姆班加医生的声音。“我们不能让你出去。”

“见鬼！让我和斯考特先生通话。”吉姆挣开他们，踉跄地走向最近的操作台。

不及史波克抢到他前面打开频道，红色警报停止了，而通讯系统噼啪着恢复了。//舰长？是你吗？//

“斯考蒂！”吉姆定在了原地。“我们正在逃跑吗？”

//哦，我们在逃跑。//斯考特的声音充满了喜悦。//我们会让他们啃一嘴巴泥的。史波克先生和你在一块儿吗？//

“我在这儿，”史波克说。“我相信你状态良好，少校？”

//长官，我快乐开花了！刚才船对我说你们俩上来了，我还不相信她呢。// 背景声里传来了喧闹的欢呼和大笑，显然不止他一人如此。//请允许我排在第一个对你们说：你们回来我真高兴。//

“谢谢，斯考蒂。替我们向大家致意。柯克完毕。”吉姆整个身体垮了下去，他抓住膝头来支撑起自己。史波克和姆班加抓着他的手臂，帮他靠向最近的储存箱。史波克感到吉姆的焦虑在消退，而无论他多不情愿，这短暂的情绪接触将他置于了此次精神融合后令人不安的余波中。

姆班加的真皮再生器在他们两人身上游移起来，但一声压低了的惊呼转移了三人的注意力。

史波克抬起视线，只见长爪正绕着查普尔打转，研究着她。“听上去不同。是雌性？”

“长官？”查普尔的目光从他们身上移向长爪，音调高得不自然。她的双臂缩起，紧贴在身侧，只有眼睛在动。“这是什么……我……”

“是的，她是雌性，”吉姆说。“护士，这位是长爪。长爪，这是我的舰员。实际上，是其中几位。”

“她已经听见你说话了，因此不会造成威胁。”史波克解释道。

“小，”长爪说，显然很困惑。“更矮。”她微瘸着后腿爬向史波克。她的一道旧伤裂开了，蓝绿色的血液从黏黏虫革绷带间漏了出来。

姆班加也注意到了这些伤口。“她会不会让我……”

“也许。”史波克挑眉。

“你应该问问她，”吉姆补充道。“但作好要追着她跑的准备。”

这时穿梭港的门滑开了，第三道穿着洁净服的身影踏了进来。最初，由于面窗上的眩光，他的脸难以辨认，但随着他走近，光线的角度也跟着变化，眩光消失了。

“老骨头。”吉姆用力推着身体，摇摇晃晃地站起。史波克最终放弃了制止他的企图，而姆班加也没有干涉。但麦考伊猛地伸出手，阻止吉姆靠近，并举起了一个医学扫描仪。他眉头紧锁盯着显示屏，而吉姆则在原地手足无措。

“可能有脑震荡，”他说，嗓音暗哑。“锁骨骨折。你的多巴胺水平——”

“ **老骨头** 。”

麦考伊从扫描仪上抬起视线，当注意到吉姆眼眶里溢出的泪水时，神情大变。他叹了口气，跨越了两人间的距离，拉过吉姆给了他一个拥抱。他闭上了眼睛，当他再次睁开眼时，很明显也处于相似的情绪流露的边缘。

“别太用力，”他说，史波克不确定他在对谁说。“不想让你的情况更糟。”

“闭嘴。”

“我真想你，小朋友。”接着医生朝着吉姆身后绽开笑容，惊人地真挚。“也很想你，史波克。”

史波克对此欢迎辞假装吃惊，很清楚医生会正确解读他的意思。“谢谢你，医生。”

“眼睛流水，”长爪在他身边咕哝着。“什么意思？”

“有很多意思，”他说。“现在的话，是喜悦。”

***

穿着洁净服的护士们在穿梭港内搭起了临时的生活区域，而进取号最近的三位来客正在接受来自麦考伊和姆班加的全套医疗服务，史波克之前从未经历过这种体验。对于这项骚扰，长爪甚至比吉姆更不知感激，但不像吉姆，在史波克的坚持下她很规矩老实。他们的擦伤被封上了，血液被抽过了，而他们的脖子上也被混合了各种抗生素和免疫增强剂的注射器给扎过了。

船的计时器还远没到晚上，吉姆已感到疲乏不堪，他们与联邦时间完全脱轨的副作用。麦考伊认为既然已经处理了紧急的问题，这时合适的治疗方式就是休息。他给他们安上了监视器，然后把别人都赶了出去。但他留在后面，拉了张椅子，在两张病床以及一堆里面裹着熟睡的长爪的毯子边坐了下来。

舰长趴在其中一张病床上，手臂交叠置于脖子后面。史波克怀疑他采取这个姿势来遮掩他对现状的真实态度，就是有些做过了头。“行了，”吉姆说。“我们知道的情况有哪些？”

“为什么不你先来，”麦考伊回复道，身体在椅子里前倾。“这样我知道该补充些什么。”

吉姆对史波克点了点头，史波克于是在自己床上坐下并开口道： “球茎草选择性地以体内含有血红蛋白或是相似的含铁载体蛋白的生物为目标。”

“牲畜虫的血是红色的。”吉姆解释道。“它们受这植物吸引。”

“所以 **那** 就是罪魁祸首。我跟你说过那东西太妖孽！”麦考伊猛指着他们说道。

“任何受物理定律约束支配的事物都必然是自然界的一部分，医生。”史波克指出。麦考伊露出了一个短暂而有些瘆人的笑容，仿佛他喜欢被人纠正。他接着看了吉姆一眼，对方耸了耸肩又点了点头。史波克不理解他们无声的交流，于是他将之忽略并继续道： “然而，我们不清楚它致瘾的确切机制。”

“致瘾，”麦考伊慢吞吞地说道，仿佛在品味每一个词语。他古怪的笑容消失了。“那些症状确实很他妈像严重的戒断反应。”

“像地狱一样，我可以现身说法。”吉姆小声说，眉头聚拢。“另外，菲利普怎么样了？”

麦考伊轻快的情绪消失得无影无踪。他叹了口气，揉了揉额头。“他死了，吉姆。我们失去你们几天后就失去了他。”

“这……很不幸。”史波克说。

“不幸，”吉姆轻声重复，好像他不能用自己的语言组织表达。

史波克重拾谈话，好让吉姆从这一令人不快的发现上分神。“你可否详述一下你自己的发现，医生？”

“当然，史波克。”麦考伊清了清嗓子，似乎对这一提议甚为感激。“我们认为有两种化学物质参与了这个过程。其中一种逐渐改变乙酰胆碱受体并且永久性地替代了乙酰胆碱，于是患病生物体离开它就没法运作了。我们认为反复地暴露于这种物质会带来脑损伤，但很可能需要直接接触才行。”他对着远处的墙皱起了眉。“另一种就不好捉摸了。就我们所知，它能穿过血脑屏障[1]，把边缘系统搅合得一塌糊涂。”

“一个作为启动物，一个作为吸引物，”史波克说，缺失的拼图碎片归了位。他思索着吉姆曾与全然丧失神智有多么接近；与球茎草内部要接触多少次才能造成不可逆的转变。“我想两种物质都会造成依赖。”

“宾果，”麦考伊说，眼里闪动着兴奋。“第一种是化学性的，第二种是心理性的。”

“第二种促进第一种作用，”史波克补充道。“医生，我相信第二种物质是一种半衰期很短的信息素，在夜间释放。”

“这解释了为何我们仅能发现痕量。量少得几乎无法分离，”麦考伊咕哝道。“而它的效果真他妈细微，我们——”

“好啦，老骨头。”吉姆打断他们。“我的健康证明没问题吧？”

史波克和医生同时看向他，哑口无言。吉姆面上毫无表情。“舰长，”史波克开口，“有什么——”

“我改主意了。我不想听到原来有可能变得多糟。”吉姆说，他的神色不像愤怒，倒更像疲惫。“不是现在。所以只要直接告诉我，我的状况好还是不好？”

“你的伤势不严重。也不会造成传染，但我们早知道这点了。”麦考伊说，明显大吃一惊。“你的神经受体看上去没问题。”

“史波克如何？”

“轻微的肺部损伤，姆班加这么告诉我的。我想后续对他进行一次耐力测试。”

“我需要冥想，”史波克补充道。“我的精神屏障有些微的紧张。”

“轻微，些微，”吉姆不屑一顾地说，交叉起双臂。“所以我们可以走了吗？”

“完整的医学检测可不是一天就能完成的，伙计。”麦考伊给了吉姆一个气势汹汹的眼神。

吉姆挫败地咕哝了一声，然后挺直了背，史波克明白他决心已定。“至少能让我和斯考蒂再说几句吗？”

“不。你没有在职。”

“我需要知道我的船员们怎么样，还有这艘船怎么样。”

“我们不是正飞得好好的吗？”

“盖茨怎样？她不是进取号指挥组的成员。”一个精明的解决之道，史波克想，但麦考伊又叹了口气，垂下了头。

“我很抱歉，”一阵含义不言自明的长久沉默过后，他说。“我们失去了格拉帕哥斯号近一半的成员。她……她直到最后都和他们在一起。”

吉姆没有反应，只是研究着地板。他的表情与他被球茎草信息素迷住时的样子相似得令人不安。

麦考伊坐到他身旁，伸出手臂环住他的双肩。史波克发现自己也想效仿这一举动，但是得在没有旁人的时候。“你何不洗一洗，再休息一会儿？你觉得你能做到吗？”吉姆没有出声，麦考伊看向史波克，寻求他的帮助。史波克朝他点了点头好让他安心，虽然他自己的处境也颇为不堪。“到了早上一切都会好起来的。”麦考伊说。

直到麦考伊离开后，吉姆才干笑出声。“早上总是更糟。”他咕哝道。不等史波克答话，他朝着穿梭港中央的一个隔间挥了挥手。“你先洗。我要黑进合成器，让它给我弄一份巧克力圣代。”

“舰长，消化紊乱的风险是——”

“一个 **小** 圣代。“吉姆眯起了眼睛。

史波克意识到自己无法说服吉姆放弃此项行动，且无论如何，它对人类而言也是合乎时宜的。他默许了，接着利用为他们设立的设施清洗了自己，然后换上了简单的灰色衣物。他十分满意地将破烂又肮脏的制服扔进物质回收器。

当夜晚些时候，吉姆完成了梳洗流程，而他的冥想因此被打断。“你知道什么很棒吗？香皂，”他摇摇晃晃走过史波克的床时宣布道。“香皂太棒了。”

他刚说完，一阵清新的松果香味就朝着史波克扑面而来。他给自己用了比逻辑上需要的多得多的上述物质。“同意。”他打量着舰长，他的脸刮得干干净净，只是形容憔悴。

吉姆坐在床沿，沉默了有一分钟不止，但他也没有躺下的意思。他摆弄着手腕上的生物监测仪，而史波克等着他开口。“我们要告诉他们多少？”

“一个艰难的问题，”史波克说。“按照我个人的标准，支持我们理论的大部分证据都存有疑点。若不是我曾亲眼目睹……”

“很牵强，对吧？”吉姆叹了口气，一只手掩在嘴上。“但并不是只关于这个。我是说这一切。关于泰勒还有隆巴德。”

“麦考伊医生需要准确的数据来做准确的评估。”

“是啊。”吉姆看着自己的双膝。

“泰勒确切的死因无关紧要，”史波克提醒他。“无论我们作为或不作为，他都会死去。”

吉姆看着他，表情放柔，近乎于一个微笑。他紧绷的肩膀放松了下来。“我明白。”

他们的目光胶着在一起，过去了多少时间史波克并不肯定。吉姆中断了两人的对视，他靠向床铺，迅速钻到了被单下面。史波克看着他将被子拉到下巴，转身面对墙壁。

等到确认舰长睡着了，他走向最近的操作台，无视了安全措施。他注意到它们已被破坏过一次，在他冲澡而吉姆无人照看的时候。

他浏览着飞船过去几个月的记录。没有特别重大的事件，除了三次进取号接近夜神十八号时发生的状况。每一次他们都被一个始终不接受通讯的强大敌手逼回。

斯考特在他的日志里假设这些所谓的“前哨”自从第一次发现入侵者后就密切监视着这个星系。它们毫无疑问与牲畜虫穿梭飞船是同一类型，史波克把这一令人迷惑的进展搁置一边，以后再做思考。

史波克也读了两条来自他父亲的讯息，一条发自史波克失踪后不久，而第二条是今日早些时候发送的。沙瑞克在后者中展露了情绪，言及如果史波克的母亲还活着，听闻他生还的讯息该是如何欣喜。她是代言人，史波克突然意识到。她总是说一些他的父亲无法说出口的话。

他也意识到他不愿此生靠别人代言而活。

***

三天的隔离和加速恢复在客观层面上过得很慢，因为史波克已经习惯了夜神十八号星上较短的日长。在那星球上对他们而言的两个月又十四天实际上是两个月零四天。

史波克花了许多时间冥想，用以修复他的精神屏障。他偶尔在穿梭港到处走走，抚摸着小飞行器表面独特的部件，直到它们看上去更加真实。吉姆在回复来自亲友们的讯息，期间很少说话，长爪则适应了新环境。史波克向她演示该如何使用合成器，她对古怪的——按吉姆的说法，令人作呕的——食物组合情有独钟。

“我不管她来自什么星球，三明治、高达干酪和生鸡蛋不能 **混着吃** 。”吉姆说。长爪就这一问题和他断断续续争论了超过一个小时。

最终医疗小组宣布他们的健康状况良好可以重返指挥。麦考伊通知他们时似乎极不情愿，但他们其余的健康问题——主要是失眠和消化不良——是可以控制的。他们肯定都通过了心理侧写，否则早就该进行一场完全不同的谈话了。无论如何，史波克并没有察觉到任何理由可以限制他们的行动。

到了指定日，即他们获救后的第五个早晨，麦考伊趁吉姆还在着装时在穿梭港门口逮住了史波克。“谢谢你，”他轻声说道，一掌拍上史波克的肩膀。“你将他照顾得很好。”

“我只是采取了必要的措施来保护我的指挥官。”史波克说。

“接受我该死的称赞就行了，你这个尖耳朵的妖怪。”麦考伊语气生硬，但他的嘴角挂着若隐若现的笑意。

“什么是……”长爪停了下来，无法照搬那句描述。

“骂人的话。你懂的。”麦考伊停了一会儿。“他惹你生气的时候你叫他什么？”

“坏智者。”她立即作答。

麦考伊大笑起来，用大腿轻轻推了推她。“坏智者吗？我喜欢。”史波克挑起一条眉毛来对付那冲他而来的大笑，结果只让它变得更为嚣张。

“你们俩不会是在招惹我的大副吧？”是吉姆的声音。他们三个转回身迎接他的到来。他的制服松垮垮地挂在身上，眼周仍有黑眼圈，但一举一动之间都充满了指挥官的自信。

“我？才没有。”麦考伊说道，作受伤状把手掌捂在胸口。“准备好露脸了，舰长？”

“准备得不能更好了。”

医生差不多是一路蹦跳着护送他们去往娱乐室，那里将举行正式的欢迎仪式。他们轻快的步调让史波克感到遗憾，他本可以趁此机会好好感受一下舰上的走廊和舱壁上的每一处细节，每一道门、控制面板和服务器回路。他想要看看他的舱室，尽管很清楚它们还是他离开前的样子。

他们一踏入娱乐室，就被大批船员给淹没了，他们交谈着，大笑着，并坚持不懈地对他俩施加大量的肢体接触。

“舰长，我真不敢相信！”

“史波克中校！”

“我们增高兴你们回来了！”

“长官，你怎么样？”

“老天爷唉， **那** 是什么？”

“大家冷静点。这位是长爪。她是我们的好朋友。”

“真难以置信！”

“都行行好，别像一群饿疯了的鬣狗一样围着他们！”

“长官，我真高兴你还活着。”

几十个人，有朋友也有点头之交，都来握史波克的手，拍他的后背。他们的喜悦和好奇之情透过他精神融合后依然疲惫的心灵屏障，不断地激荡。他被人入侵了，被上百种独特而有力的感情色彩踩踏。太过了。他避入主娱乐室外的一间私人房间，期望没人看到他。

他在孤独中仅度过了十四秒，即被打扰。

“史波克。”

他转身，发现娜尤塔站在门口。她跑向他，用力地拥抱他，因无声的抽泣浑身发颤。他本可以竖起屏障，但没有这么做。“我很高兴见到你，”他说。

“我就知道，”她喃喃道，声音透过他的上衣闷闷地传来。“没人相信我，但我就是知道。”她松开他，向他绽开笑容，脸颊上滑下了泪水。史波克习惯性地想将泪水抹去，如同她曾为他做过的那样，她摇了摇头，一手抹了抹脸。

“我不想这么快就把这事儿丢给你，但现在有个紧急通讯会议正等着你、舰长和斯考特先生。”她职业化的语气加上流露的真情，真是奇异的组合。“我尽我所能让他延迟了很久，但我承诺过一旦你们两人从隔离中出来……”

“了解。”史波克说。

他通知了舰长和少校，费力地将他们从船员间拉离。吉姆在喧闹中喊叫着命令，好说歹说将自己从某个人类特有的 “团团抱”行为中解脱。娜尤塔领着三人进入了一个私人游戏室，然后从房间外将会议接入。

一个发色灰白、皮肤泛红的男人出现在了屏幕上，他并不陌生，史波克曾在几次官方活动中见过他。“蒙哥马利•斯考特少校，”他说道，“你违背了直接命令进行了援救。”

斯考特站得更直了，他张开嘴，但吉姆先作答了。“费兹帕特里克上将，你好么？我们很不错，你的问候真是贴心。”

“你也许不错，但你的船可不好，这得归功于她的代理舰长。”

“他只是服从了我的命令。”吉姆交叉双臂，目光强硬地直视着费兹帕特里克。“是我命令他来接我们的。”

牲畜虫飞行器和进取号之间从未建立起通讯，但史波克保持缄默。他看向斯考特，他看上去很纠结，但同样什么都没说。

费兹帕特里克眯起了眼睛。“你也许是舰队里的新晋红人，柯克，但军部还是能放倒你。”

“除非我是基于最佳判断原则而作出了执行决策。”

“最佳判断原则，”费兹帕特里克讥诮道。

“这是合理的星舰原则。”史波克插口道。“如果我没在两个月零九天前采取这一原则，舰长现在将不会站在你的面前。”

这似乎让上将迟疑了一会儿，但并不久。“还有别的呢——造成这次小事故的破事：对标准流程完全彻底的漠视，几十位男女为之付出了生命。”

“长官，这不公平。”斯考特愤愤不平地大声说道。“舰长和史波克先生是否在船上都不会改变格拉帕哥斯号的命运。当时我们处于下风。”

“你是说，如果他俩安全无事的话，你不会撤离得更快？”费兹帕特里克摇着头，一脸不可置信地得意笑着。“你们现在都站在薄冰上。”

“还好我带了冰鞋。”吉姆说。

“柯克，别耍滑头。这招开始还挺逗人喜欢的，但就算是小狗都有可能会被送回动物收容所，要是它们老在地毯上撒尿的话。”

吉姆显然是受够了，史波克能从他站姿的变化，他微微地、无礼地歪向一边的下巴上看出来。“将军，如果我的话太冲请多担待，要知道两个星期前有一匹马那么大的螳螂想要拧掉我的脑袋，”他说。“所以当我对你说我宁可对一个过去几十年间见过的阵仗大于丢失一支笔的人来作解释时，请试着体谅我。”

费兹帕特里克的脸涨得通红，他的语气变得短促而充满敌意。“你会如愿以偿的。关于这件事会有一场质询会。记住我的话。”通讯屏黑了下去。五点三秒的沉默。

“王八蛋。”吉姆低语。

“长官，我——”斯考特开口。

“解散，斯考特先生，”吉姆打断了他。“关于这艘船他没有说错。替我给她一些温柔的呵护。”他拍了拍男人紧绷的肩膀。“我知道你很想念工程活儿。”

“明白，但是长官——”

“解散。”

斯考特的脸垮了下来，但他仍点头服从了。

吉姆飞快地移动手指，关闭了他们这头的通讯连接。“舰长，”史波克一边观察着吉姆满不在乎的表情，一边谨慎地说道。“与我们的护卫舰敌对是不明智的。将军不是能轻率对待的。”

“我没有轻率地对待他。我给了他他应得的尊重份量，不多不少。”吉姆回复道。“他就一个人，而我的通讯线路里堵满了星舰里其余每个人的祝福。我眼下没功夫应付过气的官僚。”

“了解，舰长，”史波克说，这话发自肺腑。“然而，关于斯考特先生——”

“我们进入了轨道，然后发出了一波亚空间讯号。那就是命令，我到死都会这么说。”吉姆向门口走去，在门打开前停了下来。“没人会为了我惹上麻烦。”

他们重新踏入主娱乐室，所有谈话声静了下来，船员们的视线都牢牢定在他们身上。无疑他们对于是什么使得史考特先生如此不自然感到好奇。他们中有一张脸史波克之前没有注意到，他在两个月前的任务询问会议上出现过。一道道之前并不存在的白发在他的发间极为显眼。

“布拉迪上尉，”吉姆语气僵硬。他走向那个人。“你可否将格拉帕哥斯号的船员聚集起来？有些事情我需要告知你们。”

史波克碰了碰他的手臂，但吉姆看也没看他就走开了。

***

返回联邦星域的旅程继续着，大体上平安无事。类似于日常的惯例再次建立，这让史波克觉得安心。简单的小事如今总在他心中激起一种令人玩味的暖意，比如给他闲置已久的鲁特琴调音，或是合成一顿饭食，而且他不再将这些感受全部压抑住。

他与娜尤塔做伴，她向他解释那些正式报告中忽略的社交行为的细微差异。她告诉他那些幸存的格拉帕哥斯号成员如何在斯考特的领导下团结一气。她的陪伴安抚人心，而她对他的尊重使他确信他们间的职业关系仍然完好无损。他们的私人关系则要复杂得多。史波克焕然一新的同理心，加上她眼中偶尔现出的生硬感，让他不禁疑惑两人的分离到底给她带来了多大的伤害。

不过，总有任务能让他忙碌，平衡掉他情绪化的胡思乱想。让他甚为欣慰的是科学部的少尉们把他的实验室维持得一尘不染，井井有条。他协助契科夫和斯考特尽其所能地将进取号维修好，又在苏鲁和麦考伊检查吉姆血样时，提供了关于球茎草性状的信息。他让苏鲁参与分析那些他在夜神十八号星上收集的各色生物样本。

长爪在船员间激起了无穷的惊奇之情，而她也很享受他们的密切关注。史波克怀疑她在那颗行星上多年的独处让她生出了对于同伴的强烈渴望。这一理论当然也解释了为何她当初立刻对两个陌生的外星人表示亲近，尽管对他们知之甚少。她无法在星图上指出回家的路，但也并没有表达要回家的愿望。

然而，这一切心满意足之中存有一个反例。

对于舰上与舰长并无深交的船员而言，舰长可能看上去一切如常。他在茶余饭后给专注的听众们讲述他们在夜神十八号上那些最悲惨经历的洁本。他在健身馆里与朋友们打拳击，他在实验室里和少尉们开玩笑，他和工程师们一起打扑克。他比起从前更加热爱社交。

以上没有一条能引起警觉，但一个无法解释的事实困扰着史波克：吉姆正在回避他。

他只在当值时和史波克讲话，而话题只关于任务。当史波克在闲暇时遇上他时，他总有一个紧急的安排。他在群体任务中忽视史波克，除非史波克直接对他说话，而在这些情况下他的回答总是极为简单。他们两人之间刚好足够的往来和毋庸置疑的友谊给了史波克怀疑自己的理由。

然后一个下午，纯粹是偶然地，他撞见吉姆在娱乐室的另一头看书，似乎并没有察觉到他的到来。

史波克在一个偏室中瞥见了长爪，于是向她走了过去。她正全神贯注于视频版本的星舰安全培训手册。改造过的多维眼镜难看地架在她的头上，因为这样能让手册里的内容以真人尺寸呈现以便于她理解。

“长爪。”史波克点头致意。

“战斗姐妹。”她用尾巴轻轻拍了下他的小腿，他假设这是一种亲昵的表示。

“我能坐在这儿吗？”他比了比她身侧一张空垫子。这个位置能让他清楚地看到吉姆又不会被发现。

“行。”她挪开后腿给他腾出了更多的空间。史波克坐了下来，端详了她一会儿。虽然曾亲眼目睹她解决一个技术难题，事后细想起来他仍时不时感到一阵阵不可思议。他想知道船上是否会有外星心理学家有兴趣对她的智力进行确切的研究。

他假装冥想了一会儿，其间始终观察着吉姆。他的注意力如此集中，仿佛房间都开始变窄，最后只余一条长长的走道，走道的两端分别坐着他们两人。当吉姆阅读了一刻钟却一页也未翻时，他的不安加剧了。

“为什么看？去说话。”他看向长爪，她正看着一个人质胁迫状况的全息演示。确实，在一边揣测吉姆的心理状态并不是个妥善的方法。

他认定出其不意是最佳行动方案。他从身后走近吉姆，到了距离大约一米远时开口。“舰长。”

“史波克。”吉姆在他的椅子里扭过身，睁大了双眼。

史波克寻思自己要说的话，趁他的目标还没有企图逃跑。吉姆那本书封面上褪色的金色字母告知史波克他正在读《黑暗的心》[2]。“我不知道你原来拥有地球古典文学作品。”

“它属于麦基佛上尉，”吉姆说。“我只是借来看看。”

“你喜欢它吗？”

“还行。”

他的目光此刻飘向了出口。史波克继续施压，不让吉姆想出另一个告辞的借口。“如不唐突，你想与我下象棋吗？”

“呃，实际上，我……”吉姆盯着手中的书本，声音小了下去。“你猜怎么着，当然行。我们来下棋吧。”他啪的一声用力合上了古旧的书册。

他们占用了一张游戏桌，而吉姆带着过剩的活力地将棋子放置就位。他选了白棋，推进了他的第一个卒，其间完全没有对史波克说过一个字。至少他没溜走。史波克选定了他的马，发动了一次攻势。

他在棋落间观察着吉姆。舰长很瘦，几乎瘦骨嶙峋，以目前几乎无限的食物供应来看，这不合乎常理。由于合成器，以及遵照麦考伊开出的食谱，史波克在两星期内增重了差不多有两公斤，迄今他的人生中也无此先例。要是吉姆一点也没有增重，他会十分意外。

“你还好吗，舰长？”史波克试探道。

“我已经被这个问题问烦了。”吉姆说。开局以来第一次，他目光闪烁地抬眼看向史波克，眼角眉梢间透出了愧疚。“我是说，重新掌控一切很难，但我能应付。”

五步，然后一个史波克从没见过的防御模式正在成形。“吉姆，”他再次尝试。“我是否做了什么令你不快？”

“你什么意思？”他不计后果地跃进了一步，吃了史波克的象，使得自己的王没了防守。

拐弯抹角的试探没有用。史波克压下心中的急躁，直奔主题。 “我也许可以假设你是在回避我。”

“什么？我没有，”吉姆答得飞快，似乎他早料到会有此一问。“我只是忙着和大家重新熟悉起来。叙叙旧。你理解吗？”

“我想是的。”

“你一直以来也很忙。协调起来很难。”

三步。史波克的后现已被擒，他的车岌岌可危。迷惑于吉姆捉摸不定的战略，他采取了未经仔细考量的险招。 “协调需要双方的努力，”他指出。

吉姆的神情从谨慎变为了防备。“对不起，行了吧？你想听的就是这个？”

这个问题让史波克措手不及，但回答绝对是否定的。虽然这指向了另一个问题，一个他不知道答案的问题：他想从吉姆那里听到什么话？

他举棋不定间花了太多时间沉思，结果给了吉姆一个空子。“我得走了，”他说，从椅子里腾地站起。“十分钟后有场壁球比赛。”他几乎是小跑着冲了出去。史波克随后注意到娱乐室内其余人匆忙将注意力调往了别处。

他漫不经心地盯着棋盘，思考着这次遭遇。棋盘上的局势引起了他的注意。还差五步就可将军，吉姆占有优势。

也许是非理性的心理启动效应[3]作祟，但从那时起，他开始注意到舰长行为中的更多反常之处。吉姆很容易受到惊吓。当以为没有人在看他时，他会揉眼睛。他在椅子的扶手上敲打着手指。完成简单的部门评估报告花去了比他平时多一倍时间。

起初史波克接受了吉姆的说辞，认为他只是在重新适应船上的生活。毋庸置疑，与费兹帕特里克频繁的接触带来了不良的作用。毫无疑问，格拉帕哥斯号成员和盖茨舰长的结局对他有消极的影响。他需要时间来恢复，而他的船员可以促进这一转变。

于是史波克接手了任务正式指挥报告，偷偷地修改了吉姆随意的录入条目。他在部门评估报告还未到达吉姆之前就把它们都完成了。穿梭港解禁的两点九星期后的一次阿尔法班次，吉姆睡过头了，而史波克暗暗派人将他叫醒。当这情况再次发生时，史波克更改了值勤名册，自己完成了这个班次。比起这次事件本身，让他更忧心的是吉姆并没有要求他对此做出解释。

这情形持续得越久，他越是将之视为合理。在远处协助舰长，似乎能带来一定的奇异的乐趣。史波克曾就一次小意外向娜尤塔吐露了实情，她指责他这是殉难行为。他否认了这一理论，依然故我。

自然，吉姆选择了在最出其不意的时候打破了这个模式。

接近午夜时分，他的门铃响起了两次长长的蜂鸣声。当时史波克已经上了床，但因为瓦肯科学院院刊中的一篇文章还未入睡。到访者表明了身份后，他立即开了门。

吉姆站在门口，穿着常规睡衣，脚上趿着拖鞋。“我能不能……”他朝着走廊东张西望。

“当然。”

他向里走了几步，仅够让门在身后合上。他一动不动，下巴紧绷，手臂交叉。“我撒谎了，”他终于说道。“我一直在躲着你。而你在做的一切正是我极力想避免发生的。”

史波克寻思着自己是否该起身。他认为躺在床上能让自己显得不具威胁，因而更能鼓励吉姆坦诚相告。他将PADD放到膝盖上。“请详述。”

“我不蠢。你不能老这样替我擦屁股。”

“如果大副不能支持舰长的话，那还要他何用？”史波克说。他并不想听起来很轻率，不过他微恼的语调也排除了这一可能。

“你不给我挣扎的机会。”吉姆脱口而出。他扬起双手来加重语气。“我自己能搞定，但我先得挣扎一番。”

“那么朋友是做什么用的？”史波克未加细想低声说道。

“什么？”

如果他渴望吉姆以诚相待，那么他也应如此。他将PADD放到床头柜上。“如果你不愿对我说真话，我岂能妄下断言？”他说。“在缺乏依据的情况下，我选择了站在朋友的立场尽可能地帮助你。”

吉姆打量着他，他的不安渐渐消退，最后的那几丝也随着一声叹息消散而去。“很公平。我要你别管，你要我说真话。我可以说真话。”他靠在隔墙上那不自然的姿势可不是这么暗示的，但他继续了下去。“我没对格拉帕哥斯号船员说过泰勒和隆巴德的事。”他说，“我说起了，但没真说。”

“吉姆，我不会让你强迫自己——”

“闭嘴，我在说真心话。我一直，呃……一直以来都睡不好。我老醒过来。”他停住，看向地板，他的样子看上去羞怯又孤独。“没有你在那儿，总有些奇怪。”

史波克犹豫着，权衡着他的选择。他可以将舰长引向医务室，这样一来极有可能让两人生出嫌隙。或者他可以循着吉姆的言下之意，抓住机会深入探查。“这里欢迎你，如果你觉得这对你有帮助的话。”他说，在床上移了移身体。

吉姆猛地抬起目光。“你是认真的？”

“我始终都是认真的。”史波克挑起一侧的眉毛，这么做没有招来一个笑容让他略感失望。

“好吧。”吉姆瞪着史波克身边空出的位置，在隔墙边踌躇着。“我今晚真的需要睡眠。”他说着越走越近，而声音变得遥远。“明天我和费兹帕特里克有个约会。”他做了个鬼脸，然后小心地在史波克的床沿坐了下来。他微微蹦了一下，仿佛是在测试床的弹性。他突然警觉地瞟向史波克。“你确定吗？”

“我确定。”

吉姆在被单下面伸直身体，接着灯灭了，而史波克一如既往地完全不知该如何是好。这与夜神十八号星上的体验完全不同。除了船的能量源和换气系统持续发出的嗡鸣声，一切都很安静。他的胃很充实，他干净、舒适又安全。

床也比一个典型的树叶睡垫窄了许多。

最终吉姆的呼吸变得平稳而绵长，于是史波克诱导释放合适的化学物质来促进睡眠。三点五个小时候后，他被一阵痛苦的低吟给弄醒了。 

“吉姆？”他低声道。一双手紧箍在他的手臂上，坚实的躯体贴合着他。“光线调至百分之十五。”

“对不起，我只是……恶梦。”吉姆给了史波克一个苍白的笑容，它瞬间粉碎了。他低下头，明显是出于羞耻，颤抖着将脸埋到史波克的颈窝里。

“和夜神十八号有关吗？”

“不。”

“想说说你的恶梦吗？”

“不。”一点七分钟后，正当史波克徒劳地搜寻着一个未知问题的解决方案时，吉姆推翻了他自己的话。“你死了，”他无力地低语着。“我看着你死去。我能看见你，我想要去你身边，但不行。我想要碰到你，但隔着玻璃还是别的什么，所以我碰不到……”他的手指攥紧了史波克的睡衣。

悲痛穿过他依旧脆弱的精神屏障滚滚而来，令他难以思考。那场梦一定尤为鲜活以至引发了如此强烈的反应。“吉姆，”史波克柔声提醒他，“我活着。”

“但它几乎就发生了。就差一点。”吉姆闭上眼睛，颤抖着吸了几口气。史波克不知所措，只得将他拉得更近，一只手沿着他脊柱的突起抚摸着他的后背。幸好这似乎能安抚他，史波克重复着这个动作直至吉姆安静下来。

亲密感与黑暗联手在他体内引发了奇异的冲动。他想象着抚摸那些擦过他咽喉的头发，用手指梳理它们。他想象着用人类的方式亲吻吉姆，亲在额头上，嘴唇上，直到两人如同他们回家之前那样难分彼此。

“对不起，”吉姆终于说道，声音里带着浓浓的疲惫。“我不能不理会你。我试了，我很努力，但我不能一次打十场战役。”

“我不明白。”史波克的心跳因这坦诚相告而加速，尽管他十分困惑。

“彼此彼此。”

以他们现在的姿势，他无法看见吉姆的脸，而缺乏这一信息补充令人担忧。但吉姆缩在史波克的双臂间，已重新陷入睡眠。他在他怀中如此脆弱，浑身都是瘦长的肌肉和突起的骨头，全无以前的柔韧。如同在那颗星球上一样，或许更糟。史波克下定决心第二天要和麦考伊医生谈谈。

他的决定被证明是多余的，因为那个早晨是一切的临界点。

与费兹帕特里克的交涉进展不佳。斯考特需要从他们护卫舰勇抗号上获得后备传感器组，他解释说他能将之翻新并用在进取号的维修上。费兹帕特里克对此的质疑超越了逻辑的范畴，达到了有意刁难的地步。

争论沦为了吼叫。一等通讯连接终止吉姆就从舰桥告离。史波克察觉到有些不对劲，于是跟在后面。

“舰长？”他走入黑暗的观星室。

吉姆靠坐在远处的墙边，双膝蜷在胸口。他的呼吸起伏不定，脸上闪烁着汗水。

“吉姆。”史波克跪在他身侧，小心地抚上他的胳膊。他只是瑟缩了一下，闭上了眼睛。“吉姆，你怎么样？你能听见我说话吗？”

“不能呼吸。”他抽着气。“我不能呼吸，史波克。”

“吉姆，听我说。你在进取号上。你很安全。”

“不能……我不能……”

史波克呼叫了医疗急救。

***

“恐慌症发作。自从我们捎回你俩以后就没再碰上过。”麦考伊拉上了帘子，将吉姆的病床与医务室其余部分隔开。舰长被注射了镇静剂，正平静地休息着，而史波克和麦考伊则经历着与之完全相反的心理状态。

“我的假设亦是如此。”史波克说。他作好了提供更多细节的准备，但麦考伊将他赶进了办公室。

“我就怕会这样。”他小声说道，关上了门。

“你是什么意思，医生？”

麦考伊顿住了，史波克意识到他刚才的问题大概会让麦考伊破坏医患保密原则。当然麦考伊始终说个不停，本也该暂歇一下，但他并没有就此停住 。“你知道我们一直在研究的那个信息素吗？结果显示它储存在脂肪组织内。所以吉姆的全身遍布着微小的信息素储存体。”麦考伊说道，“他长了不少肌肉，但是因为精神压力，一直在掉脂肪。每掉几克的脂肪就能释放一个储存体的信息素，这些信息素进而攻击他的边缘系统，然后一转眼——更多的压力。”

史波克陷入身边的椅子来消化这个信息。吉姆被一种慢性健康问题折磨已长达几周甚至更久，而史波克所做的一切仅仅是在加重他的状况。他强迫自己将思绪转到更为有用的途径上。“这是否可能源自某种创伤后应激综合症？”

“也许吧。不管怎样，如今这成了个恶性循环，”麦考伊忽然陷入了某种激烈的情绪。“见鬼，我 **警告** 过他，但他从不听我的话。”

史波克等到医生平静下来后才寻求解释。“你探究过哪些治疗方法？”

“要么是进行充满未知数的大手术，要么是把体重指数恢复到健康水平。”麦考伊耸耸肩，开始沿着他的桌子踱步。“当然我们选了方案二，但他总是躲着我不让我跟进。他忙着应付各种社会义务，他骗我以为……见鬼，我不知道。”他停下来，看向办公室窗外。“我放他离开是因为治愈方法本应很简单，但在吉姆身上没一件事是简单的。”

“我假设你已经和他谈过此事了？”史波克顺着他的目光望向吉姆病床周围的帘子。

“哦，当然。永远都是‘多吃点，吉姆’和‘好的，老骨头’，接着他还是老样子。你能把一匹马带到水边，但你不能逼它喝水。”麦考伊给了史波克一个探究审视的眼神。“他什么也没对你说过吧？”

“他一直在受恶梦困扰。”史波克犹豫了一阵，坦白道。

“是他告诉你的吗？”

“不。”

“那你是怎么知道的？”

史波克思考着如何组织最佳回答。人类容易被曲解的表达多得惊人。在五点三秒后，他承认失败，选择了概率显示最为中性的表达方式。“昨天晚上舰长睡在我的舱室内。”

麦考伊的表情像是史波克刚刚宣布吉姆是罗慕伦间谍。“什么？”

“在夜神十八号星上我们相邻而睡，”史波克说。“他接受了我继续此安排来减轻他的失眠症状的提议。”

麦考伊坐到桌子上，怀疑地盯着他看。“真的吗？”

史波克直视着他。“瓦肯人不撒谎。”

“我猜我不该感到吃惊。”麦考伊皱眉，摆弄起身边一支空注射器。“那时候他只有你在身边。他这么信任你合情合理。”

史波克曾被反复地告知即使理解人类能救他的性命他也无法做到这点，其中很多次正是来自眼前这个人类，但他有个似乎足够说得通的理论。“医生，你是在嫉妒吗？”

“我当然是在嫉妒，你这个绿血妖怪！” 毫无预警地，麦考伊怒气冲冲地瞪向史波克，让他动弹不得，他不由自主地感到了恐吓之意。“你还不知道在哪儿的时候，他就是我最好的朋友了。现在他昏了头，什么也不愿对我说；而你知道点什么，但你嘴巴紧得和毕宿五贝壳嘴[4]一样！”

“我为此道歉。我本该早些时候就来找你。”史波克投降地低下了头。“我以为吉姆设法回避的人只有我。”

“我以为你刚说了他睡在你该死的房间里。”

“这是在大约三点六周缺乏深入交流后的一次异常状况。”史波克说。

“异常状况。更像是坠毁前的警报吧。”麦考伊咕哝着，不及史波克要求解释，他继续说道，“那个狡猾的杂种知道我们能看出来，”他阴沉地说，“所以实际情况比他展现出来的要糟上十倍。这家伙会为了一次注射哼哼唧唧上一整天，但要是你锯下他一条腿，他仍会坚称自己能跑下一个马拉松。”

“我相当清楚。”史波克在椅子里坐直。“我们有什么可选方案？”

“我们见鬼地显然不能强迫喂他东西。所以我们必须解决压力问题，”麦考伊抓住办公桌的边缘，望着天花板陷入沉思。“谈话治疗想也别想。他永远不会对一个陌生人敞开内心。自从坦塔罗斯事件[5]以来神经元中和器一直在被伦理委员会评估中。病假本身无法改变他显然正在采取的天知道是啥的驴脑子策略。”

 

“抗焦虑药物呢？”史波克提议。

“他对其中半数过敏，然后抵死拒绝另一半。吉姆不想觉得自己得依赖药物。”麦考伊翻了个白眼，停了大约十点八秒，接着摇了摇头。“我实话实说吧，史波克。你给我个以为自己是海豚的病人，我有药能治好他。但消除合乎常情的个人创伤？天哪，那就像是精神病学界的大统一理论。我怀疑我有活着见到它的一天。”

史波克曾目睹麦考伊治愈过太多不可思议的病症，已习惯于期待他在任何情况下都有办法。直面自己在医学方面的无知让他很沮丧。“这真遗憾。”他说。

“说些我没听过的。”麦考伊哼哼道。他拍下了操作台上的几个按钮。“话说，乌胡拉昨天来过了。她对你超时工作很担忧。”一张人类身体构造图短暂地闪过屏幕，上面标了几十个甚至可能是几百个红点。“吉姆肯定知道你在收拾他撂下的摊子。这一定让他很不好受，但他更无法面对另一种可能性。”

医生的话语比他自己意识到的还要真实，史波克能清晰地看到这一思路指向何方。他能看见每一条证据，但不想下那个符合逻辑的结论。“他会适应的。他是一个杰出的人。”

“我没有说他不杰出。但每个人都有自己的极限。”麦考伊叹了口气，随之弓起了腰。“我对我的职业和星舰宣过誓。我不能眼看他的状态欠佳无法胜任职务而什么都不干。” 

随之是不堪的沉默。

“老天，我刚把话说出口了，是吧？”麦考伊用颤抖的手抹了把脸。“吉姆现在无法胜任职务。我是说，这是我诚实的职业判断，但我还是……”

史波克犹豫着，但决定相信在与吉姆度过的几个月中建立起的直觉。他起身，走向标有“紧急储备”的酒柜，拿出了一瓶他印象中医生钟爱的饮料。他的手不听使唤，几乎摔了酒杯。

“我该怎么办，史波克？”麦考伊的额头埋入了手掌。“让他经历一场能力听证会？如果他被宣判为无法胜任，要是运气够好的话他将作为一名船坞技术员度过一辈子，成为那些‘舰长注定成疯子’研究的又一例统计数据。”

“总有别的方法。”史波克递给他一个酒杯，并把它倒至半满。

“你听上去有点像他了。所有那些不相信有必输情况的鬼话。”麦考伊了然地看了史波克一眼，但依然保持松垮的认命姿势。

“我仅仅是说明科学创新背后的一条基本原则。我们曾频繁地运用这条原则而活了下来。”史波克凝视着他空掉的酒杯，看着它玻璃切面移动时投下的交错的光影。他相信自己的话。他不得不相信。“每个问题都有方法来解决。”

麦考伊哼哼着喝光了手中的白兰地。他拿过史波克手里的酒瓶又倒了一杯。“一天。我只能给你这么多时间。拜托，想个什么办法吧。”

史波克带着全新的使命感离开了医务室。他记下了他们的航程，检查了维修时间表，又回顾了一番现有文献记载和星舰隐私法案。他调出了他父亲发给他的第二条讯息，然后斟词酌句写下了第二封回复。

***

他在吉姆的舱室内与他碰头，吉姆正把平民服装胡乱地装入一个手提箱。他把整个身体压在塞得满满当当的箱子上想把它合上，但似乎并没有达到效果。

“我无法相信你们两个就这么摆了我一道。”他在两次跳起用力间牢骚道。“好吧，我相信老骨头真做得出来，但是你是怎么回事？”他放弃了，把夹着衣服的箱盖扣上。

“如果你把衣服叠起来——”

“别打岔。”吉姆猛转过身，责难地指着他。“这算不算是对指挥部撒谎？”

“确切地说不算。”史波克说着，挺起了胸膛。立足于吉姆制造的一片混乱之中，他觉得自己有必要显得极有条理。“我需要一个低湿度环境让受损的肺部组织完全恢复。你需要增加一些体重，而最佳的方案是暂离职务休养。新瓦肯星是能满足这两项条件的距离最近的星球。”

“是啊，但老骨头只上报了一个生理问题。”吉姆说着，翻了翻白眼。“我满确定我最糟的问题不是这个。”

“你的状况并未导致攻击性或自恋[6]行为，因此对本舰和舰员不构成危险等级一的威胁，而首席医疗官可酌情判断是否披露完整的医疗记录。”

吉姆无视了他，在第二层抽屉里翻弄着，把各种制服堆到一边。“费兹帕特里克会对我的病例指手画脚的。三个星期就用来长膘吗？他不可能不起疑。”

“一周，”史波克纠正他。“鉴于其中两周进取号将在二十九号星舰基地停靠接受维修。”

“随你怎么说，”舰长咕哝道。“病假，鬼才信。”

“病假优于能力听证会。”史波克说，试图缓和吉姆激烈的态度。他思忖着他是否高估了两人间的纽带，这么做是否是个错误。麦考伊宣称他相信史波克有能力成功地运用“那套瓦肯式内心宁静的鬼话”把“吉姆的脑子捋捋顺”，但史波克没那么确信。“我理解也许你并不希望与我共度……”

“别这么说。”吉姆露出痛苦的神色，尽管他并未中断对个人物品的翻箱倒柜。“我会这样不是你的错。我只是讨厌总有我无法控制的事情发生在自己身上。”

史波克在吉姆的书桌边坐下，放任自己陷入迷惑的情绪中。自麦考伊将他们的计划告知舰长以来，舰长一直又抱怨又抗议个不停，但他打包的方式毫无疑问充满着活力。史波克看着他拉开又一个抽屉，得意洋洋地从里面挖出一件带有星舰学院标志的褪了色的红上衣。他的战利品似乎并不值得这一屋子的狼藉。

吉姆瞧了一会儿他往外冒东西的手提箱，把那件T恤塞入了一个背包。三点七分钟过去了，他终于停下了动作。他的语调变了，更轻快也更谨慎，一个奇异的矛盾。“也许我们可以去看望另一个你。”

史波克已经调查过了此事的可行性。“塞拉克大使目前正在罗慕伦星域执行一个秘密外交任务。”

“哦。”吉姆扣紧钩子的动作停在半路。“你肯定吗？”

“相当肯定。如果你希望联系他，我确定我们能安排一个安全的通讯频道。”

“不，不用了，没事儿。我只是以为，如果他在的话……”吉姆挠了挠后脑勺，似乎有些迷失了。他关上了背包，注视着自己的双手。

史波克也觉得有些迷失了。他正渐渐沉迷于眼前的这个人。这已有好几个月了，一寸又一寸地陷入，过程之缓慢让本来仅是几步间的距离变成了遥远的路途。这一认知令他既害怕又敬畏。他作为一个瓦肯人被困在夜神十八号星上，而回来时已改头换面，既不是瓦肯人，也不是人类，再一次行走在两者间那条细线上。 这一次他的平衡好了很多。

但吉姆需要他的帮助，一个幸存者能给予另一个幸存者的那种帮助，需要一颗清醒的头脑，一个把“瓦肯式内心宁静的鬼话”娴熟于心的老师，而这样的依赖让两人的关系变得难以界定。它是职业上的互相依赖，是一段不寻常的友谊，还是一个完全不同的东西？不管怎样，吉姆状况欠佳，因此目前做出任何分类都是冒失之举。

这个问题最好留待不确定的未来来解答。

“让我猜猜。”吉姆抬起目光，将史波克拉出了他不合逻辑的思考。“你像个有责任心的家伙一样昨天晚上就打包好了，而你的东西已经在穿梭飞机上了。”

“我确实打包了。”史波克站起身，匆忙间差点将椅子撞进身后的隔板。“行李也在穿梭飞机上了。你准备好了吗？”

“我想是的。”

***

“三点钟方向在摆臭脸。”吉姆压低了声音说道。“老天，乌胡拉说过这会很糟，但我没预料到持续的以眼杀人。”

史波克已花了下午一大部分时间来解释这一来源于族群全体性创伤的文化 ，而他对吉姆和所述文化都开始失去耐心了。“如果你是指整体偏向保守主义的趋势——”

“第二次觉醒之类的胡扯，所有这些玩意儿。”吉姆说。“看在老天的份上，他们竟然废了我的通用翻译机。你敢看着我的眼睛说他们和排外分子没有一腿？”史波克无法做到，因为他发现自己私下也持同样观点。他了解那股复兴传统的狂热，他自己也曾参与其中，但是他花了六到八个月才看清这样做的代价。

“我的意思是，我以前觉得你已经是个老古板了，但这些家伙——”

“安静，”史波克说，这时门开始向内开启。“别说话。”

“都听你说了十七八遍了。”

打开的门洞通向索尔卡家族的接待厅，它由未经打磨的灰色石料建成，宽敞而朴素。厅里的窗户十分狭窄，天花板则笼罩在阴影里。两个全副武装的守卫站在大厅中央的两侧，位于入口到俯瞰全室的高台的半途正中。

“何人向特褒尔请愿？”他们右边的守卫问道，战斧在他身侧闪光。

“史波克，沙瑞克之子。”史波克向坐在他们上方的一位身着礼袍的女性致意。他想起自己小时候曾告知她，他觉得她钟爱的发型并不符合逻辑，而这个念头对他现在开口很有助益。“这位是詹姆斯•T•柯克，进取号的舰长。”

 

“听闻你重现于世，我甚感欣慰，史波克。”她的声音在厅内扩散，回声赋予了它某种庄严的、无所不知的特质。“你来此目的何在？”

“新瓦肯协定第五章第二条允许我每年有一位非瓦肯到访者。”他说。

“确系如此。”特褒尔严厉地挑眉，审视着他们。“继续。”

“我们请求获准在我父亲的土地上停留三个地球周。”史波克说。“我将偕舰长前往，授其苏拉克之道，助其自磨难中复原。”

“一项颇有趣味的苦差。”她的语气暗示她认为这是徒劳。“我可否假设你与令尊已商讨过此事？”

“是的。他在地球上无暇分身，但他让我向您转达问候。”

“你是否为这个人类的品格作担保？”

“我为他担保。”史波克朝吉姆看了一眼，吉姆在整个过程中都盯着地面，展现出令人钦佩的自制力。“您会准许我的请求吗？”

特褒尔的神色高深莫测。史波克感到略微有点呼吸困难，他的眼角瞥到吉姆的双手握紧了又松开。沉默延续了七点二秒钟。

“我准许。”

史波克有意地不让自己的肩膀垮下来。“您的准许乃是我的荣耀，我对您感激不尽。”他向她敬礼，吉姆也完美地模仿了这个手势。她点了点头，应该是允许他们离开的意思，于是他们领命而行。

“史波克。”特褒尔的声音将他的脚钉在地面上。

吉姆也停了下来，看向他，又看向出口，接着又看向他，可能是不愿独自站在人来人往的中庭里。史波克点头示意他先走，希望这能让他安心上几分钟。吉姆也向他点点头，离开了。

史波克在原地缓慢地转身，尽最大努力让自己显得冷静自持。他已远离他父亲的种族太久；他意识到自己正在特褒尔的脸上搜寻着任何表情的迹象。

等到吉姆离开、大门紧紧关闭后，她才开口。“你已偏离我们先哲的教诲，史波克。”

“我有了一个不同的见解。”他说。她不带感情色彩地审视着他，无声地要求他做出解释。“也许认定一条道路适用于每个人，其本身即不符合逻辑。” 特褒尔是个改革家，但也是个审慎的改革家，而他知道她不会因他的异见而蔑视他。

“也许。”她承认道。她将视线抬起，投向大门，接着又回到他身上。“那个人类对你抱有强烈的感情。”她的语气严厉，但依然难以解读。

史波克仿照着她洞察一切的目光回视她。“我知道。”

这并不是她所寻求的答案，但史波克没有意愿给她出自他个人意志的回复。她靠回椅背，端详着他。“你有亲身经历，应当知晓人类是一种变化无常的物种。”

“万事皆有例外，”史波克说。

“例外，”她低语，“如同你的父亲和母亲。”她用有力的凝视将他也归入了那个类别里。

她看着他的方式让他烦躁。他可以应对反感、不悦，或是任何最完美的瓦肯人在此情形下也可能会泄漏出的情绪。但不是同情。他不想要她的同情。

他决定不再容忍这令人不快的评价。“无限组合派生无限可能。”他说，这到底是一个解释，还是一个意有所指的提醒，他不确定。他转身离去，不再多说一句。守卫们在一旁看着，如雕像般纹丝不动。

他快要走到门边时，她在他身后喊道：“生生不息，繁荣昌盛，史波克。”

史波克握住门把，停了脚步。“平安和乐，长寿康泰，特褒尔。”

他踏出房间步入日光之下，吉姆在那里等着他。

______________________________________________

 

[1] 血脑屏障， Blood Brain Barrier (BBB) ，血脑屏障是阻拦循环血液内各种化学物质进入脑部的结构，以保护人体内最敏感最复杂的器官。事实上大部分物质都无法通过血脑屏障，因此针对脑部疾病如何使药物有效的达到靶点是一个很大的挑战。  
[2] _Heart of Darkness_ ，国内译作《黑暗的心》，推荐黄雨石译本，作者约瑟夫•康拉德（ Joseph Conrad）。是本好书。  
[3] 启动效应，见互动百科。http://www.baike.com/wiki/%E5%90%AF%E5%8A%A8%E6%95%88%E5%BA%94  
[4] 毕宿五贝壳嘴，Aldebaran shellmouth，参考TOS 201，Amok Time， 就是Pon Farr那一集。  
[5] 请参考TOS 109，Dagger of the Mind.  
[6] 这里的自恋是一种人格障碍，表现为自我中心，对他人缺乏同理等等。

注：特褒尔这个奇怪的译名其实是T'Pau老奶奶。不知道官翻是啥，有知道的同学请提点一二。【因为所有名字都译了，所以这个也要译啊，悲催。】


	13. Chapter 13

柯克

 

吉姆觉得自己像是一株被烈日曝晒了过久的植物。甚至比那情况还糟，真的。这里有两个太阳，所以让人萎蔫的威力得翻个倍。瓦肯人就是有本事找到比起原来那个还要让人受罪的星球。

“吸气。”

说可比做容易，他漫不经心地想道。即使有凉亭的荫庇，午后的热度依然逼人，而一米外的火盆微微地炙烤着他的脸。他身下的石板强迫他将姿势臻于完美。一滴汗水蜿蜒流到他紧闭的一只眼睛上，他抵抗着想把它抹去的冲动。

“你心为沙漠，”平稳、单调的声音继续着。“面上空无一物，不见荆棘和灌木、伪装和情绪。天空无云，唯见双日。”

他能凭着记忆背诵全部这些话。但即便如此，他也从不介意聆听史波克说话。他的嗓音就像烈日下的阴影，黑暗而舒缓人心，而当下吉姆 **确确实实** 不该投身其下。

“想象你的束缚，”史波克说。“在你的脑中将之握住。”

吉姆将它们一一唤起，折磨紧接着折磨。他强迫自己保持距离，在他眼睑后的黑暗沙漠里置身事外地看着它们。没有反应，只是观察。这部分变得越来越容易了。

“注意你的脉搏。”史波克打破脚本，提醒他道。

他忍住一阵强烈的挫败感。这大概是他第一千次把注意力集中到他两根食指指尖贴合之处，直到他能感到那里轻柔的颤动。他总是忘了这个部分，然后每次等他想起时总想踹自己一脚。

并不是说他没有取得进展。在过去一星期的瓦肯冥想速成班里，他坦陈了他的束缚——所有那些破坏思维清明的事物——而史波克引导他逻辑地将每一道都拆解开。

我杀了人。

我救不了他们。

我对球茎草仍念念不忘。

另一个你在我脑子里塞进了各式各样奇妙又扰人的东西，而如今我无可救药地爱上了你。

好吧，其实他没有坦白最后那一桩。

史波克的声音在火盆轻柔嗡嗡声的背景下继续着。“每一桩都如微尘，”他说。“往者不可谏，来者不可期。唯一适当的行为是依据逻辑原理，因现时而行。”

“明白。”吉姆机械地说道。他知道史波克所说的是真话。他只是必须让自己相信它。

“无所悔，无所惧。苏拉克如是说。”

“苏拉克如是说，”吉姆应和道，而就在这一瞬间，它发生了。他沉入了身体内部，完全不可动摇。但他犯了错，兴奋过了头，而这感觉转瞬即逝。他大感失望，又搜索了一会儿，但接着意识到他对自己专注了多久一无所知，直到史波克开始了收尾仪式。

“你觉得今天的冥想有成效吗？”

他睁开眼睛，看向史波克，不经意间注意到他的头发又长长了。这足够让他最顽固的那条束缚重新冒出头来，真是又蠢又烦人。

“是的，”他说。

这不算是谎言。毕竟再没有新的回忆到来了，这得归功于适当剂量的瓦肯禅学，一个安分的胃，以及几乎永不间断的点心摄入。一个星期后他的体重增加了一公斤。没有掉体重，没有信息素，没有来自另一个宇宙随意的骚扰。在他崩溃后，老骨头对他的说教才让他将前因后果联系了起来：边缘系统正是主管记忆的形成和储存。吉姆可从没喜欢过解剖课。

唯一的麻烦是已经积累得颇具规模的记忆库。可是老史波克不在此地，他只好靠自己了。既然在夜神十八号上他能无视它们，那么经由足够的训练，他肯定也能把它们抑制住，如同瓦肯人抑制住他们的情绪一样。而且归功于他还远在几个星系外的性冲动，他的感受蠢得像个少年人，又天真又腻歪，他是无论如何都不想沉湎其中了。把它们关起来理应不是问题。

他跟着史波克出了凉亭，向山上走去。和下山时相比，这山似乎高出了一倍。沙瑞克的公馆伏于山顶，深埋于针叶树林[1]的阴影里。它由混合土砖块和当地产的页岩建成，与周围的景色浑然一体。它每个房间的屋顶都高高耸立，但其内部的地面布局却是基于人类房屋的结构——沙瑞克受他已故妻子的影响发展出的偏好。如同这房子周围的灌木地带，它的颜色从未重复过。随着天空的阴晴变化，它的颜色可以是亮桃红色，或是暗棕色，或是暖橙色。吉姆起初觉得它看上去很怪异，但后来渐渐地喜欢上了它。

也许是公馆内阴凉的空气的缘故吧。他在门厅处伸了伸懒腰，靠着墙滑坐下来，叹息着任由粗砺的砖块将热意从他的皮肤吸走。他从外套挂钩上拽下了浴巾，擦去了眼部的汗水，史波克放下了火盆，消失进了厨房里。

和他重新一起生活很容易。在舰上吉姆强迫自己与他保持距离，因为他明白若不如此他会依赖上史波克，并且不相信到那时自己还能表现出专业精神。他已经失败了三次。但在这里，因为没有指挥带来的成千的细微压力，他不再害怕待在史波克的身边。他可以把所有精力都集中在让自己老实下来，让自己分神，以及掐灭他本不该有的那成千的细微压力上。

史波克走过门厅去往书房时将一杯水塞入吉姆的手中。吉姆差点就伸出两根手指来做回应，好在他及时在脑子里狠狠抽了自己一耳刮子。他默默地发誓要更加努力。

***

他醒来时身陷于铿锵舞动的腿和口器的扭曲而惑人的迷雾中。冷静，他坚定地想道，他的训诫穿过虚空向他浮来。观察。评估。没多久他认定这些声音没有意义，它们不可能是真实的。过去的已经过去。于是只剩下了寂静。

他从床上爬起，感到极度自豪。四天以来第一次真正的恶梦，而他把它打了个落花流水。也许他正在好转。但话说回来，关于夜神十八号星的恶梦总是比较容易对付的。

他几乎就要习惯性地在客房浴室里寻找电灯开关，但一转念拉开了窗帘。这里唯一的能源来自太阳能收集器，足以维持通讯和家用设施。但出于对古老瓦肯传统的尊重，这里没有电灯，只有冥想用的火盆和几盏油灯。史波克曾提起过，什么 “避难之所”和自然采光之类的话。这是一个假日乐园，远离城市的避世之地，因此这里的许多东西都很简朴。

吉姆去厨房时经过史波克的身边，他正专注于临时实验室的数据屏幕上。吉姆飞快地低声道了声早安，结果快走到门厅的半道上才迟迟等来一声扭捏回复。

他合成了四片涂有厚厚奶油的吐司，三只鸡蛋，以及橙汁。他热爱食物，但他的身体通过反胃并假装食物可有可无来应付压力。又能享受吃东西的乐趣真不错。

他一边大口吞咽着食物一边浏览着每日新闻提要。按他的姓名设置的关键词提醒闪了起来，是一篇小报报道。他本没想读那篇文章，但好奇心战胜了他。

_“据内部消息，星舰进取号的两位金童现正在一个未公开的地点休长假。柯克舰长和史波克中校于六月十日在外围行星夜神十八号上失踪，于八月十四日获救。此次暂离激起了各方猜测。有人认为这位舰长健康状况不佳，无法胜任指挥。也有人说这是一项机密任务。我们火星问询者报的记者将一如既往不断追寻答案。”_

第一条猜测刺痛了他，而第二条则愚不可及。吉姆把提醒设置移除以防其他垃圾报道乘机而入。

他读了斯考蒂发来的最新维修细节，以及一条来自老骨头的邮件：他每隔几天都会发一些日常更新。吉姆大声咀嚼着吐司片，经由代言人享受着有关他的船的点点滴滴，医生带着拖长尾音的南方口音在他头脑中娓娓道来。

显然昨天乌胡拉让一整个食堂的船员合唱了叮铃咣啷撒酒疯之歌，一首基于克林贡语的滑稽小品，其中每段副歌都要以尖叫几声战斗口号来结尾。老骨头也提到长爪在安全实习培训里延续了她优异的表现。四次实践任务，一次都没有被放倒。他打趣说这肯定创下该部门的记录了。

结尾处他提到了关于球茎草影响的最新发现，但一大清早的吉姆可搞不清楚它的来龙去脉。那个始终坚称自己只是个普通乡村大夫的家伙，显然并不介意随意抛出诸如“海马体功能紊乱”和“下丘脑-垂体-肾上腺轴”之类的术语。

吉姆出门进行每日跑步前给史波克带去了一些吐司，他很清楚史波克还没吃东西。他的好意只换来了一声心不在焉的咕哝，不过史波克在他走到门口前叫住了他。

“我想让你看一样东西。”

“是你在忙的那些东西吗？”吉姆按原路往回穿过房间。 

“夜神十八号的数据。”史波克说。“在逃离时我带回了一些天然样本。我与苏鲁先生一直都在研究它们的遗传物质。”

“明白了。”吉姆突然逮到自己的手臂正要偷偷环上史波克肩头。他赶忙调转方向，抓上了一张空椅子的靠背。“有什么有趣的发现吗？”

“有。牲畜虫和其它几乎每种生物都享有同样的进化史，以及同样的基础遗传代码。”史波克将工作台的屏幕切换到了序列比对图和一张外星遗传物质组成图上。他接着按下一个按钮，一个模样截然不同的分子呈现在上面。他抬头看向吉姆，眼睛在柔和的晨光中闪烁。“球茎草却不在其列。”

“不可能。”吉姆瞪着屏幕。“我说对了？”

“似乎如此。”

吉姆摇着头，不可置信地笑了起来。他想绕着房间跑上几圈，想向着空中挥动胜利的拳头，但他提醒自己这些可不是成年人该有的行为。“这太不可思议了。”

“此外，牲畜虫携有用于表达通常和大脑高级发育相关的蛋白质的基因。”史波克继续道，同时递给了他一个PADD。

“他们现在肯定用不上这些蛋白了。”吉姆说着，浏览着结果。他挪了挪身体，冲史波克皱起了眉。“话说，有件事我一直想不明白。它们的舰队为什么要攻击我们呢？见鬼，他们怎么会 **拥有** 一支舰队呢？”

“也许它们已在别处殖民，但仍然守卫着家园。”

“可是为什么呢？家园对他们而言已经毁灭了。”

史波克抿紧了嘴巴，每当有什么事情惹恼他时他都这样做。当然这不是吉姆见过的最令人分心的景象。“我不知道。”

吉姆再次看向工作台的屏幕。史波克已经把画面切回了各种生物体遗传分析上，和格拉帕哥斯号小队拍摄的照片一一配对。吉姆的目光流连在牲畜虫上。在夜神十八号上待了一到两个星期以后，它们变得很稀松平常，几乎就像是摆设一样。如今他想象着它们彼此交谈，想象着它们在祖先躯体周围或是在山脉里的穿梭港中奔走忙碌。

他仍然不太相信是它们主导了那些袭击。没错，他们飞船有种独特的审美原则。没错，那是它们的星球。但他的大脑无法将半球室之类神奇建筑的建造者和一群昏了头的侵袭者联系在一起。

“我们要上报吗？”他把PADD递回给史波克。“既然我们现在有了过硬的证据，我是说。”

“我正在写补充报告，”史波克说。“关于这种植物入侵性的本质。”

“那么牲畜虫呢？”

“我将就它们的智能进行推测，作为生态影响分析的一部分。”

“我来猜猜。其它任何猜测都没有依据。”吉姆说。

“按照传统的标准，没错。”史波克向后靠去，转了转椅子好更直接地面对吉姆。“鲜有证据证明我们所见的事实，因此我那些为数不少的理论对于一个局外人而言只是说故事而已。”

“比方说？”

幽深、若有所思的眼眸落向了屋子远处的一个角落。“两足生命体和球茎草有某种关联。也许是他们引入了这种植物。这也是他们被描绘在壁画上的原因。”

吉姆思考了几秒。对他而言，这听上去很上得了台面。比他能想出的绝大部分解释都要好，而且书上有很多相似案例的记载。通常是走私者们避过了星球的海关，而后引发了某种灾难的蔓延。“但我们没有证据支持这个理论。”他提醒自己道。

“我们没有。”史波克转回工作台，调出了一个进行中的文档，也许就是那个补充材料。但他只是凝视着屏幕，没有碰上键盘。

吉姆在房间里漫无目的地四下张望着，思忖着是否应该留史波克一个人陷入沉思，这时窗外有东西抓住了他的视线。一堵被树木半掩的矮石墙，与它后面的山脉是同样单调的颜色。上周参观别墅时史波克并没有将别墅的背部，而吉姆也懒得探索那里。

“那是什么？”他指了指，史波克从工作台上抬起了头。

“花园，”史波克停了一会儿说道。“我父亲说他尚未种植任何东西。”

“也许趁还在这里，我们能种上些什么，”吉姆提议。“想去实地考察一下吗？”

“我不会反对‘来点新鲜空气’，”史波克说，小心地用着人类习语打趣。

他们走到外面，绕向屋子的后方，在那堵围墙上发现了一扇门。这个区域的针叶树长得更为松散，而地面上有几处被红色的绕线和木桩标出的空地。其中一些暴露于阳光下，一些半处于阴影中，每一块空地的边缘都安有一个微型灌溉控制台。他们漫无目的地走了一会儿，审视着花园的布局。吉姆可以预见将来某天这里将迎来大丰收。这时某样灰扑扑、奇形怪状的东西在棕黄的针叶树间显现。

等他们靠近了，吉姆意识到那是一块地球式样的墓碑，它的两边各种了一株茂密的绿色植物。阿曼达•格雷森，碑上写着，下面还有一行字：心爱的妻子，敬爱的母亲。吉姆和史波克不约而同停了下来，凝视着它。

“一定是我父亲……”史波克的声音轻了下去，接着又响了起来。“我并不知道他干了这个。”

吉姆不知道该说些什么。也许没什么话好说的。他走向前想抚上史波克的肩膀，却制止了自己，然后又决定这么做到底没问题。史波克的身体在他的掌下绷紧，因此他只将手停留了一秒钟。他希望史波克不会对他目睹这极为私密的时刻心存芥蒂。

“我曾考虑过接受高灵亚[2]，”史波克突然迸出一句。他之后的表情说明他本不想说这话。

那个词让吉姆猛地打了个寒战。他试着判断他是否有合理的理由知道什么是高灵亚，然后决定答案是否定的。“那是什么？”在他的胸口为了史波克的坦承而作痛时，假装迷惑是桩困难的差事。

“完全并且永久性地去除所有的感情。”

“是在纳拉达事件之后吗？”

“在那之前也曾考虑过，但当时它仅是所有选择中的一个。”史波克将视线移开了一小会儿，望过树林和寸草不生的山丘。“那之后，是更为认真的考量。”

“那似乎很极端。”吉姆小心地说道。“为什么你要作此打算呢？”

“我有很多问题无法解答。出于对我自控力的担忧，这点你已熟知。也出于对痛苦情感实质的不解。”史波克伸出手，指尖沿着墓碑弧线形的顶部滑过。“我想，情感给我带了什么？族人的逝去和母亲的离世给我带来的感受怎么会是好事呢？”

“你现在明白了吗？”吉姆冒险问道。

“我不会称之为好事，”史波克说，“也许是有价值，但不是好事。”

“有价值。”吉姆掂量着这个词语。“我认为你是对的，不过无法肯定你的意思。”

史波克摆出了他在舰桥上做汇报的姿势，不过说话的语气要柔和得多。“逻辑和情感并非互不相容，”他说“当然，在大部分两者冲突的情形下前者应比后者重要，但它们也可以和谐共存、彼此巩固。”

“这就是感情有价值的原因？”

“对。”史波克说。他的眼睛紧盯着地面，但他的脸微微侧向吉姆。“我也开始假设，感情能在一定程度上丰富一人的的生命，而逻辑做不到这一点。”

趋同进化[3]，吉姆想道。如今两位史波克都达到了同样的境地，只是在不同的时间，以不同的方式。他凝视着他的大副良久，惊叹于浩瀚宇宙中的随机性竟决意让史波克和他的另一个自己走上了相同的道路。一声银鸟[4]啼叫堪堪打破了两人间的静默。这种鸟移自瓦肯星，一如他身边的这个人。

为了稳住心神，吉姆摸向环抱墓碑的一株植物。他注意到了叶片的形状，皱起了眉。“西红柿？”他猜道，感到迷惑不解。

“这是她最喜爱的食物。”史波克说。他看向吉姆，眉头微皱。“难道我父亲误解了人类在纪念场所周围种植植物的传统吗？”

“不。”吉姆咧开笑容。“我认为他这样做是对的。”

***

早晨的阳光晃住了吉姆的眼睛，他闭上了眼。他以为昨天晚上他拉上了窗帘，但这也不是他第一次忘记了。他翻身仰躺，避开那令人痛苦的亮光，好让他的视网膜恢复。

一段模糊的恶梦残片冒出了头。那是他最糟的回忆之一，他似乎无法将其驱除。他似乎被困在了别人的身体里，完全不同，错得离谱。他眼睁睁看着他的身体四处招摇，说着可怕的话和做着可怕的事，里面的人却不是他。但史波克在他身边，他将双手扶在他的颈侧，助他找寻回家的路。

吉姆叹着气，更深地窝进枕头里，瓦肯清洁剂的美妙气味萦绕着他。史波克总是在那里，就像包裹住他的被褥一样让人觉得温暖舒适。他们俩的脸在他脑海中十分清晰，但那张吉姆最熟悉的脸如今最为显著。

他以自己怪异又拘谨的方式吸引着他人的注目。第一次在小林丸听证会上见到他时，吉姆惊讶于这位因严厉而臭名昭著的瓦肯教授竟然与他想象中走路摇摇晃晃的老东西截然相反。吉姆总是觉得才智很吸引人，谜团引人入胜，所以可以理解他觉得史波克两样都有点儿。他想起了在夜神十八号上有次他撞见史波克在溪流中洗澡，腰部以下没入水中，破损的制服叠放在一边。

好吧，两样都不少。

热流缓缓涌向他的胯间，他的阴茎微微抽动了起来。突然一波激烈的情绪涌过他的身体，浪头一个接着一个，先是不相信，再是焦虑，最后是欣喜。就好像常言所说的瓷器店里的公牛，它们把一切打翻，搅和出一摊美妙的混乱。他不完全相信这一进展，于是将一只手臂搭在肚子上，用指尖轻轻抚弄着腰侧。他的臀部不自觉地拱起，他感到自己肿胀了起来，才意识到这可不是什么假警报。

吉姆一头坠入纯粹的喜悦之中。它的感觉是如此美妙，如此熟悉。荒废已久的神经元跳跃着再次恢复了生机。他已有点担心自己的这项能力永远也回不来了，他永远都无法从身体里清出足够的压力，但瞧他现在的样子。

他将一手塞入短裤，把自己握进拳头，只是持着他在变硬的性器，享受着每一丝的颤动。他松开手，转而轻轻托起双球；真他妈见鬼，这感觉太奇妙了。就好像火花沿着他周身的皮肤跳跃。内裤带来的微微的压扯感很妙，但他还是把它褪下露出臀部，而被光滑被单摩擦的感觉甚至更妙。

他将手掌挪回柱身上，用拇指缓慢地在顶端画着圈，那里因前液已然湿滑。他的头向后仰，嘴巴因突如其来的愉悦而大张。老天，他有多怀念这个。就排在他最为怀念的食物后面。也许有甚于食物。

他移动着手，轻轻地挤压，老练地抚摸。绝对有甚于食物。每一处都似有些紧绷和不适之感，但欢愉将之完全盖过。他小心地将那那处皮肤推过顶端，又撸了下来，这样他就好用指尖抚摸头部下的那个点。他倒吸一口气，那里实在太敏感了。

“吉姆……”是史波克的声音， 如同梦境里的低语。它可能是来自于吉姆在冥想学习中不断掩埋的五段回忆中的一个。也许是那一段回忆，里面的史波克缓缓地骑着他，悠哉地等着吉姆崩溃。

“吉姆。”这次更响了。肯定不是从他脑袋里来的。

他刷地睁开眼睛，迎面而来的是橙色的天花板。这里不是客房。因为昨天晚上他做了个恶梦，情绪失控中他跌跌撞撞来到这里，这里一定、肯定不是他的房间。

他转过头，看到史波克穿着浴袍手拿着一杯水站在浴室门口。

他腾地坐起，猛地扯起毯子将自己裹上。他把毯子拢成一堆，好最大限度地掩盖住身体，一边像个白痴一样地结巴着。“对不起。天哪，我很抱歉。我，呃……我忘了我是在……”

“了解。”史波克一步步走向通往大厅的门，眼睛始终盯在自己的脚上。“很抱歉打扰了你。”

“不，不，该死的，这里是你的房间。”吉姆绞尽脑汁想着怎么来解释自己的行为。“这只不过是，我很久不能，自从……”他笑了起来，完全是紧张的神经反射。“所以我没有多加注意。你明白那回事儿。也许你不明白。”

“我有一些概念。”史波克的语气短促，莫名地低沉。他抓住门把手，半回过头。“能够性兴奋很可能是你情绪改善的征兆。”

然后他离开了，门在他身后飞快地合上。

吉姆无声地咒骂着。自从被小林丸测试大败两次以来再没招待过他的羞耻感又造访了他。而他还硬着。他的身体似乎无法理解史波克并不会光着身子即刻回转。他的老二为这假想中的情形抽动起来，他呻吟了一声，挣扎着从床上爬起。

他跌跌撞撞地闯进浴室，猛地拉开淋浴间的门，扯下了短裤。水洗功能原本是为仪式性清洁或是其它什么古怪的瓦肯玩意留备的，但他管不了那么多，还是选了它。他本想摁下冷水设定，但手滑了一下，而当热水倾洒在他身上时，他无法让自己改变那个设置。

他步入花洒下，深深地呼吸着，坚持想着他的暗示语。冷静。观察。评估。我比我的束缚更强大。

没一句是有用的。就在这时，香料的气味以及熏香烟雾的基调飘飘而来，晕染了他全身。他反射性地握紧双手，指甲深深嵌入掌心。当然，就在刚才，史波克也在这里。他被这个人的香皂，他的浴巾，以及他外星的体味给重重包围。如此看来冲进最近的淋浴间绝不是一个好主意。

他胯间美妙的疼痛急需他的关注。他的性器沉甸甸地挂在腿间，他的毅力正在慢慢瓦解。已经太久了。他不能错过这个。

他屈服了，而那些仔细建立起的屏障立刻土崩瓦解。他被印象、感觉，那些他本该无视的一切淹没。那些闪回。橄榄色的肌肤，辛苦赚来的低吟；在崩溃的边缘被压得动弹不得，最紧要的时刻被延长，直到他出声乞求。

那么近。血液在他头脑中咆哮，每一滴打在身上的水珠都化为一次次逗弄的轻咬，指甲的搔刮，嘴唇抚慰般的轻擦。他咬住唇，压下声音，但他无法闭上嘴。它太强烈了。他发出一声破碎的喊叫，达到了高潮，墙壁的回声与之叠加。

他在余韵中漂浮，半是麻木半是失神地看着证物被冲入下水道。

吉姆对于高潮后时有的情绪低落并不陌生，但罪恶感并不是他的专长。他没有感到罪恶的背景因素，令人蒙羞的父母、受的宗教教育或是别的什么。因此那排山倒海入侵他头脑的悔意让他措手不及。他把双手支在墙砖上，此时不堪的现实轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

这下糟了。如果他荡漾的春心终于归了位，那他也就完蛋了，这一点也不好笑。比起在手淫时控制住脑子里的想法，用一根牙签宰掉一头巨螳螂对吉姆而言可能更有胜算，而他的脑袋里正巧塞满了那些错误的东西。这就意味着他无法撼动那些回忆，也再不能将它们甩到一边。无论他有多努力，每次他都会回到原地。

水滴入了他的眼睛，厚厚的水蒸汽缠绕着他。他无权将他的重负压到史波克身上，把另一个人拖入他头脑中的那个诡异又陌生的现实。但他刚才正是这样做了，而且他毫不费吹灰之力就能再次做到。史波克终于和自己的情感和平共处了，而他最不需要的就是床上爬来一个疯疯癫癫又色迷心窍的舰长。

当然，除非他欣然受之 。

不会，吉姆驳斥他自己。没错，史波克对他很亲昵，但吉姆和很多人都很亲昵，也并不说明什么。就他所知，史波克迁就他是为了试图适应一个朋友古怪的人类性情，其本身完美地符合逻辑。迁就他是为了帮助他复原，因为最近吉姆是个粘人的烦人精。

但太迟了。这个念头已破茧而出。他已经开始回顾过去，质疑自己，将两人间最为细小的交流肢解分析。史波克仅用眼睛对他微笑的样子。吉姆即便是最单纯的碰触让他做出的反应：一会儿的静止不动，接着头微微侧向一边，仿佛他后知后觉地领悟到了什么。

这可能吗？

_这有可能，_ 老年史波克的声音响彻他的头脑，这让他大为光火。闭嘴，他想。都是你让我变成这样的。和他没关系。

而那才是关键。 

水变凉了，吉姆把它关上，然后就站在那里，浑身滴着水，胃里直犯恶心。见鬼，要是他根本就没有被史波克吸引，而这不过是那些在他的宇宙里并未发生过的一切在作祟，该如何是好？

按照逻辑，他不能信任自己的任何感受，史波克也不能信任他。他未经史波克的同意就知道了他的许多个人隐私，这是对他的侵犯。他被足以塞满一颗行星的痴心妄想捆缚着行动，诱骗着他们两人越过清白的友谊的界限。

这超越了他的控制力，而出于自私的目的他亦听之任之。是时候考查一下其他的可选方案了。他有一整个星球的心电感应者可供他使用，而他只须丢弃他的骄傲，接受他能得的现实。

他不情不愿地穿上史波克的备用浴袍，走向卧室里的通讯台，开始搜索联系人。等待间，他抖着腿，手指敲打着墙壁。

“抱歉，医生。”他对着屏幕上睡眼惺忪的人说道。“我知道你那边很早。” 

“舰长？”姆班加抓了抓脑袋，在半个星球之外屏幕的光亮下眯起了眼睛。“发生了什么事？”

“请告诉我明天你还在地面上。”

“当然，长官。星期四晚上还有一个讲座，接下来我会和进取号在去往德涅瓦星系的路上会合。”

“棒极了。”吉姆松了一口气，整个身体软了下来。“我需要你替我牵个线搭个桥。”

***

“只是检查一下我的‘进展’，管它是什么意思。”吉姆靠在厨房的桌子上，装作不感兴趣的样子，而史波克则研究着他的PADD。

“我假设是麦考伊医生想要征询另一位医生的意见？”

“是啊。一个立场较为中立的第三方。而姆班加医生还在这里参加会议，所以……”

史波克再次审视了一遍医疗通知书。“也许我应该陪同你前往。”

“你呆在这儿就行了。”吉姆坚持道。“我会在中央火车站和他碰头。他对那一带很熟悉。况且你还有研究工作。” 他用上了下达非正式命令的语气。

 

不知是否是潜意识的影响，史波克点了点头并且同意早餐后送他一程。

这里很多地区的交通设施网络尚不完善，所以坐磁悬浮要花上四个小时才能从公馆到达首都哈列克。坐在沙地车内去车站那短短的路途上，吉姆假装在看书。史波克对当天早晨早些时候的事不置一词，但吉姆只要一对上他的眼睛就会想起那些床单，还有那他借来又忘了在临走前挂到外面晾干的浴袍；而他的心脏会狂跳起来把他由内而外给震死。

“我们明天见。”没等吉姆能逃出沙地车，史波克说道。

吉姆一只脚踏在车外，停下了下来。他说不清自己的感受，即便有人用相位枪顶着他的脑袋命令他这么做。每件事似乎都自相矛盾，没一样说得通，而他内心小小的一角坚信这是一声古怪的道别。

“明天见，”他说。

他登上了磁悬浮，一边冲着那些忧心忡忡的瓦肯工作人员们挥动着一张崭新的医疗通行证。他占了一个靠窗的位子，把旅行包塞到座位底下。一路上，他的这节车厢上来了许多一脸疏离的尖耳朵乘客，变得越来越拥挤。

起初，对吉姆而言找乐子并不难，主要是因为他能听懂瓦肯语，这得益于他黑了那个被废掉的通用翻译器。他们中有一些使用过时或奇怪的方言，但他捕捉到了身边大部分谈话的要点。他觉得自己像是一个情报员，正在暗中调查瓦肯人都有多无趣。他一直指望他们的谈话会随意地点缀着真知灼见，但如同其他物种，他们的谈话内容十有八九都稀松平常。改了时间的课程，最佳餐厅的选择。天气。

实际上，直到他们注意到他为止。 接着他们开始谈论一个人类在他们本该完美地合乎逻辑的星球上乱晃，其可能的原因是什么。许多人显然认出了他，直盯着他瞧或是交头接耳，但没人上前打招呼。最终他无聊了，靠回座位上，望着窗外逝去的模糊风景。平原变成了沙丘，接着又变回了类似美国西南部的地形，最终他们到达了城市的边缘。

他走下磁悬浮站台，步入了午后的热浪和新瓦肯首都的喧嚣之中。若没有史波克的陪同，他并不喜欢抛头露面。这感觉太像走错了教室，而里面正在进行一次紧要的考试。他盘算怎么抄近路去一间茶馆，只为躲躲太阳，但他先对了对表。离他的约见时间还有半个小时。他认为早到一会儿无伤大雅，于是出发走向索尔卡家族的楼群。

这个决定看来是明智的，因为中途他被拦下了四次，被要求出示身份文件。他到达楼群时大概只剩一分钟的时间了。之前见过他的卫兵冲他挥手，示意他正确的路线。他们知道他的到来。幸运的是，作为星舰在老瓦肯星上驻守的仅五位非瓦肯籍医生中的一名，姆班加拥有一些重要的人脉，尽管这里的大环境趋向保守。

接待室和他记忆中一样幽暗空旷，而特褒尔还是那样庄严肃穆。今天她换上了另一个古怪的发型，就像头顶上盘了一条蛇，但她的样子仿佛戴的是一顶王冠。

“我已料到会听闻于你，柯克。”她说，而吉姆毫不怀疑她的话。“你的医生姆班加告知我你有一项请求。”

他挺起胸膛，鼓起了他最佳的外交官气势。“我需要面见一位女祭司。”

她用一种可怕的目光打量着他，让他觉得自己只有两英寸高。这持续了很久，远超出让他自在的范畴。“是何目的？”

“只有我和我见的那个人才会知道。”

也许他的坚定打动了她。至少，当她站起身一言不发快速走出房间时他是这么希望的。高台后的门砰地一声在她身后合上。

他孤零零地在那巨大空旷的接待室里等待着。过了大概一分钟，他移到了一尊远古神祇的雕像面前，一个有着雷马提亚兽首的吓人的东西。这件昔日的遗迹在新家中已经开始积灰，但吉姆知道那凶猛的神灵仍完好地活在瓦肯人的心中。他在两个宇宙中都见识过了这一点。

其中一个宇宙甚至远多于另一个，他想。虽然老实讲， 整个Pon Farr相关的一切已零零碎碎地出现在他的脑海里，他仍然弄不懂它。它意味着史波克要么是想干掉他，要么是连着干上他三天。或许这是吉姆缺乏创造性思维所致，但这两个目的似乎是互斥的。无论如何，那些回忆和这座模样凶暴的雕像很搭。它们不太搭他那被羞愧占据的大脑。

终于，特褒尔迈着庄严的、行云般的步子移了回来，吉姆赶忙跑回去，做出她离开后他一直在原地等候的样子。“特科瓦是一位女祭司，也是驻地球大使，”她说道，并没有入座。“她将接待你。”

吉姆努力不让肺里的空气一下子跑光。“好。我什么时候能见她？”

“我已沟通了你的需要。她现在就见你。”

“现在？”他的声音好像一声尖叫。他为此腾出了两天时间，可没有预料到这么快就能有结果。

“我已为你安排好了交通。它将即刻在中庭等着你。”特褒尔挑眉，而吉姆意识到她是在告知他，而非提供建议。

“谢谢。我，呃，很感激您的慷慨。”他在等待某个允许他离开的信号。她没有表示，只是又凝视了他许久。沉默变得令人难堪起来，他思忖着他是否应该弯腰致敬或是行礼或是学猴子跳个舞什么的。

“在我的曾孙辈中，史波克的成就极为杰出，”她突然宣告说，语气近乎怀念。“但他并非完全的瓦肯人，也因此他在我们中的未来不可确定。我可否确信无论你去向何方，你永远会为他留个位置？”

…… _永远守候，始终如一。_

吉姆努力咽下喉头的哽噎感。“那正是我想要弄清楚的。”规矩见鬼去吧。他向她敬了个礼，匆匆离去。

他的陪同者是特褒尔的护卫之一，就一个瓦肯人而言都甚为寡言少语。吉姆好几次试着和他攀谈，问一些关于豪华沙地车窗外看似是地标性建筑的问题，但他的回答从来不超过三个字。大约问了一打问题后，吉姆认清了现实，在他同伴优越感综合症散发出的寒意中默默地受煎熬。

永熔寺藏于一座山脉的侧面。从山下的沙漠看去，他只看到了光亮。它与风景俨然一体，比沙瑞克的公馆更为天衣无缝地融入周遭景致之中。

一位中年瓦肯女性在寺庙朴素的铁门口向他致意。她花白的头发向后挽成一个髻，头戴白色的兜帽，身着式样简单的白色长袍。起初吉姆误以为她是某个祭司助理，但她极为低调地自我介绍是特科瓦。

她领着他穿过在岩石上凿出的狭窄门廊，一路仅有一盏盏油灯的橙色光晕作照明。接着他们走上了一道蜿蜒曲折、似乎永无尽头的阶梯。他好几次想说些什么，但爬楼梯的苦力加上紧张的情绪让他喘不上气，更别想说话了。直到走到一间有着俯瞰沙漠的巨型观景窗的房间门前他们才停了下来。

地板上有大约半打的草编垫子，特科瓦在垫高的那张上跪了下来，衣袍在她周身如云朵一样翻飞。“你可以坐下。”她用无可挑剔的标准语说道。吉姆谢了谢幸运女神，幸好她不热衷于使用那种别扭的旧瓦肯化的翻译腔。这让她看上去似乎稍微没那么装腔作势。

他选了她面前的那张垫子，像她一样跪了下来。“很高兴你同意见我。”

“谁人不为罗网缚，但求怜其困苦心。”她说，大概是在引用某段古老的文字。“说吧人类，是什么让你苦恼。”

“我不知道从何说起，” 在几秒尴尬的心理斗争后，他说道。

“也许你应该用尽可能简单的话说明你的问题。”

简单点，他想，不情愿地说出了那些会让自己听起来像个疯子的话。“我脑子里有别人的回忆。”他说。“它把我搞得一团糟。” 

她没有明显的反应，而吉姆有种没有任何事物能困扰她的印象。他不知道是该觉得安慰，还是该觉得害怕。“请详述。”她说。

他尽了最大努力来解释这个状况——另一个宇宙，球茎草的信息素，他病情的发端。等到他说完时，第二个太阳已经落山了，他的膝盖疼得要命，嗓子发干。他不安地等着她的回应。

她长久地凝视着他，让他坐立难安。他正想问她是否真的相信这一切时，她再次开口了：“我要看一下你的头脑。”她靠近准备做精神融合，而吉姆闭上眼睛试着放松。

直到此刻他才意识到史波克和他的同族是如何地不同。如果说史波克是一座博物馆的话，那特科瓦就是下面的地库，每一个物件都精确无误地被分类摆放。她的头脑清晰而冰冷，如自动手术刀一般精密，而此时他明白了她已精通高灵亚。吉姆引导着她在回忆间穿行，将每样他能展示的东西都让她过目，强迫自己不在那些更为痛苦的部分面前退缩。

等到她完成时，他已汗湿了上衣，因勉力跪坐而颤抖连连。他放弃了仪态，交叉起双腿，用袖管抹着额头。

“他们是链接伴侣，”几乎在断开链接同时，她语调平平地说道。“部分回忆来自这位大使，而部分来自你的另一个自己。后者与你相调合，随着时间越加强烈地出现。”

“是的，我注意到了。”他说。链接伴侣。他已经知道了，但亲耳听别人确认这一点真是个苦乐交织的考验。“这是怎么发生的？”

“你携有他们链接的影子。”她说。她一定是意识到了他对她的话毫无头绪，于是接着说道：“链接伴侣互相改变着对方的精神世界。一方复制另一方的精神世界以及两人之间的链接。在缺乏足够屏障的情况下，似乎其中一部分复制品印在了你身上。”

“这不可能，”吉姆摇着头抗议道。“一次关于某个罗慕伦疯子的小小的精神融合怎么可能造成这个？”

“那次精神融合进行了多久？”

“一两分钟吧？”吉姆想着那个冰窟里的火堆在融合前后高度的差别。不可能比一两分钟还长。

她冲着他挑起了双眉。“濒死之际整个灵识[5]的转移只须一瞬的链接。剩余的一切无需任何有意识的努力即可完成。理所当然，在几个地球分钟内仅转移五百六十二段回忆是可能的。”

“五百六十二。”吉姆愕然看着她。“你数了？”

“这不算多。”她说。

“五百六十二。”他小心地重复道。

“其中有很大一部分留在你的潜意识里。”她主动说道。“他认得你的头脑，但你的头脑不认得他，于是它相应地进行了自我防御。”

“这就是我花了那么长时间才发现它们的原因？”

“也许。”她并没有耸肩，但吉姆强烈地感觉她这么做了。“如果你没有被暴露于强大的精神影响物质，你或许会更久对此一无所知。”

换句话说，如果球茎草没有虏获他，或者老史波克只是在地上写写画画草草解释了事，他的精神世界就会完好无损。“所以他的确给了我这些回忆。”吉姆低语道。

“我假设那是本能的反应，因为严格地说你和他认识的那个人是同一个，”特科瓦说道。“断裂的链接探了出来，什么也没找到，于是试图扎下根来。”

“等等，等等，就该死的一分钟。”吉姆已经在兔子洞里爬了几光年远了，他无法相信它居然还能更深。“你是说他试图和我 **链接** 吗？”

她考虑了好几秒钟这个问题。“是他的头脑。”

“而我没有 **注意** 到？”

“显然没有。”

“他究竟为什么要那么干？”

“如果他对那个过程有所察觉，他必定会抗拒那股冲动。”她毫不在乎地说道。“你要明白，那天发生的一切使我们整个族群都极不稳定。许多心灵间的维系被斩断，许多链接在无意间形成。”

吉姆觉得既解脱又失望，而他不愿意细究失望的那部分。反正它不重要，他告诉自己。这一切都不重要。他必须直捣问题的核心，他在这里的理由。他重重咽了咽口水，强迫自己问出这个问题。“你能去除它吗？所有的？”

“请给我一分钟。”特科瓦闭上了眼睛，眉头渐渐皱起。“我无法让你忘却你曾有过这些回忆。无法解释灵识里的空白你会发疯的。”

“噢。”这听上去就像是“无药可救”的高级说法。吉姆很肯定自己鼓起的自我牺牲的决心不会就这么白费了，于是他进一步问她。“那意味着什么？”

“你会记得你曾见过另一个宇宙的影像，那些不属于你的回忆。你会记得出于健康的考虑你让人将它们去除了。”她的双手交叠置于膝上，严肃地看着他。“你将不记得这些回忆是什么。”

这听上去也差不多了。吉姆思考了一两分钟她的话。“但那会不会……如果别人要和我融合，他们有没有可能看到它们？”

“不太可能，除非他们知道要寻找什么。若没有一定形式的引导，有知生物的头脑并不容易解读。”她的头歪向一侧，语气里全是好奇。“人类尤其让人感到迷惑。”

吉姆想他明白她是驻地球大使的原因了，尽管她缺乏感情。他向后靠去，双手撑住身体，试着说服自己一切并没那么糟。“所以这就是方法了？把它们都剔除，就好了？”

“你将发现自己失去了一些时光，但整体而言，你的体验是完好的。然而，任何仅仅建立在这些回忆基础上的东西将和它们一起被连根拔除。”她的眼睛在灯光下闪闪发光，如同那些总是能让他想起史波克的黑曜石。“你明白吗？”

吉姆想起了他的父亲和史波克的母亲，两人都上了年纪，开开心心。他想到了上百个任务、失误和有用的教训所带来的人生智慧。他想到史波克的死，还有与他分享的一生的爱与失落。那些回忆并不全是破坏性的，在他最需要的时候它们给了他力量。但吉姆一直想要做自己，走出他父亲的影子，走上自己的人生道路。所以他此刻在犹豫什么呢？

假装成功直到真的成功，他对自己说。如果他不这么做，他会丧失行动力，被夹在两个世界间而无法活在其中任何一个之内。“我明白。”

她点了点头。“还有别的问题你希望解决吗？”

他看见了菲利普斯、隆巴德和泰勒的脸孔，在他脑海中栩栩如生。史波克被高高地困在巨螳螂的网中。在更为黑暗的时刻球茎草带来的空虚感的复萌。但不是一回事。那些事情理应是他的一部分，而他正靠着自己将它们厘清。“就这样了。”他说。

“你同意吗？”

“我同意。”

她再无言语，手伸向他的脸。

吉姆慌了神，制止了她，身体后仰几乎要翻倒在地。“等等。等一会儿。”所有的记忆中，他此刻只想琢磨一番鲸鱼那回事儿。他们到底是怎么找到一头鲸鱼的，他一无所知。但那不重要，因为史波克正在他身边踩水，自从融合再生[6]后第一次真正看着他。“必须是全有或全无吗？”

“鉴于这侵扰无孔不入的特征，任何外来的模式都必须被清除。”她解释说，带着无尽却略微傲慢的瓦肯式的耐心。“你不可能拥有一段回忆而没有其他上百个回忆的关联。”

吉姆觉得有点点恶心，有点点发热。这感觉让他想起了在夜神十八号上每日如同宿醉的体验。那颗星球每一天都在远去，但它的后遗症依然纠缠着他，而此刻他有难得的机会可以将它驱除。“好吧，我明白了。”

“你准备好了吗？”她再一次举起手，而吉姆再一次退开了。 

“稍等，稍等。”他说，因某个不成熟的冲动气喘吁吁。“有件事我要先处理一下。”

他抓起旅行包，匆匆离开了房间，其间差点被自己的脚绊倒，并在身后留下了一位迷惑不解的瓦肯长者。几分钟后他回来了，再次坐到她面前。他必须仰起头才能看着她，这姿势使他倍感脆弱，如同一个面对着行刑者的人。

“动手吧。”

***

六个无限长的小时后，吉姆回到了他在大使馆的房间，姆班加医生的又一桩善举。他现在的感受正如同过去刚经历了考试一般，身体和脑子全被碾压成了烂泥。除了睡觉他别的什么都不想。跌跌撞撞倒在床上时他甚至懒得脱靴子。

几乎在他开始和被子做斗争的同时，床头柜上的PADD发出了一声讯息提示音。他叹了口气，看向那扰人的物件，考虑是否等到早上再处理它。但他总得拿起它将提示音关上。

他一边搜寻着“快他妈闭嘴，我知道你收到了一条讯息”的按钮一边不自觉地浏览。他看了发送者行好几遍才意识到那是来自他自己的讯息，是在当晚更早些时候收到的。里面只有一句话。

_我还爱史波克吗？_

他的疲劳感顿时蒸发了大半，他觉得自己再也无法入睡，即使他努力尝试。他起身靠坐在床头板上，出神地盯着屏幕有一两分钟，直到那些词语变成了无意义的符号。他起床，在地板上踱了几圈，合成了一些水，却没喝。

恐慌击中了他，如电流般蹿下他的脊柱。这就是他一直想要忘记的东西吗？

他想起了和史波克一起在夜神十八号上度过的日日夜夜。他们两人关系的棱角已被磨平，因互相扶持而成熟，因磨练而高效。出于恐惧吉姆尽力暗中破坏它，但他们之间仍有种轻松自在，一种他无法动摇的柔情。他知道史波克会为他做任何事，而他也同样如此。他想起了史波克有条不紊的耐心，毫不动摇的忠诚，他的才智，他的同理心和幽默感。他瘦削的身形和聪慧的眼睛。

他想起当他为如今不再能忆起的恶梦困扰时史波克拥抱他的方式。史波克结结实实撞上吉姆不穿裤子那一幕时的样子，他看上去很尴尬，但并不生气。史波克有时叫他名字的方式，仿佛那声音本身即是珍宝。

牲畜虫飞船上的那个瓦肯亲吻，被周遭混乱的情形所蒙蔽。

不，吉姆断定。不想忘记。害怕忘记。

他相当确定能回答这个他不记得自己曾经问过的问题。他对史波克的感受全部属于他，百分之一百的詹姆斯•T•柯克，不管是好是坏。现在只剩下了一个问题：他该如何是好呢？

————————————————

[1] 原文 _ic’tan_ ，瓦肯语。  
[2]原文 _kolinahr_ ，瓦肯语。  
[3] Convergent evolution：不同的生物，甚至在进化上相距甚远的生物，如果生活在条件相同的环境中，在同样选择压的作用下，有可能产生功能相同或十分相似的形态结构，以适应相同的条件。此种现象称为趋同进化。具体的例子见百度百科：http://baike.baidu.com/link?url=qcDW6vxYn_TSrH-DSgYP-HhEHYrvkQpbGsAR9yIodq5tUye1RwASDnm8cM4ZEkF0  
[4] 原文 _teresh-kah_ , 瓦肯语。  
[5] 原文 _katra_ ，瓦肯语。  
[6] 原文 _fal-tor-pan_ ，瓦肯语。


	14. Chapter 14

柯克

 

总的来说，空白的时间并没有他预想的那么糟。也许他的头脑将那些空档和球茎草的疯癫塞进了一处，因此他几乎注意不到它们的存在。但不管怎么说，他的脑子如今井井有条，而又能对自己的想法抱有自信的感觉真是棒极了。冥想开始得容易多了。他带着轻快的心情在大使馆的套间里结束了今早的冥想，觉得前景一片光明。突然间，他能确定自己的感受了。

现在他只需要搞清楚史波克的感受。

"他和姆班加见了一面，感谢了他的招待。作为回报，他很配合地接受了一份简单的医疗报告所需的所有测试。姆班加对吉姆求见特褒尔的前因后果好奇得很，但出于礼貌没有追问答案，这一点也不像其他某些吉姆认识的医务人员。  
"

他请医生吃了顿早午饭，然后登上了磁悬浮列车。下午列车到达了终点。史波克开了辆沙地车在车站和他碰头。史波克驾驶一辆精巧闪亮的气垫船的样子让吉姆觉得自己要晕厥了。他从没晕厥过，但总觉得那样很好玩。

“此次旅行对你有助益吗？”吉姆爬进乘客座椅时史波克问他。

“有啊，”他说着戴上了史波克递给他的墨镜。“很不错。”他的笑容一定是有点过头了，因为史波克向他投来了奇怪的一瞥。“是真的，很不错。”

“我只是从未听你正面地描述过一次医学检查。”

“好啦，是个好消息。到了这个月底我就会恢复到过去的体重了。”吉姆说。“没多久巫婆就要把我塞进炉子里去了。”

史波克皱起了眉，看向吉姆。

“汉赛尔和格莱泰？没听过？”史波克摇了摇头。“你都错过了什么啊。”

“那到底是什么？”

“贪食。虐童。食人。”吉姆耸了耸肩。“你知道，一个童话故事。”

他大笑着看着史波克的脸上露出了惊骇的表情，这正是他想要的效果。

等到他们回到公馆的时候，吉姆已彻底轻飘飘了。但他为自己最新的领悟紧张不已，以至于整个下午他碰倒了各种东西，撞向各种大型物体比如墙壁，总的来说让自己十足像个傻瓜。他知道史波克起了疑心，因为他不断看向他，那样子仿佛他是一个奇怪的新物种，而这只是让整个状况更为恶化。每当吉姆转过身，那双幽深的眼睛都凝视着他，而每次这感觉都像遭受电击一样。

第一个太阳下山后，他外出跑步。就着心脏的搏动声和双脚在地上的重踏声，他在头脑中背诵着瓦肯箴言，一时间忘情于那平稳又让人安心的节奏中。但一旦他回到公馆停下不动，他的内心甚至比之前还要混乱。只有当美美洗了个淋浴后，他才能恢复点舰长的样子。

真正的难题当晚到来了。他想再次睡在史波克的房间里，想做许多不止于睡觉的事情，但也清楚自己不能够这么做，因为他的渴望虽已明了，但目标的意愿却还未被证实。好好睡上一觉，再小心地探探风声，似乎是更为恰当的举措。

第二天一早他一边刮胡子，一边拾掇一撮不听话的乱发，一边默默地辅导自己。表现自然。注意状况。采取行动。最后那一部分尚漂浮在半吊子的未成形想法以太中，但那个他稍后再操心。

大约在第二个太阳升起的时候，史波克让他一起帮忙准备一顿传统晚餐。它的每一种食材都是本地种植，且用特定方法准备的，而那些方法让吉姆怀疑古瓦肯人都是强迫症患者。把这瘦巴巴的水果纵向切开，而不能横向切。完全不考虑其实横向切要更容易。去掉一个类似豆荚的东西里所有针尖大小的籽，有好几百颗。你猜怎么着？它们和豆荚完全一个颜色。对了，还有决不能用同一把刀切两种食材。真是有病。

“你看，我不确信这么做是对的。”吉姆第N次尝了尝慢炖中的汤汁。

“你是按照食谱做的吗？”

“所有千万个步骤都照做了。你确定你没漏掉什么吗？”

史波克正在桌边忙着切最后一批食材，他抬头看向他。“你担忧的理由是什么？”

吉姆耸了耸肩。“我们扔了那么些材料进去，味道似乎不该这么淡。”他再次在锅里舀了一勺，手兜在下面，倾身靠向桌子。来试试水。史波克看上去很惊讶，但令吉姆高兴的是，他依着吉姆的意思，尝了他凑过去的汤。他的嘴巴在汤勺上合拢的方式可不只是一点点迷人，吉姆不得不提醒自己别盯着直瞧。

“啊，我忘了向你解释了，”一段沉默的审度后，史波克说。“香料尚未醇熟。只有长时间加热它们的风味才能释放。正确烹饪蔬菜汤[1]需要几乎一整天时间的原因也在于此。”

“哦。那么说我只是太心急了。”

“肯定。”史波克略微停了一下手中的活，朝他挑了挑眉，而吉姆的胸膛深处有股温暖的力量颤抖了起来 。史波克的目光逗留了很久，吉姆不得不开口询问。

“有什么不对吗？”他停了下来，一杯水停在半路。

“你的外表有显著的改善。”

还好吉姆没有喝成那口水，不然他就该把肺都咳进他们的辛苦成果里了。“很神奇吧，几公斤体重的功效。”他说，可能结巴了。

“确实。”史波克已把注意力转回到活儿上去了。“你觉得上述改善也伴随着心理状态的好转吗？”

“你开玩笑吗？”吉姆很想把一颗像是粉色葡萄干的东西扔向史波克来证明这一点。“你还需要问吗？”

也许是光线作祟，但吉姆可以发誓他看见史波克的嘴角微微上翘了一些。“我想我可以推断。”

一整个下午汤都在炉子上炖着，他们则各干各的，史波克给他关于球茎草的补充文章收尾，而吉姆则秋风扫落叶般地解决了一大堆的案头工作，换成上周它们早让吉姆晕头了。他不得不将发给老骨头的讯息修改了五次，归功于一堆惊叹号以及泛滥的“超赞”这个词。

日落前的一两个小时，计时器响了，他们重新在厨房碰头。吉姆合成了一些面包和色拉，而史波克将汤舀了出来，它已从淡金色变成了深橙红色。

这汤太他妈好喝了。

“这真美味。”吉姆说着，大勺大勺地往嘴里舀汤汁。先是淡淡的，再是辣辣的，接着是咸香鲜味，各种让人口水横流的味道的饕餮盛宴。“我是说，美味得太严重。美味得犯了罪。”

“你认为有反复表达欣赏之意的必要，我很感激。”史波克说。

“好吧，我原来不相信效果会这么好。”

他趁着嘴巴闲下来的空档给史波克讲了不少船员的恶作剧，有时他忘了餐桌礼仪，嘴里有食物时也在说。他们谈论着一个半智能物种申请加入星舰安全项目的技术细节，还有外壳损伤修复更为细致的要点，以及是否应允许苏鲁在他房间里种植蕨木盆栽。

这时史波克扔下了一个重量级难题。“你准备好重新指挥了吗？”

吉姆用了几秒决定他懒散的态度是因为他在无视这个问题，还是因为它不再困扰他了。过去几天内，他忙于康复，把舰长的职责远远抛在了脑后。“如果我装作已知道答案的话，那我就是在说谎，”他说着研究起了木头桌子上的一个节孔。“我觉得我准备好了。我很高兴能回去，如果这能回答你的问题的话。”

史波克抿了一口水，接着轻轻放下了玻璃杯。“也许这话有些多余，”他说，“我认为你的回复表明你现在的精神状态与我们来到此地时已完全不同。”

吉姆莞尔，但一想到曾经的惨状以及把自己整成那样的事物时，他的笑容消失了。至少消失了一部分。“这次我们得更好地沟通，”他戳着剩下的色拉。“你知道我现在很好，对吧？”

“我知道。”

“所以你不能老护着我。”他在盘子上扒拉着一块胡萝卜画圈。“我知道这算是种本能，但你不能那么做。而我向你保证当我真需要帮助的时候，我会诚实地面对你和我自己。”

“这是一个符合逻辑的安排，”史波克说。

这样应该就解决问题了，但一个与之相关的忧虑在吉姆的脑子里浮现，引发一连串的不安全感。“我的意思是，在夜神十八号上你照顾我，”他继续道。“在进取号上你又照顾了我。而现在，到了这里，又是如此。要是我们回去时不能改正这一点，我又会开始怨恨你，而——”

“吉姆，”史波克打断了他。他放下了手里的餐具，双手交叠于桌上，很明显出神地思考了一会儿。“我认为你有个错误的印象。”

“怎么说？”

“在夜神十八号上你一样也照顾我了。”他抬起手抢先制止了吉姆半是讽刺的抗议。“我指的不只是巨螳螂。我如今平静的内心是归因于你的……极其稳定人心的影响。”

“稳定人心？”吉姆目瞪口呆地看着史波克，用大拇指比了比自己。“你难道不认识我吗？”

“我有幸认识，是的。”史波克说。他拧起的眉头放松了，整张脸也跟着放松了。

在那一刻，吉姆觉得天平向自己这边移动了，他明白他必须全力以赴。他知道他不能退缩，因为史波克对他有感觉，而且肯定不是柏拉图式的。那些微妙的调情方式、那些偷偷摸摸的视线绝不是他的想象，但如果这一切都是真的，为什么史波克不行动呢？

他在等待，吉姆认定。他已有了长足的进步，但仍然不敢迈出这第一步。

他们一起把餐具洗了，吉姆负责刷洗，史波克则用毛巾把它们擦干。吉姆一遍又一遍地想象着他需要说的话，直到那些话听上去只是无害的声响。“介意今晚我和你睡一块儿吗？”他把汤锅递给史波克。

“你是害怕会做恶梦吗？”

“不，不，我很好。”一只碗从吉姆沾满肥皂的手指间滑过，差点就和水槽的边缘来了一场灾难性的亲密接触。“我只是觉得有个伴挺好。”他快窘死了：那句话本应是他脑子里那长长的理由列表中的一条，他原准备从中选用最佳的那句。

但史波克似乎并不在乎这个借口有多烂。“好吧，”他轻快地说道，手里的活一刻没停下。

吉姆在“保持冷静，继续前行”这一栏里画了一个加大号的勾。他上一次待在史波克房间发生的事情让两人都尴尬得要死。如果史波克真完全没有顾虑的话，要么是他的记忆力和金鱼差不多，要么就是和性欲高涨的吉姆同床并不困扰他。调查结果亮了绿灯。

吉姆躺在被子上面，读了一会儿《鲁滨逊漂流记》，而史波克则在浴室里为就寝做准备。日光暗了下来，吉姆点亮了床头柜上的油灯。新瓦肯的月亮尺寸超常，而且总是处于满月的状态，其亮度足够用来看书了，但它尚在地平线上，日落的余晖令它黯淡。

接着史波克穿着灰色的标配睡衣再次现身了，换作吉姆去浴室。吉姆把睡衣的上衣穿脱了两次，最后还是决定保险起见不穿。他从浴室出来时史波克对此没什么表示。又一个有利行动的信号，现在他们只差最后一步了。

假期还剩不到一周的时间。机不可失，时不再来。

史波克灭了油灯，然后两人钻进了被子。他们俩都没有道晚安，或是说其它类似的话，而吉姆相当确定这意味着什么。他可经历过不少“一起过夜”，知道什么时候没人真想要睡觉。

他也很疲劳，但也许这才是最佳状况。疲劳的时候他更加大胆，更为诚实。或者也许更为愚蠢。明白自己将要尝试的是什么，他几乎无法呼吸。毕竟，他颇有段时间没这么干过了。如果把性别算进去，至少有三年。如果考虑物种的话，则从来没有。

无所悔，无所惧，他提醒自己。

等到吉姆鼓起勇气时，可能已过去十分钟了，但史波克仍然醒着。他侧着身子躺着，背对着吉姆，但自从在他身边睡了两个月后，吉姆能精确指出这个人入睡的那一秒。于是，在就着月光进行了一轮坚定的精神打气后，他翻过身，将手臂圈在了史波克的腰上。中立地带，鉴于以前他至少这么干过一次。

史波克动了，往后靠向他；吉姆为了让自己不要操之过急，疯狂地想着如何肢解鹅尾星黏魔。等到冷静下来，他才把手掌移动到了史波克的上臂，拇指短促地画着圈。接着划得更远，越过了手肘，越过了手腕。

如果瓦肯人用手接吻的话，那么这里似乎是个开始的好地方。

吉姆的心提到了嗓子眼，他抚摸着史波克修长的手指，指间的细纹，微凉的手背，除了一处凹凸不平的旧烧伤，十分光滑。他开始在每个关节处逗弄般地画圈，而史波克的呼吸一顿。吉姆吓得不敢造次，而史波克慢慢地翻转了手腕，将掌心暴露在外。他的脖子向后靠，离吉姆的嘴唇不能更近了。如果这都不是邀请的话，吉姆就把他的船给吃下去。

别想，他轻抚着史波克掌心的纹路，无声地恳求。他倾身向前，嘴巴擦到了史波克的颈窝。千万别想怎么来摆脱这个局面。他心念一动，将指节压入史波克的掌中，轻轻地碾着。史波克的喉咙深处发出一声轻不可察的声音，听着似乎是吉姆的名字。

吉姆停了下来，不太相信自己的听力。“我是不是该……你要我停下来吗？”

“不。”史波克的声音轻柔，如同密闭空间里若有若无的一小股气流。他转身面对吉姆，吉姆则往后移了移给他腾出空间。他的脸处于阴影中，但吉姆几乎肯定自己正在被审视着。吉姆一动不动地躺着，毫无由来地担心自己任何细微的移动都会惊吓到史波克。他们离得够近，手碰到了一起；又离得够远，其余部位皆没有接触。

吉姆本想等着看看史波克会不会继续，但话好像激流一样从他嘴里涌了出来：“你想要什么？任何事情，我都会去做，我——”

史波克的手滑到了他的脑后，将他拽入一个吻。

这个吻是试探性的，近乎贞洁无欲，但吉姆的兴奋度仍然从一直接跳到了十。他的拳头紧紧攥着史波克的睡衣，一边说服自己这不是真的。史波克的手在他的发间蜷起，轻轻按揉着他的头皮。

他们很快就分开了。不等吉姆像个毛手毛脚的少年一样扑上前去，微凉的手指已贴到了他的唇上。它们让他缓慢地燃烧起来，又让他不敢动作，而史波克则抚摸着他的下巴，脸的轮廓，他的眉毛。“我已开始怀疑你对我的兴趣了，”他喃喃道，声音直接窜到了吉姆的胯间。

“帮我个忙，永远也别怀疑你自己，”吉姆重重咽了咽口水，尽全力模仿史波克。他的耐心得到了回报。当他到达史波克的嘴唇时，史波克闭上了眼睛，嘴唇在吉姆的食指周围收拢。霎时紧绷的弦断了。

刹那间史波克压在了他身上，嘴贴着他的嘴，胳膊搂上了他的腰。要不是太忙了，吉姆已经因纯粹的狂喜大笑起来。史波克很擅长接吻。吉姆吻过很多人，而史波克绝对是个中好手。他的嘴唇以各种恰到好处的力道咬住又松开吉姆的嘴唇，他的舌头发动着攻势，时不时用上让吉姆膝盖发软的吮吸的招数，要是他还站着的话。

吉姆的身体压向史波克的腿，感到他的胯部附近有着一个同样的硬物。他的一只手贴着史波克的腰部滑入了他的上衣，一阵快得荒谬的心跳在他的掌下颤动。史波克的手沿着他的后背向上滑去，而吉姆觉得他只须几下亲亲摸摸和放对位置的摩擦不脱裤子都能高潮。

这是万万不能的。

他将毯子扔到一边，抓住了史波克的亚麻睡衣下摆，将他一起拽着坐起。史波克想 要帮忙，结果在过程中把自己缠进了衣服里，手臂捆在身后。吉姆不管不顾地重重吻着史波克， 将他推进了枕头。史波克抵抗着，试图把自己从上衣里解放出来，但当吉姆的双手顺着他的胸膛下抚时，他一动也不动了。那里的毛发比看上去要柔软。

吉姆摸上了一只乳头，试着抚弄它，揉捏它，同时帮着史波克从衣服的枷锁里脱身。这么做似乎并没有引起什么反应，他停下了进行到一半的亲吻，凝视着它。“你这里没有太多感觉对吧？”

“不怎么有。”史波克抱歉地说道。

吉姆耸了耸肩，往后退了退。他欣赏了一会儿眼前的景象：史波克胸膛起伏着，身体半处于阴影之中，而他一块块精瘦的肌肉却尤为显眼。他的嘴唇湿润，充满诱惑力，眼珠漆黑。吉姆将手指塞进史波克的裤腰，将他的裤子褪了下来。他移向床沿，将它整条扯下。但当他转向那明显支起帐篷的短裤时，史波克绷紧了身体。

纯粹的恐慌扼住了他的喉咙。到此为止了，吉姆想。他正在恢复理智，而我就要被狂揍一顿或者被逻辑地说教直到脑子成了一团浆糊。“你确定要这么做吗？”他说，双手紧抓着床罩。

静默长得足以让他流汗。“除非裸露是相互的。”史波克说，垂下了眼睛。看着史波克从全世界最自信的接吻高手变成了全世界最害羞的瓦肯人，让各种光怪陆离的变态想法窜过了吉姆的脑袋。

“没问题。”他跳下床，急不可耐地褪下了裤子和短裤，选择一下子跳进冷水池子，而不是一次一小步地淌进水里。他扑回床上，倾身靠向史波克，试图再次吻他，但搁在他肩上的双手制止了他。

史波克上上下下地打量着他，视线停留在他的勃起上。接着他更紧地贴在床头板上，轻握着吉姆的腰将他拉近，小心翼翼地用手包裹住他。

“哦，上帝啊……”吉姆无法承受。他的腿没了力气，跌坐了下来。他的屁股正好落到了史波克短裤上鼓起的地方，他用臀部磨蹭着它，将自己推入那小心的碰触。

没多久史波克的撸动变得更为顺畅和自信。他的眼睛从没离开过吉姆的脸，只有当吉姆更加用力的时候，它们会眨动着合上。他很好奇，吉姆晕乎乎地想。他要我，他在 **观察** 我，他想弄明白究竟如何让我失控。

吉姆盲目地刺入史波克的拳头，他们才刚开始，他已到了边缘。“等等，等等，住手。”他喘息着，扭动着摆脱了史波克的掌握。“还不是时候。我想要看看你。”

他的动作很快，希望如此史波克就没时间再变得焦虑。他将短裤拉到了史波克的大腿上，露出了一根深色螺旋形的勃起的性器，它就像是两根较细的阴茎被绞在了一块儿。那两根柱体在顶部融汇，稀稀拉拉的黑色毛发卷曲地绕在根部周围。也没有睾丸。虽然在昏暗的光线中很难看出来，但吉姆暗暗怀疑它是绿色的。这整个物件就像是古怪的艺术品展示会上的展品，它的标签坚称它并非是象征生殖器。

“哇哦，”他说。

“你不觉得它……让人恶心吗？”

吉姆抬起头，寻思史波克为此烦恼了多久。“当然不。”他试探性地碰了碰它，手指沿着它的下部轻抚。史波克大声吸了一口气，身体挺向这抚摸。“更像是令人着迷。”他轻挑着眉毛，一边将短裤拉到史波克的脚踝处。

“和人类相似，直线移动的摩擦带来的愉悦感最大。”史波克哑着嗓子说道。但当吉姆抓住他时，他瑟缩了一下。“ **轻柔** 的直线移动。”

“抱歉，抱歉。”吉姆结巴道。“过头了？”

“是的，有点。”

吉姆强迫自己慢慢来，动作更加小心。史波克那里的皮肤十分细致，光滑且呈半透明，几乎像是层薄膜。它充血了，尽管那里并没有明显可见的血管，同时也因上面一层薄薄的天然润滑剂而滑溜溜的。吉姆惊讶于一个如此强壮的人竟然装备着如此脆弱的器具。难怪干燥的手掌不行。

吉姆犹豫了一秒，寻思着史波克的床头柜里有没有乳液或者油脂，不过接下来他有了个更好的主意。

他移回到了史波克的双脚之间，手掌从脚踝一路摸到了他的膝盖。他在小腿中部摸到了一处不平整的皮肤，那是巨螳螂留下的伤疤，而他欲望猛烈的势头弱了下来。他在那儿停了一会儿，沿着那粗糙不平的皮肤落下一连串的吻，一边揉捏着史波克的大腿将它们分开。等到吉姆张大嘴给他的膝头盖上一个深吻时，史波克已战栗连连。

吉姆肚子朝下趴了下来，性器紧紧贴上了床垫，这样有足够的刺激让他硬着，但又不不会越过顶峰。他滑动着就位，低声让史波克往后再移一移。

老天，真的有太久了。吉姆又经历了一阵短暂的恐慌，他完全不知道该拿眼前那急切的物件如何是好。它还是扭曲的呢，操他妈的。直到他回想起喝醉的盖拉的真理之言，他才得救：“张开嘴，插进老二。”

他按照那个建议将史波克从底部一路舔到顶端。

很快他发现有两处能带来最大的反应。一处正好在螺旋顶部的下方，和人类差不多的地方，还有底部似乎敏感得多的一圈皮肤，在那里两个独立的部分合为一体。他没法把史波克吞得那么深，虽然他很想做到——事隔那么久他可不相信自己的吞咽反射——但他将手环在根部周围，抚摸这块区域，和舌头的舔弄的节奏保持一致。

吉姆第一次这么干的时候史波克抽了一口气，臀部猛地前顶。吉姆不得不向下摁他的腰让他停下，同时和自己的喉咙来了一场快速的意志的斗争。之后，他运用新学来的技巧时更为谨慎。

"熟能生巧。一旦弄清楚了门道，他就喜欢上了它。沟沟坎坎的质感沿着他的舌头滑动，温暖、坚实、沉重。如天鹅绒般滑爽，带着清洁、微苦的味道。他时不时地抬眼，看着史波克头陷在枕头里，肋骨隆起又下落，腹部凹陷又恢复平坦。有时他们的眼神交汇，但时间并不长久，因为史波克总是看向别处，仿佛他无法承受被人注视。吉姆热爱这每一秒，热爱对他能做到这事的认知。  
"

手指摸上他的头发，如微风般轻柔。它们擦过了他的耳廓，就像史波克被吉姆的圆耳朵给迷住了，一如吉姆痴迷于他的尖耳朵那样。吉姆停了一秒，抓住史波克的手掌，笑着将之引回他的头上。“你弄不坏我的，”他说。他非常喜欢头部按摩，尤其是当他给人口活时的鼓励般的揉捏。史波克很快就领会了这一点，而这时吉姆全力以赴。他的手臂为了将身体支成正确的角度而疼痛，但他的胯部仍贴着床晃动，要是史波克一直都发出那种窒息般的声音，他可以坚持上好几个小时。

这时史波克轻柔但急切地扯了扯他的头发，他停下来向上看去。

“吉姆……”幽深的眼睛诉说着无声的乞求，将他拖入其中。他给了史波克的勃起最后一次深吸，结果看到史波克的眼珠向后翻去。他爬上床，直到两人面对面。他再次跨坐到了史波克的膝盖上，吻着他，把两人的性器紧贴在一起。史波克抬起了臀迎合他，而吉姆重新移了移位置让两人的腿交错，而他得以把力量分散到身侧。

“够湿了吗？”他哑着嗓子问。

史波克点了点头。

吉姆用双臂环住史波克，吻着那两条向上飞斜的深色眉毛间的皮肤。他们的额头抵在一起，吉姆动了起来，晃动着他们，带来了一波波美妙的压迫感。史波克紧抓住他的腰，主导起了节奏，将吉姆拉向前又推向后。他们摇摆了好一会儿，互相摩擦着，轻柔的低吟和舒缓的亲吻交织其间。

但这还不够，吉姆探下去将他们握在一起。他将他的前液收集在掌心，努力帮助两人润滑。史波克勃起上的突起和沟壑贴着他，那感觉真是不可思议。他贴进史波克的脖子，一路吮吸着亲吻着到了他的一只耳朵上。

“这样好吗？”

“肯定，”史波克呢喃道。他收紧了握在吉姆脑后的手。

“和我说点什么。”

“我……我不能。”

吉姆贴着史波克脖子上柔软的皮肤，笑了。“我当这是赞美啦。”

他们两人都不能坚持多久，如果他们混乱的节奏算是迹象的话。吉姆沉溺于史波克的气息之内。火热的呼吸喷在他的皮肤上，香料的气味环绕着他，身体有力地耸动着将两人抬高 。如今他在急促地呻吟，似乎很不情愿，吉姆也无助地应和着他。

突然史波克抓紧他的身体，手指深深陷入他的后背，而这样就够了。吉姆战栗着，一路颠簸着越过了顶峰。

它不惊天动地，也不惊心动魄；它更像是在漫长劳苦一天结束后瘫倒在床上，或是在马拉松的终点喝上了凉水。完全地放松，紧接着是荒唐的满足感。吉姆像是一块空白的石板，被愉悦冲刷得干干净净。他的心灵已有好几月未能如此平静，也许是好几年。

史波克则是另一种情况，他看上去就像是被雷狠狠劈了。吉姆回过神来很久后，他还在抖动，手指仍紧紧地捏在吉姆的胯上，随着每一下微弱的刺动，低沉而绝望的声音从他嘴里溢出。他高潮的力量将他们两人从床头移到了床中间。没有多少人能将疯狂化为性感，但史波克成功地做到了。

吉姆想知道对于瓦肯人性体验是否总是如此强烈。如果它就是如此的话，那也难怪他们对此讳莫如深了。那是与逻辑截然相反的东西。他弯下腰，用手托着史波克的下巴抬起了他的头，吻了上去。史波克搂紧了他，调整身体的姿势来配合吉姆。他用手肘支起身体，攀着吉姆的后背，在他嘴里喘息。

吉姆轻轻地捏着，直到史波克停下了动作，然后松开了他，交缠起他们的手指。他们慢慢停下了亲吻，史波克呼出一口气，在吉姆的身下完全放松了下来。他们静静地并躺了一会儿。

吉姆将自己半压在史波克骨盆上的身体挪了下来。他太过疲惫，无法让肌肉正常工作，只得重重翻倒在一边，床随之震了震。他在史波克的肩膀上印下一个笨拙的吻，接着强迫自己爬了起来，跌跌撞撞走向大致是浴室的方向。

他拿了一块湿毛巾回来，停在了门口，惊叹地看着眼前史波克如今又软又小的性器。起初他以为瓦肯人那里一定是增势惊人，但接着他意识到那底部有一个开口，而它的大部分都已收了进去。当吉姆想一探究竟的时候，史波克呻吟着躲开了。

“敏感吗？”

“非常，”一声沙哑的回应传来。

吉姆开心地暗笑着放过了他，把这一秘辛归档留待以后研究。

除了他自己释放在史波克肚子上的东西以外，再没有别的东西需要清理。他拉回了堆到一边的被子躺了下来，漫不经心地寻思瓦肯人是否能够控制射精。

“你还好吗？”他揽住史波克。

“是的。”

“刚刚感觉好吗？”

“是的。”

“除了‘是的’你能说点别的吗？”吉姆玩笑道。

“抱歉。我只是正在努力吸收大量的信息。”史波克说，严肃得诡异。“信息的诠释有些困难。”

吉姆咧开了笑容。“那就忙你的吧。”他抚上史波克的面颊，歪过他的头，送上了一个吻，而史波克则不专心地回应了。他似乎对于平躺着很满意，于是吉姆翻身侧躺。搂着别人睡觉是个好主意，但对他而言实践起来并不容易。

温柔的极乐充满了他，让每一块肌肉松弛，让疲劳愈加深沉。它不像球茎草所带来的空虚那般是一片空白的冷漠，恰恰相反，它是如此充满爱意，他的心要溢满了。

他在一片清凉而友好的海洋中睡着了。

***

第一个日出，史波克房间位置不佳的窗户，还有拉开的窗帘通通在和吉姆作对，早早地把光线甩到他的脸上。他迷迷糊糊，心怀恼怒地醒来，发现床是空着的。

他向大厅瞄了瞄，食物的香味证明史波克到底还是没有上山。这让吉姆放下心来，甚至洗澡的时候心情坦荡地吹了一串爱尔兰饮酒歌的口哨。他套上运动裤和学院幸运T恤，拿毛巾擦着头发，走向大厅。

史波克坐在厨房桌子的边上读着PADD，面前放了一盆未动过的食物。吉姆走进房间的时候，他没有抬头。吉姆猜想他可能是过于专注而没有注意到他，于是自己翻找起残羹剩饭来作早餐。他搞了一些剩菜，还有合成器搞出的还算凑合的咖啡，坐到了史波克的对面。

“指挥部会重新任命我们。”吉姆喝第一口时，史波克说。

吉姆含着满口的咖啡僵住了，他用力咽了咽，将马克杯搁到桌上。他并不指望史波克会因为昨晚上的一切乐开花——那样的话真是恐怖透顶——但他也绝对没料到这个情况。“你是什么意思？”

“根据星舰的规章，船员间的亲密关系需要全部公开。由于我是半个人类，我们没有事先寻求准许已经破坏了规章，”史波克说，无懈可击地冷淡，依旧埋头于PADD上。“此外，一艘舰船指挥层内部的人际纠葛好几十年来一直不受鼓励，以避免造成利益冲突。”

吉姆的第一个念头是史波克肯定起来了有好几个小时而且一直在纠结这个问题。第二个念头则是寻思那样的谈话会是什么样的。不好意思，将军们，我计划在不久的将来扑倒我的大副。我认为你们有必要知情。

“这些政策被执行的频率到底有多高？”他戳起一块鸡蛋，在盘子里拨弄着它。“你知道和船员约会过的军官有多少？见鬼，我们两人间的权力差异和我在其他船上见过的已婚伴侣并没有半分不同。”

“上述伴侣有多少是在同一个部门里？有多少是舰长和大副的关系？”史波克反驳道， “进取号的知名度比星舰其余舰船都要高。我们处在外交的前线，并时常执行危及生命的任务。” 

“正因如此他们不能拆开我们，”吉姆说。“我们是击败尼禄的梦幻组合。那会引起轩然大波的。”

“也许。”

吉姆意识到他是认真的。冰冷的恐惧沉入了他的胃里，一天最重要的一餐似乎不再重要了。他费尽千辛万苦可不是为了被史波克迷倒之后又被迫改变主意。

“你是在告诉我你不想让这发生吗？”他说，这话尝起来就像是毒药。

“不，”史波克飞快地说道。他对上了吉姆的眼睛，他表情里的爱意是唯一让吉姆觉得自己还有一线生机的事物。 “我想要这一切。我认为它并不明智，但那不会改变我的感受。”

“那你是说我们不应该公开吗？”吉姆叉起了双臂。

“我没有说这种话。然而，我会指出亲密关系的确切定义在规章和法律决策内仍旧模棱两可，”史波克说。

吉姆皱起了眉，仔细研究着史波克难辨的表情。“与流传的观点相反，我不喜欢偷偷摸摸的，”他说。“不是说我想要整艘船都知道，但……”

史波克看了他一会儿。“你肯定知道舰船首席医学官的准许是跨种族关系公开流程的必要组成部分。”

填些表格，再把他们送到几千光年远的指挥部很容易。他们一年会见几次指挥部的人，全是在职业场合。而和老骨头坐在一起，把他想对他的大副干些什么一五一十地交代清楚，之后还得天天和医生照面，那就是另外一回事儿了。在他的脑海里他都能看见那张被吓呆的脸。吉姆知道无论他做过什么老骨头都将不离不弃，但他得把这件事想想清楚。

他揉着额头叹了口气，还是向史波克的逻辑缴械投降。“那怎么办，我们保持低调直到想出办法？”

“我相信这可能是目前最佳的选择了，如果考虑到各种因素的话。”史波克说，瞪着杯子里头瞧。

这时吉姆意识到这并不是关于什么规章，至少并不完全是。这关乎个人适意度。过去几个月里史波克才刚开始再度探索自己的情感，昨晚将之付诸行动对他而言已难能可贵。此刻他的脑子大概混乱不堪，被别人发现真相以及被人试探和盘问的想法估计将他吓得不轻。在如此敏感的时刻，他不需要那样的关注。他们俩都不需要。

“好吧，”吉姆宣布道。“我们按你的方法来。要是有人逮个正着，我觉得我们能宣称它才刚开始。”他仍然不喜欢这样。公开流程的存在有其合理性。该流程其中有一部分是让双方探讨他们间的关系将如何影响他们的表现，而天知道他们可能真需要这个。但要是史波克不愿意，那么他也不愿意。

“谢谢你，”史波克说。这个简单的短语掷地有声。

吉姆认为接下来得有个更强有力的肯定表示。他站起身，绕过桌子，张开了双臂。史波克犹豫了一会儿，但还是起身，步入了吉姆的怀抱。他们就这样待了许久。史波克因难堪而僵硬的身体放松了下来，直到吉姆不再觉得自己是抱着一座雕像。他吸了口气，史波克的头发挠着他的鼻子。他们的亲密似是激起了他的一段模糊而遥远的回忆。

“那时我听到你的声音了，”吉姆说。“我们倒在巨螳螂巢穴里，形势不妙，而球茎草控制了我……我觉得我听到你叫了我的名字。”他的双手在史波克的双臂上下摸索。“那真的发生了吗？还是只是我的想象？”

“它发生了，”史波克低语道。

“我就记得。”

***

假期的最后五天，他们有了一项新的日常。它真妙。

神啊，它真妙。早晨的时间他们都用来进行实验，在床上纠缠在一起，还有一次是在地板上。史波克很害羞，而吉姆小心过了头，但他们办到了。白天的时候，他们一起冥想、阅读、运动，就着吉姆所尝过最美味的食物辩论人生的意义。史波克自告奋勇地教他瓦肯语，但没取得多大的成功。他们在花园里种下芋头[2]的籽。等到第一个太阳落山，沙漠凉快下来以后，他们在暮光下探索着新瓦肯星的乡野，将未经鉴定的物种分门别类。等到黑夜降临时，吉姆通常已筋疲力尽，什么也干不了，只好在史波克的床上昏睡过去。

有时史波克会在半夜里把他叫醒，典型的瓦肯人的矜持做派，而吉姆则会引领着两人不急不躁地达到温柔的高潮。不久之后，吉姆开始自发醒来，因期待史波克的嘴唇贴上他的而硬挺。一管润滑剂在床头柜上永久地占据了一席之地。史波克需要用上不少防止擦伤，床单也必须天天洗，这得归功于那些仓促间溅出来的东西。

但吉姆的心开始蠢蠢欲动。他们两人都是。在沙漠里观星是不可思议的体验，每个夜晚吉姆从卧室的窗户里看着银河升起，总难免感叹宇宙正与他们错身而过。有时候他醒过来，会发现史波克站在门前的平台上，望着星星出神。

他们长假最后一晚上也是这样度过的。吉姆步履蹒跚地跟在史波克的身后，裹紧了毯子来躲避沙漠夜晚的凉意。他环住史波克的腰，而当史波克靠入他胸膛的时候，一阵无声的战栗蹭地传遍他的全身。“你在想些什么？”

“我希望能弄明白夜神十八号上发生了什么，”史波克对着吉姆和迷雾般的星辰说道。“以及，夜神星人的文明究竟发生了什么。”

夜神星人，吉姆想。而非牲畜虫。这个名称更配得上他们“我知道。”他贴着史波克的脖子发出一声带着睡意的叹息。“我也想知道。”

“我不确定该如何进行调查。这不关联邦的事。我们可能永远都不会被派遣到那个区域的太空了。”

“你确定吗？”吉姆把下巴搁在史波克的肩上。“要是指挥部对一个位于已知空间边缘而又危险的有智物种不感兴趣的话，我会深感惊讶的。”

“塔罗斯人，葛恩人，伊莱斯人，索利安人。”

“好吧，好吧，我懂了。”吉姆低笑，但不久他的笑意就迅速消失了。在某些外交问题上，联邦确实有不加深究的传统。如果一个物种显然不欢迎他们前往，那为什么还要激怒他们呢？“他们救了我们，”吉姆说，回答了自己未言明的问题。“他们没有意识到这点，但他们确实救了我们。而他们中许多……”

史波克点了一下头。

“我们会想出办法的。我们总能做到。”他们凝视着悬挂在群山之上的月亮，它被针叶树细长的枝条割裂开来。吉姆收紧了手臂，嘴巴碰上了史波克的耳朵。“回床上去吗？”

讨论夜神十八号一定是让史波克充满了自信，因为五分钟后，他就让吉姆躺平了。没有什么能够媲美眼前史波克趴在他的腿间一心一意要让他扭动的景象。

他越来越擅长这个了。吉姆早就该知道了，史波克怎么可能在和性相关的问题上不是个好奇心旺盛的学生呢。他大概记住了吉姆吮吸他和按摩他的确切程度，但他不惮于即兴发挥，而吉姆喜欢当他严格试验的对象。不过，他似乎对睾丸有点摸不着头脑——吉姆怀疑他认为它们很滑稽，以他特有的瓦肯人的方式，也无法认真对待它们。话说回来，大部分人类也不怎么认真对待它们。

吉姆在一去不回的关头制止了他。他总是在就这么了事和再多亲一会儿之间摇摆不定，而这一次亲吻胜出。史波克停下了动作，让自己勃起的性器从保护鞘中完全伸出，在上面抹上了润滑剂。他压在了吉姆的上方，吉姆则细细品味着那个炽热的螺旋形性器贴在他肚子上的感受。他把双腿钩在史波克的腰上，将他俩拉得更近。

“想不想试试不一样的？”他低语道。

“不一样？”

吉姆捏了捏一只耳垂，而史波克对着他的肩膀呻吟了一声。“你在我里面。”

史波克停止了动作。他的声音被枕头一闷，在吉姆耳里软绵绵的。“我……我从没有……我是说，和另一个雄性……”

“我们第一次的时候那就很明显了。”吉姆低声笑道。“行啦，你会喜欢的。我保证。”

“而你也会享受你所说的行为。”史波克的语气并不是提问，但他听上去还是顾虑重重。他抬起身，看着身下的吉姆，脸上带着特别招人喜欢的“人类真是不可理喻”的表情。

“要是它不好受的话，我干嘛提议呢？”吉姆拍了拍这个精瘦的瓦肯人的屁股蛋，伸手去取润滑剂。早些时候留下的那些东西粘得他们全身都是，这个问题一而再再而三地出现，让吉姆决心在他们的保留节目里面加点新东西来减轻它。他仔细地润滑着史波克，将他们的身体对齐，但史波克没有退让。

“你需要做些准备吗？”

“不必，今天早些时候我胡搞了一会儿。”吉姆说。“你在外面徒步的时候，”他补充道，史波克的眉头聚拢了。他大概正在想弄明白“胡搞”是什么意思，但吉姆正硬着，他可不想在接下来半个小时内描述人类自慰技巧大全。“相信我，好吗？我清楚自己在做什么。”

话虽如此，最开始的时候那并不怎么好受，几乎是接近了痛苦的边缘。吉姆专注于史波克专业级的亲吻上，好让自己从疼痛上分神，同时用脚后跟催促史波克进得更深一些。在这方面他对自己的身体非常熟悉，知道该怎么放松，但这扩张和填满的感觉比几根手指所能带来的要强得多。“胡搞”无法替代频繁地干这个所能带来的放松度，而他好多年没有频繁地干这个了。等到史波克全根没入时，他已汗如雨下，降了半旗。

“你还好吗？”史波克说，声线紧绷。

“等一分钟，”吉姆气喘吁吁，“我有段时间没这么干过了。”

“我是否应该……”

“不，不，我很好。”他试探地在史波克周围收紧，史波克短促的抽气声让他咧开了笑容。史波克对压迫很敏感，而吉姆隐约知道这对他而言一定是种折磨。他的髋部在抖动，他在克制着不动的压力下发颤。吉姆吻了好几下他的脖子，又在他的肩膀上吮出一块瘀痕。“你能动了，”他说。

史波克动了，口中逸出一声痛苦的呻吟，而吉姆的前列腺华丽丽地打了个激灵。也许是因为那外星人的触感，也许是被填满的感觉，也许是史波克正在操他并且发出的声音比过去四天加起来还要多——不管是什么，吉姆完完全全失控了。他大叫着，弓起背，臀部无意识地抬高。

他不能弄明白这感觉到底是好还是奇怪。它太过 **什么** 了，而吉姆想要更多。他将手挤到两人之间，轻拽着他的老二，它似乎无论怎样都很兴致勃勃。但他们紧紧贴在一起，他没有做动作的空间。他遂放弃，转而抓住床头板，好在史波克冲入他的身体时做支撑。

史波克低下了头，飞快而潦草地吻了吻吉姆。接着他用一侧手肘支撑身体，腾出手来了个瓦肯亲吻。为了做这个他停下了动作，从他压抑的呻吟声来看这对双方都是酷刑。

“来呀，来呀，别停下，求你别停下……”吉姆几乎认不出自己的声音。他抓住史波克正在抚摸他脸颊的手，将他们的手指缠绕，一边亲吻着他的掌根。史波克喘息着用瓦肯语说了些什么。他的头垂到了吉姆的头边上，胯部用力地推进。吉姆脸的一侧感到刺痛，不受控制的情感在他们之间流动，而那个时刻就这么到来了。

他随着所有感官的大爆炸达到了高潮。他实实在在地看见了星星，它们闪烁着不可思议的色彩，接下来史波克和他漂浮在仅有他们两人的宇宙中。这感觉延绵不绝，快感余烬难熄，任意流淌，不断堆积，直到整个世界在一阵叹为观止的光暴中崩塌。

当他回到身体里的时候，那并不存在的熏香味消逝了，他基本感觉不到自己的手和脚了。感官先是在横跨他腰部的一线区域上回归，那里史波克的手臂紧箍着他。他们肯定是在不知什么时候断开了连接。吉姆毫无头绪。他的肚子上干涸的润滑剂粘嗒嗒的，他的屁股酸疼不已，但他的整个身体因余韵而战栗。

“那可 **真** 不一样。”他在喘够了气后说道。

史波克贴着他的身体僵硬了。“我为未经允许进入了你的头脑道歉。”

“所以是这么回事？”

沉默。意思是：是的，而我不想承认。

吉姆大笑着拍了拍史波克的肩膀。确切地说，他试了，没拍上，却差点拍到了史波克的脸。“你猜怎么着，如果什么时候你再做一次，我就原谅你。”

史波克不置可否的咕哝了一声算是回答，而吉姆将之看做未来的一项挑战。

史波克不射精那回事儿挺贴心的，他用纸巾从他俩身上抹去自己的精液时想道。少了些清理，能更快地搂到一块。口活的时候没有它似乎有点诡异，但尽管每次他都让自己记得以后问问这事，最终在余韵中他也没有这心思了。

这余韵也太他妈棒了。足够让人好好在里面享受一番了。吉姆身体力行了好几分钟，可是第一个在他脑袋里冒出的连贯的想法却在这时没有遮拦就从他嘴里溜了出来。

“有时我觉得我们一定是不太正常。”

“每个有知生物都有反常的地方。”隔了一会儿后，史波克说道，他的语气略带点哲学意味。“你能更确切一些吗？”

为这话吉姆真想吻他，但他很可能因此就停不下来直到他们再来一轮。他转而抚摸史波克的手指。“大多数人都梦寐以求这样的生活，”他说。“不错的住处，和某一人一起分享。他们永远都不会想离开。”

“如果我弄错了请纠正我，但你是在说和我们处境相同的‘大多数人’会从星舰辞职吗？”

“我猜是如此。选择过普通人的生活，你懂的。”

“据我观察，‘大多数人’并不拥有在联邦旗舰上获得指挥职位的雄心和才干。”史波克说。

“但这也不能排除我们是疯子。”

“是不能。”史波克承认。“然而，如果我们两人中任何一人不是你所定义的疯子，我怀疑我们也不会相合。我们对探索未知抱有同样超乎寻常又不可自制的渴求，正是这一点才使得我们在一开始就能相遇。”

就冲着这神来一笔，吉姆认定他别无选择，只得把睡眠扔出窗户。他翻身压到史波克身上，激烈地吻着他。

“说够疯话了，”他说。

***

当天下午稍早些时候，当第一个太阳上中天时，他们征用了停在大使馆船坞港外的穿梭飞船。热浪如同水幕一样罩住哈列克的高楼和街道，他们周围的每个人则在其间游动，长袍如鳍一般轻摆于滞涩的微风中。吉姆依然脚步轻快，毫不在意他的存在到底惹恼了多少瓦肯人。

这里不是天堂，当城市在窗口外缩小时，他提醒自己说。如果非要比的话，就气温和地貌来讲，新瓦肯星更像是地狱。除了待在公馆以内，其他任何地方都无法让他感到善意。即便如此，他仍禁不住要将过去一周内的愉快体验与这颗严苛的星球相关联。如今他可能比史波克要更加依恋此地。

他不情愿地将视线从窗口移开，长久以来第一次打开了星际通讯网络，浏览简报。“看情况菲兹帕特里克还在闹着要举行一场问询会。”他抱怨道。

史波克挑眉。“他是一个有恒心的人。”根据史波克以不必要的力气重重按下按钮的方式，吉姆将有恒心替换为很烦人。他又查看起了起流言作坊，天空在他们周围渐渐黑了下来。

小报新闻已偃旗息鼓。所有那些基于指挥部关于夜神十八号事件刻板简述的冗余重复也不再甚嚣尘上，而吉姆的垃圾邮箱里面起码有一百万条采访要求。但有一篇报道稍微有那么点意思。它讲的是船员：他们如何应对格拉帕哥斯号的毁灭，他们在斯考蒂指挥期间的任务，还有他们对于整个事件的感受。吉姆细读了这一篇，而非草草扫过，同事们的评语激起了他的好奇心，同时也触动了他。

“看苏鲁说的这句话，‘我这辈子从没见过这么高超的特技飞行。’”吉姆大笑起来，又觉得有些尴尬，好像他正在接受一个他并不配领取的奖项。“为了这句话我欠他一把新的武士刀。”

史波克凑过来，越过他的手臂看向这篇文章。“麦考伊医生称你为‘神勇舰长’。”

“我知道，这个老混蛋，”吉姆说。老骨头对好些问题避而不谈，他对记者说吉姆正重新恢复健康，而且只讲了球茎草对人的生理影响。吉姆决定他要在下一个恰当的时机，在一片混乱中撞上前去，给医生一个很长很长很紧很紧的熊抱作为报答。

新瓦肯的太空港在前方黑暗中显现，它的周围悬浮了几十艘飞船，进出于固定港和船坞架间。它上面竖立着各种高塔和传感器，看上去就像一座倒映于水面的城市，两个部分互相呼应。他们开始绕着港口盘旋，而吉姆滑向座位的边缘。

她一点点从她的金属屏幕后慢慢浮现，完美无瑕。她的战斗伤痕不见了，外壳几乎和他第一次见到她时一样一尘不染。吉姆勉强才能认出新外壳板的边界，比起较旧的部分它们颜色稍浅。她在新瓦肯的阳光下熠熠生辉，道道金光追逐着她的曲线，映衬着明亮的蓝色航道偏转盘。他们沿着港口的引擎舱滑行，怀着敬畏之心默默凝望着她。

吉姆一副疯癫模样，他的嘴巴快咧到脸边上了。

他将手置于史波克的肩上，轻轻捏了捏。“多么壮观啊，你说呢？”

史波克转过视线，凝视了他良久。他的眼睛慢慢地笑了，吉姆的心跳漏了一拍。“确实。”接着他转回到仪器面板上，手指优雅地在控制器间舞动。“进取号已准备对接，舰长。”

“标准程序，中校。”吉姆坐回了驾驶座内，看着史波克键入程序。机库大门分开了，他有种感觉比以往任何时候都要强烈：银女士对他们张开了双臂，欢迎他们回家。

———————————————————————

[1] 原文 _plomeek_ ，瓦肯语。  
[2] 原文 _mashya_ ，瓦肯语。


End file.
